BB Diarie's
by teambonbon972
Summary: "Mon passé mon présent ont toujours été liés avec le destin de Damon Elena Stefan Tyler Caroline Klaus et bien d'autres... Pour raconter leur histoires, je dois raconter la mienne"- Bonnie Sheila Bennett. (Bamon/Stelena) (Fic en suspend)
1. Prologue

**Coucou, comme prévue je reprends ma fic entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. J'ai choisit de changer le titre maintenant elle s'appelle: ****B.B Diarie's.**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience pour voir si j'ai eu raison de reprendre tout depuis le début. Bon je vous laisse bonne lecture**

**Disclamer: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas! Les personnages aussi à part ceux que je vais inventé**

* * *

**B.B Diarie's**

_Prologue :_

-**« Bonnie, on devrait partir » **chuchota Elena très proche de mon oreille. Je la sentais inquiète et fébrile. Sa nervosité était très palpable. Tous mes muscles en empathies, je sentais mon dos, mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs endoloris à cause de mon hyper-tension.

Et oui, j'étais extrêmement tendue en train de marcher devant elle.

Je pouvais la voir du coin de mes yeux, regarder furtivement tout autour de nous. L'endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose dans l'air ou bien sous terre lui donnait la chair de poule. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant, c'était déguerpir au plus vite. S'échapper, ne plus entendre les bruits d'ailes balayer le ciel, les cris des hiboux troubler le calme olympien de ces lieux….sans oublier les craquements de brindilles sous ses pieds. Toutes ces petites choses la faisait sursauter, bien entendu, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Elle transformait notre sortie tout à fait banale (pour ma part depuis quelque temps déjà) en quelque chose d'épic, romanesque.

**« Bonnie, tu m'écoutes ? »,** prenant trop sur moi, je n'en pouvais plus ; j'étais saturée, j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour la faire taire. Alors, je m'arrêtais, essayant de ne pas être trop brutale ainsi que de garder mon self contrôle ; mais c'était peine perdue

**-« Personne ne t'a demandé de venir, Elena. Si tu veux partir, ok… Mais, je reste »**

**-« C'est du suicide, dois-je te rappeler que… »**

**-« STOP Elena ! »** Elle recula surprise par ma voix, mon regard, mon corps ne me trahissait, ma gestuelle**,** mon ton traduisaient bien mon état d'esprit.

J'ai échoué, je me suis emportée inutilement. Je voulais seulement la rassurer, faire en sorte qu'elle arrête d'être effrayée pour quelque chose qu'elle-même a voulu. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour m'accompagner ; et devait assumer les conséquences de ses choix très souvent controversés... Je voulais lui faire comprendre tout ça, et pourtant, j'ai eu l'effet inverse… Elena fut terrifiée. La jolie brune recula mortifiée par mon attitude surprenante. Elle recula tellement qu'elle faillit trébucher. Heureusement, quelques personnes avaient eu le réflexe de la retenir fermement.

Elena n'était pas n'importe qu'elle amie. Elle fait partie des meilleures, celle dontje ne pourrais jamais meséparer. Du haut de ses 1m68, la jolie brune se dégagea énergiquement de leur emprise. A moitié désolée et confuse à cause de la situation dans laquelle, je l'avais plus ou moins entraînée, elle me regardait embarrassée la tête légèrement baissée. Je soupirais agacée par tout, de l'avoir rendue triste et de devoir me justifier encore et encore de mon comportement de ses derniers temps. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup, je ne voulais pour une fois penser rien qu'à moi, non à elle….

Moi Bonnie Bennett, n'avais-je pas le droit d'être un poil lunatique, d'être de mauvaise humeur. Dois-je continuellement être quelqu'un qui n'est définitivement plus moi : c'est-à-dire joyeuse, toujours disposée à rendre service, discrète, un poil fêtarde. Ou tout simplement celle que je n'ai plus envie d'être, parce que j'étais fatiguée d'être seulement la bonne amie. L'amie coussin : celle à qui on peut se confier**,** se rassurer celle avec qui le secret est sauvegardé ! Marre d'être celle que l**'**on appelait seulement pour sauver les culs des autres, j'en ai plus que assez d'être bonne et compatissante avec elle ; avec eux !

Est ce qu'ils ont au moins une fois pensé à moi ? De ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi ? N'était-il pas normal que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être l'ombre de moi-même ! Pourtant je suis faite de chair et sang tout comme eux, alors pourquoi je me sens morte de l'intérieur, de ne plus exister que par mes dons ? Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression ne de pas vivre ma vie mais celle des autres par procuration ? Pourquoi ma vie était-elle moins importante que celle d'Elena ou de Caroline ?

J'ai envie pour une fois, de faire ce que bon me semble. J'ai envie de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, d'arrêter d'être continuellement raisonnable, mesurée, sur la réserve…j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou, de complètement irréfléchi du moment que je mens sens revivre. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans et pourtant je peux constater que ma vie est un véritable gâchis, un désert sans fin. Je ne veux plus regretter, les regrets je n'en ai que trop. On ne peut pas vivre continuellement dans le passé. Ça fait bien trop mal et je crois avoir accumulé beaucoup trop de douleur pour une seule personne.

Et puis, je veux effacer ou plutôt noyer le goût désagréable de la mort qui m'a prise toute entière depuis maintenant deux années. Cette sensation de mort qui m'engouffre dans un tunnel sans fin de solitude de désespoir de froideur et d'obscurité. Je n'entrevois plus de lumière ni de fin heureuse…Je ne sais pas si c'est possible de vivre sans espoir ! Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de se raccrocher à une chose ne serait-ce qu'éphémère pour ne pas sombrer mais la désillusion est bien pire et bien plus grande.

Oui l'espoir fait vivre mais tue aussi. J'espérais que tout s'arrête, que l'on puisse mes amies et moi avoir une vie sans surnaturelle. Mais cet espoir m'a empêché de vivre, de m'épanouir. Certes, il m'a permis d'avancer mais je le fais dans la douleur et en silence. Le constat dans cette lutte acharnée est que je suis ni plus ni moins qu'un zombie fait de chair et de sang. Mon esprit, mes désirs se sont à tout jamais envolés ; troquer pour survivre.

Je jette l'éponge ! Il est fini le temps où les circonstances et mes proches définissaient mes choix, mes actions. Je ne me laisse plus guider par le courant. C'est ma vie, bon sang, je décide enfin de me reprendre en main. C'est peut-être lâche et égoïste mais au moins j'aurais le courage de savoir ce que je veux réellement.

Et moi ce que je voulais à cet instant, était à quelques pas de moi, je ne laisserai personne m'en écarter encore moins la brune aux yeux de biche que j'avais devant moi**.**

**« Que tu ne veuilles pas me soutenir ou même le faire, je le respecte. Mais ne me l'interdit pas ! Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire Elena. On a toujours respecté tes choix, moi la première ! Je me soucis toujours de ton bien être »**

**« Et tu sais ce que je trouve dommage dans tout ça et surtout de notre relation Elena, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'asymétrie. Il est peut-être temps que tu fasses autant que** **ce que nous faisons pour toi. En outre, que tu respectes mes choix et mes idées »** Elena rit nerveusement

**-« Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup »** me murmura-t-elle honteuse d'être encore une fois lourde avec le peu de personne**s** qui lui restaient. Elle osait à peine me regarder, évitant de me montrer les larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Elle sniffa, regardant ses chaussures, arborant un petit sourire pincé. Elena ne savait pas comment réagir à tout ça. Elle savait que j'avais raison pourtant, elle ne voyait pas où était le mal de vouloir protéger ceux qu'elle aimait ! Elle ne me comprenait pas et ne chercherait jamais la confrontation. Elle préférait laisser couler, elle m'aime, point. C'était tous ce qu'il fallait savoir, même si notre relation méritait d'être éclaircit. Le mieux pour elle, c'était que je reste à ses côtés. Une chose qui me révulsait chez elle, beaucoup trop passive. Je ne voulais plus l'être et être entouré par des gens ayant une attitude semblable à celle-ci. Ainsi que son attitude toujours étonnée, confuse attendrissante. Je commençais déjà me sentir coupable d'être en colère contre elle lorsqu'elle cherchait encore ses mots **« Mais… »** Je la vit lever sa tête **« fais attention, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi »** comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir…cela m'était impossible, même pour une semaine…mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être ferme et déterminée avec elle**.**

**-«Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est tous mortel » **dis-je en reculant prête à gravir une vingtaine de marches**« Si on vit continuellement dans la crainte de se blesser ou de mourir, on ne fait plus rien » « Toi tu ne veux pas agir et bien-moi si ».**

**-« BONNIE ! »**

**-« A tout de suite en bas Elena »** Elle me voyait me retourner, monter marche après marche. Mo n cœur lourd se fit de plus en plus léger. Je ressentais le frisson parcourir toute ma chair, le frisson**,** cette adrénaline que je traquais tous les soirs. Scrutant la moindre occasion d'avoir une sensation forte dans les rues sombres et lugubre de Mystic-Falls. Une ville autrefois paisible de quelques milliers d'habitants ; mais depuis l'arrivée de deux frères, ses rues ont été témoins d'évènements troublants sortant tout droit de romans de sciences fictions. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait ici-bas, des créatures aux dents pointues ; des créatures capables de se déplacer aussi rapidement que le son, dotées d'une force surhumaine et de pouvoir d'hypnose, de transformation, de guérison. Des capacités qui ont bien évidemment un prix : la vie d'autrui, la malédiction du soleil. Ses abominations aiment le sang, aiment ôter la vie, ils aiment jouer avec nous les humains, adorent chasser. Ils vivent à nos dépends….Et puis, il y a des gens comme moi…mais je ne veux pas en parler. La seule chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez est que les vampires nous craignent. Ce net avantage je l'adore mais il me fait cruellement peur. Je suis terrifiée par tout ce surnaturel qui ironiquement fait partie de mon histoire et celle de la ville qui m'a vu naître et grandir ! Je ne peux y échapper longtemps, je le sais malgré ma décision de m'en laver les mains. Je n'assainis plus cette ville surnaturelle et magique. Je n'ai pas envie d'en découvrir plus, de peur de savoir à quel point ma famille et moi-même nous sommes impliqués. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir redevable.

Je n'ai pas envie de revivre encore une situation comme la derrière fois.

La fois où j'ai voulu réparer les fautes de mes ancêtres. C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je le regrette, cela a failli me coûter la vie. Une vie que je ne sens plus couler dans mes veines depuis cet horrible accident. Je me bats chaque jour que dieu fait pour ne plus ressentir le froid me glacer le sang, Ne plus me sentir happer par une bête sauvage par surprise, pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'avoir ses crocs encore plongés dans mon cou pompant mon sang presque jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je souffle, respire chaque jour en fermant les yeux comme je suis en train de le faire pour oublier cette démangeaison immense et dévorante que provoquait les petits trous dans mon cou.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier la sensation de perdre mon souffle de vie, de voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux en une fraction de seconde. Le plus monstrueux est de sentir mes membres ne plus répondre à mes ordres, sentir mon corps inerte rouler au sol jusqu'à s'arrêter. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres asséchées par la peur. Elles furent vite humectées par un liquide rouge que je refusais de prendre, pourtant on me forçait à boire. Ce liquide au goût ferreux glissa dans ma gorge, redonnant des battements de plus à mon cœur qui peu à peu commençait à devenir fébrile puis à s'éteindre.

Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était pour me sauver…Je devais me sentir vivante pour ne pas m'enliser dans une mélancolie virant à une dépression irréversible.

Au bord du vide, je laisse le vent faire basculer mon corps vers l'avant. D'en bas, je n'entendais pas le cri d'horreur d'Elena. Ce qui attirait toute mon attention était la sensation de plénitude qui m'envahissait. Dans ce néant, j'étais encore plus connectée à la terre, à la nature et aux cinq éléments. J'étais vivante et épanouie alors que j'étais à quelques mètres du sol à deux doigts d'être fauchée. J'allais peut-être mourir, rien que le faite d'y penser me réconfortait car la peur me permettait de fabriquer (de) l'adrénaline. Cette essence, je ne peux plus m'en passer pour pouvoir être un petit peu en vie. Je fis une chute vertigineuse, ma tête était à deux doigts de toucher le sol. Elena qui se cachait les yeux, se retourna alors que je souriais les yeux fermés. Puis plus de cris plus rien, c'était le trou noir…

Et le lendemain, tout allait recommencer comme un vieux disque rayé à quelques choses près. Voulez-vous que je raconte mon histoire, ma triste vie merdique ? Alors suivez-moi !


	2. Une Peu de Journée ordinaire

**_DISCLAMER: VAMPIRE DIARIES ne m'appartient pas_**

_Je remercie Alicaa18 et Ana pour leur commentaire, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira._

__Ps: je recherche une Bêta pour ceux que ça intéresse laisser moi un message en pm__

__ **Mots: 4.005**__

__**mise à jour le 17/06/2014.**__

__**Merci à ma Bêta: Minashi**__

* * *

**B.B Diarie's**

_Saison 1_

**1er**

Une journée peu ordinaire

-**« Pensez à dormir la nuit !» **cria Alaric SALZMAN d'un ton accusateur en arpentant chacune des allées. Ce qui le navrait au plus haut point, était de nous voir tous sans exception couchés sur nos tablettes ; prêts à dormir durant ses heures. **« Ce cours n'est pas une garderie pour nourrisson » « Alors concentrez-vous juste le temps qu'ils nous restent ensemble » **continua-t-il en lâchant bruyamment une liasse de feuilles devant moi. Je n'avais plus aucun choix, il ne me restait plus qu'à me relever toute barbouillée. **« Bien »** sourit-il triomphant. A cet instant, bien que je l'adore en tant qu'ami ou figure parentale qu'il représentait jadis pour le groupe, dans son rôle de professeur, il me restait en travers de la gorge! Ses cours sont de véritables somnifères comme ceux des autres. Pourtant ce qu'il le différenciait c'était sa capacité à nous prendre pour ce qu'on est : des adultes ; il était assez cool en règle générale. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, on était tous allés un peu loin. Je me sentais assez honteuse d'avoir ce comportement dans le cours de l'ex-tuteur d'Elena.

Habituellement, je suis fascinée par l'histoire, les mythes mais là il fallait avouer qu'il m'avait réellement perdue avec l'histoire de Mystic-Falls. Il en aurait été de même si on avait parlé de celle de ma famille. Quoique, j'aurais déserté ses cours. En effet, mon histoire me semble si obscure et souillée de sang ; j'étais aussi effrayée par elle que par les légendes urbaines que regorgeait cette ville de plus de 6000 habitants. Elle me faisait peur songeais-je en m'apercevant que je dessinais toujours le même signe sur mon cahier avec quelques variantes. La voix portante d'Alaric me fit encore lever les yeux de ma table et de mon cahier **« Allez encore un petit effort, on y est presque » **là je déraillais complètement en pensant à ces signes que je dessinais systématiquement et à ma lignée. Je devais arrêter ça tout de suite, alors je laissais mon crayon me glisser entre les doigts pour n'écouter que le cours et feuilleter brièvement ce qu'il nous avait donné.

**« Alors qui aura le grand plaisir de me ravir de ses connaissances…. »** **« A moins qu'il y ait un ou deux volontaires » **tout le monde détourna son regard **« Ça ne m'étonne pas, par contre ce matin durant le cours de science, j'ai vu plein de mains se lever! Pourquoi ? »**

**-« A votre avis Monsieur Salzman »** L'élève au style baba-cool était presque avachit sur sa chaise **« quelque chose que tous les hommes aiment faire avec leurs petite-copines ».**

**-« Ah je vois ! Dommage, je ne suis passé que brièvement devant la porte ! Ça a dû être un sacré cours ! Je connais quelqu'un qui en aurait grand besoin» **disait-il en grimaçant faisant croire qu'il parlait de lui.

-«** Non monsieur vous n'avez pas besoin de ça » **tout le monde rit.

-**« Merci Tracy c'est gentil de ta part » ** dit-il en claquant ses deux mains **« Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, reprenons le cours »** les chaises commencèrent à grincer **« Allez soyez sympa, juste pour quelques minutes » **continua-t-il en revenant à son bureau tout en regardant sidéré le cadrant de sa montre, il lui restait moins de 5 minutes.

**« Par exemple Bonnie ? » « Oui/non » **le nez retroussé, je secouais la tête **« C'est un non »** **« Alors qui d'autre » **disait-il en tapant le poing sur son bureau** « April ? » **cette dernière lui rendit son sourire. Quelques-uns lui lançaient des bouts de gomme en l'insultant de fayotte. **« April » **l'appela Alaric pour la réveiller** « Donnes-moi la date de la reconstruction de Mystic-Falls ».**

**-« Je….. » **j'entendais rire derrière-moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. D'un simple regard, ces abrutis se turent.** « Je…je.. »** **« Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée ».**

**-« Allez un petit effort, elle a un lien avec un point de vue historique/mystique de notre bon vieux beau état fédéral ? »**

**-« L'esclavage/la sorcellerie ? »**

**-« Exact, mais ça ne me donne pas la date April » **

**Dring.**

La sonnerie enfin retentissait, personne n'attendit son aval. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi …Je le senti figé comme s'il était un peu sonné de voir à quelle rapidité ses jeunes élèves s'enfuyaient de son cours.

**« Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour vous le dire mais à la semaine prochaine ; les jeunes », **dit-il dans le vide, complètement démotivé. Il essaya en vain de marquer un panier avec son feutre Velléda mais manque de chance, il atterrit loin derrière le pot de stylos de son bureau. De mon côté lentement, je ramassais mon sac, rangeait tous ce qui se trouvait sur ma tablette. Avec la même lenteur, je me levais pour ensuite m'approcher de lui :

-**« Rick ! »**

-**« Quoi ? » **cria-t-il la tête légèrement tournée vers moi. Dès qu'il me vit son visage s'adoucit **« Désolé Bonnie, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée »**

**-« Je comprends » **Je rétrécissais la distance qui me séparais d'Alaric, pendant que lui se retourna complètement **« on a tous une journée sans »« Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois »**

-**« Non, je ne crois pas » « ce sont tous des crétins des ignorants, ils s'en foutent des heures de travails que j'ai fourni pour ce cours »** je fronçais les sourcils **« Enfin pas tous »**

**-« On t'écoute tous » **il me fit les gros yeux, je me rattrapais** « Avec une oreille si tu préfères mais le constat est toujours pareil »** **« Tu es le meilleur professeur de tout le corps enseignant Rick »**

**-« Ici c'est professeur SALZMAN »**

**-« Désolée, professeur »**je ne pus que baisser la tête c'était une mauvaise habitude de lui parler si familièrement, lui donner un surnom n'arrangeait pas les choses** « Enfin bref, toujours est-il que c'est une réalité que tous les élèves t'adorent. Il faut peut-être revoir quelques petites choses »** je sentais son regard me fixer avec intérêt. Ses yeux azurs me déstabilisaient. Il était si attentif à mes propos, que je me sentis misérable. Parce qu'il a su faire où j'ai échoué durant ces deux dernières heures. Alors ai-je le droit de lui donner un conseil ? Certainement pas mais je le fis quand même ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser douter, croire qu'il était un mauvais enseignant. Ça allait peut-être à l'encontre de mon nouveau mode de vie, mais là c'était Alaric. La personne qui il y a de ça un an venait tous les soirs vérifier si j'allais bien. Je lui devais au moins ça **« Peut-être que si tu veux capturer leur attention, notre attention, tu devrais rendre tes cours beaucoup plus attractifs » « Tu es un historien de génie, tu connais mieux que moi les vampires, sorcières et autres ! Mater des adolescents devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi»**

**-« Merci, mais je me débrouillerai très bien seul » « Tu peux partir »**

-**« Ok » **Il s'était retourné, me donnant le dos**« Ben bye »**je le sentais braqué. J'ai dû surement employer des mots inadéquats pour qu'il le prenne aussi mal. Le mal était fait, je ne pouvais revenir sur le passé bien malheureusement.

-**« Attends »**

**-« Oui » **criais-je avec l'infime espoir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

**-« Toi ça va ? »**

**-« Pourquoi cette question ? » **demandais-je étonnée toujours dos à lui, n'osant pas lui faire face, je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait au fond de moi.

**-« Ecoutes Bonnie »** disait-il en déposant le stylo qu'il avait fait jadis tombé **« Tout le monde »** **« enfin presque. Comme certain, j'ai remarqué que tu prenais tes distances » « Tu es de plus en plus discrète réservée et de plus en plus épuisée »**

**-« Ca fait partie de mon caractère »**

**-« Etre paresseuse aussi »** je soupirais à ce mot**« Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Elena s'inquiète et moi aussi » **à ce prénom je fermais mes mains en poings, la jointure de mes doigts se firent presque violette **« Tu t'es bien trop renfermée, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un »**

-**« Tu n'as pas pris mes conseils en considération, alors j'en ferai autant »**

**-« Bonnie » **il me vit commencer à partir **« Attends, ne le prends pas comme ça » **sans même un regard, je poursuivais mon chemin.

**-« A la semaine prochaine professeur »** je l'avais mauvaise. Comment avait-il osé me faire la morale. Il n'avait pas le droit. Personne n'avait le droit de juger ce que je pensais être bon pour moi. Rick avait fauté aujourd'hui, plus rien ne sera comme avant à partir de l'instant où je sortirai de cette salle.

….

Arrivée à mon casier, je soufflais. Je sentais des yeux me fixer sans relâche de nouveau. En ouvrant mon casier, ce regard perçant se fit beaucoup plus vigoureux plus troublant et interrogatif. Cette insistance me désarma.

Oui je l'étais profondément. Doucement je pivotais en direction de cette fameuse personne. Au fond de moi j'étais soulagée, ce n'était que Stefan puis agacée qu'il se soucie encore de moi. Je n'avais nul besoin de sa protection. Et en y réfléchissant bien, qui d'autre pouvait me scruter ainsi.

J'aurais dû le savoir que c'était lui en face de moi. Et comme à son habitude, il parlait avec Elena. Sans le vouloir mon regard dévia, je pouvais constater grâce à sa gestuelle qu'elle était fébrile. En cet instant j'avais terriblement envie d'être un vampire….non une petite souris pour savoir quel était l'objet de leur discussion et surtout pourquoi Elena paraissait si fatiguée et éreintée. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, alors je fis avec les moyens du bord, j'essayais de lire sur les lèvres de Stefan. Il le remarqua, nos yeux se sont encore rencontrés. La deuxième sonnerie retentit pour me rappeler que si je ne me dépêchais pas vite, je serai encore en retard à mon dernier cours de la journée. Oubliant ce qui venait de se passer ici, automatiquement je verrouillais mon casier sous le regard inquisiteur de Stefan.

Une heure plus tard, toujours au même endroit au millimètre près, la même scène se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas détacher mes yeux du couple que formaient Elena et Stefan. L'un en face de l'autre, il semblerait que l'état anxieux d'Elena s'était nettement empiré. Cette fois-ci Stefan était au petit soin pour sa belle, il lui enlevait soigneusement les cheveux collés sur ses joues en arborant un sourire pincé.

Egale à moi-même, ma curiosité s'agrandit, je voulais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Comme tout à l'heure, je le fixais croyant bêtement pouvoir lire en Stefan. Or, il était le plus énigmatique des deux SALVATORE. Enfin, c'était ce que je m'évertuais à me persuader pour ne pas m'attarder sur les conneries de ce crétin de Damon.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore…je me souciais encore d'elle. C'était plus difficile que ce que je croyais de m'éloigner d'eux mais surtout d'elle. Mais pour mon bien, pour ma santé mentale, je devais réussir. Alors, je fermais les yeux, inspira puis expira avant d'ouvrir mon satané casier et de ranger les livres inutiles pour les révisions de la semaine prochaine. C'était ça mon objectif, penser à moi et mes études puis prendre mon service de vendeuse au sein d'une librairie atypique spécialisée sur les mythologies grecques, la sorcellerie…

De leur côté, le quater-back et la chef par intérim des Cheerleaders continuaient à discuter. Sentant encore ma présence autour de lui, il parcourra le couloir du lycée de son regard vert, tandis que moi, j'étais sous le point de partir mais quelqu'un venait de m'accaparer. Je levai alors mon menton, mon professeur de Littérature était devant moi cherchant en vain à retrouver mes ex-amis. Déçue et résignée je lui rendis son sourire ennuyée. Je ne les voyais plus. J'ignorais totalement la scène de larmes qu'Elena offrait à tout monde.

-**« Tu verras tout ira mieux »**

**-« Comment ? » **demanda Elena à bout de nerf.**« le problème ce n'est pas qu'on ne fasse plus de soirées pyjama ou des journées shopping ; ça je m'en fous » **Elle essuyait son nez du revers de sa main tremblante** « c'est que je ne reconnais plus ma meilleure amie » « Je ne sais plus qui elle est, elle s'éloigne de moi.. » **elle n'arrivait plus à parler tellement la douleur que provoquait le manque de sa meilleure amie la submergeait** « Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter l'ignorance qu'elle porte à Caroline et moi. Encore, je peux tenir une semaine un mois mais pas Care….» «Stefan….. » **sa voix se fit de plus en plus inaudible **« Je ne peux et ne veux vivre sans elle » « Caroline devient folle, elle croit que Bonnie déteste ce qu'elle est devenue » « Qu'elle ne l'aime plus » « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire »**

**-« Je sais »**

**-« Non tu ne sais pas »** tout le monde vit Elena éviter Stefan, plonger rageusement ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure brune.

**-« Si, alors calmes-toi » « On nous regarde bizarrement »**

**-« Je m'en fiche » « Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma meilleure amie »**

**-« Allez viens »**

**-« Non » **Elena se débattait, ne voulant pas que Stefan la prenne dans ses bras, puis à bout de force, elle se ramollie entre ses bras** « je veux que tout redevienne comme avant »**

**-« Je sais, j'aimerais pouvoir…. »**

**-« Non »** Il sentit l'index d'Elena sur ses fines lèvres **« Ne dis pas ça, je ne peux pas te laisser penser une chose pareille » « dans l'enfer qu'est ma vie, tu es bien la seule chose positive, Stefan » « Crois- moi » **disait-elle pour le convaincre mais en vain. Il n'en croyait pas un mot** « Je t'aime plus que tout Stefan » **elle ramena son visage vers le sien, le forçant à laregarder** « Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras, pas maintenant » **il soupira

**-« Ok »**à son tour il la força à poser sa tête sur son torse **« On trouvera une solution, je te promets ensuite on s'occupera de nous »** lui ne la vit pas fermer les yeux, mais Damon oui. Je le vit arriver en face de moi juste quand le professeur s'excusait allant à la rencontre d'un de ses collègues.

Damon lui portait un regard inquiet. Jamais il n'avait vu cette dernière aussi mal en point et mal fagotée. Vêtue tout de noir : veste très ample, pantalon déchiré et bien trop large et ne parlons pas de son haut qu'elle portait depuis trois jours. Elena faisait peur, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

**-« Stefan ? » **ce dernier se retourna et Elena chassa ses larmes puis s'éloigna de lui** « Nous avons un problème ».**

De mon casier, je pouvais assister à la scène jouée par ce foutu triangle amoureux. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que la seule présence de Damon créait un malaise profond chez moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mes nerfs étaient tendus, mes poumons et mon cœur adoptaient une cadence effrénée. Il m'était impossible de rester dans le même endroit que lui, mes douleurs rejaillissaient. Les petites taches dans mon cou, devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Damon me faisait incroyablement mal. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais être le plus loin possible de lui. Dans mon état actuel, je pouvais sans hésitation le tuer. Mais pas ici, pas devant tout le monde.

D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeais vers la sortie sans les regarder passant à leurs côtés. Mais une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais surtout pas arriva, Damon me bloqua le chemin.

**-« On a besoin de toi »**

**-« Vas en enfer Damon, sorts de mon chemin sinon je te crame le peu qui te reste de cervelle »**

-**« Maintenant Miss Bennett n'a plus peur de montrer ces petits dons magiques devant tout le monde » **me narguait-il doucement **« On dirait qu'il y a de l'évolution dans l'air »**

-**« Ne…me tente pas» **disais-je en avançant vers lui**. **Damon riait vert tellement surpris par mon audace. **« Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'imagine tous les jours que tu t'écroules devant moi de douleur** **jusqu'à épuisement… puis boom plus de Damon Salvatore à Mystic Falls** » Là il ne rigolait plus, Stefan le vit aussi. Avant qu'il ne s'emporte, le benjamin des Salvatore s'interposa entre Damon et moi.

-**« Ça suffit » « Vous pouvez agir calmement pour une fois, on n'a réellement pas besoin de ça »**

**-« Nous ? »** riais-je étonnée que je fasse partie de leur plan **« Je ne fais plus partie des vôtres »**

-**« Ca l'on l'avait compris » « Mais là, tu n'as pas le choix » « Je ne te donne pas le choix » **Je le regardais de bas en haut en train d'avancer vers moi dangereusement bien que Stefan fasse blocus.

-**« Tais-toi Damon »**

**-« Merci Stefan »**

**-« Ok débrouilles-toi avec elle » **Il ne regardait plus que Stefan** « mais fait vite, blondie la tigresse ne pourra pas indéfiniment attendre »**

**-« Quoi ? » « qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Care » **demandais-je à Stefan pour attirer son attention. Il était bien trop inquiet de l'état d'Elena.

**-« Elle a encore rechutée » **expliqua Stefan d'un ton grave en tournant sa tête vers moi, son frère et Elena s'étaient déjà éclipsés** « Maintenant, elle attaque en plein jour » **continua-t-il sombrement**. **Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, les lèvres serrées les yeux très expressifs, je craignais le pire. Bien trop surprise et inquiète, je ne pus faire plus** « Elena pense…que seulement toi peux la raisonner »**

**-« Non » **répétais-je sans cesse en secouant la tête** « Toi tu es mieux placé, tu es déjà passé par là ! Tu sais comme c'est dur ou Damon, mais pas MOI »**

**-« Elle a besoin seulement de sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout sans être juger » « Celle qui en un seul regard pouvait la rassurer » « C'est de toi dont je parle » **argumenta-t-il en réduisant l'espace entre nous ; il ne le savait pas mais à ce moment-là, il me faisait réellement peur** « Bonnie, tu m'écoutes ? »**Je relevai la tête** « Est-ce que tu comprends l'urgence de la situation »**

**-« Désolée mais je ne suis plus cette personne **»dis-je en le regardant une dernière fois avant de partir. Impuissant il se contenta de me regarder prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Très vite, il emprunta la porte de sortie. Mais contrairement à elle, il alla jusqu'à la voiture de Damon.

**-« C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour elle » **déclara Stefan à une Elena déconfite, elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Ils étaient tous trois dans une impasse.

**-« Ça fait deux ans !»**

**-« Et alors, on a tous notre façon d'encaisser, d'aller de l'avant »**Stefan défendit Bonnie

**-« Je ne suis pas d'accord, regarde nous et Elena » « On a tous perdu énormément et on continu à se battre » « Bonnie est simplement lâche »**

**-« Damon s'il te plait arrêtes » **il tourna la tête vers Elena **«on devrait mieux trouver une solution pour que Caroline arrive à se contrôler »**

**-« Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Bonnie doit se remplumer un peu, sinon, elle ne fera jamais long feu dans notre monde»**

**-« Non »**

**-« Avoue-le ! »**

**-« Stop ! » « On ne peut pas tous être comme toi Damon » « Regardes moi… je guéris encore de la mort de mes parents, la perte de mon oncle John, d'Isobel »« Maintenant si vous m'excusez je vais rentrer à pied au manoir ça me fera du bien »**

**-« Non…non, Elena…. » **elle empêcha Stefan de protester en l'embrassant puis prit le large.

21h50

J'étais devant la porte de la librairie. Pendue à mon téléphone portable avec Sheila ma grand-mère, je n'arrivais pas convenablement à insérer la clé pour fermer la porte. Le sort s'acharnait sur moi quand le porte clé m'échappa des mains.

**-« Merde !»**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis »**

**-« Rien »** dis-je en récupérant toutes les clés puis je cherchais celle de la porte **« Grams, écoutes, je suis pressée »**

**-« pour rentrer ? Rassures-moi»**

**-« Non j'ai une course de dernière minute à faire puis je rentre »**

**-« Ca peut attendre demain »**

**-« Non ce soir »**

**-« Il est tard, et tu sais ce qui rodent la nuit»**

**-« Je sais et alors »**

**-« Bonnie, tu vas rentrer immédiatement, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher tous les soirs » « Je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'ai aucune idée là où tu passes l'entièreté de ton temps ».**

**-« Si j'avais un soucis, tu serais la première à le savoir » **soupirai-je après avoir rangé la clé dans mon sac.

**-« Alors dis-moi…. » « Qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines ? »**

**-« Sheila, je suis majeure » « Je fais ce que je veux »**

**-« Tant que tu es sous mon toit tu es sous ma responsabilité ma petite, je crois avoir le droit de savoir ce que tu traficotes dans mon dos »**

**-« Rien de bien répréhensible !» **mentais-je à bout d'argument. Tant bien que mal j'essayais de me contrôler en appuyant ma main sur mon front pour éviter d'exploser

**-« J'en doute »**

**-« Grams ! »**

**-« Je ne veux pas être le méchant flic Bonnie » « Comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand tu reviens toujours les vêtements sales, des feuilles dans les cheveux parfois toutes égratignées »**

**-« Je faisais mon jogging »**

**-« Sans tenue de sport ? »**

**-« Grand-mère ! »** j'essayais de calmer le jeu **« je te promets de revenir assez vite pour t'aider avec tes fichues potions »**

**-« J'espère »**

**-« Bin à tout de suite »** je n'attendais pas sa réponse que je mis fin à notre conversation. Tous les soirs c'était la même rengaine depuis qu'elle avait pris sa retraite. Elle était encore plus sur mon dos . Ce qui avait plus tendance à m'énerver qu'à m'attendrir.

D'un pas déterminé, je rentrais dans ma petite « mini » noire. Je roulais en silence jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il était bientôt l'heure.

Ravie, je levais mes yeux au ciel, le soleil laissait place à la lune. Les vampires allaient sous peu montrer leurs crocs et leur véritable visage. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais encore fébrile et morte de trouille mais j'avais besoin de me sentir en vie en cette fin de soirée. Alors avec ma main droite, je serrai très fort mon pieu imbibé de verveine. Attentive au bruit aux éléments tout autour de moi. Je devais faire corps avec la nature c'est-à-dire les arbres, la terre, l'eau, les minéraux. J'inspirais pour être en paix avec moi-même. J'ouvris les yeux lorsqu'un son se fit de plus en plus proche. J'étais prête à pouvoir exorciser encore une fois ma peur de ces abominations. Il y en avait un derrière moi, celui-ci semblait différent. Il avait une énergie hors du commun. J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait corps avec mon énergie spirituelle. Intriguée, je pivotais vers cet être. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire face à une créature qui n'existait que dans les mythes.

Il était gigantesque, long, fort, des muscles incroyablement athlétiques, un pelage ivoire, et des iris couleur d'or. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je restais figée.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il me déstabilisait. Il ne fit aucun geste brusque, il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route. Je le laissais faire, bien trop apeuré et médusée pour le rattraper.

Une demi-heure plus-tard, je n'avais pas bougé, aucune sangsue n'était venue. Sans doute, ils avaient peur du loup. Enfin, je pensais que s'en était un !


	3. La bague Lapis Lazuli

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner Continuez à laisser vos avis, si vous avez des questions, envie de voir de voir une scène en particulier entre les protagonistes, faites le moi savoir .**

**Merci à ma bêta: Minashi, aussi a Aliciaa18 et à Bamon Guest pour leur review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**

**Bisou et Bonne lecture! **

**MOTS: 4309**

**Discalmer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**Chap. 2**

**La bague Lapis-Lazuli**

-« **Non, ne t'inquiètes pas » « Tu ne resteras pas très longtemps toute seule » **tenta de la rassurer Stefan tout en regagnant le salon** « Ecoutes, il me reste encore trois petites choses à faire avant de te … » **Ses sourcil se fronçaient

« **Elena, je te rappelle** » d'une main il raccrocha, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« **Que se passe-t-il Damon** »

Ce dernier soupira à cette question. Il eut une brève hésitation sagement assis sur son fauteuil favori entrain de rapprocher son petit encas proche de ses lèvres. Le beau brun chassa vite son trouble, il avala rapidement le contenu de son verre **« Dammmmm »**

**-« Je ne sais pas »**le coupa Damon maintenant debout en face de lui **« Et tu sais quoi ? »** poursuivi-il le sourire aux lèvres **« Ça ne m'intéresse pas ».** Soudain, Stefan baissa les yeux sentant qu'il plaquait quelque chose contre lui. Il découvrit la télécommande sur son torse et le verre de sang au creux de sa main.

Damon recula puis revint vers lui **« Oh, une dernière petite chose ! Tu diras à Elena que ses sous-vêtements d'aujourd'hui lui vont à merveille** » Damon le bouscula, il allait l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais encore une fois le flash info l'alerta.

Stefan souffla à son tour, il déposa doucement le verre de Damon, et augmenta le volume de la télévision :

**_''Très tôt ce matin, des joggeurs auraient interpelé la police après avoir découvert une dizaine de cadavres dans la forêt. C'est la troisième fois depuis le début du mois que Mystic-Falls est victime de tuerie.''_**

Stefan baissa les yeux de la télé, puis l'éteignit. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de souffrir de sa condition. Il détestait ce qu'il était, et ces attaques de vampires comme il le craignait, le lui rappelait sans cesse.

Pourquoi, voulaient-ils venir ici, il y avait tant de villes pour chasser. Pourtant il faut croire qu'elle les attirait tous. Liz, Alaric, Meredith et Carole ne pourront plus les couvrir indéfiniment. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite avant que la situation empire, mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant se disait-il en tournant la tête vers la cave.

Sans plus attendre, il descendit en courant jusqu'au sous-sol, prit au passage une poche de sang dans le gros congélateur puis ouvrit la grande cage.

Le bruit de la lourde porte fut insupportable pour sa pensionnaire. La jolie petite blonde protégeait ses oreilles en se laissant glisser contre le mur du fond de sa cage impuissante et désorientée. Caroline se protégeait maintenant la tête, elle avait l'impression que ses tympans et ses yeux allaient exploser tellement tout tournait autour d'elle.

Sans plus tarder, il se glissa à l'intérieur, se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas l'apeurer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis regarda au-dessus d'eux, le trou béant dans le mur. Il comprit enfin le bruit qu'il avait entendu depuis le salon, Caroline avait enfoncé son poing dans le pauvre mur dans un moment de frustration son regard sur lui, il baissa la tête et c'est là qu'il vit son visage barbouillé de sang. Stefan ne savait plus comment procéder avec elle. Il avait tous essayé et pourtant Caroline n'avait fait que rechuter. Bien entendu, chaque crise était de plus en plus violente et laissait une trace indélébile sur son humanité. Il avait peur pour elle. Il avait la hantise qu'un jour, elle devienne comme lui : un éventreur dans ses heures les plus sombres. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour elle. Caroline méritait beaucoup mieux, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose que de la protéger d'elle-même comme il était en train de le faire.

Tout doucement il s'assit à ses côtés :

-« **Tiens il faut que tu boives** » elle secoua la tête « **C'est important, tu risques de te dessécher** »

-« **Ce n'est pas grave** » « **Dis-moi plutôt depuis combien de jours je suis enfermée ici** »

-« **Si ça l'est** » « **Tu devrais boire cette poche** »disait-il pour éluder la question. Caroline serra les dents puis prit la poche de sang pour la jeter contre le mur.

-« **REPONDS-MOI !** »

-« **Trois jours** »souffla-t-il pour la calmer« **Liz et moi avons dû inventer une excuse pour Matt et le lycée **»

-« **Laquelle ?** »

-« **Il s'inquiétait pour toi** » il la vit se tirer les cheveux.

-« **Ne me parle pas de lui, je veux juste connaître votre excuse** »

-« **Il faut que tu l'entendes** »

-« **Non** » elle évita la main de Stefan

-« **Caroline** »

-« **Non Stefan** » Sous son regard protecteur elle se leva maladroitement. « **Je ne veux rien entendre** » « **Dis-moi seulement ce que je veux** **savoir** » dit-elle d'une voix forte mais fébrile

**-« Matt t'aimes, tous les jours, il demande de tes nouvelles Care** »

-« **Je m'en fous !** » « **Dis-moi votre foutue excuse !** »

-« **Ok** »souffla-t-il à bout « **On leur a fait croire que tu étais parti te ressourcer chez ton père** »

-« **C'est bien** » « **Et Elena où est-elle ?** »

-« **Au lycée, elle m'attends** »

-« **Elle doit être surement avec Bonnie** » il la fixait tourner en rond tout en se rongeant les ongles « **Elle a de la chance de pouvoir la voir lui parler** » soudain, il la vit devant lui « **Comment va-t-elle** » **« Elle est venue me voir ?**» lui demanda-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui dire la vérité

-« **Elena va bien** »

-« **Je te parle de Bonnie** » « **Est-elle venue me voir** »

* * *

-« **Bonnie, dépêches-toi** » m'ordonna Sheila tout en débarrassant la table de mon bol de céréales « **Tu vas être en retard et par la même occasion je le serai aussi **»

-« **Chuttttttttttttttttttttttttt **» « **Et sort devant la télé, il y a encore eu des meurtres**» continuais-je en augmentant le son

-« **Bonnie, on doit réellement y aller** »protesta-t-elle toujours devant moi

-« **Attends encore un peu** » elle fulmina, je venais juste de me lever pour être plus proche de la télé

-« **Je te laisse encore une minute, le temps de mettre ça dans l'évier et prendre mes affaires**»

-« **Mais oui**» j'augmentais encore le son, agacée

**''Bonjour, dans quelques secondes, nous serons en contact avec une de nos journalistes présente sur le lieu des crimes. Nous pourrons donc être en mesure de vous donner un peu plus d'information sur cette tuerie''**

La journaliste posa sa main sur son oreillette

**''Ok donc dans 3-2-1 : Vous êtes en direct depuis la forêt de Mystic-Falls''**

**_-« Merci Candice ! » _**

**_« Comme l'a dit ma très chère collègue nous pouvons vous en dire plus sur cette affaire »_**

**_« D'après la police et le légiste, la thèse qu'il s'agirait d'une bande d'ados fanatiques de la saga de Twilight qui aurait commis ces crimes pour être un peu plus proche de leur idole Bella SWAN et de Edward CULLEN : serait effectivement erronée. Il semblerait que les victimes répertoriées depuis ce début de mois de mars auraient été attaquées par une meute de loups » « Ça parait un peu fou quand nous savons qu'il y a maintenant….. »_**

**-« Mais ça ne va pas»** criais-je en constatant la télévision éteinte.

**-« Non, tu vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton jeune fille » « Je t'ai toujours appris à respecter tes ainés, alors fait le !» « Et maintenant mets ta nouvelle veste et prends ton sac, je te dépose au lycée ensuite je vais faire un crochet à l'université de Whitmore »**

**-« Pourquoi ! »** demandais-je d'un ton morne **« tu n'y travailles plus ?»**

**-« Ce n'est pas tes affaires » « C'est bon tu es prête »** me disait-elle en me voyant enfiler mon blouson.

**-« Oui et oui »** elle souffla face à mon énervement **« Tu sais un tas de parents serait fière que leur enfant regarde les informations »**continuais-je en la suivant jusqu'au perron

**-« Peut-être mais pas sur ça »** je me retournais et la regarda verrouiller la maison à double tour

**-« Pourquoi, c'est important de savoir qu'il y a des loups ici »** Grams riait **« Quoi ? »**

**-« Bonnie, c'est un tissu de mensonges, on sait toutes les deux qui les a tué »**

**-« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont pour une fois raison »** argumentais-je agacée par le ton qu'elle employait avec moi

**-« Bien sûr que non »** Elle se retourna vers moi toute souriante **« Enfin Bonnie, ça fait presque… »** **« Bref, il n'y a plus aucun loups ici depuis un bon bout de temps et c'est mieux ainsi »**

**-« Pourquoi ? » « Et puis, on est sûr de rien »**

**-« Bonnie oublie ça tu veux » « Tu ne voulais plus faire partie de ce monde, je t'offre la possibilité d'en sortir pour aujourd'hui »**

**-« GRAMS ! Tu es injuste, tu m'obliges à faires des potions et quelques tours pour t'aider mais ça ! Tu rentres dans mon jeu» « C'est hypocrite de ta part »**

**-« Non Bonnie la discussion est close »**

**-« Je crois que j'en ai vu un »** Sheila s'arrêta **« Il y a trois jours dans la forêt »** soufflais-je soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit à quelqu'un

**-« Non, c'était surement une chouette »** me répondit-elle en continuant son chemin**« Maintenant montes »**

**-« Mais grand-mère »** j'accourais vers elle **« je sais ce que j'ai vu »** la portière claqua

**-« Alors oublie » « Il faudrait mieux que tu oublies » « Parce qu'il n'y plus de loups »**

**-« Je… »**

**-« Ça suffit, on est suffisamment à la bourre »**

**-« Ok »** silencieusement je mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? Je voulais tout savoir me dis-je en regardant le paysage défiler de la vitre de la voiture de Sheila.

* * *

Même après trois heures de cours, cette histoire de loup me préoccupait. J'avais l'amère impression qu'un truc louche se passait sous mes yeux mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tiraillée entre mon désir d'être loin du monde auquel j'appartenais et mon envie irrésistible d'éclaircir mes lacunes en termes de loups.

La sonnerie pour mon quatrième cours me réveilla de mes songes j'aurais bien le temps durant ma pause déjeuné de changer d'avis et ainsi m'affranchir. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais pour me rassurer tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de classe, tandis qu'Elena souffla accrochée à son téléphone à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

**-« Oui, je te comprends Stefan mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi » « Bonnie m'évites encore, Matt c'est à peine s'il me voit »** énuméra Elena adossée contre son casier **« Et ne parlons pas de Jer, il me fait encore la gueule pour lui avoir interdit de sortir il y a deux semaines »**

**-« Laisses leur un peu de temps »**

**-« J'essaye mais là j'ai réellement besoin que tu viennes me sauver »**disait-elle désespérée

**-« Au moins ça te faire rire »** il étira sans le savoir un peu plus ses lèvres **«là je fais réellement au plus vite »**

**-« Je t'aime »**

**-« Moi aussi »** Elena le sourire aux lèvres raccrocha. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle me vit de dos. Elle n'essaya pas de me rattraper, tout doucement, elle rentra par la même porte que moi. Chacune à notre place habituelle, c'est-à-dire l'une derrière l'autre. Bien sûr, elle devant et moi derrière. On était prête à écouter le cours le plus chiant de la journée : les mathématiques.

* * *

**-« Tu sais j'attends toujours ? »**

**-« Quoi ? »** lui demanda Stefan en s'asseyant de nouveau devant elle

**-« On parlait de Bonnie »**

**-« Et je sais dans quel état ça te mets, quand on parle d'elle »** argumenta Stefan. Il sentit son regard sur lui. Elle le détaillait pendant que lui s'appliquait encore une fois à lui débarbouiller le visage.

**-« Alors pourquoi quand il s'agit de Matt, tu t'acharnes à enfoncer encore et encore le couteau dans mon pauvre cœur mort gorgé de sang qui n'est pas le mien ?! »** Stefan sourit à son ironie mais ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

**-« Ce n'est pas pareil »** il venait tout juste de finir, il se leva sous les yeux révolver du bébé vampire **« Tiens, essuies toi toute seule »**

**-« Fais attention »** disait-elle en la recevant en pleine face

**-« Tu sais que j'ai raison, l'éloignement de Bonnie affecte beaucoup plus tes problèmes de sang que ta relation avec Matt »** Caroline baissa les yeux

**-« Ok, mais tu pourrais me le dire » « Je sais encaisser les choses » « Tu pourrais…. »** Elle ferma les yeux puis souffla, elle le regarda à nouveau **« s'il te plait dis-moi à voix haute ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas venue Stefan ! » « Dis le moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre »** la serviette lui échappa des mains quand elle se leva pour le rejoindre

**-« Ca ne sera pas moi »** conclut-il en voulant monter à l'étage

**-« Dis le moi »** c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi proche aussi furieuse **« C'est vital Stefan » « Si tu veux mon bien, dis le moi, confrontes-moi à la vérité bon sang ! »**

**-« Non »** elle se sentit poussée, petit à petit la porte de la cage se referma. Mais heureusement pour elle pas assez rapidement parce qu'elle réussit à la pousser violemment contre Stefan.

….

Arrivé à l'étage, il la vît près de la cheminée prête à jeter sa bague de jour. Prudemment Stefan s'avança vers elle.

**-« Caroline ! »**Prononça-t-il d'un souffle court **«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**-« Dis à Bonnie de rappliquer sinon je sors en plein jour sans elle »** Stefan fixa la bague d'un regard apeuré

**-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse » « Prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir » « Tu es bien trop énervée »**

**-« Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse » « Appelles-là » **Avec effroi il vit la bague tomber dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle fondit à une vitesse vertigineuse en faisant plein de petites étincelles, le sort qu'elle abritait n'existait plus tout comme elle. Il ne restait plus rien**« Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix » « Appelles Bonnie » « Et si elle ne vient pas, je sortirai en plein jour » « Elle aura au moins ma mort sur sa conscience »**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, au lycée

Elena sortait tout juste des toilettes après avoir fouillé toutes les cabines

**-« Non, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé » « j'ai fait le tour du lycée Stefan, aucune trace de Bonnie »** continua-t-elle à déambulée dans les couloirs silencieux tout en jetant encore un dernier coup d'œil dans chaque classe.

**-« Tu en es sûr ? »** demanda Stefan toujours en train de surveiller une Caroline déchainée. Durant les deux dernières heures, elle avait pris une douche, lissé ses cheveux, s'était habillée et maquillée tout de noir. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait être au moins belle et sexy pour sa mort même si elle allait mourir carbonisée.

**-« Dis-lui que je viens l'aider »** A cette voix, Stefan leva les yeux, remontant son regard jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux de Damon. Caroline, elle, roula des yeux en entendant Damon prendre la situation en main.

**-« Je ne veux pas de son aide »**

**-« Et bien tu vas faire avec blondie » « Stefan dit le à Elena…. »**. Mais Stefan ne sut pas quoi dire. Agacé Damon lui prit son portable

**« Où es-tu ? »**

**-« Repasses-moi Stefan, Damon ? »** ordonna-t-elle tout en apercevant Alaric et Jeremy rentrer tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, de son côté Damon roula des yeux et redonna le téléphone.

**-« Convaincs-là ! »**

**-« Allo »** répondit dépité Stefan

**-« Je refuse, qu'il vienne »**

**-« Ça sera plus efficace à deux »**argumenta Stefan ne réalisant pas qu'il poussait Elena dans les bras de son frère.

**-« Lui, il peut rester avec Caroline »**

**-« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée »**

**-« Oui, je ne veux pas de ce vampire psychopathe, ce cadavre ambulant qui aime abuser des filles en mal d'affection pour satisfaire ses propres désir abjects » «Je ne veux pas qu'il joue les baby sitter avec moi »**

**-« Avant tu les aimais bien les bad boy »**

**-« Tu m'en as dégoutés »** disait-elle avant de partir mais ne loupa pas le sourire de ce dernier. Elle se retourna et lui fit un doigt d'honneur

**-« Très élégant »**

**-« Stefan tu restes »** cria-t-elle de l'escalier

**-« Tu as entendu Stefan »**

**-« Oui Damon »** **« Elena ! Damon vient te rejoindre » « Tu es où »**

**-« Euh, je crois avoir trouvé où elle s'est cachée »** dit-elle en se rapprochant de la bibliothèque **« Qu'il se poste devant l'autre sortie de la bibliothèque, moi je vais rentrer par la principale. Il faut qu'on bouche toutes les issues ainsi, elle ne risquera pas de nous échapper»**

**-« Ok »** Il leva la tête **« Tu as….. »** **« Il est parti ! D'ici quelques secondes, il sera là !»** **« Bye »**raccrocha-il encore contrarié les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée mal fermée. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Damon, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne pouvait pas écouter ses communications téléphoniques avec Elena.

* * *

A la bibliothèque,

Cela faisait presqu'une demi-heure que je tournais en rond. J'hésitais à prendre cette foutue documentation sur les loups ainsi qu'un livre sur leur soit disant mythologie ancestrale. Ce livre m'inspirait tant, il racontait que certains humains sont des loups garous mais je savais pertinemment que c'est faux.

Il ne fallait pas exagérer qu'il y ait sur terre des vampires et des sorcières était une chose mais des loups garous ? Non, ça dépassait l'entendement. Alors, je décidais de rebrousser chemin et de prendre uniquement ceux sur comment interpréter ses rêves. Or, maladroite comme toujours, je fis tomber les livres que je voulais fuir.

A ce moment-là Alaric et Jeremy s'avançaient dans ma direction, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence trop absorbés par leur conversation. Accroupie, dos à eux pour ramasser les livres que j'avais accidentellement fait tomber, je voulais aussi par la même occasion me faire la plus petite possible. Je ne voulais pas risquer de les confronter. Enfin surtout le professeur SALZMAN. Jer, je n'avais rien contre lui. Il était seulement le frère d'Elena mais c'était déjà une bonne raison pour ne pas croiser sa route.

Et puis, j'avais la vague impression depuis quelques temps déjà que le regard qu'il portait sur moi avait quelque peu changé. J'y voyais du désir, plus qu'une simple affection pour celle qu'il décrivait il y a peu comme une deuxième sœur, si vous voulez mon avis. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve entre les deux cousins ou frère et sœur c'est comme vous souhaitez.

J'avais déjà bien trop de galères pour m'empêtrer dans une autre. Je devais l'éviter, le plus possible.

Donc tout doucement, je me relevais reposais les bouquins, mais quand je me retournais, il était là devant moi : seul, penché pour regarder ce que je faisais et ce que j'avais dans les bras.

**-« Hey, Jer comment vas-tu ?** » dis-je faisant semblant d'être heureuse de lui parler **« Tu n'étais pas avec Rick ? »**Continuais-je à combler les blancs

**-« Hé bien, il a préféré nous laisser seuls »** disait-il gêné, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose

**-« Euh….. ça va les cours, tu n'es plus dans ton délire d'ado en colère »** il me sourit, un magnifique sourire. Et là je m'égarais

**-« Elena, Rick et Jenna sont là pour veiller au grain » « Je n'ai pas trop le choix, sinon ça fait des lustres que je t'ai plus vu à la maison » « C'est plus pareil sans toi, les soirées de filles d'Elena ne me sont plus autant supportables»**

**-« J'ai énormément à faire en ce moment et là je suis pressée »** dis-je en remettant convenablement mon sac sur mon épaule. En relevant ma tête, je vis Elena au loin **« Très pressée, alors à plus »** je rebroussais chemin mais, il me rattrapa **« Quoi ? »**

Il eut un mouvement de recul, Jeremy était très surpris par le ton de ma voix, la raideur de mon corps. Jamais je n'ai été aussi froide et aussi distante avec lui. C'est comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité qui ne le plaisait guère.

**« Désolée, je ne voulais pas »**

**-« Non ce n'est rien** » souffla-t-il complètement décontenancé par moi **« Je suis juste curieux de ce que tu allais faire avec ceci ! »** il me donna le livre que j'avais stupidement laissé par terre et comme par hasard c'était celui qui m'intéressait le plus

**-« Oh rien seulement une curiosité mal placée »**dis-je en le prenant rapidement

**-« Aussi, les livres sur la traduction des rêves »**

**-« Ca c'est personnel » « Bon Jer, là il faut réellement que j'y aille »**

**-« Ok, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir »**

**-« Moi aussi »** il vit mon sourire forcée **« Bye »**

Très vite, je courus jusqu'à l'autre sortie à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. De temps en temps, je regardais derrière moi. Elena aussi se mit à courir, elle bousculait les autres élèves sans remord. Enfin arrivée dehors, je m'arrêtais essoufflée. Les genoux fléchis la tête entre les jambes je reprenais mon souffle. Je pouvais enfin me reposer mais je crois que j'avais vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué !

**-« Oh mais qui voilà ? On dirait bien notre petite fugitive » « Ou plutôt la plus trouillarde de toute les sorcières que j'ai pu rencontrer »** outrée et surprise, je me relevais rapidement. C'est là que mes yeux rencontraient ses yeux glacés et son sourire mesquin, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**-« Damon »**

(….)

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

**-« Non, la question est ? »** il tapota le bout de mon nez, d'une seule tape je chassai son index **« C'est ce que tu peux faire pour que ma vie reprenne son cours » « J'en ai marre des pleurs, des gémissements et des crises existentielles de Blondie »** énuméra-t-il avec ironie et humour.

**-«Et en plus tu te crois drôle ?»**

**-« Non irrésistible »** il souriait de plus belle **« Et c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi »**

**-« Vas te faire voir Damon »** j'allais repartir dans la bibliothèque oubliant qu'Elena y était. Elle était maintenant devant moi. J'étais piégée

(…)

**-« On dirait que little witchy est obligée de nous suivre »** exaspérée, je roulais des yeux puis je me retournais encore une fois vers lui

**-« Fermes là et dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous me lâchiez une bonne fois pour toute »**

**-« Caroline a brulé sa bague de jour »** je pivotai vers Elena, intriguée **« Elle a fait tout ça pour avoir un minimum de ton attention »**

**-« C'est un reproche ? »**

**-« Non ! »** Elena secoua la tête, son teint était toujours aussi pâle **« C'est juste pour te montrer qu'elle est désespérée, on l'est tous sans toi »**

**-« Pas tout le monde »** Elena et moi, jetons un regard meurtrier à Damon.

**« Bon ok » **disait-illes mains en l'air **« Je vous attends dans ma voiture »** On le voyait s'en aller, Elena en profita pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais encore coincée dans mon rôle ''sauvé Willy''

**-« Ça fait du bien »**

**-« On devrait le rejoindre »** sans aucun geste affectif, je m'éloignais d'elle.

* * *

**-« Bon où est-elle »** dis-je en courant dans le couloir de l'entrée du manoir des SALVATORE suivit de près d'Elena et Damon

**-« Là ! »**

**-« Ok »** j'ai eu un choc en voyant Caroline debout en plein milieu du salon, fringuée de cette manière. Ce n'était plus ma Caroline. Elle portait un débardeur noir, un jeans et les bottes en cuir appartenant à Elena. On aurait même dit qu'elle s'était faite quelques mèches noires. Elle avait exagérée sur le maquillage, beaucoup trop sombre pour son visage porcelaine. Le rouge à lèvres noir et le crayon de la même couleur était trop prononcés mais ça mettait il fallait l'avouer en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, bien trop gênée par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, alors très vite, je sortis le grimoire que j'avais tantôt relégué au fond d'une malle à côté de mon lit puis une boite contenant diverses bagues lapis-lazuli.

J'expirai m'avançant vers elle, puis, j'employais avec elle un ton impersonnel

**-« Tu veux laquelle ? »**

**-« Regardes moi au moins »**

**-« Je dois allez au Grill, alors dépêches »** continuais-je sur ma lancée toujours la tête baissée **« Regardes celle-là, elle est très jolie »**

**-« Non »** elle fit voltiger toutes les bagues dans toute la pièce **« Je suis ta meilleure amie bordel de merde Bonnie » « Je mérite au moins un regard »**

Le cœur lourd, les yeux presque au bord des larmes, je relevais le menton

**-« C'est bon tu es contente ? »**

**-« Non, regardes moi normalement, pas comme si j'étais la pire merde sur terre, réserves ce regard Damon »** elle me fit sourire **« Là je retrouve ma Bonnie »** Rapidement, je la sentis m'enlacer. Pendant un bref moment je me retenais puis quand elle dit **« je t'aime »** là je ne pus résister, je fondis en larme et la serra dans mes bras.

**-« Alors on l'a fait cette bague »** tout le monde ria à ma réplique enfin sauf Damon. Il pensait que tout était réglé mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne voulais réellement plus de cette vie. Je voulais une vie avec mes amis mais pas dans les conditions dans lesquelles nous étions tous.


	4. Rêve Ou prédiction?

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Il est un peu plus long que les deux premiers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre (lol).**

**Je remercie ma bêta Minashi et à Aliciaa18 et Bamon Guest pour leur gentil commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mots: 4873**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas!**

* * *

**3**

**Rêve ou prédiction ?**

Comme presque tous les soirs, la peur m'envahit. Je me glisse sous mes draps la boule au ventre. J'appréhendais le moment où ma respiration se ferait plus lente, mes paupières commenceraient tout doucement à se clore. Je craignais de m'assoupir, de revivre encore et encore les moments les plus marquants de ma vie.

Pendant un long moment, couchée sur le dos, je fixais le plafond blanc de ma chambre s'illuminer. Il réussissait à me faire sourire bien que je ne sais plus comment on fait. Il arrivait encore à m'atteindre à me toucher et à me bouleverser, même maintenant.

Il ignorait mon besoin vital de lui et à quel point il me manquait ! Sa voix, son sourire, ses bons conseils, ses bras protecteurs : tout mon être réclamait mon père. Heureusement qu'il y a ça, cette chose qui s'illuminait au plafond parce que d'une certaine manière il est toujours là ! Je souriais de plus belle.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, le soir où il m'avait montré pour la première fois cette chambre. C'était la veille d'un de ses longs déplacements professionnels. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas me désorienter plus que je ne l'étais, alors il fit cette chose stupide qui s'allumait à chaque fois que je me mettais au-dessous.

Je ris, les yeux brillants.

Il espérait que cette petite attention me permette de rester des jours entiers chez Gram's en son absence.

Il était le plus merveilleux des pères, enfin maintenant j'en prenais conscience. Seul un bon père prendrait le temps de poser un miroir magique remplis de photos souvenirs de lui et de moi. C'était une belle attention mais la meilleure restait l'inscription gravée en bas du miroir :

-**« Ensemble à jamais, papa »** une larme coula

Qui aurait cru que ce serait l'une des seules choses la plus précieuse qui me restait de lui après sa mort ? Pas moi… Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il me suffirait de regarder ce miroir pour me sentir reliée à lui!

A cette pensée mon cœur se gonflait puis se contractait de douleur, j'avais l'impression de sentir son parfum, son odeur. Ce cadeau m'était vital bien qu'il me rappelle inlassablement à quel point je suis orpheline. Je m'efforçais alors, de ne plus penser au passé, de ne plus regarder en arrière. Malheureusement tous les soirs ce que je voulais enfouir et oublier me revenait comme un boomerang.

Mon rire se saccadait devenant incontrôlable tellement mes émotions me commandaient!

J'avais l'amère sensation que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour moi, que j'étais condamnée à souffrir. Alors à quoi bon lutter contre l'inévitable. J'étais en train de perdre contre le marchand de sable ou plutôt je le laissais gagner. C'était le seul combat que je m'autorisais à perdre. Le sommeil est un don précieux que je ne payerai pas le luxe de refuser.

Petit à petit, j'arrêtais de me battre. Le sommeil m'enveloppa, tout devint noir, j'étais pour l'instant paisible. Mais une heure plus tard, rien n'allait plus.

Mes doigts bougeaient à trois centimètres de mes cuisses. Lentement ils agrippaient rageusement les draps recouvrant mon corps moite et raidi. Le menton dirigé vers le plafond, je cherchais avec violence l'oxygène qui me manquait. J'étais épuisée, haletante quand une main se plaqua contre mon cœur. Terrifiée mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en tenant ce poignet étranger.

**-« Chutttttttttttttttt, tout est fini »**

**-« Grand….grand-mère »** soufflais-je d'une voix éraillée

**-« Oui, c'est bien moi»** Soulagée, je me relevais pour l'enlacer expulsant mon effroi

**-« Pourquoi ça fait mal, Gram's »** **« J'ai si mal, ça me dévore de l'intérieur »**

**-« Je sais il faut que tu le laisses le partir » **tenta-t-elle de me calmer caressant mes cheveux. Aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres asséchées par la soif, j'étais tétanisée par la peur et la douleur.

Tout doucement son calme, sa voix sa présence me firent petit à petit relâcher la pression. Je pouvais enfin me laisser aller. Je redevenais dans ses bras, une simple adolescente qui ne comprenait pas son monde, qui recherchait quelque chose de simple, de frivole, sortir avec les garçons, aller à la fac : des choses toutes simples pensais-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

**-« Serres-moi plus fort»**

**-« Tous ce que tu voudras »** les yeux fermés, je dégageais ma tête. Elle sentit mon menton sur son épaule et mes larmes tâcher son pyjama. J'appréciais au maximum sa chaleur et la sécurité qu'elle m'apportait **« Et en retour, promets-moi une chose »**

**-« Quoi donc »** balbutiais-je ayant gros sur le cœur.

**-« D'essayer de passer à autre chose »** mes yeux se baissaient réalisant ce qu'elle me demandait. Je ressentais comme un fossé entre elle et moi, un vide immense et froid. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter autant de froideur et d'indélicatesse de sa part. Doucement, je relevais la tête, mes yeux vacillaient entre la peine la douleur et l'indifférence, doucement mes bras tombaient.

**-« Non….non »** je reculais jusqu'à la tête de mon lit. C'était impossible pour moi de passer à autre chose tout me rappelait les mauvaises décisions que j'avais prise, qui l'ont amené six pieds sous terre. J'étais mauvaise décisionnaire et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrettais pas mes choix.

** « Je suis sure qu'il voudrait que tu passes à autre chose »**

**-« Je t'ai dit non !, Et puis il ne s'agit pas que de cela » **m'écriais-je essayant au mieux d'exprimermes pensées. Tout en ramenant mes genoux contre mon ventre, j'enfouie ma tête entre mes cuisses.

**-« Hey »** je releva la tête, les yeux bouffies et rougies **« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »** continua-t-elle en appuyant ses propos en me caressant le visage. Le bras encore levé, elle me suivit du regard m'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

**-« Ça ne va pas t'intéresser ! »**

**-« Tu n'en sais rien »** Ce n'est lorsque je fermais le robinet du lavabo que je vis son reflet dans le miroir. **« Tu sais, je suis là pour toi ma chérie » **

**-« Gram's, je t'assure que tu ne voudrais pas entendre ce que j'ai vu »** Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité ni lui mentir droit dans les yeux. Les mains agrippant le bord du lavabo, je la fixais du regard.

-**« Tiens essuies-toi »**

-**« Merci » **dis-je en me retournant prendre la serviette violette qu'elle me tendait puis j'essuyais mon visage**« Je suis fatiguée, on pourrait continuer la conversation demain ! »**

**-« Tu es sûre ? »**

**-« Certaine**. **Et puis demain, il y a cours »**.

**-« Bien » **Très surprise, je restais sans voix en déposant négligemment la serviette. Ça ne lui ressemblait s d'abandonner aussi facilement. Totalement abasourdie, je la laissais me raccompagner jusqu'à mon lit **« mais… »**

**-« Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai » **elle me sourit s'asseyant à son tour.

**-« Tu me connais trop bien » **doucement de sa poche elle sortit une petite boite pharmaceutique.** « Je serai plus calme si tu reprenais tes médicaments. La dernière fois, ils t'avaient fait beaucoup de bien » « On pourrait même retourner voir ton psy »**

**-« Non ! Que l'on soit claire, je vais bien ! »**Dis-je plus pour me rassurer que pour elle **« C'est juste un souvenir de plus, un cauchemar sans importance ! Demain tout ira mieux »**

**-« Je l'espère réellement mais je te les laisse au cas où. N'hésites pas à en prendre une gélule si tu te sens angoissée, hein » **Je fermai les yeux sentant ses lèvres sur mon front** « Bonne nuit »**

**-« Bonne nuit »**

La porte claqua enfin, je me levais une nouvelle fois de mon lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, je guettais pour m'assurer que personne ne pouvais me voir faire le mur. Il fallait que j'évacue, que je m'éloigne de cette maison chargée de souvenir et de pression quoi de mieux d'aller chasser les vampires pour décompresser !?

C'est la dernière fois, me jurais-je que je respecterai le couvre-feu de Sheila. Il fallait à tout prix que mes rêves cessent, il était hors de question que je reprenne des antidépresseurs. Tuer et chasser me faisaient réellement du bien c'était mon échappatoire, mon placebo pour aller mieux. C'est ce que je recherchais en enfilant mon manteau. Après avoir remis correctement mon col, je m'arrêtais devant mon bureau. Mes yeux s'attardaient sur le livre sur les lycans de la bibliothèque, j'étais comme attirée par lui mais je me ressaisis vite en détournant mon regard puis passa une première jambe dehors. Je lirai ce livre plus tard parce que là en cet instant, tout ce qui me fallait c'était oublier et me sentir frissonnée.

* * *

**-« C'est fini pour moi»** marmonna Alaric en repoussant son verre presque couché sur le comptoir

**-« Allez Rick, au nom de notre grande amitié »**

**-« Désolé mets-le sur ma note »** Lentement il recula son tabouret. Avec ses mains à plat sur le bar, il se leva les jambes flageolantes. Damon le remarqua mais ne lui dit rien**« Je remercie celui qui est là-haut qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à ça ! Jenna ne me pardonnera jamais un autre écart de conduite »**

**-« Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous ? »**

**-« ça l'est ! Mais, je ferai tout pour que notre rupture et sa condition de vampire n'altèrent pas le cocon familial d'Elena et Jeremy. Ils ont trop souffert ! »** Damon se contenta d'hocher la tête en prenant un des verres débordant de bourbon. **« Tu sais »**continua-t-il hilare. Damon le regarda enfin **« Ce n'est pas en étant ivre tous les soirs que je pourrais continuer d'agir comme un père pour les enfants ça constituerait une faute grave pour m'empêcher de les voir et de la voir »**

**-« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**

**-« Demain même heure ?»**

**-« Tout dépend si la jolie Elena demande après moi»** plaisanta Damon, les yeux grands ouverts avant d'esquisser son sourire en coin, il approcha son verre de ses lèvres puis bu cul sec.

**-« Sacré Damon »** Il secoua la tête **« J'aimerai te dire que tu as raison d'espérer »**

**-« Mais quoi ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux, **«Pourquoi je n'aurai pas la fille….cette femme sacrément sexy, courageuse et assez patiente pour me supporter ?»** appuya-t-il sa question en se tournant complètement face à lui **« Pourquoi, je ne serai pas pour la première fois le 1****er**** choix de quelqu'un »**.

**-« Elena aime Stefan »**

**-« C'est ce qu'elle croit, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ressent quand elle est en ma présence »**

**-« Si tu le dis, mais je ne veux pas que mon pote souffre et qu'Elena se retrouve dans une situation ingérable »**. Alaric se rapprocha de lui, il sentit sa légère petite tape amicale sur son épaule. Le vampire lui offrit un sourire pincé avant de le saluer à son tour.

**-« Remettez-moi une bouteille et même deux »**

….

A la fermeture, Damon se retrouva dehors. Légèrement étourdit, il leva les yeux au ciel. Le vampire n'avait jamais vu un ciel aussi beau et lumineux.

Pourrait-il s'agir d'un signe ? Peut-être qu'une bonne chose lui arriverait d'ici peu ! Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas pour lui : l'amour, le bonheur, avoir une vie semblable à celle d'un humain. Rien de tout ça ne serait accordé à un monstre tel que lui. Il devra éternellement expier ses fautes sans réellement y parvenir alors qu'il essayait inconsciemment en faisant quelques bonnes actions quand ça arrangeait son business.

Un bruit de canette le fit sortir de ses songes, il tourna la tête pour voir cinq jeunes lycéens ivres s'engouffrer dans un sentier menant à la forêt. L'odeur de leur sang lui montait au nez. Leurs effluves ravissaient ses sens, titillaient ses crocs qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Ses veines apparurent tout autour de ses yeux qui devinrent rouges en une seconde.

**-« Bon appétit, Damon »** se dit-il en se léchant les crocs.

Tel un prédateur, il se rapprochait de ses proies à vitesse vampirique. Il s'amusait à les terroriser un peu en jouant au lièvre et aux chasseurs avant de les vider de leur sang. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lâcha sa dernière victime.

Exalté, il soupira de délectation, reculant pour voir sa prouesse de ce soir.

**-« Je suis réellement désolé, non en fait, je ne le suis pas** » disait-il en se baissant pour prendre une bouteille puis il continua** « Vous devriez me remercier, je vous évite de souffrir. Vous auriez fini clochard et ivrogne ! Une vie misérable comme la mienne »** argumenta-t-il profitant de leur mauvais alcool. Ecœuré il versa le reste sur eux puis alluma le briquet et le laissa tomber. Fier de lui, il regarda le feu de joie à reculons. Il recula tellement qu'il tomba en arrière. Se sentant débile, il rit prenant la bouteille derrière son dos **« celle-là, je me la garde de toute façon, elle ne vous servira à rien »**

Arrivé à la sortie de la forêt quelque chose le troubla : quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Damon s'y reprit à deux fois pour mieux regarder, mais Bonnie était toujours devant lui. Il la voyait s'engager dans le sens inverse. Sa présence dans les rues sombres de Mystic Falls l'intrigua plus que le fait qu'elle est passée à quelques mètres de lui sans lui adresser un mot.

Sa curiosité le poussa à la suivre sur une bonne centaine de mètres puis il se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il espionnait la petite sorcière, celle qui ne ratait pas une occasion de le juger ! Il avait perdu la tête ou peut-être qu'il avait trop bu…

Non il est un vampire, il ne pouvait pas être saoul. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à s'assurer qu'elle aille bien ? Sans doute pour Elena, la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de bien se comporter.

C'était surement pour ça !

**« C'est Bennett, je me soucie pas d'elle** » se disait-il mécaniquement comme si c'était logique. Sans perdre de temps il retourna au manoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Je ne me sentais pas mieux. Je me rendais dans les vapes à mon dernier cours de la matinée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de fuir ce cours, celui de science-physique, pour aller dormir dans mon lit. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'absenter, pas plus que dormir durant le cours, parce que dans tous les cas je n'échapperais pas à rapport. Même en sachant tout ce que je risquais je ne pus m'empêcher à l'instant même où je m'asseyais de vouloir céder à ma fatigue.

-« **Allez plus vite que ça »** disait-il en nous entendant déballer nos affaires** « il nous reste moins de trois jours avant les premiers examens et le programme de ce semestre n'est pas terminé. Il faudrait peut-être vous activer** ». Je levais les yeux à cette réflexion puis fronçais les sourcils à cause du crissement de la craie contre le tableau blanc. Même ce bruit n'empêchait pas mes cils de papillonner et mes bras de devenir mous. Si ramollis que ma main lâcha brusquement mon sac contre le sol. Tout le monde me regardait, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Par contre monsieur Lewis n'était pas de cet avis.

**« Comme d'habitude, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui se font remarquer »** Doucement, il s'avançait vers moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais réussis, je lui rendis son regard supérieur sans vergogne. . **« Sachez mademoiselle Bennett que ce n'est ni votre moyenne ni votre situation familiale qui vont vous éviter les ennuis. Vous êtes logée à la même enseigne que les autres, et c'est valable pour tout le monde ! Compris ? »**

**-« Je le sais »** répondis-je après avoir humecté et bougé mes lèvres pâteuses. **« Maintenant si vous avez fini, j'aimerai que vous poursuiviez. Je n'aimerai pas par votre faute que ma moyenne baisse. »**

**-« Je veux vous voir à la fin du cours »** termina-t-il furieux, le doigt pointé sur moi. J'attendis qu'il retourne au tableau pour me coucher sur ma tablette.

Tant pis, j'allais avoir un rapport ou même une heure de colle, peut-être même les deux. Malgré sa voix rauque et portante qui criait mon nom, je sombrais dans un sommeil si profond qu'il m'emmena dans un lieu qui m'était beaucoup trop familier :

_La forêt,_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes songes me ramenaient toujours là, à cet emplacement. A mes pieds, l'herbe verdoyante était recouverte par des feuilles jaunis par le temps. Étrangement le parterre de feuilles s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres des arbres bordant la place du puit._

_La vue qui s'offrait à moi me coupait le souffle. Les arbres étaient tous grand, majestueux possédant de gros troncs, de belle écorce, sans oublier les fortes branches où bourgeonnaient de belles et surprenantes fleurs._

_J'étais époustouflée par la végétation qui m'entourait, je restais ébahie. J'avais envie de rester pour toujours et pourtant…j'étais projetée dans un autre endroit, et même le temps n'était plus le même. Il faisait maintenant sombre et froid, j'étais frigorifiée et mortifiée. La lune luisait sur mon visage, instinctivement, je relevais la tête, elle était magnifique néanmoins quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi le soleil était à ses côtés ? C'était tellement fou. Magnétisée par ces deux grands astres, je ne les quittais pas des yeux. Je les fixais se rapprocher puis s'unir doucement. Le spectacle était grandiose, j'assistais à une éclipse, j'en oubliais même de me cacher les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. J'oubliais même le cadre, l'heure et qui j'étais, tellement j'étais hypnotisée par le cercle de feu entourant les deux astres en fusion._

_Je sursautais en voyant une flamme atterrir à mes pieds. Je fus très vite encerclée par les flammes mais je ne ressentais aucune chaleur aucune brulure. Le ciel grondait, une pluie diluvienne tomba, étouffant le feu. Aussi vite, qu'elle fut arrivée, elle s'arrêta. Il faisait de nouveau jour, là je sentis enfin l'odeur de l'herbe carbonisée, je baissais ma tête et vit étonnée le signe que je dessinais sans cesse._

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un grognement. Je relevais la tête, le loup était de nouveau devant à une différence près : ses yeux. J'étais certaine que c'était mon loup. Il avait cette énergie spirituelle qui s'accordait superbement à la mienne. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien lui._

_Soudain, il tourna la tête. Je sentis son énergie beaucoup plus forte plus pesante. J'avais du mal à la supporter et puis tout s'agita autour de moi. La sorcière que je suis, était terrifiée mais je devais garder contenance, ne pas montrer ma peur, mes fragilités (ou faiblesses) alors je regardais là où la créature scrutait. Je m'arrêtais net, je le fixais encore un peu, puis, je me tournais pour voir enfin, les branches danser et voir apparaître :_

_-« Damon » soupirais-je_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me coupa-t-il, les sourcils froncés et la voix agacée_

_-« Non toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » persistais-je_

_-« Je te cherchais » le loup grogna encore mais il me paraissait beaucoup plus féroce « Qu'est-ce c'était ? »_

_-« Rien » je m'approchais de lui et le poussa en arrière « On devrait y allez »_

_-« Attends » disait-il son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Rapidement il posa ses mains sur moi puis me mit en retrait_

_-« Damon » le suppliais-je_

_-« C'est quoi ce bordel » il le vit, le loup en position d'attaque, « C'est toi qui fais ça ? »_

_-« Non ! Pourquoi » criais-je_

_-« Il ne devrait plus y en avoir ici, ils ont été bannis.. »_

_-« Quoi ? » « Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Tais-toi, les questions sont pour plus tard ! » je le vis s'approcher doucement vers le loup, ses canines étaient brillantes très blanches mais surtout très apparentes._

_-« Arrêtes tu l'énerves »_

_-« Vas- y, pars, je m'occupe de lui »_

_-« Non ! Ça suffit ! » Mes yeux passaient du loup à Damon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais terrifiée qu'il s'en prenne à Damon, mais pas seulement je me sentais attachée à cette créature peu importe ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour de se questionner, alors que Damon s'approchait dangereusement de l'animal. Rapidement, je poussais de toutes mes forces Damon mais pas assez hâtivement pour m'écarter._

-« **Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa»** hurlais-je. J'étais refroidis et pas au sens figuré. Je l'étais réellement et même très mouillée. Stupéfaite, je me relevais, grelotante de ma tablette, je voyais mon professeur avec un bidon d'eau de 3L, le visage souriant.

**-« On ne dort pas pendant mes cours »** mes lèvres se serrèrent. Je me retenais de l'insulter. Je bouillonnais tellement de l'intérieur que je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et la fit tomber. J'allais lui en coller une quand une main se posa sur mon bras, je me retournais et là je vis Caroline et Elena.

**-« On t'emmène à l'infirmerie »**

**-« On ? »** toutes les trois, on regardait le professeur hilare **« Forbes et Gilbert, vous restez là, Donovan va l'escorter chez le proviseur »**

**-« Laissez-la au moins se changer »** tenta Caroline

**-« Non. Pas la peine, je me suis jamais sentie aussi sexy qu'aujourd'hui »** J'aplatissais ma chemise devenue transparente sur moi devant le regard abasourdi de monsieur Lewis. Il pouvait dès lors comme les garçons admirer mon soutien-gorge noir.

**-« Mais »** beugla le professeur, en me regardant ranger mes affaires d'une manière fière. Je le poussais et ne le laissa pas en placer une. Matt passa aussi devant eux, un peu dépassé par le spectacle que je leur offrais.

* * *

Une heure plus tard,

Je poussais les portes battantes de la cafeteria, je ne m'étais pas changée malgré les ordres du proviseur. Mes vêtements étaient le dernier de mes soucis, mon rêve était à cet instant plus important, si important que je ne rendais pas compte des regards qui s'attardaient sur moi.

Caroline, elle, baissa sa tête :

**-« Je m'inquiète réellement pour Bon-Bon »** murmura-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade. Elle se concentrait sur son plat qui ne lui donnait pas envie pour isoler dans un coin de sa tête les pulsations de la carotide de Matt. Elle avait une telle envie d'en boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée ! Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Blondie inspira profondément puis ferma les yeux et les ouvrit aussitôt. Intérieurement elle remerciait Stefan de lui avoir appris, ça l'aidait un peu.

**-« Tu n'es pas la seule… »**

**-« Il lui faut juste du temps, Bonnie a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Elle se replie sur elle-même, s'absente puis elle revient pleine de vie** » Elena tourna sa tête vers Stefan puis sourit en sentant sa main lui caresser le dos.

**-« On lui en laisse, même ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile. On l'a réellement perdu elle n'est plus celle que tu as décrite »** tout comme Elena, Caroline regardait Bonnie. Elle avait envie de sang tellement que sa peine sa colère la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle détestait ce que leur amitié était devenue. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça, laisser ses instincts de vampire et ses émotions la contrôler parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la distance, l'ignorance de Bonnie, de ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler. Tout ceci devait prendre fin et surtout elle devait redevenir elle-même ce qui impliquait de retrouver son amitié avec Bonnie.

**-« Je refuse »** Matt sourit face à l'attitude de Caroline**. « Maintenant que j'ai trouvé un semblant de lucidité, je vais redevenir la Caroline chiante et collante »**

**-« Mais tu l'es déjà »** se moqua Stefan, Matt et Elena cachèrent leur amusement en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

**-« Tu n'as encore rien vu »** Matt et le cadet des Salvatore la virent se lever **« Tu viens Elena, on va manger autre part »**

**-« Où ? »** demanda-t-elle perdu. Elle la vit bouger légèrement la tête, Elena jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit **« Je te suis »**

**-« Et nous »** soupira Matt.

**-« Tu m'auras, en fin après-midi, cette nuit et demain matin »** susurra-t-elle si proche de ses lèvres, son odeur était irrésistible. Au lieu de l'embrasser avec vigueur, elle les effleurait juste, par pur précaution.

**-« Tu n'as plus de migraines ? »** Elena ne comprit pas tout comme Stefan

**-« Ça s'est arrangé t'inquiète** **»** répondit Caroline embarrassée, il fallait qu'elle pense à bien se nourrir pour ne pas qu'elle se jette encore sur Matt et tout ce qui s'en suit **« Je te promets que ça sera comme avant, promis »** il sourit **« Bon »** se reprit-elle d'un ton enjouée **« Allons reconquérir Miss Bennett »**

Tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de ma table, je m'apprêtais à partir. Je n'avais réellement pas faim et puis en me levant, j'avais sentis Caroline. Je me pinçais les lèvres et allait faire comme si de rien n'était mais quand je pris la fuite en avant il y avait Elena devant moi. Je soupirais me sentant prit au piège.

**-« Que me voulez-vous? »**

**-« Parler, discuter…enfin ce que font généralement les amies comme nous. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as oublié Bonnie, mais toi et moi, nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde. Donc, en tant que meilleures amies, Elena et moi voulons te parler, passer plus de temps en ta compagnie ! Est-ce que c'est possible ! »** Expliqua Caroline rapidement. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la vitesse de son débit. Elena lui sourit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir puis déposa son plateau devant elle, lèvres pincées, et prit le mien et le plaça en face du sien **« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? ».**

**-« Pas aujourd'hui »**

**-« Pas grave » **elle fouettait l'air avec sa main** « On prend la décision à ta place, sinon on passera la fin du lycée à se croiser sans se parler»**

**-« Je suis d'accord avec Caroline »** Je me retenais de rouler les yeux et lui sourit verte.

**-« Vous êtes agaçantes »**

**-« Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non que tu nous aimes »** je la sentis me retourner et me forcer à m'asseoir. Elena en fit autant, elle était assise juste à côté de moi.

**-« Oh, tiens »** je pivotais la tête pour regarder ce qu'Elena me tendait **« Je sais que tu en raffoles, c'était la dernière, je comptais te la donner à notre dernier cours ensemble »**

**-« C'est gentil, merci »**répondais-je d'un ton neutre, je déposais ma barre chocolat- praliné sur mon plateau puis je fixais mon assiette en silence.

**-« On se demandait si tu allais au grand barbecue organisé pour l'ouverture du championnat de foot ce vendredi ? On pourrait y aller ensemble comme chaque années»** je relevais les yeux vers Caroline, ses yeux bleus capturèrent les miens.

**-« Je travaille désolée »** j'allais prendre une bouchée de salade quand Elena renchérit

**-« Je suis sure que ta patronne acceptera que tu t'absentes » **

**-« Je ne pense pas »** Caroline me vit jeter ma fourchette brusquement, elle voyait bien qu'elles m'ennuyaient mais continua.

**-« Bonnie… ».** Je n'écoutais pas ses protestations, lasse, je me levais puis prit ma barre de chocolat et ma brique de jus pour les enfouir dans mes poches.

**-« Ecoutez les filles, c'était réellement gentil de votre part de venir me parler mais, j'ai des recherches à faire »** mentais-je encore pour me déculpabiliser de les faire souffrir malgré tout** « Alors on se verra plus tard, qui sait »**

**-« On peut se voir après les cours » **je m'arrêtais glacée par sa proposition** « alors, tu auras largement fini tes recherches** » persista Caroline. Elle vint à ma rencontre. **« Elena et moi allions ensemble à la boutique près de chez ta grand-mère, alors à tout l'heure, on fera le chemin ensemble »**

**-« Mais »** répondis-je abasourdie

**-« C'est ça, à tout à l'heure »** répéta Elena en passant devant moi comme Caroline le fit avant elle, Stefan les suivirent :

**-« Bonne chance avec elles »** Matt se contenta seulement de me sourire, lui aussi quittait la cafète. J'étais enfin seule, en fait pas réellement. Je me retournais. J'aperçus un homme s'enfuir. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ? J'avais la ferme intention de mettre au clair toute cette histoire, mais la sonnerie retentit. Je m'arrêtais net à 100m des fenêtres et releva la tête pour voir la sonnette vibrée.

Je soupirais à l'idée de passer la prochaine heure assise alors que je pouvais faire tant de chose pour apaiser ma conscience. La deuxième sonnerie retentit pour me rappeler à l'ordre, comme tous les autres, je me dirigeais vers la salle de mon 1er cours de l'après-midi.


	5. XY

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. Il est long alors attachez votre ceinture**

**Je remercie ma bêta Minashi et à Aliciaa18 et Bamon Guest pour vos gentils commentaires, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mots: 5470**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas!**

* * *

**4\. XY**

La démarche incertaine, j'errais dans les rues sombres de la ville, à quelques mètres du Mystic-Grill.

Je ne savais plus ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Pourquoi, je me suis lancée à sa poursuite, moi qui suis d'habitude si rationnelle. Mais maintenant que je le talonnais, je me devais de continuer il fallait que j'éclaircisse cette histoire.

Malheureusement ma détermination en prit un coup et pour cause j'avais l'impression que tout était contre moi : le bruit de la circulation, la brume de ces lieux me désorientaient…

J'étais réellement à bout, j'inspirais et expirais fortement avant de reprendre ma route, je ne devais pas perdre mes moyens.

Appuyant sur ma jambe droite pour rependre ma route, une voix s'éleva de nulle part. Sonnée, je fis un tour sur moi-même cherchant à savoir d'où elle provenait. C'est à ce moment-là que mes yeux tombèrent sur une mère et sa fille. Emerveillée par ce magnifique tableau, je fis quelques pas pour être capable de les entendre mais un klaxon recouvrit leurs voix. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, un camion s'interposa entre eux et moi. Et pourtant, je continuais à marcher comme si je cherchais autre chose. Dès que le camion disparut, je m'arrêtais nette devant elles et aspirais un jour à vivre la même chose. Mais c'était stupide de ma part d'espérer sachant qu'il y avait 0 chance sur 100 que cela se produise. Alors, je repris mon chemin. Or mes oreilles étaient toujours avec elles :

-**« Non, je t'ai dit d'arrêter » **Une seconde fois, je m'immobilisais, je pivotais légèrement les épaules. C'est d'un geste ferme qu'elle arrêta son enfant. Je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu'elle en avait assez. **« Ne me fais pas me répéter Marie-Anne Petersen**» et la petite tête blonde comprit aussi et baissa les yeux, boudeuse.

**« Viens par-là…..Encore un peu plus près. Bien… J'aime mieux ça »** disait-elle en caressant le visage de sa fille.** « Je sais que tu es pleine d'énergie après le cinéma mais on doit rentrer » « Il se fait tard » **continua-t-elle en arrangeant le manteau de son enfant.

**« Et puis, les rues de Mystic-Falls n'ont jamais été très sure à cette heure » **elle leva la tête vers le ciel**. « En plus, il pleut. »**

-**« Oui maman »**

**-« Ce n'est rien! »** Elle lui mit sa capuche puis se releva **« Allons-y…. »**

**-« Moi, aussi je devrais m'activer » **soupirais-je en empoignant mon collier tout en les regardant s'éloigner** « même si je t'ai toi ! On ne sait jamais »** je baissais la tête pour le regarder furtivement puis parcourra les alentours. Cette rue me fit frissonner, je ne perdis pas une seconde pour accélérer enfin jusqu'à sentir un vent glacial passer juste à côté de moi. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel vent, j'étais sûre d'avoir senti quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Cette sensation me prise toute entière, je m'y suis prise à deux fois pour vérifier les alentours sans rien voir.

**« C'est surement la fatigue. Oui la fatigue »** me rassurais-je malgré l'ombre qui s'agrandissait sur le mur. Tout doucement, je me retournais pour voir ce que c'était. La main sur le cœur je soupirais.

**« Une souris, Bonnie ! C'est juste une souris, reprends-toi, il ne doit pas être très loin. Il doit être passé par là »**

Peu de temps plus tard, je me retrouvais en face d'un grand mur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer. Je reculais pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre issue.** « Merde…Merde, un putain de cul de sac »**.

Folle de rage, je déversais ma colère contre une pauvre poubelle. Plusieurs fois, je donnais de violent coup de pied à l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'elle soit toute cabossée. Essoufflée, je respirais un bon coup essayant de réfléchir à une autre solution. Me pensant seule, je posais ma main sur le mur de brique rouge et ferma les yeux pour me concentrer. En paix et en communion avec la nature, je laissais la formule s'échapper entre mes lèvres :

_Explosio_

En un rien de temps la vue se dégagea, fière de moi j'enjambais le bas du mur mais fut très vite plaquée contre un mur adjacent.

Mon cœur tambourinait en voyant le mouchoir de l'inconnu que l'on me tendait

**-« Après qui tu cours »** sans voix je relevais les yeux pour croiser ceux qui m'irritaient tant. Je ne savais pas comment me dépêtrer de cette situation

**-« Damon… » **Ce dernier me sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'échapper, malheureusement cet imbécile posa ses deux mains au-dessus de moi. En colère, je le fusillais des yeux.

**-« Du calmes, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste savoir une chose »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Hé bien »** il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi **« Tout, je veux tout savoir »**

* * *

**_Deux heures plus tôt,_**

**-« Vous ne devez pas aller faire du shopping » **demanda Stefan assit sur le canapé, suivant Caroline et Elena du regard.

**-« Tu me manquais trop » **Stefan sourit lorsque cette dernière se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**-« Oh par pitié épargnez-moi cette vision d'horreur »**

**-« Bonjour Damon »**

**-« Merci de te soucier de moi, jolie Elena » **Stefan la regarda du coin de l'œil rougir alors qu'elle s'asseyait confortablement à ses côtés. Il savait que cela allait arriver, c'était inéluctable. Ce maudit triangle était voué à se répéter indéfiniment. D'un regard éteint, il accueillit Elena au creux de son bras, fixant Damon déposer son verre de bourbon sur la table basse et se rasseoir plus proche du bord de son canapé** « Dis-moi ! Stefan, a-t-il fait la commission »**

**-« De quoi il parle ? » **chuchota Elena dans son cou

**-« Ah, petit frère ça ne te ressemble pas de faire des cachoteries à Elena » « Il aurait pu te dire à quel point je trouve tes sous-vêtements d'aujourd'hui ravissants, ils sont taillés pour toi, j'en suis certain ! » **Elena ne savait plus où se mettre.

**-« C'est bon tu es content ? » **intervient Caroline agacée par le jeu de séduction de Damon**. « Elena est avec Stefan, il faut que tu t'y fasses »**

**-« Et toi arrêtes de faire un transfert » « Tu n'es pas Elena, jamais tu ne vivras une relation à la Bella et Edward » « Rien que dire leur nom me donnes envie de vomir »**

**-« Je…. »**

**-« Tu as perdu ta langue blondie ? » **ironisa Damon avant de se baisser pour prendre la main du sosie sur le genou de Stefan **« Elena, je suis ravi d'avoir pu parler avec toi »**

**-« Moi aussi » **répondit-elle presque hypnotisé par les yeux azur de Damon puis reprit sa main sentant le regard triste de Stefan. Elle quitta Damon des yeux puis sourit à son petit ami avant de se coller contre lui** « Bye »**

Damon les regarda longuement voyant très bien qu'elle essayait de rassurer Stefan. Il roula les yeux puis partit direction le Grill, seul endroit où il n'aura pas à subir l'amour dégoulinant, guimauve du Stelena.

**-« Enfin seuls »** s'exclama Caroline en entendant la porte claquer.

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas dire devant Damon »**

**-« C'est évident Bonnie ! » « Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse quelque chose »**

* * *

**-« Bonnie, tu es là !** » hurla Sheila en montant les escaliers exténuée.

**-« Oui » **répondis-je en me levant de la chaise de mon bureau** « Dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? » **dans le pas de ma porte, je la vis boiter en passant devant moi

**-« je t'ai attendu plus d'une demi-heure devant le lycée »**

-**« Désolée »**elle m'observa m'installer sur le lit à ses côtés** « Je n'ai pas pu refuser, Caroline et Elena ont tellement insisté pour que l'on rentre ensemble »**

**-« C'est bien, je suis contente que tu reprennes contact avec elle »** **« Mais à ce que je vois ça ne t'a pas emballée »**

**-« ça se voit tant que ça ? »**

**-« Beaucoup » « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir »** le ton sérieux qu'elle prit, me fit me redresser **« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »**

**-« Le lycée t'a appelé »**

**-« Encore mieux, j'ai croisé ton proviseur à la sortie du lycée»**

**-« Oh, alors… !»**

**-« J'ai réussi à arranger les choses »**

**-« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi** » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je ne méritais pas tous ce qu'elle faisait pour moi parce que je ne regrettais rien ni mon comportement au lycée, ni tous ce que je faisais pour m'en sortir. Mais il fallait bien que je lui fasse croire le contraire **« Merci, je vais essayer de changer et pour commencer j'ai accepté une sortie shopping avec les filles »**

**-« Ça tombe bien parce qu'il y a une contrepartie »** me prévient-elle en me prenant par les épaules pour que je la regarde droit dans les yeux **« Comme tu te refuses d'aller consulter ton psy tu iras parler deux heures par semaine avec celui du lycée »** effarée, je me lève de mon lit, fit quelques pas avant de revenir vers elle.

**-« Trouves une autre solution, tout sauf celle-là ! » **criais-je presque au bord des larmes, je ne voulais pas revivre ce calvaire.

**-« Alors, tu préfères qu'on te renvoie plus d'un mois Bonnie » **décontenancée, je me rassis à ses côtés comprenant que j'étais dos au mur **« Ton dossier commence à peser, tu as manqué beaucoup de cours l'année dernière et c'est un miracle que tu es la deuxième de ta classe » « Ne me fais pas mentir Bonnie, ne m'oblige pas à te renvoyer loin d'ici »**

**-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'imposes » **reniflais-je, puis essuya mon nez.

**-« Je crois avoir une petite idée »**

**-« Non tu ne sais pas » **ma voix était basse et fébrile, je me décalais pour lui faire face, le teint blême les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes**. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur raconter? » « Je devrais encore une fois mentir sinon, ils m'enverront à l'asile si je parle de vampirisme de sorcellerie »**

** -« Je le sais tout ça »**

**-« Parce que malheureusement tout est lié »**

* * *

**« Je pense que l'on a tous sans exception sous-estimé le mal-être de Bonnie »**prononça Elena en jouant avec les doigts de Stefan** « On a tous cru qu'elle faisait lentement son deuil de son père, qu'il lui fallait du temps de l'espace. Ensuite, elle allait nous revenir toute fraiche toute guillerette mais on s'est bien leurré » **Continua-t-elle la voix et le regard mélancolique. Elle rit nerveusement** « C'est beaucoup plus profond que ça » **son regard croisa celui de Caroline** « Après l'avoir entendu nous ouvrir son cœur, je pense que ce qui la freine pour avancer c'est moi» « Je vous ai attiré jusqu'ici toi et Damon….Caroline est devenue un vampire pour ainsi dire par ma faute »**

**-« Ne dis pas ça » **protesta Stefan

**-« Mais il y a une part de vérité dans mes propos Stefan » **contrecarra Elena quand il prit son visage entre ses mains** « Je n'essaye pas d'excuser le comportement de Bonnie envers nous mais seulement de la comprendre » « Et j'arrive à la conclusion qu'elle rejette le vampirisme, n'accepte pas tous les changements qui se sont opérés dans notre existence » « Ce qui l'emmène à penser qu'aucun retour à la normale n'est possible » « Bonnie ne veut plus de la vie que nous lui offrons »**

**-« Alors, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Seule elle le peut… **» Répondit Stefan en cherchant ses mots** « Accepter tous ces morts, le changement, le vampirisme. On ne peut pas l'y aider »**

**-« Mais si, on peut. En la confrontant, la poussant un tout petit peu» **expliqua Caroline convaincue du plan qu'elle a échafaudé avec Elena**.**

**-« C'est une mauvaise idée. Bonnie déteste être mise au pied du mur. »**

**-« C'est la seule solution » **Stefan regardait Caroline puis baissa la tête.

* * *

**-« Non et ça tu le sais très bien, Bonnie. Le cœur du problème n'est pas là » « Tu n'as pas seulement beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de ta mère de ton père, de ta vie adolescente, de ta simple vie d'humaine mais…je te connais bien ma petite, tu crois que tout est de ta faute, tes choix tes actes ne se sont pas avérés suffisant ou juste. Mais ton père, Caroline, tous ce qui s'est passé dans cette ville n'a rien à voir avec toi parce que tu n'es pas seulement une sorcière, tu es humaine. On fait tous des erreurs et toi tu n'en as fait aucune, ça j'en suis certaine »**

**-« J'en suis pas sure, parce que j'aurai dû sauver tout le monde, tous…. et faire Damon sortir de cette ville, mais j'ai encore échoué »**

**-« Je le répète, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la mort de ton père, et les autres évènements » « Et tu es toi, une adolescente, une humaine pas qu'une sorcière »**

**-« J'en ai conscience…à ton avis pourquoi j'ai arrêté la sorcellerie et pourquoi je me suis éloignée des filles» **Je levais les yeux pour la regarder

**-« Ne me la fait pas à moi, tu es loin d'avoir conscience que tu peux être les deux : sorcière et humaine. Tu es loin d'avoir accepté tous ces évènements, tu es juste résignée fataliste, sinon tu ferais comme tes amies, tu vivrais avec, tu ferais mieux que le lendemain » « Tu dis avancer, ne plus vouloir avoir affaire au surnaturel » « Pourtant tes actes, ta manière d'agir » **ponctua-t-elle en me donnant un livre sur mes cuisses **« Montre tout le contraire, tu es celle qui n'as pas avancé car tu refuses de vivre sans ton père avec la sensation qu'il est mort par ta faute »**

**-« Alors pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Toi aussi tu es très contradictoire »** lui demandais-je en la regardant se lever à son tour

**-« Ce n'est pas moi, mais la propriétaire de la librairie » « C'est pour te remercier du bon travail que tu fournis » « Et surtout, elle m'a dit que tu étais très intéressées par ce livre »**

**-« je la remercierai »**

**-« C'est bien » **Je la suivis du regard** « On dîne dans une demie heure et jettes un coup d'œil au sortilège vaincre les cauchemars et celui sur la protection. Ils sont assez cool à réaliser »**

**-« Je grignoterai vite fait parce que je dois prendre mon service au grill »**

**-« Bien » **Elle s'arrêta et vint vers moi **« Je comptais te le donner durant le diner, mais ce n'est pas grave » « Retournes-toi »**

**-« Mais »**

**-« Fais-le »**

**-« Ok »**

C'est là que je la sentis passer quelque chose autour de mon cou. «** C'est en quel honneur ? » **demandais-je contemplant le pendentif.** « Il est très jolie »**

**-« Je savais qu'il te plairait » **elle expira** « Je veux que tu le gardes toujours, dors, manges avec. Je me sentirai mieux, si tu le gardes avec toi, tous ces morts m'angoissent. Et puis évites quelques temps le cimetière et la forêt, tu veux»**

**-« Ouais mais »**

**-« Non, fais en moi la promesse » **m'ordonnait-elle en me retournant

**-« Ok, alors il y a de la verveine ? »**

**-« Oui et d'autres choses, on est jamais trop prudent » « Allez files, vas prendre une douche »**

Concentrée sur le pendentif, je sentis sa main glisser des miennes, quand je relevais le regard, elle avait quitté ma chambre.

* * *

**_Une heure plus tard au grill,_**

Dos à la salle, je rangeais les palettes de bières quand un client toqua trois fois sur le comptoir :

**-« Oui »**

**-« Trois bières et une limonade citron à la table juste en face »** Je vins vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil où il m'indiquait.

**-« Ok, j'arrive dans trois minutes avec ta commande »** j'annonçais à l'ancien dernière année en lui mettant à disposition des olives vertes et des cacahuètes. Je ne manquais pas son sourire lorsqu'il partit avec.

**-« Un coup de main peut-être » **surprise, je me retournais et vit Jeff à mes côtés.

**-« Non, mais si tu veux travailler, il y a… » **Dis-je en me baissant pour prendre quatre verres, mes yeux tombèrent sur Alaric** « Monsieur Saltzman qui attends de commander là-bas »**

**-« J'ai une meilleure idée, je prends cette commande et tu vas prendre la commande du professeur d'histoire »** je le vis me retirer les verres des mains.

**-« Tu vas me le payer Jeff »**

**-« Je t'offre un verre ce soir pour me faire pardonner »** je levais les yeux au ciel **« C'est trois bières et…. »**

**-« Et une limonade au citron, c'est bon je sais » « Vas-voir le professeur »** il me donna son calepin

**-« n'oublie pas les innombrables dettes que tu as envers moi »** terminais-je en marchant à reculons pour pousser le comptoir. Je fis une petite pirouette pour me mettre en face de la table du professeur d'histoire. Avant d'y aller franco, je pris une pause pour me calmer. **« Tu peux le faire »** m'encourageais-je en m'élançant. Je me raclais la gorge tandis qu'il leva ses yeux de son téléphone

**-« Bonnie » **disait-il, l'air fatigué et triste

**-« Monsieur Saltzman….. »**

**-« Ici tu peux m'appeler Rick ou Alaric »**

**-« Alors Alaric, tu as besoin de quelque chose, apéritif, amuse-bouche, bière » **demandais-jeprête à écrire

**-« J'attends Damon mais merci d'être venu demander »**

**-« C'est que mon job » « A tout à l'heure »** mais je ne bougeais pas, je le trouvais bizarre. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour les autres, ça me portait déjà préjudice

**-« Toi, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »**

-**« Rien » **bredouillais-je **« Je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que ton ami le piranha vienne » « A tout à l'heure »**

**-« Qui est le piranha ? »** et malheureusement pour moi, en faisant demi-tour, je tombais nez à nez avec le spécimen). Il avait toujours son sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Et ce qui m'exaspérait le plus était son tic de se lécher les lèvres en me regardant de bas en haut, la tête baissée vers moi. Je me sentais toujours toute petite et inférieure à lui, ça c'était insupportable.

**-« Rien, Jeff va prendre votre commande »**

-**« Non » **il me contourna **« Puisque tu es là, écrit sur ton joli petit carnet : deux pichets de blonde bien mousseuse »**

-« **Et ça sera tout ? »**

**-« On verra bien quand tu reviendras »**conclu-t-il en lui souriant vraiment fière de lui puis il se tourna vers Rick **« Alors racontes moi tout, tu m'avais l'air réellement angoissé au téléphone» **Alors j'avais raison, il a des problèmes, mais ce n'était pas mes affaires, il fallait que je m'éloigne. Or encore une fois le vampire répondant à l'insupportable prénom de Damon m'en empêcha. Il était derrière moi penché proche de mon oreille **« C'est vilain d'écouter les conversations des autres »** il attendit ma réponse très longtemps. Il tourna sa tête vers le bar, croyant réellement que j'allais rentrer dans son jeu. Déçu, il revint à côté de son ami. **« On disait quoi déjà ? »**

**-« Un jour, elle va réellement réussir à te tuer rien qu'en te regardant Damon » « Fais attention, tu sais de quoi elle est capable »**

**-« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle prend trop rapidement la mouche. J'ai au moins quelqu'un qui arrive à me tenir tête hormis toi ! Ça me fait une bonne distraction » « Enfin bref, reprenons notre conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

* * *

**-« Je suis certain qu'il faut la laisser venir à vous, et puis c'est déjà bien qu'elle se joigne à vous mercredi »**

**-« Ce n'est pas assez ! Je veux mon amie »**

**-« Moi aussi et…. »**

Dring….Dring,

Elena leva légèrement du canapé pour prendre son téléphone

**-« Attendez ! Allo » **répondit-elle en enjambant Stefan puis s'arrêta pour se retourner vers lui **« C'est Jenna, j'abrège au plus vite» « Oui, je suis toujours là Jenna… »**. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux jusqu'à qu'il sente Caroline bizarrement très proche de lui.

**-« Il faut que l'on parle de moi et de mes problèmes de sang Stefan » **Ce dernier plissa les yeux et se rapprocha à son tour

**-« Tu m'inquiètes »**

**-« L'autre jour… » **sa voix se fit étrangement plus fébrile** « je n'ai pas su me contrôler » « J'ai mordu Matt, drainé son sang pendan minutes…si ce n'est pas plus »** ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent rapidement **« il était si effrayé par moi Stefan… » « Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force un jour de lui dire que je suis devenue comme toi »**couina la blonde. Tendrement, Stefan lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

**-« Regardes moi » « Hey, Caroline regardes-moi ! »** persévéra-t-il d'un ton autoritaire mais en vain. Caroline retira les mains de Stefan autour de son cou puis se leva pour faire quelques pas.

**-« Si je l'ai quitté la première fois c'est bien parce que je n'avais pas la force d'être avec un humain. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de nous redonner une chance » **baragouina Caroline dans sa barbe, d'une voix légèrement voilée.

**-« Parce que tu l'aimes, et tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui » **il la rejoignit, reprit sa tête et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux **« J'ai vécu la même chose avec Elena et on est toujours ensemble, il comprendra »**

**-« Avec ce qui est arrivé avec Vicky ? J'en doute, jamais il n'acceptera de rester avec moi surtout s'il apprend que non seulement Damon est responsable de la mort de Vicky mais aussi de mon vampirisme »**

Stefan la lâcha et la laissa se poster devant la fenêtre donnant sur la forêt.

**« Je suis perdue » « Je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment l'hypnotiser pour qu'il oublie surtout que j'ai détesté Damon aussi pour ça, de ne pas être réellement consciente de mes actes» « Lui aussi va me haïr»**

**-« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre que de tout lui avouer, s'il t'aime normalement il passera outre »**

**-« Tu en dirais autant si Elena en devenait une, toi qui déteste être ce que nous sommes » **Il fit un pas en arrière la voyant face à lui **« Tu accepterais qu'elle soit une abomination »**

**-« Ce n'est pas pour elle »**

**-« Matt m'a dit la même chose quand je lui ai avouée, i mois » « Je n'ai pas supporté le dégoût dans son regard, je lui ai fait tout oublier »** Caroline rigola puis sécha ses larmes **« Tu me comprends maintenant, je suis seule et perdue »**

**-« Ne dis pas ça »** il effaça la distance qui les séparait **« Moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés quoique tu décides quoi que tu fasses » **Elle sourit à ses mots **« Je te protègerai de tous, de toi des autres, tu es la sœur que je n'ai pas eu »**

**-« Je t'adore »** Caroline se jeta sur lui et sanglota.

De l'autre côté, plus exactement dans le couloir Elena revenait sur ses pas

**-« Attends, Jenna calmes toi, je ne comprends strictement rien » **elle releva la tête au moment du _« hug »_ entre Caroline et Stefan. Se sentant gênée de les espionner dans leur moment de complicité intense, elle repartit dehors **« Respires et ralentie »** se reprit Elena puis s'assit sur la première marche du perron **« Voilà, maintenant expliques-moi tout depuis le début »**

* * *

**-« Et comment elle a réagi » **demanda Damon en me voyant arriver avec leur commande, il me fixait déposer les pichets sur leur table puis sortir deux grands verres de mon tablier. Quand, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir, je relevais la tête. Mon geste était suspendue. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il était juste devant moi et qui plus est, il s'assit à trois tables de celle de Damon. La surprise était telle que l'un des verres se fracassa contre la table. Intrigué, Damon me fixa encore puis regarda dans la même direction que moi

**-« Bonnie ça va ? »** demanda Alaric, lui aussi préoccupé par mon comportement

**-« Ce n'est rien** » dis-je en revenant à moi. Je sortis de ma poche une serviette pour transporter les débris **« J'ai toujours eu ce côté gaffeuse » « Excusez-moi »**

**-« C'est moi, ou elle est bizarre ? » **demanda Damon, les sourcils froncés en se tournant vers son ami

**-« Elle l'est mais c'est depuis la mort de son père et peut-être bien avant. Enfin qui sait elle a toujours si bien feint que l'on saura jamais. Bref pour répondre à ta question, Jenna a sans doute très mal réagis » « J'aurai voulu la retenir mais, Meredith m'en a empêché »**

**-« Attends vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mec » « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable à moins que tu l'aimes encore » « Tu l'aimes ? » **Alaric prit avec son doigt la mousse de la bière et sourit

**-« Je me demande dans quel état Jenna doit être en ce moment avec son vampirisme et sa jalousie maladive. Le faite de m'avoir vu embrassé Meredith doit l'avoir dévastée »**

**….**

**-« Elena je ne sais plus quoi faire » **Jenna était toute tremblante agenouillée à côté du corps inerte de Jeremy en plein milieu du salon chez les Gilbert **« Jeremy ne bouge plus et je n'entends plus son cœur battre, beaucoup….beaucoup trop de sang sort de ses orifices »**Elle le toucha** « Il est tout raide, Elena » **cria-t-elle complètement hystérique et bouleversée** « Il faut réellement que tu viennes ! MAINTENANT ! » **Ordonna-t-elle désespérée

Elena s'arracha presque les cheveux, son frère ne pouvait pas mourir.

**-« Tu en es sûr son pouls est surement très faible » « Approche-toi de son nez et de sa bouche »**

**-« BORDEL ELENA, JE SAIS CE QUE J'ENTENDS ET SENS ! J'AI TUE TON FRERE, MON PETIT NEVEU »**

**-« OK, j'essaye de réfléchir »** Elle ferma les yeux. Bon sang Elena concentres-toi pensa-t-elle puis elle repensa à la fois où c'était Damon qui l'avait tué, il portait la bague de John **« Jenna, regardes si il porte sa chevalière »**

**-« Pourquoi c'est inutile »**

**-« Ne discutes pas et regardes ! »**

**-« Ok » **Jenna refoula ses larmes et regarda les mains de Jer** « Oui, il l'a »**

**-« Merci….merci »**murmura Elena hors du téléphone, puis le rapprocha de son oreille **« Il se réveillera d'ici la fin de la journée » « J'arrive »**

Elle toussa et Caroline et Stefan s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre

**« Jenna a blessé Jeremy dans un excès de colère, il faut que j'y aille »**

**-« Je viens avec toi »**

**-« Non, je te rappelle »** Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa **« Je vous aime tous les deux »**

* * *

**-« Tenez »**

**-« Merci mais, il ne fallait pas, on s'est débrouillé »**

**-« Alors je le reprends » ** répondis-je à Alaric tandis que Damon faisait des vas et viens entre moi et l'homme à trois tables de nous. Dès que je posais ma main sur le verre, Damon prit mon poignet **« Quoi ? » **Alaric fut tout aussi surpris que moi

**-« Depuis tout à l'heure tu es nerveuse pourquoi ? »**

**-« Tu racontes n'importe quoi »** dis-je en reprenant ma main **« Si c'est tout, j'y vais »**

**-« Attends, c'est ce mec là-bas qui t'embête ? »**

**-« Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi »**

**-« réponds juste à ma question ? »**

**-« C'est un client, rien d'autre » **bredouillais-je très incertaine.

**-« Tu mens »**

**-« Et bien tu feras avec » « Bonne soirée »** Il se contenta de relever le buste et de me suivre du regard. Tandis que moi, je revenais à mon poste. Je profitais pour ranger et nettoyer sans pouvoir m'empêcher de fixer le nouveau client. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas la deuxième fois que je l'avais vu, mais d'où je ne le savais pas.

…

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça » **Je ne bougeais pas d'un cil, laissant Jeff se mettre dans la même position que moi **« Toi aussi, il te parait bizarre »**

-**« Oui » **je lui fis enfin face **«Dis-moi tu l'as déjà vu trainer dans le coin comme tu travailles quasiment tous les jours ici » **

**-« Non c'est la première fois pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse je croyais que ton genre c'était plutôt moi »**

**-« Non, juste par curiosité » « C'est toi qui l'a servis ? »**

**-« Oui pourquoi ? »**

**-« Tu as pu voir ce qu'il écrivait ? »**

**-« Non et mon job ce n'est que serveur et barman » « Et toi contente toi de ça ok »**

**-« Ok »** soupirais-je

**-« Regardes cette table est vide va la nettoyer »**

**-« Bien chef »** je pris ce qui me tendait. Sans envie, je me mis à faire briller la table. Au moment où je me levais pour aller faire une autre table, je le sentis passer à côté de moi. J'eus une sensation étrange quand il effleura ma main et mon épaule. J'allais l'attraper mais quelqu'un me bouscula. Je l'avais perdu de vu et pourtant, je courus vers la sortie et le vit dans le coin de la rue. Très vite, je pris mes affaires, m'excusa auprès de Jeff.

**-« Attends fait au moins celle du client avant de partir » « A-t-il payé au moins… » **Je soufflais, résignée j'y allais. Son mouchoir m'intriguait

**-« Un signe infini : qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire »** murmurais-je en prenant la serviette en papier

Je l'effleurais à peine que mon corps rentrait en pleine transe, tout allait beaucoup trop vite, il y avait tellement d'information qui se dévoilaient sous mes yeux que j'étais submergé et bien d'autre chose. J'avais ressentis pleins émotions. Je suis complètement perdue et chamboulée. J'étais incapable de dire exactement à la seconde près ce qu'il partageait avec moi. Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, la seule chose dont j'étais certaine est que cet homme avait quelque chose à voir avec les tueries. Ni une ni deux, je pris la pièce en or qu'il avait laissée puis m'éclipsait.

**-« Non, laisses là tranquille Damon »**

**-« Relaxe Rick, je veux juste prendre ça »** son ami le vit se courber pour prendre un mouchoir

**-« C'est quoi ? »** demanda-t-il lui aussi curieux

**-« Je n'en sais rien. Mais si certaine personne vont à la chasse de certain inconnu moi je vais à la chasse aux sorcières »**

**-« Non Damon, ne fais pas ça » **

**\- « Plus on est de fou plus on rit non »**

* * *

**_Retour au présent,_**

**-« Non toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»**

**-« Je crois avoir posé la question en premier ! Après qui cours-tu ? »**

**-« Lâches moi » **hurlais-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces

-**« Tut-tut » **il me plaqua le dos en douceur ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs. Je continuais de le fixer méchamment, je le devais je refusais qu'il jubile d'avoir réussi à me déstabiliser. **« Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir ou d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, je ne te lâcherai pas, pas avant que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails »**

**-« Tu veux réellement savoir »**

**-« Oui »** je levai les yeux au ciel

**-« Il y a deux jours, j'ai été racketté par cet homme je veux juste récupérer mon mp3, voilà fin de l'histoire maintenant laisses-moi partir »**

**-« Ne me prends pas pour un débile, tu ne te serais jamais mis dans cet état pour un objet, dis-moi s'il y a une menace »**

**-« Alors, il faut croire que tu me connais assez mal » **dis-je en me redressant, ce qui me colla à lui. Troublé par notre promiscuité, il me regarda profitais de ce moment-là pour lui donner un anévrisme**« Et à l'avenir, restes loin de moi » ** La douleur se fit plus forte plus intense très rapidement puis en un instant son calvaire prit fin. Encore étourdit par ses tempes endoloris, il retira progressivement ses deux mains sur sa tête. Son regard expressif montrait sa rancune et sa colère. Dès lors qu'il reprit ses esprits, il bondit brutalement mais sa sorcière n'était plus là.


	6. Les soupçons

Coucou, me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement** _Bamon guest, Lyn42, howimymnh, Aliciaa18, Jessietrager_ **pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ainsi qu'à ma correctrice __**Minashi**__. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant qu'il répondra à quelque unes de vos interrogations et que les relations entre les personnages vous plaise aussi. Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre alors je vous laisse le découvrir.

**Mots: 5171**

** Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**5\. Suspicions**

Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil. Je cherchais désespérément à me rendre de nouveau aux pays des rêves en changeant plusieurs fois de position dans mon lit, comptant les moutons mais rien ne fonctionnait. Résignée, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, la sentence fut terrible ''3 :00 am''.

Frustrée, je m'installe sur le dos, espérant trouver du réconfort dans mon miroir magique, mais bizarrement il reflétait le livre que j'avais négligemment laissé au pied du lit la veille au soir. J'avais renoncé définitivement à l'ouvrir pourtant, en cet instant, j'étais très attirée par lui. Je me mis soudainement à ramper telle une lionne jusqu'au bord du lit pour l'attraper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts le titre qui m'avait poussé à l'emprunter

**_Thèse sur les lycans_**

**_Par Natasha Stewart_**

Puis, je fis défiler quelques pages blanches. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre sans aucune raison valable peut-être, ce que je m'apprêtais à lire allait à jamais changer ma vision de ce monde. Et je crois enfin je pense m'attendre à tout et à rien à la fois non en fait je m'attends au pire. Je sens au plus profond de moi que l'enfer va s'abattre sur terre. Il fallait que je chasse mes idées noires au plus vite, j'inspirais fortement et plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles pour m'enfermer dans ma petite bulle protectrice. Je soufflais, j'étais fin prête :

**_Certains résumerons mes longues années de recherches sur la créature la plus crainte comme un véritable gâchis, mais je peux vous assurer que ce que vous allez découvrir au fil de ce récit a été longuement analysé et décortiqué. Ce monde regorge de créatures surnaturelles qui dépassent l'entendement et notre esprit étroit et scientifique se refuse d'y croire. Cependant en histoire tout est possible, il suffit simplement de creuser et c'est ce que j'ai accompli. Tout d'abord commençons par le commencement : les loups, le cousin le plus connu à cette date du lycan. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais il est très important que vous compreniez cet animal avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet !_**

**_On raconte souvent que l'homme est le descendant du singe, lui, il n'a jamais évolué et pourtant nous avons un bon nombre de ressemblance. Et si c'était le cas pour les lycans et les loups…Nous sommes dans le même cas de figure, le loup possède des sens très développés lui permettant d'évoluer dans son environnement et de chasser :_**

**_La vue, en effet, le loup voit aussi bien le jour que la nuit car il est nyctalope et peut détecter le moindre mouvement devant lui l'odorat, son flair est 100 fois plus développé que chez l'homme le toucher, sens primordial pour le loup car c'est leur façon de communiquer dans leur meute et l'ouïe, il peut entendre jusqu'à 40km. Parlons maintenant de leur vitesse…_**

Je tournais la page mais constatais qu'il en manquait, le peu qui restait était carbonisé. Totalement refroidit assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je repoussais le livre. Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation de pure curiosité, je le pris de nouveau. Il y avait peut-être des choses intéressantes sur les pages suivantes.

**Vous l'aurez compris il y a beaucoup de similitudes si on se réfère aux romans de sciences fictions. Et si ce n'était pas que de la fiction. Les lycans existent réellement et vivent tous près de nous. Eux aussi ce sont des êtres surnaturels. Dans leur hiérarchie les êtres surnaturels s'entraident entre eux comme ce fut le cas pour le camp des lycans et des sorcières. Ils fonctionnent toujours par binôme, une sorcière pour un lycan afin d'assurer le bon équilibre de la nature et de l'univers. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas que des coéquipiers, ils se décrivent l'un comme l'autre, comme l'une des faces d'une même pièce. Ils se complètent, s'attirent et se rendent beaucoup plus fort ensemble. Ils existent un lien unique et indescriptible entre le lycan et sa sorcière. J'en ai photographié un spécimen comme vous pouvez le voir ci-dessous.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caresser la photo il ressemblait tellement à celui que j'avais vu. Il était aussi élancé et majestueux, le même pelage noir que mon loup. Surtout il possédait ses mêmes pupilles rouge sang.

**_Mais pour le commun des mortels, le fait qu'un humain soit doté de la faculté de se transformer en un animal et qu'il acquière la même mentalité, relève tout simplement de la lycanthropie. Une maladie mentale qui pousse l'homme à agir comme une bête sauvage. Un châtiment suprême pour aimer la chair humaine ou autre vice satanique. Ou peut-être que cela cache quelque chose de plus gros ou profond. Quelque chose qu'ils veulent nous cacher à nous pauvre et faible humain. Un monde surnaturel où nous ne serions pas capables de survivre et de comprendre. Qui sait ? Mais j'ai ma petite idée…_**

**-« Assez »** soufflais-je en fermant le bouquin de la bibliothèque. Je me relevais de mon lit, m'assit en face de mon bureau et empoigna mon crayon :

_Cher journal,_

Je me mordis un de mes ongles puis coucha tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_« Mon rêve était en train de me rendre folle. Toute cette histoire de loup, éclipse totale, ce signe étrange dans l'herbe et puis Damon qui n'arrête pas de m'observer toutes ces petites choses me donnaient le tournis, me faisaient faire des choses insensées comme lire ce bouquin, poursuivre un inconnu en pleine nuit !_

_Tu sais mieux que personne mon besoin maladif d'avoir des réponses à tout, de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, mais je crois qu'à force de trop chercher à vouloir ma paix intérieure et de celle de l'univers, je touche le fond. Je crois que Salvatore sent que quelque chose cloche avec moi. Peut-être que je devrais lui en parler. Peut-être que mon rêve m'indiquait de m'appuyer sur lui dans cette quête : parce qu'il est le seul dans mon entourage qui n'hésite pas aller sur le pied de guerre quand il le faut. Je sais que je pourrais lui accorder un minimum ma confiance pour protéger mes arrières. Ce fut le cas lors de nos diverses associations quand il n'y avait pas de choix à faire entre le double et moi. Bien évidement il le faisait pour Elena. Damon Salvatore ne faisait généralement jamais rien pour rien. S'il garde toujours un œil sur moi c'est uniquement pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la jolie version de Katerina… Mais je ne pouvais pas envisager cette éventualité car dans mon rêve, il semblait si menaçant envers le loup, Je ne devrais pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Idem pour l'affaire des tueries_, _je voulais y arriver toute seule et épargner mon entourage. Même Damon….Vous y croyez, alors que je rêve secrètement de le réduire en poussière !? Oui même ce crétin de Salvatore, ne devait rien savoir…»_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard,

C'est les cheveux en bataille que le beau vampire sortit de sa camaro. Il avait troqué son habituel t-shirt noir pour un ton beaucoup plus clair. Après l'avoir verrouillé, il trottina jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert. Paré à offrir son plus beau sourire, il humecta ses lèvres, se frotta les mains avant de toquer à la porte. Malheureusement son enthousiasme fut de courte durée :

**-« Elena n'est pas là »**

**-« Attends »** Jer regardait la main de Damon retenir la porte. Il essayait en vain de le laisser dehors mais le vampire de 170 ans était beaucoup trop fort. Exaspéré, il le laissa agrandir le bâillement de la porte. Le visage fermé, il regarda le sourire ironique de Damon.

-**« J'ai pourtant dit qu'elle… »**

**-« Je sais »** Il retira ses lunettes les rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste « **C'est très gentil de ta part petit Gilbert de m'avoir invité à rentrer »** Jer le regarda avec insistance essayer d'entrer. Mais quel fut son soulagement de le voir bloquer. Ce moment n'avait aucun prix. **« C'est quoi ce bordel »**

**-« Oh j'avais oublié un léger détail ! »**

**-« Lequel » **rugit Damon prêt à donner un coup mais se retient.

**-« Et bien que la maison a changé propriétaire. Jenna a demandé à Alaric de mettre la maison au nom d'Elena puisqu'il ne vit plus ici»** continua-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

**-« Mais tu habites ici » **Damon s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte** « tu pourrais me faire rentrer »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Allez Jer, autorise moi à entrer »**

**-« Je ne suis pas si stupide de te donner la possibilité de rentrer ici quand bon te semble »**

**-« Jer ! **Coupa la personne derrière lui. Tandis qu'il se tournait, Damon sourit** « avec qui tu parles »**

**-« Moi…»** le devança ce dernier content de l'entendre, Jeremy se poussa légèrement pour laisser passer sa tante, lèvres serrées.

**-« Oh ! » **le beau vampire l'accueillit avec un petit signe de la main, l'air charmeur** « ça fait un bail Damon ! »**

**-« Toi aussi, tu as la même sensation ! On devrait passer plus de temps ensemble, tu ne crois pas Jenna »** l'amusa-t-il

**-« Je ne crois pas qu'entre nous ça marcherait mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient que tu attendes Elena à l'intérieur. »**

**-« Non » **il rejeta l'idée d'un signe de main** « je ne voudrai pas déranger »**

**-« Tu ne déranges personne pas vrai Jeremy ? »** elle le vit partir dépité** « Bon, rentres, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui! Mais je suis convaincue que Stefan et Elena seront très contents de te retrouver ici quand ils reviendront du lycée »**

Jeremy secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment toutes ces filles hormis Bonnie tombaient comme des mouches pour ce crétin. A fleur de peau, il reprit sa manette de jeu.

**-« C'est si gentiment proposé que je ne peux pas refuser »**

**-« Et tu as bien raison » **Damon se retourna entendant la porte se fermer** « Installes-toi sur le canapé, ils ne vont pas tarder»**

**-« Merci »** heureux, il s'avança assez pour arriver à la hauteur de Jeremy tandis que Jenna partit en cuisine.

**« Alors on ne me propose rien à boire ? »**. Il attendait une réaction de sa part, mais il continua à jouer. **« Donc…. »** Le petit Gilbert mit encore pause et soupira

**-« Ici ce n'est pas une banque de sang, va à hôpital »**

**-« Je me suis toujours demandé quel goût tu avais: O+, AB, B…. » **Jer tourna la tête, sentant son visage si proche du sien «**Non je dirai un B- ! Ils sont généralement de la mauvaise herbe »** » Enervé, il se leva

**-« Vas te faire…. »**

**-« Soit gentil » **ria Damon entre ses dents en entendant Jenna revenir vers eux, il exerçait une légère pression sur l'épaule de Jeremy**. « Laisses-moi gagner » **se reprit-il sachant qu'elle avait senti la tension entre son neveu et lui

**-« Tout va bien, Jer ? »** a-t-elle demandé en enlevant ses écouteurs.

**-« Bien, Jenna » **Jeremy se rassit, il se contrôlait pour laisser la main de Damon sur son épaule** « Je vais lui donner une seconde chance »**

**-« Ok, amusez-vous bien » **elle remonta à l'étage. D'un geste vif, il fit reculer Damon.

**-« Tu viens de nouveau tenter ta chance auprès d'Elena ou nous chercher encore des nouveaux ennuis ? »**

**-« C'est une affaire de grande personne, allez fais-moi une place » **dit-ilavec désinvolture, le petit frère d'Elena se décala vers la droite**« Je vais te montrer comment on joue »**

* * *

**-« Je suis exténuée » **enlacée dans les bras de Matt, Caroline soupira de soulagement d'avoir fini sa journée de lycée**« J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi pour la fête, d'ailleurs, il faut qu'on ordonne à Bonnie de venir » **disait-elle en l'apercevant rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

**-« J'ai ma petite idée » **Caroline tourna la tête pour regarder son autre amie**« sans trop la brusquer »**

**-« Oh j'aime ce sourire Lena, tu devrais le faire plus souvent »**

**-« Je souris très souvent » **rétorqua**-**elle

**-« Ah peut-être que c'est tes nouveaux vêtements qui font que tu parais moins pâlotte »**

**-« Fais taire ta copine Matty »**

**-« Il ne pourra pas »** Caroline se rapprocha un peu plus de lui puis l'embrassa **« Il m'aime beaucoup trop pour ça »**

**-« Je suis contente »** les deux blonds la regardèrent suspendu à ses lèvres **« Que tout aille mieux entre vous » **Matt regarda Caroline et sourit** « je ne sais pas il y a quelque chose de changé»**

**-« Moi aussi » **le blond caressa les cheveux de sa belle** « j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en couple maintenant »** sous leurs yeux, Caroline et Stefan s'échangèrent des petits regards discrets de satisfaction pour Stefan et de gratitude pour Caroline. Il avait tant fait pour elle. Le vampire fut le premier à briser leur échange en regardant Elena puis la blottit tout contre lui.

**-« Alors on va vous laisser récupérer le temps perdu, en plus tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? »**Elena tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit

**-« Oui, rentrons chez moi, bye les tourtereaux »**

**-« Bye, Elena »** murmura Caroline un peu perdue. Les lèvres de Matt la réveillèrent. Bien qu'elle ait fait des progrès la petite Caroline ne se sentait pas encore assez forte. Assez résistante quand Matt se montrait insatiable, c'était dur de contrôler ses coups de sang. Elle regrettait que Stefan se sauve ainsi.

**-« Ça va ? »** elle le poussa en riant faussement, elle sentait son inquiétude.

**-« Bien sûr, je t'ai toi. On y va »** elle l'entraina malgré lui. Il l'arrêta **« Matt ! »**

Ce dernier la regarda puis assista au départ d'Elena et Stefan. Il les avait vu s'échanger un regard, mais comme Elena, il n'avait rien dit. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation. **« Matt, c'est à moi de te demander si ça va ! »**

**-« Oui pourquoi ? »** disait-il en arborant un sourire franc avant de l'embrasser **« Aujourd'hui, je m'entraîne à la piscine ça te tente ? »**

**-« Pourquoi pas, de toute les manières ma mère ne s'apercevra pas de mon absence »**

**-« Ne dis pas de bêtises** » il l'embrassa encore et la fit sortir du lycée **« Je suis sure qu'elle te laissera une vingtaine de messages »**

* * *

**-« C'est à vous » **Je me tournais vers elle, le sourire crispé. **« Donc ? »**

**-« Désolée »**Je baissais les yeux me sentant bête d'avoir oublié ce que je venais faire ici. Retrouvant vite, mes esprits, j'ouvris mon sac puis déposa lourdement le livre sur les lycans sur le comptoir.

**« Tenez » **la bibliothécaire me regarda puis l'ouvrit pour l'inspecter.

**-« Que s'est-il passé »** troublée, je lui demandais de répéter d'un ton moqueur

**-« Pardon »**

-**« Je ne rigole pas, le lycée a une politique très stricte : faire disposer des livres irréprochables à ses élèves, et il me semble qu'il a été commandé la semaine dernière »**

**-« Je veux bien vous croire mais, je l'ai pris ainsi » « Il doit y avoir une erreur »** elle secoua la tête en consultant son ordinateur

**-« Il n'y a aucune erreur »** doucement, elle tourna l'écran vers moi.

**-« Je…je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas moi »**

**-« Alors qui d'autre, si ce n'est pas vous »**

**-« Je n'en sais rien »** avouais-je très sincèrement

**-« Moi je le sais» **soulagée je lui demandais

**-« Alors ? »**

**-« c'est vous mademoiselle Bennett, vous êtes la seule à l'avoir consulté »** sans voix, je la vis remonter sa paire de lunette sur son nez**« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez chez vous ma petite mais, le feu c'est très dangereux. Après dites-moi, vous allez vous amuser à cambrioler des banques des maisons la nuit »**

**-« Attendez-vous m'insultez d'incendiaire et d'être une délinquante pour qui me prenez- vous ? » **le pot de feutres tremblait à côté de moi « ** Et qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? »** la porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Tout mon corps chauffait, je me sentais plus forte.

**-« C'est ce que je comprends d'après ce que je vois et entends » **ma bouche s'agrandit. Choquée par son aplomb ? Je m'éloignais puis revint sur mes pas.

**-« Je n'en resterai pas là, vous allez entendre parler de moi »**

**-« Il faut payer mademoiselle » **hurla-t-elle tous les lycéens de la bibliothèque me regardaient prête à franchir la porte que j'avais poussé furieusement. Je ris, tout en me retournant

**-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse »**

**-« Si » **elle tapota une affiche

**''Tout manuel saboté doit être payé''**

Déterminée, j'avançais vers elle, sortit de ma poche quelques billets froissés.

**-« Combien ? » **demandais-je très irritée**« COMBIEN »** elle sursauta lorsque je plaquais le reste de ma paye du mois dernier devant elle.

**-« ça…ça ira »** le regarda noir je soupirais, récupéra le livre, puis lui tourna le dos. **« Non, vous ne pouvez pas »**

**-« Achetez-en un autre »** Je regardais mon argent sur le comptoir « **vous avez de quoi faire** ». Tout le monde baissa les yeux et entendit la porte battante claquer sur mon passage.

* * *

Sheila monta quant à elle, à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, puis la ferma. Précipitamment, elle retira sa chaine autour de son cou pour prendre la clé qui lui faisait office de pendentif. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, se baissa et prit un coffre. Doucement, elle le posa sur son lit et actionna le mécanisme de la serrure. D'une main fébrile, elle prit quelques feuilles légèrement brulée.

Puis soupira et les rangea, puis quitta sa chambre, il fallait mieux qu'elle oublie tout ça.

* * *

**-« Je suis contente d'être rentrée »** soupira Elena en déposant ses clés dans la corbeille. Elle enleva sa veste puis entoura le cou de son vampire **« Je te propose deux options, soit on se met tout de suite à notre exposé ou soit… »** Il lui sourit, elle se montrait très entreprenante **« On monte à l'étage et on montre à quel point twilight c'est ennuyeux »**

**-« J'aime la deuxième option »** Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en montant la première marche des escaliers.

**-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »**

**-« Mais vous n'y arriverez pas ! »** Stefan manqua une marche et fit tomber Elena dans ses bras. **« Par contre avec moi miss Gilbert, tu as toute tes chances »**

**-« Ça va ? »** demanda Stefan à Elena, très inquiet

**-« Oui, ça va »** le souffle court, elle défroissa son jean **« Et toi ? »**

Délicatement, il lui caressa son visage

**-« Si tu vas bien moi aussi »** elle lui sourit puis hurla **« Jenna ! » **Stefan leva ses yeux et vit Damon de dos

**-« Quoi Elena ? » **Jenna sentit la main de sa nièce sur son bras** « Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce qui se passe pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »**

**-« Que fait-il ici » **chuchota-t-elle durement

**-« Oh, il est venu te voir, je n'allais pas le laisser dehors, pas après ce qu'il a fait pour toi et moi »**

**-« Tu sais comment il est…. »**

**-« Oui et il m'a aidé à boire à la veine, à supporter ma transformation, je lui serais toujours redevable»** Elena baissa les yeux

**-« Tu ne comprends pas, il…. »**

**-« Merci Jenna, Elena a laissé sa compassion dans un de ses tiroirs de chambre ces derniers temps » « Avant tu savais entrevoir derrière les apparences » **

**-« Damon »** rugit Stefan

**-« Petit-frère »** il vit Damon tourner sa tête et lui sourire tandis que Jeremy déposa sa manette sur la table basse puis se leva.

**-« Bon moi, j'y vais »** tout le monde le regarda mettre sa veste **« La comédie a assez durée »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait »** réprimanda Elena en s'avançant vers Damon après avoir vu Jer quitter la maison familiale.

**-« Il ne m'aime pas, et c'est réciproque** » Stefan les rejoignit le visage sérieux, il détestait voir son frère réagir ainsi

**-« C'est bon tu as fini »**

**-« Oui, je crois » **Elena secoua la tête peinée par l'attitude de Damon puis partit rejoindre Jenna.

**-« Elena tu peux m'expliquer, je croyais qu'ils s'entendaient bien »**

**-« Moi aussi, je croyais »** Jenna posa sa main sur la joue d'Elena puis la caressa de son pouce

**-« Je vais le rattraper, et toi Damon, on en parlera ! »**

**-« HOUH HOUH, que j'ai peur »** ria Damon puis s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de biches d'Elena brillant.

**-« Toi tu restes ici » **le vampire aux yeux bleus s'arrêta même de sourire quand il l'entendit le ton détaché de sa belle mais se décomposa un peu plus en la voyant se retourner vers Saint Stefan. Il aurait aimé qu'elle tire aussi sur le col de sa veste, ça prouvait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Tandis qu'il enviait leur relation, Stefan s'attardait sur les mains du tira encore sur son col pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle avait besoin plus que tout d'avoir un contact avec lui. Il représentait sa bouée, son étoile du berger** « Et toi, Stefan avec moi » **soupira-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

**-« Bien » **Damon ne trouva rien d'autre à dire puis continua sur un ton plus sarcastique pour montrer que tout cela ne le touchait pas «** un verre de sang ou de bourbon ne serait pas de refus »** il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé puis zappa la télévision.

Dans la cuisine,

**-« Des fois, j'ai réellement envie de le tuer »**

**-« Hey » **Stefan la fit se retourner puis l'embrassa **« Calmes-toi, il fait ça parce qu'il a été blessé, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit et je le sais » « Cependant, ne te mets pas à sa hauteur, il ne le mérite pas »** Elena lui sourit

**-« Merci, mais je n'y arrive pas. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu m'as raccompagné »**

**-« Bonnie je crois »**

**-« Ah oui »** elle se retourna puis prit une bouteille d'eau dans son frigidaire **« Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté comment ma virée shopping s'est passée **» Damon concentré sur leur conversation sourit intrigué.

**-« Alors »**

**-« Un véritable désastre »** Stefan se rapprocha, il mit ses mains comme elle sur la table **« Caroline et moi, on aurait cru côtoyer un vrai iceberg. La plupart du temps, elle était absente, où agissait bizarrement. Tu l'aurais vu, elle a agressé trois hommes puis s'est excusée. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur ses gardes »**

**-« Tu espérais quoi exactement Elena »** elle se redressa surprit parce ce que son petit-ami venait de lui dire **« Que tout reprenne comme avant ? »**

**-« Oui naïvement oui »**

**-« Ne le prends pas comme ça »** Elle retira sa main qui recouvrait la sienne et reprit une gorgée d'eau.

**-« On ne l'a pas forcée à venir, on avait cru qu'elle l'aurait fait des efforts. C'était son choix de venir »** Elle souffla, n'aimant pas la voir dans cet état, Stefan contourna la table et la prit dans ses bras **« Le seul moment où j'ai côtoyé la véritable Bonnie, la douce et prude Bonnie, c'était dans le magasin de lingerie »** il esquissa un sourire quand il l'entendit rire **« Caroline et moi, avons bien profité de ce bref moment, parce que l'instant d'après, elle était de nouveau absente, accrochée à son téléphone et deux livres pendant le déjeuner » « Je ne sais pas quelque chose cloche…»**

**-« Et tu crois que c'est toujours pour les mêmes raisons? »**

**-« Plus ou moins…mais là, je n'essaye pas de la psychanalyser » « Elle était si nerveuse Stefan, je veux juste comprendre. Imagine qu'elle ait des ennuis »**

**-« Elle nous l'aurait dit »**

**-« FAUX Saint Stefan » **Elena et Stefan, allèrent dans le salon, lui se releva puis se tourna vers eux **« La petite sorcière est bien trop fière, bien trop bornée pour demander de l'aide »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? **»lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'Elena regardait Damon étonnée. Elle était troublée par sa remarque sur sa meilleure amie

**-« C'est juste une constatation, et si vous me permettez, je vais me rassasier un peu comme vous refusez de me nourrir »** il s'avança vers Elena, regarda son visage et le caressa à l'aide de son pouce **« Ravis de t'avoir vu » **puis il se volatilisa.

* * *

Une heure plus tard : au grill,

**-« Du calme »** pourtant je continuais à frotter**« elle brille déjà assez »** Jeff me prit le chiffon des mains **« Cette pauvre table et les clients ne t'ont rien fait »**

**-« Mêles toi de tes affaires, pour une fois » **

**-« Ok mais » **il s'assit au bord de la table**« Je suis ton chef en l'absence du grand patron donc si un client se plaint, c'est moi qui devrai lui rendre des comptes »**

**-« Je me dénoncerai relaxe »** je le fis descendre et repris le torchon.

**-« Attends »** il me ramena vers lui **« Tu es sure que tu ne veux rien me dire » « Regardes-moi »** c'est ce que je fis, après mure réflexion je lui demandais :

**-« Tu crois aux loups garous »** il se mit à rire **« Arrêtes, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler »**

**-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse** » il me regarda une seconde fois **« Ah non, tu l'es réellement ! »**

**-« Oublie et si tu vois le client de l'autre fois, tu me préviens »**

**-« hé ! Où vas-tu ? » **Il se rapprocha tandis que j'enlevais mon tablier

**-« Prendre ma pause ».**

Dehors depuis quelques minutes déjà, je sortis de ma poche la fameuse pièce en or. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tenter un sort de localisation pour le retrouver parce que mon rêve occupait toutes mes pensées. Malgré tout, il fallait que je le fasse que je commence à entamer des recherches sur cette pièce. Elle me semblait particulière et ancienne. Calmement je la rangeais, le regard face à l'horizon. Puis je me rappelais que je l'avais emmené avec moi le livre sur les lycans.

**«Que t'est-il arrivé ou qu'est-ce qu'on veut me cacher »**murmurais-je en ouvrant le livre à l'endroit où il manquait des feuilles. La brulure me semblait régulière…se pourrait-il s'agir d'un sort ? Non…mais qui le ferait…Gram's ?

**-« Bonnie »** Je me retournais et c'était Jeff **« La pause est terminé, c'est le rush »** je l'embarquais encore fois avec moi et suivi mon collègue. Mais lorsque je remis mon tablier, j'ai cru apercevoir l'inconnu.

Sans perdre de temps, je l'obligeais à se retourner

**-« Pardon, je me suis trompée »**

**-« Ce n'est rien »** prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque et continua à me regarder m'en aller. **« On ne s'est pas déjà vu »**

**-« Non, c'est une erreur »**

**-« Si, j'ai déjà vu ce beau visage » **je le sentis me faire revenir vers lui, d'un seul coup on était les yeux dans les yeux. Déstabilisée tout d'abord par ses mots par la force qui se dégageait de cet homme, puis par ses pupilles qui devenaient soudainement bleu étincelant. Surprise, je dégageais sa main de mon bras. Cependant je la gardais fermement dans la mienne. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet individu d'intriguant et de troublant. Oui, Je le sentis beaucoup plus bizarre lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux sur mon pendentif d'une manière étrange. Effrayée, je le regardais, le fixais pour chercher à comprendre le pourquoi de son changement d'expression. Il essaya de me le prendre, d'un seul coup j'accentuais mon emprise, le força à me regarder puis il s'enfuit.

Haletante de cette altercation, je me retournais et les vit : Jeff et Damon debout à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Quand je tentais de partir, le vampire m'en empêcha

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »** il sourit en agitant son doigt près de mon visage

**-« Ce n'est rien, juste de la curiosité, c'était quoi ça »**

**-« Quoi ça »** dis-je de la même manière que lui

**-« ça »** on regardait l'homme qui partait tout chamboulé du grill.

**-« Il ne s'est rien passé, maintenant si tu peux m'excuser des tables m'attendent »**

**-« Depuis quand tu utilises la compulsion »** à ces mots, je m'arrêtais et le regarda bizarrement croyant avoir mal entendu

**-« Pardon, et puis tout ça ne te concerne pas »**il plissa les yeux

**-« Là tu viens de l'utiliser »**

**-« Tu délires, l'âge montre enfin le bout de son nez »**

**-« Attends »** persévéra-t-il malgré ma lassitude** « Dis-moi comment tu es capable de contraindre »**

**-« Fous-moi la paix »**

**-« Bennett » **persista encore Damon en m'attrapant sévèrement le bras, je pivotais légèrement**. « Je ne suis pas un de ces vampires ou humains sur qui tu peux exercer tes précieux dons »**

**-« Dommage » **je murmurais proche de son visage **« j'aurai pu t'envoyer là où tu devrais être… »** Ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à mes lèvres **« Dans ton caveau familiale »** Je le poussais en arrière et contre toute attente, il me laissa partir.

Damon était trop surpris par Bonnie, elle avait fait preuve de tant de détermination, aucune peur ne se lisait dans ses yeux. C'était étrange comme le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. Il lui semblait ancien et comportait de l'aconit et de la verveine. A l'odeur, il pouvait reconnaître ces plantes entre mille. Il leva ses yeux et la regarda le sourcil levé !

Qu'est-ce que Bonnie faisait avec ça ? Quelque chose clochait chez le petit juge du groupe. Certes l'autre jour à l'entrée de la forêt elle l'avait intrigué mais là, ça commençait à prendre une tournure inattendue ce qui il fallait avouer l'excitait et l'intriguait. Il sourit, sortit le mouchoir de sa poche.

**-« C'est moi qui dira ''Game over'' Bennett, tu ne pourras rien me cacher** » disait-il assez fort pour qu'elle se retourne.

De mon côté, je m'étais retournée et vit ce qu'il me montrait puis il pointa de deux doigts ses yeux puis les miens. C'était certain, il m'avait à l'œil.


	7. feu de camp, alcool et meurtre

**coucou, me revoilà pour le chapitre 6, désolée pour la longueur encore une fois. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous gêner pendant la lecture.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord ma bêta pour son fabuleux travail. Merci _Minashi_ ensuite à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires ;-)**

**Lyn42:**** je suis contente que tu as apprécié le chapitre 5 ainsi que le personnage de Bonnie et la discussion Jer et Damon. Dans ce chapitre tu ne seras pas déçu. Concernant les Lycans, on apprendra plus sur eux très bientôt.**

**Aliciaa18:**** Je suis ravie que le mythologie sur les lycans te plaise, je m'amuse réellement créer un univers autour d'eux. Je suis déçu que dans tvd que JP n'a pas assez approfondit le côté loup de Tyler et de Klaus. Je vois que tout le monde a aimé le dialogue de Damon et Jer surtout la petite blague sur les groupe sanguin. J'ai adoré écrire cette réplique.**

**Bamon guest:**** Ravis aussi que la suite est à la hauteur des précédents. Je suis contente que la mytologie des lycans t'intrigue vous en serez plus très bientôt.**

**Howimymnh:**** Contente que la fic t'intrigue, tu seras peut-être plus intrigué en lisant ce chapitre. Tu seras contente de lire encore une scène Caroline et Elena et du barolena alors.**

**Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse**

**Bonne lecture espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi et de lire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre**

**Mots: 6776**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

**Mise à jour le 02/09**

* * *

**6\. Feu de camp, alcool et meurtres**

14 :05 pm

Debout devant la cheminée, Stefan se renferma sur lui-même écoutant le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge du salon. C'est à peine s'il broncha lorsqu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte principale. Le vampire se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort le verre de whisky maintenu entre ses doigts froids et fébriles. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il vienne naturellement à lui mais rien ne se passait comme prévu. Alors il fronça les sourcils, tendit son oreille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le localiser dans le manoir puis se concentrer sur ses pas rapides et souples. Damon était en train de descendre au sous-sol sifflotant doucement cherchant dans le réfrigérateur des poches de sang, puis plus rien. Il le sentit tout proche, il le regardait.

De son côté Damon, lui aussi avait les sourcils froncés. Voir Stefan si calme et seul dans le salon ne présageait rien de bon. Une part de lui voulait partir avec son repas et de l'autre sa curiosité méritait d'être assouvie.

_Et merde !_

**-« Allez craches-le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** l'interrogea Damon en montant le petit escalier menant au salon, tandis que Stefan jeta le fond d'alcool dans les flammes puis posa le verre sur les rebords du bar. **« Où est Elena, Stefan ? » **il balaya de ses yeux bleus tout le salon « ** Hey Stefan, je t'ai posé une question, où-est-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? ».**

**-« Rien, mais….. »** Stefan chercha ses mots lorsqu'il fit face à son frère** « Je me pose une question non en fait deux »**

**« Où es-tu allé ce matin, et où as-tu passé la nuit »**

**-« Waouh »** Damon en restait presque bouche bée. Stefan le regardait être troublé et intrigué de par toute la détermination et le sérieux dont il faisait preuve. Il le laissait même rétrécir la distance entre eux, c'est dire… Son buste allait un peu en arrière quand il baissait les yeux en grimaçant embarrassé **« Et en quoi ça te concerne ? »**

-**« C'est juste une conversation de frère à frère, on est des frères tous les deux non ? »** septique Damon le regarda calmement se rapprocher encore un peu plus **« J'essaye juste de nouer des liens entre toi et moi. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, passé du temps rien que tous les deux »** le visage du vampire aux yeux bleus se fit plus rieur

**-« Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire, mais tu n'arriveras rien à mettre sur mon dos »** articulait-il d'un ton dur et agressif **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses que j'ai fait, en fait qui s'en soucie ici à part toi ? Personne, alors si tu veux réellement avoir une discussion d'homme à homme Stefan »** ce dernier baissa les yeux sentant la petit tape de Damon contre son torse **« Ça se fera le plus tard possible parce que moi je fais des activités de grande personne »**

**-«Tu peux arrêter de fuir »**

**-« Et toi, tu pourrais un jour cesser de jouer l'éternel lycéen solitaire et être un véritable vampire, chasser, traquer te servir des précieux dons que la garce de Katerina t'a si gracieusement transmis »**

**-« Liz a appelé »**le coupa-t-il dans ses reproches, Damon s'arrêta confus au pied de la première marche, il se tourna pour le regarder **« Et elle m'a demandé si toi et moi étions bien à la pension hier soir »**

**-« On y est ! C'est le retour du gentil et du méchant frère ? »**

**-« Je t'ai couvert…. » **Stefan passa sa main droite sur ses lèvres puis poursuivit** « Même si je n'avais aucune idée où as-tu passé la nuit, ce que tu as fait ce matin et je me doute que tu ne t'es pas nourri »** il lui montra les poches de sang**« Mais dans tous les cas il y a eu une agression. Et ce n'est pas d'importe qui, c'est une de mes camarades de classe, Damon »**

**-« Merci et c'est dommage pour elle, mais elle s'en remettra»**

**-« Elena ! Ça aurait pu être elle, hier »**

**-« Et ce n'est pas elle »**

**-« Ou Bonnie ! »**

**-« Non ! »**

**-« Pourquoi » **il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre eux, il remarqua une étincelle vivace dans les iris de son frère**« pourquoi en es-tu aussi sure que ça n'aurait pas pu être Bonnie »**

**-« C'est une sorcière… »**

**-« Pourquoi tu es aussi certain que Bonnie serait restée chez elle ou qu'elle aurait su se défendre »**

**-« Elle a réussi à me mettre K.O. ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, Stefan »**

**-« Si mais… »**

**« Je n'ai pas le temps. Ne m'attends pas, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui »** il rebroussa chemin. Il allait emprunter les trois marches du salon quand Stefan l'interrompit

**-« Tout comme hier ! Hein ? » **Damon releva le sourcil gauche puis se retourna.

**-« Oui comme hier »** disait-il plus pour lui que pour son frère. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir réellement. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve vite fait. Depuis, ce qui c'était passé au grill, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, il allait s'empresser de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris hier et ce matin.

* * *

**-« Bonnie….Où est Bonnie, elle semble avoir disparue après le cours de sport ? »**

**-« A son second job surement ! »** répondit Elena en haussant les épaules puis ouvrit son casier **« Tu sais, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir** » même la tête dans son casier, elle l'entendit soupirer

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** » Elena prit quelques bouquins puis le ferma « **Tu n'es plus partante pour notre ''#saveBonnieBennett'' ?** »

-« **Si bien sûr on la voit à peine, mais avec tous ces meurtres, l'agression d'hier et le fait que je sors avec Matt Donovan, ma mère est sur le qui-vive** **pour la fête du lancement de la saison de football. Elle a même pensé à l'annuler mais Carole l'en a dissuadé ce matin**»

-« **Attend, elle a accepté ta condition non ? A moins que j'ai manqué un épisode** » Caroline tourna sa tête vers elle et la vit s'installer à ses côtés, mais contre toute attente la blonde décolla son dos des casiers.

-« **Marchons **» elle agrippa le bras d'Elena et avança

-« **Alors ?** »

-« **Le truc, c'est qu'elle adore Matt et le considère comme son propre fils. Elle sait que le vampirisme fait ressortir des traits de ma personnalité, mon extravagance, mon côté impulsif, irréfléchi, spontané, ma sexualité…..et il y aura de la musique l'odeur du sang, enfin tout pour que je me désinhibe et fasse ressortir le vampire qui est en moi **» Elena la sentit se pencher vers elle **« Mais, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, même moi je doute de mes capacités à résister à l'odeur enivrante de mon élixir de vie. Mais je ne peux pas avoir constamment peur, tu comprends ? »**

**-« Oui, je vous comprends toutes les deux, tu veux cesser d'avoir peur, de vivre dans la crainte et elle veut le protéger enfin vous protéger »**

**-« Yep ! »**

**-« Alors tu décides quoi dans tout ça ? » « Care… »** Elena s'arrêta tandis que Caroline s'avança vers le tableau d'affichage et tira sur un flyer **« Care, tu m'entends ? »**

**-« Heuh oui, tu savais qu'elle était reportée ? »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« L'ouverture, c'est samedi apparemment, il y a du retard et certains joueurs allaient être absent »**

**-« Pourquoi tu souris, tu devrais être en colère ? »**

**-« Parce que ça te laisse un peu plus de temps pour convaincre Bonnie sinon il n'y aura pas de mission sauvetage et moi j'ai enfin quelque chose à faire pour combler mon samedi matin et cet après-midi »**

**-« Tu me fais peur »**

**-« Je vais aider cette bande de flémard, cette fête sera la meilleure »** disait-elle d'un ton sérieux et enflammé, elle crocheta son bras avec celui d'Elena puis sortit du lycée.

**-« Pour ça je te fais confiance »** Caroline se tourna et sourit **« J'y vais ! Je rentrerai enfin dans la librairie qui nous faisait peur quand nous étions petites»**

**-« Parles pour toi, en fait plus sérieusement »** il n'y avait plus d'espace entre elles, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes**« Je compte sur toi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle »**

**-«Elle viendra »** Elena recula tout en lâchant les mains de Caroline. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait que la jolie vampirette et une poignée de ses camarades dans la cour, elle soupira prit son téléphone pour appeler Matt mais finalement elle appuya sur un autre contact

**-« Allo c'est Care, ça te dirait d'organiser le barbecue qui va marquer ton deuxième siècle sur cette terre ? »**

* * *

**-« Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas venir tu pouvais refuser »** rétorqua Caroline en descendant de l'échelle pour prendre la guirlande que Stefan devait lui donner

**-« Désolé, c'est juste que quelque chose me tracasse »**

**-« Tu veux m'en parler »** lui demanda la jolie blonde en se rapprochant de lui

**-« Non, ce n'est rien »**il la contourna **« donnes-moi ça »** elle ne cessait pas de lui lancer un regard d'inquiétude **« Je t'assure Caroline, ce n'est ni à propos de moi ni d'Elena » « C'est Damon, il agit bizarrement dernièrement, il est très fuyant »**

Caroline sourit

**-« ça me rappelle quelqu'un »** disait-elle en lui donnant une autre guirlande tandis que lui du haut de l'échelle, s'activait à la décoration.

**-« Bonnie a surement de bonnes raisons d'être ainsi » « Alors que Damon dès que ça ne va pas dans son sens il disjoncte »**

**-« Attends » **elle déposa en dessous de la table un carton vide **« Tu penses qu'il est à l'origine de tous ces meurtres ? »**

**-« Non, je sais que ce n'est pas lui » « Il se nourrit maintenant des poches de sang, je ne dis pas qu'il ne boit plus à la veine… Mais qui sait peut-être qu'il s'amuse à engendrer des nouveaux vampires » « Peut-être que ce sont eux les responsables »**

**-« Ça se tient, je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi » **Stefan lui sourit tristement

**-« Je ne fais que ça réfléchir me contenir » « C'est ma vie »**

**-« T'inquiète demain je veillerai à ce que tu te lâches un peu ! Tu m'aides tellement que c'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi » « On se soutiendra mutuellement pendant qu'on sera entouré de notre nourriture favorite »**

**-« Tu veux dire la seule »** Elle le tapa gentiment **« Dis-moi je croyais que la fête se ferait dans les bois, alors pourquoi on décore le gymnase »**

**-« Hé bien oui et non ! Le lancement se fait bien au lycée, il y aura une petite fête mais…. »**

**-« Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! »**

**-« Non ce n'est pas moi, je reprends juste l'idée de base, il y aura un after dans la forêt de Mystic-falls juste à côté du cimetière »**

**-« Ce n'est pas glauque »**

**-« Nous sommes glauques et mort »**

**-« Caroline »** Elle sentit sa main sur la sienne, le bébé vampire leva les yeux vers lui **« Matt et Elena nous maintiennent en vie c'est le principal non ? On est ici et heureux, il faut qu'on fasse tout pour garder notre équilibre »**

**-« Tu as raison, profitons de notre chance ! Bref, tu sais ce n'est pas anodin si j'ai choisi ce côté-là de la forêt »**

**-« Alors vous êtes sure de vouloir le faire ? »**

**-« Oui, je suis sure que ça l'aidera à aller de l'avant » « On a tous besoin de dire au revoir, de lâcher prise » « Bonnie et moi avons besoin de faire nos adieux à notre ancienne vie et elle particulièrement à son père. D'ailleurs quand on ira s'approvisionner au grill en alcool et en glaçon, fais moi penser à rappeler Elena » « J'ai confiance en elle, mais elle a trop tendance à baisser les bras à ne pas aller au fond des choses** » Stefan secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas tort **« S'il le faut je parlerai à Bonnie moi-même** » Il ne pouvait pas la contredire, elle avait raison. Alors il se contenta de la regarder porter des caisses assez lourdes en dehors du gymnase. **« Tu m'aides, Stefan »**

**-« Euh oui »** il en prit une **« J'arrive »**

* * *

**-« Eh bien, je tombe sur ta messagerie, je voulais juste te dire que je vais voir Bonnie à la librairie »** expliqua Elena en coinçant son téléphone dans le creux de son cou, puis descendit de sa voiture, qu'elle avait garé à trois rues de la libraire. Elle soupira en regardant la rue déserte puis ferma à clé son automobile **« Tu me manques Stefan, une journée sans toi c'est une véritable torture, alors passe à la maison ce soir, je t'aime ! »**

A regret, elle raccrocha puis sourit en pensant à la nuit qu'elle allait surement passé avec le plus doux plus tendre et incroyable des vampires. Elena savait qu'elle avait de la chance en s'éloignant très prudemment de sa voiture. Avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle. En mémorisant l'emplacement exact de son petit bijou, quelque chose l'attira au loin. Malgré sa vue trouble elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette au loin. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils pour avoir une vue moins floue. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, l'homme, oui s'en était un, était resté impassible bien qu'elle se sentit menacée**. **Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant quiémanait de cet homme, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur elle d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune Gilbert déglutit, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en baissant légèrement le regard puis une dernière fois elle regarda dans sa direction, il n'était plus là.

* * *

**-« Tu sais que tu peux faire une pause ? »** La libraire me regarda m'activer à ranger les nouveaux articles** « Je ne veux pas que Sheila pense que je t'exploite »**

**-« Cela n'arrivera pas, excusez-moi » **elle se recula pour me laisser passer **« C'est bien elle qui m'a forcé à travailler ici, non ? »**

**-« Sheila a eu raison Bonnie, tu ne peux pas renier ce qu'il y a de plus beau de plus pur en toi »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, par là ? »** la questionnais-je gênée, les clients me regardaient bizarrement

**-« Hé bien » **elle se rapprocha de moi de l'autre côté de la caisse** « Ne t'occupes pas de moi, encaisses les »**

**-« Pardonnez-moi, je m'occupe tout de suite de vous »** je pris leurs livres et leurs remèdes à base de plantes, les scanna puis les rangeais dans un sac plastique **« 75$ »**

Je levais la tête pour prendre leurs billets lorsque la sonnette tintait **« Merci, passez une bonne journée, et à très vite » **disais-je en les escortant du regard vers la sortie c'est à ce moment-là que je fis attention au nouveau client **« Elena ? »** Elle paraissait si fébrile en se retournant **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**-« Euh te voir »** elle regarda une dernière fois à travers la vitre puis me sourit **« ça va toi ? »**

**-« C'est à moi de te le demander, tu as l'air toute chamboulée »** et voilà mes vieilles habitudes revenaient aux galops. Je m'arrêtais nette devant elle, je ne dois me soucier que de ma propre personne.

**-« Ne fait pas attention à ma tête, j'ai cru bêtement que l'on me suivait »**

**-« Quoi ? » **C'était peine perdue quand il s'agissait d'Elena, j'étais toujours inquiète, prête à tout pour l'aider ! Ce n'était ni saint ni normal. J'essayais pourtant mais c'était dur de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre**« Tu n'es pas venue en voiture ? »**

**-« Si mais je voulais marcher, ce n'est rien, et parlons de toi. Je veux tout savoir sur ton travail ici, qui aurait cru que tu allais travailler dans la librairie qui nous a fait peur jusqu'à nos 15 ans »**

**-« Je vais vous laisser, prends tout ton temps, je t'ordonne de prendre une pause »**

**-« Mais, on n'a pas fini »**

**-« Patience »** elle passa à côté de moi en me caressant l'épaule **« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance ? »**

**-« Elena, Elena Gilbert et vous ? »**

**-« Kendra Monroe »**

**-« Alors mademoiselle Monroe, pouvez-vous, accorder son samedi à Bonnie ?** » Je lui fis des gros yeux et rassura mon employeur.

**-« Elle plaisante »**

**-« Non, je suis très sérieuse, tu ne peux pas manquer la fête, ça sera l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble Caroline, toi, Stefan, Matt…. »** Elle s'arrêta, sa langue faillit fourcher **« Et bien sûr moi »**

**-« Tu allais dire, Damon et je ne veux pas le voir »**

**-« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas faire des trucs d'enfant comme il aime si bien le dire » « Il ne viendra pas »**

**-« Sauf quand tu es dans les parages, il est toujours là ! C'est non »**

Elena s'avança pour me prendre la main mais je reculais jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Elle entendit ma voix raisonner dans la réserve **« Je reste chez-moi, point final»** Elena soupira alors que Kendra s'avança doucement vers elle.

**-« Vous ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici là, j'arriverai bien à la persuader du contraire »**

**-« Vous êtes sure parce que c'est demain soir….si vous y arrivez je vous serai indéfiniment redevable »**

**-« Sure, vous pouvez partir tranquille »**

**-« Bien »** Elena se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle avait du mal à s'en aller

**-« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose »** le double rit

**-« Non, votre magasin est cool, je trouve juste bizarre que Bonnie y travaille c'est tout »**

**-« Je vous rassure, vous la connaissez bien, elle a eu du mal au début mais maintenant elle adore ça »** toutes les deux se tournèrent pour la voir revenir avec une pile d'ouvrages, qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir, pour chaque livre elle lisait le résumé au dos **« Vous voyez, elle s'y plait. Elle adore venir ici »**

**-« Encore merci » **la femme lui prit ses mains et les retirèrent tout de suite **« Vous allez bien ? »**

**-« Oui, faites juste attention en rentrant »**Elena sourit troublée

**-« Ok ; merci pour tout : le conseil et pour Bonnie»**

**-« Vous pouvez compter sur moi » **termina la libraire en ouvrant la porte à Elena. Dès qu'elle la referma, elle se retourna **« Je te donne ton samedi »**

**-« Je n'irai pas »**

**-« Tu sais qu'au même âge moi aussi je refusais de me mélanger avec mes amies parce que je me sentais différente »**

**-« Je ne suis pas comme vous »**

**-« Je sais, tu es une sorcière »**

**-« Comment ? »**

**-« Je suis médium **» Je me mis à rire

**-« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais ce n'est pas drôle »**

**-« C'est Sheila qui m'a fait comprendre que ce que je voyais et ressentais tout autour de moi était réel »** Je la regardais méfiante quand elle s'avançait vers moi **« Et tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de toi : doute, peur, méfiance, douleur, peine, alors que tu es la première sorcière que j'ai rencontré qui a un aussi puissant chakra, ton énergie est incroyablement forte et vigoureuse, on sent tout de suite à qui on a à faire : une Bennett sans nulle doute la plus forte et courageuse de sa lignée » « Tu es un prodige et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte et encore moins de la jeune femme splendide et géniale que tu es »**

**-« Où vous voulez en venir ? »**

**-« Ne continues pas à fuir, affrontes amuses-toi avec tes amis, combat à leur côté »**

**-« Je ne suis pas une arme » **Kendra sourit

**-« Ca je le sais mais tu es une sorcière, et c'est ton travail de t'assurer que les simples mortels ne se font pas tuer par des êtres surnaturels » « Tu es une battante, je suis sure que tu es capable d'allier ton rôle de servante de la nature et ta vie d'adolescente qui se cherche encore » « Personne ne te demande de continuellement te sacrifier, ça c'est ton choix »**

**-« Je….j'ai des choses à ranger dans la réserve** » dis-je complètement confuse, si démasquée comment elle pouvait savoir autant de choses sur ma personne. Je retournais en silence à l'arrière de la boutique non sans l'avoir regarder une dernière fois avec méfiance.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le sosie, elle ne s'était pas décidée à quitter ni le trottoir de la librairie ni la devanture des yeux. Elle repensait sans cesse à la manière dont la fameuse Kendra avait relâché ses mains comme Bonnie il y a deux années auparavant. Et si, elle avait pressentit un malheur ? A cette pensée, Elena frissonna, elle détestait être effrayée être traquée. Oui c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait en cet instant. Elle fit le tour d'elle-même. Regarda les alentours puis expira, elle devait retourner à sa voiture. D'un pas rapide, elle s'éloigna ayant toujours la sensation d'être épiée et suivie. Soudainement, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courra très vite jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. Elle sentit rapidement deux mains se poser sur chacune de ses épaules pour la faire reculer.

**-« Elena ? Tout va bien… »** Surprise, Elena leva la tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_

**-« Damon, m'as-tu suivi ? »** demanda le sosie troublé à un Damon omniprésent. Certes, il était avec elle mais il n'arrêtait pas de fixer la librairie, essayant d'espionner ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur mais en vain. Seule la voix légèrement sifflante d'Elena parvenait à ses oreilles, alors il baissa la tête et la regarda intrigué**« Parce que si c'est le cas, tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie »** cria-t-elle épuisée.

**-« Je ne m'excuserai pas pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis Elena »**

**-« Mais pourtant »** elle souffla **« Quelqu'un me suit »**

**-« Tu en es certaine »** elle regarda ses mains sur ces épaules puis regarda ses yeux bleus **« Je ne sais pas, je suis confuse, peut-être que je me fais des idées »**

**-« Ok »** elle le vit se retourner et regarder les environs avec sa vue vampirique **« Il n'y a personne mais par prudence, je te raccompagne chez toi »**

**-« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? »**

**-« Ça peut attendre, crois-moi »** la rassura-t-il sans la regarder, il vit Bonnie passer grâce à la vitre de la porte **« On y va ? »**

**-« Ma voiture, n'est pas très loin »**

* * *

Le lendemain à 22 heures,

Après de nombreuses hésitations et des nombreux appels incessants de Caroline et de Matt, j'avais cédée. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête bien qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance, un merveilleux cadre, les bois, un joli feu de camps mais deux choses faisaient réellement de l'ombre à ce tableau idyllique :

**-« Une bière ? »** Je relevais la tête puis leva les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de m'en proposer une ?_

Au lieu de prendre la bière dans les mains de Damon, je me relevais pour en prendre une dans le réservoir à glace.

**-« Tu vois, je suis déjà servie» **Enervé, il serra ses dents me regardant essayer de décapsuler ma bière. Immédiatement, Matt se leva et m'aida **« Merci »**

**-« Ce n'est rien »**

Tout le monde ressentit ma réticence, personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche ou même se regarder enfin sauf une. Et je n'étais pas étonnée d'entendre la voix de Caroline briser ce silence salvateur pour moi mais invivable pour les autres.

**-« Oh si on se racontait des souvenirs d'enfance »** tout le monde secoua la tête **« Allez ça va être amusant » « J'en ai un en tête » « Il faut que je vous le raconte »**

**-« Ok » **soupira Stefan en souriant du coin de l'œil à Elena

**-« Merci » « Alors, on sortait d'une journée shopping de fou Elena, Bonnie et moi. Je me souviens** **que Bonnie et Elena étaient fatiguées leurs pieds leur faisaient atrocement souffrir tandis que moi j'avais la fièvre acheteuse. Il était quoi 21 heures, et mon disquaire préféré était sur le point de fermer. On a du courir comme des malades, le fils du gérant était en train de fermer quand Je suis arrivée toute essoufflée, les filles trainaient derrière. Je lui ai fait du charme et nous sommes rentrées mais à l'intérieur c'est Bonnie qu'il regardait avec insistance »** Elena et Caroline regardaient Bonnie du coin de l'œil, elle essayait de se faire toute petite

**-« Et il s'est passé quoi »** demanda Damon pour couper court aux suspens, la voir se tortiller dans tous les sens lui plaisait beaucoup.

**-« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, on pourrait changer de sujet » « Je ne sais pas moi ; peut-être raconter un moment gênant pour vous les filles »** dis-je en les fusillant du regard.

**-« Mais c'était drôle »**

**-« Seulement à la fin mais ce n'est pas toi qui s'est faite peloter pour que tu te paies un disque que tu n'as écouté que deux fois »**

**-« Bon ok, mais c'était un collector, il me le fallait »**

**-« Alors qui poursuit Blondie ou Elena » **nous coupa Damon

**-« Ok »** soupira Caroline **« Bonnie était gênée, alors que moi je cherchais désespérément mon collector »**

**-« Et moi, je regardais le fils du gérant caresser les joues de Bonnie »** Repris Elena **« Elle avait beau le remettre à sa place ou l'insulter ça avait l'air de lui plaire » « Alors moi, je pressais Caroline et Bonnie a commencé à rentrer dans le jeu du fils propriétaire elle s'est rapprochée de lui, puis lui a donné un bon coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille et elle en a profité pour prendre un peu d'argent dans la caisse. On a couru comme des malades, c'était beaucoup d'adrénaline d'un coup ! Même blessé il nous a coursé mais heureusement qu'il y avait un bus pour nous ramener à Mystic-Falls qui venait d'arriver où nous étions. On s'était assise à l'arrière, et toutes les trois nous lui avons fait un doigt d'honneur »**

**-« Et vous aviez quel âge ? »** demanda Stefan

**-« 14ans enfin Elena et moi parce ça s'est passé quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Bonnie »** répondit Caroline

**-« Hé bien »** Damon se leva, et remplaça la bière dans mes mains. Surprise, je tournais la tête et le regarda durant une seconde **« même à cet âge tu avais un mauvais caractère »**

**-« On ne se refait pas »** sans faire exprès en retirant ma main sur la bouteille, je touchais la main de Damon. J'étais soudain entourée de brume puis j'entendis des croassements, un oiseau se posa sur la branche d'un arbre. Le souffle court, je pensais à voix haute

**« Un corbeau »**

**-« Mon animal préféré et le tien c'est quoi…. les chats petite sorcière »**

**-« Abruti »**** je le poussais de toutes mes forces afin d'être le plus loin possible de lui et de ce lieu qui m'oppressait.**

**-« Bien joué »** l'accusa Caroline

**-« On reviens »** dit Elena à Stefan puis courra rattraper les filles.

Damon sentit les regards sévères des garçons

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« On commençait à la détendre et tu as tout gâché »** répondit Matt, il allait rejoindre ses amis les sportifs alors que les frères Salvatore se contentèrent de regarder le feu crépiter.

* * *

**-« Attends, Bonnie »** je les entendais soupirer profondément lorsque je me suis arrêtée complètement décontenancée. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais devant les pierres tombales de mes parents ; peut-être paralysée, choquée, surprise, malade. Je connaissais maintenant la deuxième raison de mon malaise, je ressentais la mort, leur mort. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, ma gorge se resserrait. J'apportais une des mains moites à mon cou pour me ressaisir, elle devait me donner une réponse à mon incertitude

**-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi pour faire l'after ici, Caroline ? » « Hein » **insistais-je en me retournant vers mes deux chères amies, celles qui s'acharnent à me faire du mal. Mes yeux livides, les firent reculer et avaler leur salive **« Pourquoi ici, dis–moi pourquoi je me retrouve à faire la fête si près d'eux Caroline » « Pourquoi je dois me sentir en vie alors qu'ils sont mort »**

**-« Hé bien »**osa dire timidement Elena en ouvrant le sac qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Elle en sortit des bougies et des objets personnels reliés à mes parents. Horrifiée, je fonçais sur elle et les lui arrachais

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! » « Comment osez-vous fouiller dans mes affaires et me pousser jusqu'ici! »**

**-« On veut seulement t'aider, tu as besoin de faire ton deuil, moi aussi j'en ai besoin »**

**-« Caroline a raison Bonnie » « On….on doit tourner la page et vivre notre vie, arrêter de regarder en arrière »** Mes yeux s'assombrirent, ils s'ombrageaient de larmes et de douleur, toutes les flammes des feux de camps commençaient à devenir plus vivaces, les arbres s'agitaient.

**-« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires pour une fois, je vous ai toujours laissé de l'espace alors faites en de même »**

**-« Mais, Bonnie, on veut seulement t'aider »**

**-« Alors faites le revenir, faites que tous ces monstres n'existent plus, que je ne sois pas une sorcière » « Alors en êtes-vous capable ? »** elles ne savaient pas quoi dire **« C'est ce que je me disais, foutez-moi la paix, je ferai mon deuil quand je l'aurai décidé pas parce que vous me voulez à vos côtés. Je ne suis pas un ours en peluche pour vous cajoler »**crachais-je en reculant jusqu'à prendre la fuite tandis qu'elles étaient sous le choc les yeux aussi rougis que les miens. Après quelques minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions, elles rebroussèrent chemin, Elena alla voir Jeremy et Caroline vers Stefan. Cette dernière lui piqua sa bière et la vida entièrement.

**-« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé…. » **Elle le coupa

**-« Epargnes-moi, je te l'avais dit » « Aide-moi, à ne plus ressentir la perte de mon amie la plus chère, tu veux bien sinon je crois bien céder à mon envie de sang et de meurtre » « Tu veux bien m'y aider »** Stefan la regarda, prit la petite bouteille de verre et la balança puis fit tourner Caroline.

**-« Alors je te propose d'aller rejoindre Elena et Jeremy sur la piste de dance »**

**….**

De mon côté, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais tout ce que je voulais c'était fuir cette fête fuir tous ce qui me faisaient souffrir. A bout de souffle, je pris une pause. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je contemplais ces lieux. Les arbres étaient plus nombreux et beaucoup plus gros. Il y en a un qui attirait en particulier mon attention. Il était grand, très vigoureux avec des écorces blanches, des branches toutes blanches. Je me rapproche de lui et lu la pancarte juste à côté. _« Propriété du concile de Mystic-falls : cet arbre est une espèce protégée ainsi que les fleurs poussant à son pied »_ Doucement je m'accroupis et reconnue de la verveine.

**-« Moi qui pensais qu'il n'en restait presque plus, juste un petit approvisionnement bien géré, Carole Lockwood cache bien son jeu. Pourquoi je suis toujours étonnée d'être manipulée et prise pour la dernière des dernières** » riais-je. **« Allez reprends-toi Bonnie »** je reniflais puis essuya mon nez et mon visage avec la manche de ma veste. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation je m'apprêtais à en cueillir quand j'entendis un cri tout proche. Eux aussi, ils l'entendirent c'est–à-dire Caroline Damon et Stefan.

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe »** demanda Elena à Stefan en l'empêchant de partir, il la regarda

**-« Viens, je t'emmène »**

**-« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais »** le sosie se tourna vers son frère et lui caressa sa joue

**-« Restes ici, c'est peut-être dangereux » « Stefan on y va »** Jeremy, les vit partir impuissant.

Suivant l'odeur du sang et le son des cris d'horreur, ils arrivèrent derrière moi. J'étais tétanisée comme la fille à quelques mètres de moi.

**-« Bonnie »** je n'arrivais pas à répondre à Stefan **« Bonnie est-ce que ça va ? »** il se rapprocha de moi puis sentit l'odeur qui lui démangeait ses crocs ; elle était plus persistante, il tourna la tête et découvrit un corps.

Rapidement, il s'accroupie au-dessus du corps, la main tremblante, c'était une véritable torture pour lui. Il y avait tant de sang sur la nuque à moitié déchiquetée de la victime. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rétracter ses crocs et faire disparaître les veines tout autour de ses yeux. Voyant la difficulté de son frère, Damon prit le relai

**-« Va voir l'autre fille, essaye de savoir ce qu'elle sait et moi j'appelle le sheriff »**

**-« Bien »** il se releva et vit Damon toucher le corps inerte sans le moindre mal. Il le fixait, Damon était concentré à inspecter chaque parcelle du cadavre, lui aussi vit qu'il manquait la moitié de la gorge, il y avait des griffures profondes dans le dos. **« Damon, merci »**Ce dernier le regarda à peine et le laissa partir vers l'autre victime qui semblait sur la défensive.

**« N'ayez pas peur, moi c'est Stefan et vous »**

**-« Lydia et elle c'est mon amie ma meilleure amie »** disait-elle le regard livide

**-« Vous avez vu quelque chose »**

**-« Oui »** répondit-elle en hocha vivement la tête **« Un animal, ça s'est passé très vite »**

**-« Vous en êtes sûr ? »** redemanda Stefan en la forçant à regarder dans les yeux pour la contraindre mais il était beaucoup trop faible.

**-« Oui, il faut que je rentre chez-moi, mon père va s'inquiéter si j'arrive après le couvre-feu »**

**-« La police va vous ramener »**

**-« Ok »**

**-« Ils arrivent »**Stefan regarda son frère puis les filles mais plus particulièrement Bonnie qui était toute chamboulée, son visage était blême puis regarda encore Damon. Il les voyait se fixer du regard puis elle partit plus loin. Les filles la suivirent.

* * *

**-« Sheriff ? »** Liz et Damon regardèrent le policier

**-« Oui Jackson »**

**-« Ils ont retrouvé deux autres corps un peu plus loin. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse du même agresseur »**

**-« Merci, dites-leur de les transférer à la morgue et de ne rien dire pour l'instant aux familles »**

**-« Bien »** Elle lui sourit puis attira l'attention sur Damon

**-« Allons voir le corps une derrière fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on a manqué des indices parce que s'il s'agit des mêmes personnes, ils ont changé de mode opératoire »**

**-« Enfin pas tout à fait »** tous les deux se retournèrent à sa voix**« là-bas, les cous des victimes sont presque intactes par contre, on a toujours les mêmes griffures, certes, elles sont plus profondes ici mais elles sont là »** Liz se leva et s'avança vers Stefan

**-« Tu penses que la jeune fille a raison »** Elle invita Stefan à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Par la même occasion, ils virent Bonnie arriver les bras croisés, fixer quelque chose derrière eux, c'était Damon, puis elle reprit le fil de la conversation **« Si c'est le cas, notre première hypothèse sur les loups était plausible. Mais un loup l'aurait complètement dévoré, alors on a faire à quel genre d'animal ?»**

Je l'avais entendu, je ne pouvais pas les laisser penser une chose pareille, je savais qui était le responsable de tout ça

**-« Non, Liz le responsable il est là, derrière toi »**

**-« Bonnie ne dis pas de bêtise »** Le sheriff passait devant Stefan puis arriva devant moi **« Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer »**me disait-elle pour que j'arrête d'attirer l'attention sur Damon et moi

**-« Me reposer ! »** je ris telle une hyène **« alors qu'il vous manipule s'amuse à tuer et terroriser la ville…non ! »** à bout à cause de toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en moi, mon nez coulait, mon visage se trouvait soudainement moite. Je devais arrêter toute cette comédie donc je la poussais de toutes mes forces sur le côté. J'étais maintenant à trois mètres de Damon. **« Je t'avais dit que si tu recommençais tu en payerais les conséquences »**

**-« Bonnie, ne fait pas ça »** cria Elena en s'interposant entre lui et moi.

**-« Toi ne te mêles pas de ça »** d'un coup de poignet je la fis flancher puis l'enjamba **« C'est ta fin Salvatore » **soudain, il ressentit mon anévrisme, lui aussi tomba les genoux au sol. Il ressentit de plus en plus son cerveau devenir de la bouillie, son corps se raidit. Tant bien que mal, il essayait de résister

**-« Maintenant tu n'as plus peur d'utiliser tes petits dons judgy devant tout le monde»**

**-« TAIS-TOI » « TU N'ES PAS EN POSITION DE PARLER »**

**-« Hey Bonnie »** Damon me vit baisser la tête d'un mouvement saccadé. Il me fixa à regarder Stefan qui se relève avec Elena dans les bras. Il ne quitta pas son frère du regard, il l'admira laisser Elena sur les côtés pour s'attarder sur moi. Sentant ses mains me serrer les bras, je le regardais, me rendant pas compte qu'il me déconcentrait. Damon ne ressentait plus aucune douleur**« On va rentrer ok, parce que tu sais au fond de toi qu'il n'y est pour rien, il a toujours été avec nous, Bonnie. Ne laisses pas ta haine et ton mépris envers lui obscurcir ton jugement »** je fondis en larme, mes lèvres tremblaient **« Je sais que ses actes et ses choix ont souvent été à ton détriment mais penses-tu qu'il est réellement capable d'autant de barbarie ? » **il l'avait raison, mais tout ce qui est arrivé au cimetière était de la faute à Damon. Sans bouger ma tête, je regardais du coin de l'œil ce crétin de vampire mais la voix de Stefan me fit revenir à lui **« Moi, oui, le ripper qui sommeille au fond de moi le peut, pas Damon »** fortement je soufflais et reniflais, de toutes les manières je devais partir, sa présence me faisait ressentir deux sentiments que je détestais : la haine et le pouvoir.

**-« Stefan, s'il te plait éloignes-moi de lui »**

**-« On rentre » **Il caressa mes cheveux** « Elena tu viens ? »**

**-« Je vais aider Damon »**

**-« Alors, je te rejoins au manoir »**

**-« Ok »** elle l'embrassa et alla voir le frère de son petit-ami **« ça va ? »**

**-« Oui »** répondit Damon en voyant Stefan s'éloigner avec moi

…

**-« On prend ma voiture, je reviendrai pour prendre la tienne plus tard »** je le suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur sans protester. Durant tout le trajet je restais silencieuse. Arrivés, il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte, lui était à l'extérieur et moi à l'intérieur sans un mot je lui claquais la porte au nez et ferma la porte à double tour.


	8. Oberver (partie 1)

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le chapitre 7 désolée pour le retard. J'espère que l'attente et la longueur de ce chapitre qui est en deux parties ne gênera pas pour la lecture.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord ma bêta pour son fabuleux travail. Merci _Minashi_ ensuite à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires ;-). Et j'espère en lire d'autres...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Mots: 7 636**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**7\. Observer**

_Partie 1 : Se sentir attaqué_

**-« Hey Shepherd, ne me fais pas me répéter… »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te répond par le silence ?»**

**-« Alors…. donnes-moi une bonne raison pour que je te laisse tranquille »**

**-« Tu ne vois pas? Je suis très occupé ! »**

**-« Et c'est ça que tu appelles OCCUPE»** sa voix raisonnait dans toute la salle de repos **« Hein ? »**La jolie rousse marchait puis s'arrêta net derrière son collègue « **être affalé devant la télévision tout en te goinfrant de cochonneries, c'est ça que tu appelles une occupation ?** » elle ne le voyait pas mais il se lécha les lèvres préparant sa réponse avant de rencontrer ses yeux **« Alors ? »**

**-« C'est encore mieux à deux, je sais que tu en as envie ? Allez viens »**

**-«Dans tes rêves ! Contentes-toi de lever tes fesses de ma chaise et d'aller faire ce pour quoi tu es ici »** troublé par elle, il manqua de vigilance, la télécommande n'était plus entre ses mains et ses jambes autrefois allongées sur la table se retrouvaient par terre. **«Maintenant BOUGES !»**

**-« Ils peuvent patienter quelques minutes, relaxe, prends la chaise là-bas et écoutes avec moi les infos »**

**-« Mais… »**

**-« Chuttttttttt. C'est intéressant »** elle le regarda impuissante, se leva puis augmenta manuellement le volume :

_Après les derniers évènements de ses dernières heures et la chute vertigineuse de température prévue pour les prochaines semaines, la maire par intérim Carole Lockwood et le sheriff de Mystic Falls Elisabeth Forbes réclament la prudence et votre entière coopération. Un couvre-feu sera instauré à partir de demain soir. Restez sur FC91 pour être informé en temps réel de leur décision finale._

**-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »**Elle souffla **« Mais, ça ne te semble pas étrange, que la police mette autant de temps pour trouver ce pervers sexuel ? Mystic-Falls est une petite ville, normalement, les arrivées et les comportements qui sortent de l'ordinaire sont vite remarqués et font le tour de notre petite ville. Quelqu'un sait forcément quelque chose... je me demande alors quelles preuves attendent-ils pour appréhender ce dégénéré. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de trouver un mec qui est à la fois malade, fanatique et attiré par des jeunes filles, ici»**

**-« Relax….Pour une fois que le service de la morgue est débordé je ne vais pas me plaindre. Fais comme moi, décompresses, mates quelques chaines du câble »** la petite rousse se cacha les yeux décontenancé par ce dernier. Elle croyait réellement avoir tout vu avec lui, elle était loin du compte quand elle le vit mettre en boule l'emballage de son repas pour le lancer dans la poubelle et s'exclamer** « Yes »**

**-« Tu sais que tu crains réellement et malheureusement tu es irrécupérable. Comment peux-tu être aussi hermétique et insensible. Si tu étais normalement constitué Steven, tu ne te serais pas réjoui d'être débordé ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aurai pu être l'une d'elles. Ce sont toutes des femmes entre 18 et 25 ans, hormis trois jeunes ados. Elles ont dû surement être là au mauvais moment »**

**-«Toi, tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne devrais savoir. Je me trompe ? »**

**-« Disons que j'entretiens un lien particulier avec quelqu'un qui travaille au service de la….. »**

Sans finir sa phrase, elle comme lui se retournèrent tous les deux en direction des bruits semblables à celui d'un déménagement.

**-« C'était quoi ça »**

**-« Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais aller vérifier ce qu'il se passe et profites s'en pour prendre ton service »** lui disait-elle en se rapprochant de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un autre son, elle releva la tête. La rouquine fut étrangement surprise de voir un charognard voler sur place à environs à 15 mètres du sol. Elle eut une sensation bizarre remontant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, cet oiseau ne présageait rien de bon alors, elle ferma toutes les fenêtres et tira les rideaux. Quand elle se retourna, elle constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle.

…

Steven, lui, marchait dans les couloirs lugubres de l'hôpital. Il alluma sa torche et poussa une par une les portes des chambres occupées. Tout le monde semblait dormir dans cette aile, alors pourquoi, il entendit le grincement d'une porte. Intrigué, il éclaira un peu plus loin. L'infirmier crut apercevoir une ombre passer devant ses yeux et s'estomper dans une des chambres. Rapidement, il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles, il n'y avait personne mais dans celle au bout du couloir, une patiente ouvrit les yeux. Après avoir entendu une nouvelle fois trois coups contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle se releva, retira d'un geste vif les fils avec lesquels ils la soignaient et marcha mécaniquement vers le bruit. Elle agissait comme si elle était en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Rapidement elle ouvrit la fenêtre puis se pencha légèrement pour avancer sa main.

**-« Coucou toi** » le corbeau vola jusqu'à elle. Il accrocha ses pattes autour de son doigt puis tout à coup se transforma en un homme très sombre.

**-« C'est bon, tu as fait ton petit effet maintenant, laisses l'artiste faire son travail »**

**-« Comme tu veux, mais n'en fait pas trop »** disait l'homme corbeau en rivant ses yeux sur son camarade qui était derrière l'étudiante. Ce dernier marchait doucement jusqu'à la jeune fille. Délicatement, il la fit se retourner, planta ses yeux dans les siens. Les pupilles du témoin protégé d'Elisabeth Forbes se dilatèrent.

**-« N'écoutes que le son de ma voix, je veux que tu te calmes et me fasses confiance»** sa respiration devenait légèrement plus lente **« Bien » **souriait-il** « Dis-moi quelle partie de ton corps tu détestes le plus ? »**

**-« Mes hanches »** il releva les sourcils et se colla à elle**« Maintenant dis-moi quand je te touche… »** Il posa lentement ses mains sur son bassin**« sur laquelle tu ressens le plus d'émotion à mon touché »**

**-« La droite » **son cœur battait plus vite à cause des frissons qu'il lui procurait.

**-« Bien »** il caressa ses cheveux tandis que l'autre homme les rejoignait, il prit le relai pour la rendre beaucoup plus à l'aise malgré son état d'inconscience. Mais ils étaient bien trop conscients qu'elle pouvait reprendre le dessus d'un moment à l'autre.

**-« Il ne te fera pas de mal »** elle hocha la tête **« Bien, tu auras juste une vilaine petite marque de son affection et si on te demande qui te l'a fait »**

**-« Aie »** ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur, sa peau à la fois était brulante et la démangeait surement à cause de la morsure que l'homme à genou en face d'elle prenait un malin plaisir à façonner.

**-« Du calme, tu aimes ça »**

**-« Oui j'aime »** ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées

**-« Tu leur diras »** se reprit-il en s'approchant de ses oreilles

**-« des vampires »** répétât-elle mécaniquement

**-« C'est ça, tu viens justement de faire la connaissance de vampires Jacob va nous laisser faire un peu plus ample connaissance. Je sens qu'on va se régaler tous les deux »** acquiesça-t-il en laissant son côté vampirique prendre le dessus, ses veines se firent un peu plus visibles tout autour de ses yeux, ses orbites se remplirent de sang, ses crocs percèrent sa gencive et frôlèrent le cou de la demoiselle. Sans crier gare, il happa son cou.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, Elena réajustait ses vêtements puis sa queue de cheval devant le miroir. Plus les secondes passaient plus elle détestait ce qu'elle renvoyait. Elle y lisait sa peur, ses doutes et ses remords. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps, effacer tous les événements de ces quatre derniers jours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas

**-« Il faut que tu fasses avec. » **Elle fit une pause et soupira** « Et donc aujourd'hui je prédis que cette journée soit meilleure qu'hier pour toi Elena Gilbert. Que tout paraisse normale à Mystic-Falls et avec les gens que tu aimes»** murmura-t-elle à elle-même puis tourna le dos à sa glace pour récupérer son iPod et sa bouteille d'eau. Dès qu'elle fut fin prête, Elena quitta l'étage pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Avant de partir, elle salua sa tante

**-« Attends deux petites secondes »**

**-« Oui ? » **Jenna la vit se retourner vers elle, la main sur la poignée

**-« Tu as oublié le lycée ? »**

**-« T'inquiète, je commence à 9h et il est 7h. J'ai assez de temps pour m'entrainer et revenir ici avant d'attraper mon premier cours de la matinée »**

**-« Ok et bien…à ce soir, je ne serai surement pas là à ton retour » **La jeune double hocha la tête tout en ouvrant la porte.

**-« Alors à ce soir, prends-bien soin de toi »** prononça-t-elle d'un ton protecteur avant de s'effacer derrière la porte d'entrée. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux dos contre la porte, Elena reprit sa respiration. Dans la gestuelle de Jenna, elle a cru déceler une certaine retenue. Comme si, elle voulait lui parler de son attitude de ces derniers temps. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à parler à quelqu'un de sa confusion. Elle la remerciait de n'avoir rien essayé, hélas cela lui rappela que rien ne tournait rond dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle occulte ce ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait en écoutant ce morceau :

**%**** Sail by Awolnation ****%**

Puis plus les mètres défilaient, plus Elena commençait avoir la boule au ventre. Elle appréhendait sa confrontation avec Bonnie. Elle haïssait plus que tout l'immense rempart que la jeune sorcière s'était érigé mais s'il n'y avait que cela….. Elle se sentait honteuse de la tournure qu'avait prise sa confession au sujet de ce fameux samedi soir. Elle avait mis des mots sur son ressentit vis-à-vis de son acharnement sur Damon. Elle avait du mal à digérer que Bonnie puisse presque détruire la couverture des deux vampires mâles de sa vie. Elena ne savait pas si elle arriverait à lui pardonner cette double trahison parce qu'elle n'avait pas seulement trahi les Salvatore mais aussi Caroline, Jenna et elle…

La pression se fit de plus en plus forte après avoir parcouru plus de 900 mètres. Tellement plus opprimante qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme, la talonner depuis approximativement 700 mètres.

Toutefois arrivée à une intersection, un second homme habillé de la même façon (survêtement noir Jordan à capuche) se plaça entre elle et l'autre inconnu : celui-là et les deux autres qui se placèrent respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche, elle ne les avait pas loupé. Elena se sentit à cet instant : prisonnière. Que cherchaient-ils à faire ? La coincer ? La kidnapper ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait surtout pas le savoir et encore moins le vivre.

Elle commençait à accélérer la cadence mais en vain. Pourtant elle persévérait en forçant un peu plus. Elle mit plus de puissance et de fluidité dans ses foulées, très vite elle les dépassait. La joie la galvanisa, illumina son visage tout en sueur. Calmement, elle continua son chemin en direction de la maison de la grand-mère maternelle de Bonnie. Par curiosité, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule : il n'y avait plus personne. Déroutée, elle s'arrêta net, regarda partout puis leva sa tête vers le ciel. C'est là qu'elle le vit debout sur le toit d'une maison. Cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu et lui semblait la connaitre car quand il atterrit au sol les jambes fléchit, il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer intensément. Son regard était si intense qu'elle perdit sa stabilité et son calme. Elena recula en même temps qu'il marchait vers elle. Brusquement il se mit à courir dans sa direction alors elle aussi reprit sa course. Mais malheureusement elle trébucha lourdement se retrouvant face contre terre. Elena avait peur. Elle pria et trouva le courage pour se relever et creuser de plus en plus la distance entre lui et elle. Sa survie l'accaparait tellement qu'elle dépassa la maison des Bennett.

De mon côté, j'ai été surprise de la voir passer sans s'arrêter. Le plus surprenant était les traits marqués sur son visage, elle paraissait en nage et apeurée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je descende du trottoir, regarder si quelqu'un était après elle. Il y avait seulement quelques voitures qui n'éveillaient pas en moi le moindre danger.

Si je le pouvais, j'aurai rebroussé chemin mais….. L'université approchait, je me devais d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats dans chaque discipline. Toute l'année nous sommes en trio pour les évaluations de sport, mes notes dépendaient aussi de Caroline et d'Elena. Je me devais donc de m'entraîner avec elle parce que nous n'avons pas la vitesse vampirique de la jolie blonde du groupe. C'est uniquement cette motivation qui me donna l'impulsion de ma première foulée. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir après elle à toute vitesse. A quelques millimètres d'elle je la fis se retourner en prenant son bras. Sa réaction fut si violente, que je me retrouvais projetée au sol. Les fesses endolories, je lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension. Ce sont mes yeux qui la firent réaliser qu'elle m'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre :

**« Oh Bonnie…. » **Elle s'accroupie devant moi **«** **Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te bousculer ni te faire mal »**

**-« Qui Elena ? »** **« Réponds ! Qui essayais-tu de fuir? Parce qu'il n'y a personne qui te cours après»**

**-« Il…je »** ses yeux commençaient à s'embrumer, elle perdait ses mots en voyant que j'avais raison. Il y avait seulement quelques coureurs lambda un peu plus loin. Mais elle refusait de croire que tout était le fruit de son imagination**« Il était là Bonnie, crois-moi** » me supplia-t-elle en essayant maladroitement de prendre ma main. Chacune à notre tour se relevait **« Tu dois me croire »**

**-« STOP ! »** criais-je à bout de nerf. Voyant l'étonnement sur son visage, je pris une pause **« J'aimerai te croire, crois-moi mais…. Tu as vu comme moi que personne ne te cours après…. Ressaisis-toi Elena » « Soit plus forte, ne laisse pas ce danger ambiant te contrôler »**

**-« Tu es injuste ! JE SUIS FORTE SINON, JE SERAIS DEJA SIX PIEDS SOUS TERRE. MAIS POUR JER, RICK, TOI, JE DOIS CONTINUELLEMENT être dans le contrôle et très lucide alors que tout est anormale dans ma vie. Et en plus je dois porter ma famille, le secret des Salvatore, le tien, celui de Caroline, la culpabilité immense que tout est de ma faute. Je dois faire continuellement des choix qui me coûtent beaucoup. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que j'endure et tu n'as pas la moindre idée combien c'est difficile alors épargnes moi tes conseils et ta pseudo compassion…Tous ce que tu vis est à des années lumières de ce qui m'est arrivé. » **Elena s'était arrêtée en regardant mes yeux vides d'expression, ils étaient éteints, la larme qui s'échappa de l'un d'eux l'accabla beaucoup. **« Bonnie excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça…ne »**

**-« TAIS-TOI ! Ce n'est rien »** dis-je en contrôlant les diverses émotions qui me hantaient depuis bien trop longtemps et qui sont ancrés en moi comme un tatouage **« et c'est déjà oublié…il me faut juste du temps….oui du temps, chose que Caroline et toi, vous n'avez pas saisie » « J'ai juste besoin de beaucoup de temps et d'être surtout seule »**

**-« Non….non…non »** m'implora-t-elle alors que je rejoignais à reculons le trottoir menant à la maison de ma grand-mère. Après l'avoir fermée à double tour, je pus relâcher la pression. Je laissais la tristesse rouler sur mes pommettes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent d'elle-même. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer comme si Elena m'avait complètement asséchée. Ses petites perles me révulsaient, alors rageusement je les chassais de mon visage pour balayer tous ce qui m'entravait, ce qui me donna le courage de m'éloigner de la porte et rejoindre ma chambre d'où je pouvais l'observer fixer ma fenêtre. Nos regards se croisèrent durant trois micros secondes avant que je baisse mes yeux et tire les rideaux.

Dehors, Elena soupira en composant un numéro de téléphone.

**-« Allo Stefan, on doit se parler. On peut se retrouver d'ici une heure au manoir, je préviens les autres, à tout à l'heure»**

* * *

**-« Damon, tu ne réponds pas »**

**-« Non, ce n'est rien »** Liz le scruta rejeter le troisième appel puis le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Leurs regards se croisèrent **« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? » **à ces mots elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les appels alors elle se racla la gorge et repensa à pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir.

**-« Suis-moi »**

Dès qu'elle ferma son bureau, elle sentit Damon l'observer. Elle fit abstraction pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans les tas de dossiers éparpillés sur la table **« Les voilà »** elle regarda brièvement les clichés puis les lui tendit.

D'un air intrigué, Damon les prit puis les fit défiler devant ses yeux bleus.

**-« Eclaires ma lanterne sinon, je vais finir par croire que tu n'arrives pas à boucler une affaire sans moi»**

**-« Oui et ça me désole tout autant que toi, Damon, mais ce n'est pas tout » **elle contourna sa table et se mit à côté de lui pour prendre une photo **« Ici, c'est Mila Grande, la camarade de classe de Stefan »**

**-« Oui, celle dont tu suspectais que l'un de nous l'avions pris comme diner »**

**-« Peu importe, la nuit de la fête d'ouverture de la saison sportive du lycée : notre témoin, Mila **» elle mit la photo de cette dernière devant les yeux de Damon** « a été retrouvée à moitié inconsciente dans sa chambre d'hôpital »**

**-« Il n'y avait pas de garde ? » **demanda-t-il surpris

**-« il y avait des infirmiers de gardes, malheureusement ce soir-là presque tous les policiers étaient réquisitionnés pour surveiller les bois, la fête et tu connais la suite »**

**-« Donc, si je comprends bien, on ne sait pas si quelqu'un est rentré dans sa chambre »**

**-« Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être, parce qu'elle n'avait pas toutes ces marques à part une au cou, elle a aussi été abusé sexuellement » **elle se retourna et prit d'autres photos** « la voilà avant et maintenant »**

**-« Ok » **Damon intrigué prit les plus récentes pour les regarder un peu plus près même si ce n'était pas nécessaire** « Il n'y a pas à chercher midi à 14 heures, il s'agit de morsures de vampire » « Au suivant » **disait-il en lui rendant les clichés.

**-« Bien, mais quelque chose ne colle pas et se rapproche un peu plus de la version de notre deuxième témoin»**

**-« Oh, non par pitié Liz » **la supplia-t-il** « Cette Lydia est complétement tarée, un animal ne serait jamais capable de ça ! »**

**-« Alors dis-moi une seule chose » **elle prit une pause** « Est-ce que tu as déjà vu une morsure de vampire provoquer des hallucinations ? »** il fronça les sourcils et se mit en face d'elle, de plus en plus intrigué** « Délires paranoïaques, convulsions, poussée de fièvres ? »**

**-« Non…. pourquoi ? »**

**-« Parce que la fille que tu penses être victime de vampires il y a quatre jours et bien, a eu tous ces symptômes, elle a été plongé dans le coma, ce matin, elle était tellement incohérente et violente que Meredith s'est sentie obligée de le faire »**

**-« Ok, donc cette Lydia »**

**-« Elle » **Liz lui montra sa photo

**-« Elle a quoi de particulier pour que vous la gardiez, elle semblait être bien physiquement »**

**-« Oui que physiquement ! Elle est toujours guillerette part dans des délires fleuris mais ce qui revient souvent c'est le mot ''****_animal'' _****quand elle a plus ou moins tous ses esprits. En temps normal, elle semble effrayée et ne laisse pas le personnel la toucher, l'approcher » « J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu lui parles, ou encore mieux hypnotises là pour essayer d'entrer dans ses souvenirs, peut-être qu'elle a oublié un détail, quelque chose de concret qui pourrait nous aider »**

**-« Bonnie est mieux placée pour rentrer dans la tête des gens, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé »**

**-« Elle ne répond pas, évite mes appels et ceux de Caroline, j'ai tout essayé »** Damon sourit

**-« C'est tout Bennett, toujours en train de se faire désirer »** surprise de sa remarque Liz le détaillait du regard, elle vit son changement d'expression. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, ses sourcils étaient froncés l'air pensif. En quelques secondes elle crut entrevoir un Damon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était étrange **« Enfin bref, elle est où ? » **sa voix la réveilla de ses pensées

**-« A l'hôpital, je t'emmène »**

* * *

**-« Alors, qu'est-ce que je sers à ma cliente préférée ? » **me sortis Jeff de ma profonde léthargie. Pendant une minute, je fixais l'écran de mon smartphone. Je me creusais la tête pour connaître la raison pour laquelle j'étais en train d'envoyer un message groupé à Elena et à Caroline sans pouvoir y arriver. Jeff s'assit devant moi et me le confisqua. **« Bonnie si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là pour toi quel que soit le problème ? » **continua-t-il en me voyant me relever de ma chaise** « Je suis là, alors parles »**

**-« Je sais ne t'inquiète pas » **je me rassis quand je le vis le poser à ses côtés** « je voudrai juste un milkshake à la vanille, si ça ne te dérange pas »**

**-« Avec de la chantilly, de la cannelle et de la vanille »**

**-« Oui ça sera parfait »**

**-« Bien, à tout de suite »**

**-« Merci » **dis-je en le regardant s'éloigner puis repris mon téléphone pour au final le laisser tomber lourdement sur la table. Sentant des émotions m'envahir, je fermais les yeux et me laissa glisser au fin fond de ma chaise. Lentement, je plongeais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Mon doigt butta sur quelque chose de rugueux et de rond et à la fois plat. Intriguée, je le pris entre mes doigts pour pouvoir le regarder. Les yeux plissés je redécouvris la pièce en or que j'avais complètement occultée à cause de tous ses derniers évènements. Même si je ne faisais pas équipe avec la police, tous les soirs je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, m'aventurais à la limite de la ville pour repousser les vampires. Cela me permettait à la fois de me défouler et m'empêchait de dormir trop longtemps. Mes cauchemars n'avaient pas cessés j'en avais encore d'autres. Enfin… C'était plutôt des souvenirs qui ravivaient ma vieille cicatrice de mon cou pensais-je tout en passant machinalement ma main sur ma nuque.

Dès qu'il revint apporter mon milkshake, je la rangeais et me força à sourire

-**« Le voilà, régales-toi. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit viens jusqu'au bar. Je m'occuperai spécialement de toi »**

**-« C'est noté »** il remarqua que je jouais avec ma paille et comprit directe que je voulais rester seule.

**-« J'espère te voir là-bas, tu te fais rare en ce moment. Je pensais que c'était pour te reposer mais vu tes cernes…enfin bref à tout à l'heure »** s'interrompit-il à temps. Je le laissais partir sans dire un mot mais cela ne m'empêchait guère de me retourner et de le voir discuter à une table beaucoup plus loin. Doucement, je baissais les yeux ressortant la fameuse pièce de ma poche. Je la détaillais sous toutes ses coutures. Elle était certes ancienne un peu rugueuse au touché mais elle restait à mes yeux une véritable merveille. Je poussais mon verre sur le côté puis m'accoudais à la table pour mieux la décrypter.

Sur le côté pile il y avait tout autour ce qui ressemblait à une plante très différente de la verveine, en son centre était dessiné un homme le genou et une main au sol, la tête baissée. Il était ébloui par les rayons du soleil et sur le côté face c'était étrangement différent, on aurait dit un loup ayant le museau en direction d'une lune pleine immense et extrêmement ronde mais il y avait toujours tout autour cette plante dont j'ignorais encore le nom.

Sous mes doigts je crus ressentir des écritures mais il n'y avait rien. Ce petit détail accentua ma confusion et le sentiment que j'étais réellement une novice dans le monde surnaturelle. Par ailleurs, elle semblait n'avoir aucun rapport avec le mouchoir que Damon avait maintenant en sa possession. Ce même mouchoir qui était de toute évidence un indice pour retrouver le responsable de tous ces meurtres. Je devrais peut-être le…

Je tournais instinctivement la tête et vis l'écran de mon téléphone en surbrillance. Surprise, je l'attrapais et ouvris le message de Caroline.

_''__**C**__oucou, j'espère que tu vas bien Bonbon. Tu me manques, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu répondras présente à la réunion d'urgence d'Elena parce que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, tu es ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Nous nous devons pour toutes ces années de belles amitiés d'essayer de nous pardonner mais surtout que tu me pardonnes. J'ai été maladroite trop directe et j'en suis amèrement désolée. Je t'embrasse très fort, je t'aime ta Care ! xo''_

Très vite, mon cœur se compressa, je coupais mon souffle et ma respiration pour ne pas laisser mes idées noires et ma tristesse m'envahir plus qu'elles ne m'avaient submergé tantôt. Je me redressais sur ma chaise, essayais de faire abstraction de ce sms en voulant éteindre mon téléphone puis enfin déguster ma collation.

Malheureusement quand je le repris il ne ressemblait plus à un milkshake. Déconfite j'apportais mes lèvres sur la paille pour aspirer le liquide tandis que je fis tourner la pièce sur elle-même. Les facettes défilaient sous mes yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elles prenaient vie, oui, les images bougeaient toutes seules. Elles me fascinaient, m'engloutissaient. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans une autre dimension, assistant à un rite jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me sorte de cette forme de transe.

* * *

**-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt » **soupira Damon en entendant enfin le martèlement des talons du bébé vampire contre le sol du manoir. Il releva les sourcils agacés quand il vit Elena assise penchée en avant vers Stefan surement pour être connectée à son crétin de petit frère. Stefan sentant une main lui frôler sa peau, il leva les yeux vers Elena et esquissa un sourire timide puis tourna la tête à sa droite pour voir Caroline s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-« Désolée monsieur Grincheux, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu » **expira Caroline en enlevant sa veste la plia et la posa enfin sur ses cuisses **« Alors dites-moi tout, c'est quoi l'urgence»** À ces mots, Elena dévia son regard, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où était posté l'aîné des Salvatore entrain de siroter un verre de bourbon et enfin Stefan. Elle essaya de trouver du soutien dans son regard mais en vain. Le double n'en pouvait plus de cette situation dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Elle n'avait aussi aucun contrôle sur sa propre vie et sur ses propres sentiments mais avait conscience que peut-être au fond elle le méritait quelque part. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser les choses telles quelles. Pourquoi, elle n'avait pas franchement fixé de limites mais surtout pourquoi son cœur réagissait ainsi ? La voix de Caroline la sortie de ses pensées** « Vous savez que j'adore parler, mais faire un monologue ce n'est pas drôle alors…quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? » **persista Caroline avec impatience. Le silence se fit de plus en plus présent, la tension dans le salon était de plus en plus intense et palpable ce qui agrandit sa nervosité actuelle. Elle était sur le point d'exploser, quelqu'un devait prendre les rênes de la conversation. Ce quelqu'un devait être elle parce que visiblement personne ne voulait l'aborder. **« Elena » **Elle la regarda** « Dis au moins quelque chose c'est toi qui nous a fait venir jusqu'ici ? » **Caroline la voyait se racler la gorge tout en lorgnant sur Stefan qui baissait la tête en croisant ses jambes. Aucune fois Stefan ne l'avait regardé. C'était très étrange, elle fronça les sourcils pivota légèrement pour regarder son ami qui à ce moment-là leva la tête et la regarda. **« Et toi Stefan…tu ne peux me dire ce qu'Elena n'arrive pas à expliquer ? »**

C'était la phrase de trop pour Damon qui pour la énième fois depuis le début ne cessait de rouler des yeux. Il finit son verre, le fit tinter contre le bar puis leva les bras en l'air de manière théâtrale.

**-« Oh tout un drame pour peut-être trois fois rien….On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, il y a beaucoup plus grave qui se passe dehors»** outrée, Elena se retourna vers lui blessée

**-« Pour trois fois rien. Tu étais là la première fois que je me suis sentie observée »**

**-« Justement, il n'y avait personne »**

**-« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je suis peut-être en danger et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à dire que c'est trois fois rien, qu'il y a plus grave ? »**

**-« Parce que c'est la stricte vérité Lena » **dit Damon un poil remonté ce qui fit taire Elena.

**-« STOP » **s'écria Caroline en ayant suivi la conversation comme si c'était un match de ping-pong et puis elle détestait le regard triste de Stefan. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans le trio, mais ce n'était pas le moment** « Je croyais que tout était derrière nous après l'épisode du double psychopathe, les 27 vampires de la crypte et tout le reste »**

**-« Eh bien il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que Katherine qui en a après Elena » **supposa Stefan en se rasseyant plus confortablement. Elena le sentait ailleurs tout comme elle, à des kilomètres. Le cœur du double se compressa.

**-« Alors on fait quoi ? Bonnie est-elle au courant ? »**

**-« Oui elle l'est » **souffla Elena en rentrant dans la conversation. Elle essayait entre chaque mot de refouler les prémices de son chagrin coincé dans sa gorge.** « Elle était présente ce matin, quand j'ai ressenti la sensation d'être observée, traquée » **Caroline hocha la tête

**-« Et elle va bien ? Je lui ai envoyé une centaine de messages mais elle ne répond pas. »**

**-« Tu sais… » **Elle la vit hausser les épaules** « Toujours la même, elle est toujours distante et froide. Je crois l'avoir bien cherché »**

**-« Ne dis pas ça » **Caroline prit la main d'Elena** « Tu sais au moins si elle va venir nous aider »** cette dernière secoua la tête, sa tristesse la submergeait, la consumait. Elle explosa en larme. Emue Caroline se leva et la prit dans ses bras**. « Tout va s'arranger, on aurait dû lui laisser le temps c'est tout… »**

**-« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit Care… Et puis elle ne m'a pas cru, Bonnie pense que tout ce qui se passe à Mystic-Falls me monte à la tête » **expliqua Elena en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie

**-« Elle n'a pas tort » **rapidement elle s'écarta de leur étreinte et fusilla Damon du regard.

**-« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Damon. Ils étaient plusieurs …très organisés »**

**-« Tu dis plusieurs » **demanda Stefan, les yeux dans le vague avant de la regarder

**-« Oui pourquoi ? » **le questionna-t-elle avec une sensation d'espoir qui naquit tout au fond d'elle c'était l'effet Stefan. L'effet qu'il avait toujours eu sur elle, il la calmait l'apaisait….

**-« Peut-être des vampires… »**Raisonna-t-il à haute voix

**-« Surement » **elle se rassit en face de lui** « Vu leur rapidité, mais je n'en suis pas certaine, je n'ai vu aucune bague de jour sur eux »**

**-« Oh non…..Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je crois que tu penses» **Stefan leva la tête vers son frère

**-« Et pourquoi pas, Elena se sent suivi, alors que justement, il y a des attaques »**

**-« Tu oublies un détail : On attaque généralement que la nuit et ils n'ont aucune bague de jour»**

**-« Elena ne les pas vu nuance. On ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité, d'autant plus que cela confirme ma théorie sur l'immaturité des responsables des tueries. Je crois savoir qui est à l'origine de toutes ces attaques »**

* * *

**-« Ses constantes sont bonnes »** expliqua Meredith à ses internes dans la chambre de Mila Grande tout en changeant ses perfusions **« Par contre, sa fièvre ne cesse de monter, alors qu'est-ce qu'on préconise, jeunes médecins ? »**

**-« 25mg de Kétoprofène toutes les 6 heures »**

**-« Bien, alors faites le » **elle recula et donna à l'interne la dose en seringue. Quand ce fut fait, la patiente commença à s'agiter violement

**-« Elle fait une mauvaise réaction, donnez-moi, l'autre seringue sur le plateau »** cria Meredith à l'interne mais Mila se releva soudainement les yeux complètement ouverts, totalement vitreux, on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien sauf qu'elle se mit à hurler. Rapidement, Meredith maintenait ses bras puis avec l'assistance de ses internes, elle la plaqua contre le lit et la sangla. Peu de temps avant qu'elle succombe à une autre crise cardiaque, Mila s'accrocha à elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**-« Vampires, ce sont des vampires »** désorientée, elle n'entendit pas le bip

**-« Madame Fell on la perd »**

Elle se releva **« Madame vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »**

**-« Donnez-lui ce qu'on lui donne d'habitude, elle se réveillera. Et surtout restez à son chevet »** Elle se retourna vers eux **« Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête

**-« Je reviens »** Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son bureau, elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus rien **«Merde et merde ! »** Elle passa sa main dans les poches de sa blouse **« Où il est »** Elle regarda sur sa table puis le prit. Rapidement elle composa un numéro puis attendit désespérément qu'il réponde.

* * *

Tout le monde regarda Damon étrangement

**-« Tu ne réponds pas »**

**-« Cela peut attendre non ? » **répondit Damon en faisant la moue

**-« Je ne crois pas » **répondit Stefan** « Sinon ça ne serait pas la sixième fois que l'on t'appelle »** Damon sourit puis rit au sarcasme de son frère et extirpa son téléphone de sa poche.

**\- « Allo, Meredith ? »**

**-« Ramènes tes fesses tout de suite à l'hôpital »**

**-« J'aime t'entendre me parler salement mais qu'est-ce que va dire Rick ? »**

**-« Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant »**

**-« Je n'ai pas le temps Meredith, ça sera pour plus tard »**

**-« ALORS…. **» Elle expira en parlant moins fort ce qui le fit se retourner et froncer les sourcils** « Alors, j'arrête de vous approvisionner en sang ! J'arrête les faveurs, je ne te couvre plus lorsque Caroline dérape Damon » **menaça la copine d'Alaric, il la sentit stresser comme si elle n'était pas stable et qu'elle se cachait.

**-« Tu serais incapable de faire ça, on a un accord, je te donne de mon sang et tu me refiles des poches »**

**-« Ça c'était avant que tu refuses d'aider ma patiente, celle qui a été agressée avant-hier par un vampire » **sa voix se fit de plus en plus basse mais plus cinglante** « On a tout essayé. Son état s'est tout à coup empiré et je n'ai plus de ton sang en stock. Ici on a assez à faire avec les trois meurtres alors…. »**

**-« C'est bon j'arrive dans une demi-heure » **termina-t-il d'un ton ferme avant de raccrocher **« Vous avez entendu » **demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le gang

**-« Ouais »** soupira Caroline oubliant qu'Elena ne pouvait pas entendre. Tout leur petit monde partait en vrille. Elle en avait plus ou moins conscience car sa mère lui en parlait vaguement mais de l'entendre de Meredith. Elle prenait vraiment l'ampleur de la situation **« Alors tu penses que c'est qui Stefan parce que là on a réellement plus le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Elena si ce sont les mêmes personnes qui la poursuivent »**

Stefan s'avança au bord du canapé puis regarda tout le monde et dit d'une voix posée mais rauque

**-« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois au lycée » **elle secoua la tête** « Des nouveaux nés, je pense que quelqu'un s'amuse à engendrer des vampires et les fait rentrer en ville »**

…

**-« Stefan j'aimerai te croire. Ce que tu dis est cohérent mais je n'arrive pas à croire que des bébés vampires comme moi soit capable de tant de cruauté » « Je sais que je suis capable de bien des choses mais ça… »** Elle leva les mains au ciel **« je ne veux même pas y penser »**

**-« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Blondie. Ça ne peut-être que des vampires plus vieux plus expérimentés pleins de haine pour disjoncter autant. » **continua Damon en prenant place aux côtés d'Elena. Cette dernière le regarda faire puis se recula, se sentant gênée par tant de promiscuité ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres vampires. Caroline, elle s'enfonça dans le canapé puis posa sa main sur celle de Stefan pendant trois secondes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Ce dernier la regardait et la remercia du regard puis prit la parole.

**-« Et moi je peux vous le dire, que c'est possible » « Je sais ce qu'on peut éprouver quand on goutte la première fois au sang et la dépense qui peut en découler. La soif peut provoquer ce genre de pulsion, on a faim, on cherche encore et encore du sang. J'ai décapité, j'ai…. **» Il en perdait son langage quand il vit les yeux d'Elena changer. Elle était écœurée par lui mais il fallait qu'il continue « **j'ai démembré mais aussi déchiqueté des corps, planter mes ongles dans la chair humaine dans l'action **» « **Alors oui** » il souffla, les yeux brillants droit dans les yeux de son frère «** Je suis certain que ce sont des nouveaux nés » « Il faut que l'on arrête cette propagation et trouver le responsable** »

**-« Ok….admettons que tu aies raison, on fait quoi ? Je ne peux rester sans rien faire » **demanda Caroline en empêchant Damon d'en placer une.

**-« De mon côté j'aide déjà ta mère, mais on peut faire beaucoup plus »** répondit Stefan en regardant Caroline, il voyait bien qu'elle était touchée par son discours mais moins qu'Elena qui s'était levée et éloignée du groupe. Damon l'avait vite rejointe sans essayer d'en placer une alors que Caroline lui avait coupé la parole. Il aurait dû réagir mais non. Il fit abstraction des agissements bizarres de Damon et haussa la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre « **On devrait faire des rondes et chacun notre tour surveiller les arrières d'Elena »**

**-« ça j'aurai pu le planifier tout seul »**

**-« Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée Damon ? »** questionna Caroline en sortant ses griffes pour défendre son meilleur ami

**-« Peut-être bien… qui sait»** elle secoua la tête

**-« Vous me le direz plus tard » **à ce moment-là, Elena leva la tête en entendant Stefan partir puis se précipita pour le rejoindre** « je n'ai pas encore chassé ensuite je vous rejoindrai en cours »**

**-« Attends je t'accompagne »**

**-« Non Elena »** Stefan la stoppa d'une main** « j'ai besoin d'être seul et toi tu as un avenir, tu dois aller au lycée »**

**-« Mais »** persévéra Elena en lui prenant la main **« Il faut que l'on parle »**

**-«Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »**

**-« De quoi parles-tu ? » **Elena le regarda très confuse

**-« Que tu te sentais suivi pourquoi il est au courant et pas moi ? »**

**-« Parce que à ce moment-là j'étais à vif et Damon m'a convaincu que j'avais peut-être tort, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance »**

**-« En ce moment il y a beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance »**

**-« Ne… »** il l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant sur le front

-**« A tout à l'heure au lycée »**

De son côté Caroline regardait la scène puis regarda Elena puis Damon ensuite décida qu'elle aussi devait partir, elle se tourna vers son amie

**-« Je vais lui parler, t'inquiète »**

**-« Merci »**

**-« Donc… » **Elena se retourna et le vit venir et recula lorsque Damon se rapprochait d'elle**« On est rien que tous les deux »**

**-« Non, Tu fais erreur. Je suis déjà partie »**

**-« Attends » **il la retenait par le bras alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires mais elle le reprit rapidement** « OK, mais une dernière petite chose, jolie Elena » **Elle le laissa se rapprocher tandis qu'elle le regardait lui toucher le visage d'un regard craintif. Son souffle fut coupé** « Tu sais j'ai tout mon temps, mais toi….réfléchit bien avec qui tu veux vivre et passez toute ton éternité. Parce que je n'ai aucun doute, tu feras une excellente vampire » **Il la laissa toute pantoise dans le salon. En cet instant la petite Elena était complètement perdue.

* * *

**-« Tu n'aurais pas du»** remerciais-je embarrassée Jeremy lorsqu' il revenait vers moi avec une glace italienne à la vanille. Il avait réussi à me faire rire et me convaincre de passer du temps avec lui en contre parti d'une pizza et d'une glace. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'était mon pêché mignon : la nourriture italienne. Et il semblait s'en souvenir, ce qui me toucha.

**-« T'inquiète ça me fait plaisir et en plus j'ai l'impression de revoir l'ancienne Bonnie »** **« je peux te poser une question ? »**

**-«Je peux faire au moins ça, tu as manqué le lycée pour moi »**

**-« Non pas pour toi, j'avais une vilaine toux »**

**-« Tu ne tousse pas »**

**-« Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit sur mon arrêt maladie » **intriguée par ce qu'il me montrait, je pris la feuille et compris enfin

**-« Jeremy, tu auras des problèmes en falsifiant des ordonnances »**

**-« Ne t'en fais pas….réponds seulement à ma question » « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Elena ? Mais surtout qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ? »**

**-« Je ne répondrais qu'à une seule : si je suis fâchée contre ta sœur, c'est notre problème mais tu peux toujours lui demander »**

**-« Ce n'est pas une réponse »**

**-« Mais tu dois t'en contenter et il se fait tard »**

**-« Non, non »** je le vis prendre mon bras, **« Il y a un photomaton là-bas, allons immortaliser cette belle journée en ta compagnie »**

**-« Je….. »**

**-« Allez ça sera fun »** il tira mon bras, et m'entraina dans une course folle; il en profita pour entrelacer nos doigts. Mais je dû m'arrêter quand je ressentis un froid glacial me paralyser le dos **« Hey, on n'est pas encore arrivés » **il revient vers moi** « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »** doucement, je lui lâchais la main, me retourna tout doucement, regardant partout, c'est là que je vis des feuilles tomber d'un arbre, je relevais la tête.

Cet homme dont je ne distinguais que quelques traits plutôt fins semblait me fixer de ses yeux dont j'ignorais même la couleur. Seulement, d'une seconde à l'autre, je crus voir ses pupilles étinceler d'un jaune doré avant de sauter d'arbre en arbre avec une agilité déconcertante.

Soudain, je me sentis poussée et secouée. Je vis des mains sur moi. Je relevais progressivement la tête

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Tu m'as fait peur, ça va ? **» me demanda Jeremy en me caressant le visage. Ce geste me réveilla quelque peu, suffisamment pour prendre conscience de notre proximité. Gênée, je reculais encore désorientée ce que Jeremy comprit en m'empêchant de tomber. **« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Bonnie »** persista-il en retirant les mèches de cheveux devant mes yeux

**-« Euh, je dois partir »** je reculais encore pour m'extirper de son étreinte** « Je dois….dois réellement partir »**

**-« ATTENDS, Bonnie** » malgré ses cris, je courrai loin, ressentant toujours la présence de l'inconnu autour de moi.


	9. Observateur (partie2)

**Coucou, me revoilà pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 7. Je suis réellement désolée pour le retard. J'espère que la longueur du chapitre me fera pardonner.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord ma bêta pour son fabuleux travail. Merci _Minashi_ ensuite à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent ma fiction et laissent des commentaires ;-).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Mots: 6 914**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**7\. Observer**

Partie 2 : Et l'être

**-«On peut trouver une alternative. Laissez-moi juste une heure…une heure pour trouver de meilleures conditions »**

**-« Quand bien même, les conditions seraient des plus favorables je refuse de rentrer de nouveau dans cette chambre » **lui dit-il en pointant la porte du doigt

**-« Mais il le faut pourtant, c'est un témoin important pour une enquête en cours. Il faut s'assurer qu'elle reste saine et sauve. Vous êtes mon dernier recours ! Acceptez, cette patiente compte beaucoup pour la police »**

**-« Désolé, ma décision est prise Dr Fell, je vais retourner à mon poste. J'ai une formation d'infirmier pour les urgences non pour les services psychiatriques » « Trouvez quelqu'un autre, je me tire »**

**-« Non » **Meredith retint l'homme noir par le bras. Dès qu'il lui jeta un regard froid, elle se recula puis passa ses deux mains sur son visage complètement dépassée **« Je vous en supplie… Restez encore quelques minutes, je reviens » **la jeune doctoresse aux cheveux châtains foncés tourna le dos à l'infirmier, sortit son téléphone de sa blouse puis appela. Après quelques minutes, elle revint vers lui.

**-« Alors ? »**

**-« J'ai trouvé une solution sauf qu'il faudrait que vous gardiez ce poste le temps que les policiers et d'autres infirmiers plus expérimentés prennent votre relais »**

**-« Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte docteur Fell, la patiente de la ****chambre ****36**** m'a agressé verbalement, et physiquement. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle m'a mordu, m'a foutu par terre » « Ma vocation est de soigner non de canaliser, alors chercher un imbécile pour être son garde-fou »**

**-« Ok, alors je vous augmente exceptionnellement, la plupart des infirmiers sont en grève »**

**-« NON et encore NON ! »**

**-« Mais, EDOUARD…. » **Cria-t-elle, c'est là qu'elle vit Damon juste en face.

**« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA PATIENTE ? »**

**-« De quoi parles-tu ? »** Rapidement, le vampire aux yeux bleus la regarda marcher dans sa direction pour le prendre par le bras afin de se mettre à l'écart **« Donc, tu expliques »** lui demanda-t-il en cherchant une explication dans ses yeux noisette.

**-« Liz…Elle m'a informé de ta petite visite dans la chambre de Lydia, et depuis elle est incontrôlable » « Maintenant personne ne veut monter la garde que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur » « J'aimerai comprendre, peut-être que je pourrais la raisonner »**

**-« C'était à la demande de Liz, elle voulait que je l'hypnotise pour la forcer à dire la vérité. Il y a eu comme un blocage, comme si quelque chose en elle m'empêchait de l'atteindre. Et soudain, elle a commencé à crier sans aucune raison et se réfugier dans le coin de sa chambre »**

**-« Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange »** lui fit elle remarquer

**-« L'hôpital n'est pas sur verveine ? Elle a peut-être eu peur de moi quand elle a vu mes pupilles se dilater »**

**-« Je l'ai interdite depuis notre accord, j'ai constaté que la guérison de mes patients avec ton sang est plus fulgurante quand la verveine n'est pas présente dans leur organisme. Bref, je viens de lui donner un sédatif assez fort, je pense qu'elle dormira profondément pendant trois bonnes heures. C'est largement suffisant pour faire ce pourquoi tu es là » « Suis-moi ! »**

**…**

**-« Si tu pouvais accélérer le mouvement, je pourrais vaquer à mes occupations »**

**-«Ne fais pas comme si, tu étais très occupé en ce moment, mis à part importuner mon petit-ami au lycée et draguer Elena » **contre attaqua Meredith en fermant sa porte puis chercha des tubes et une seringue et un élastique.

**« Enlève ta veste et remonte ta manche » **lui ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant devant lui après avoir déposé le plateau médical à ses côtés.

**-« J'espère être livré demain »**

**-« Seulement si ma patiente s'en remet » **il roula les yeux non pour sa réplique mais par la procédure de la prise de sang.

**-« Je suis un vampire enfonce ton aiguille où tu veux pour qu'on en finisse »**

**-« Bien » **il la fixa enlever le garrot et le jeter au-dessus de son épaule** « Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois » **il ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle lui planta l'aiguille sèchement dans le cou. Meredith profita de son engourdissement pour laisser la seringue dans son cou, prendre une sonde et trois poches pour la transfusion sanguine. Satisfaite, elle laissa trois autres pleines de sang humain pour Damon et partie de son bureau.

De son côté, Damon reprit petit-à petit ses esprits. Il se réveilla à même le sol. L'odeur du sang remonta dans ses narines, il se précipita pour y planter ses crocs. Enfin rassasié, il alla à la recherche de Meredith. Il sut la trouver grâce à son ton autoritaire.

Il reconnut vite l'endroit, Meredith se trouvait dans la chambre juste en face de celle de Lydia, l'autre témoin protégé. Sans se gêner, il rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui en silence. Quand il se retourna, il vit le docteur transfuser assez de sang pour remettre sur pied Mila Grande. Le grand Salvatore se demanda quelle maladie avait-elle qui ne pouvait pas se soigner par la médecine traditionnelle ?

**-« Tu sais »** Meredith regarda sur les côtés après avoir senti sa présence derrière elle **« Ce n'est pas que je me soucie d'elle mais, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle a le privilège de recevoir de mon si précieux sang » « Tu serais très gentille de me faire un compte rendu de toutes les personnes qui ont en eux un tout petit peu de moi »**

**-« Tais-toi ! »** il la vit regarder de nouveau devant elle. Elle retira la seringue puis regarda de plus près ses constantes **« Elle a l'air de bien l'assimiler mais…. »** Elle s'avance, elle regarda l'électrocardiogramme et d'autres instruments médicaux

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa fièvre augmente et son cœur s'affole »**

**-« Je crois savoir pourquoi Meredith, regardes par ici »** sous son conseil la petite-amie d'Alaric, pivota légèrement puis étouffa son cris avec sa main devant sa bouche.

C'était atroce

**-« Oh mon dieu »** murmura-t-elle pliée en deux tellement ce qu'elle vit était écœurant

**-« Elle respire »**

**-« Je sais, mais pourquoi elle perd tout ce sang »** Il voyait comme elle, du sang rouge vif sortir de ses oreilles, de son nez, sa bouche et de ses yeux puis Mila convulsait anormalement.

**-« Sort Damon »**

**-« Pourquoi ? Il faut surement lui donner encore plus de sang »** Il arracha son poigné mais elle le retint

**-« Je crois que c'est ton sang qui fait ça » « Elle rejette le sang de vampire »**

**-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes »**

**-« Je m'en occupe, je t'appellerai plus tard et essayes comme te l'a surement ordonné Liz de demander de l'aide à Bonnie » « Peut-être que seule la magie peut sortir mes patientes d'affaire » **sans dire un mot il la laissa seule. Elle avait vu son hochement de tête, il allait le faire, c'était déjà un bon point. Elle souffla puis appela une de ses collègues **« Nina, peux-tu venir m'apporter à la chambre… »** **« Attends, je vais regarder » **Elle avança pour regarder le numéro de** « Dans la chambre 34, beaucoup de poches de sang, ma patiente a besoin d'une transfusion d'urgence »** continua-t-elle de l'informer en revenant sur ses pas. Son regard fut attiré par une tache noire sur les draps blancs. Elle se rapprocha intriguée, elle tira sur les couches puis soulevant la robe d'hôpital **« C'est quoi encore ce bordel »**

* * *

**-« Bonnie ? »** Kendra alluma la lumière de sa librairie avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée **« C'est bien….. Toi ? »** Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle me vit me retourner complètement terrorisée. Ma respiration était haletante, je regardais ses lèvres bouger et pourtant ce n'était pas sa voix qui bourdonnait dans mes oreilles, quelqu'un m'appelait mais qui était-ce ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et j'aimerai le savoir pour cesser d'avoir peur. Oui j'étais même apeurée lorsqu'elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules **« Bonnie ! Inspires et expires, ne lâches pas mon regard » « Fais le vide autour de toi »** je la voyais m'adresser la parole mais je ne comprenais rien **« Hey » **mes yeux asséchés, aucune larme ne coulait néanmoins ils se trahissaient avec leur éclat triste. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. La chaleur de sa paume, me connecta à elle. Maintenant, j'entendais le tintement des carillons à l'entrée. **« Ecoutes-moi »** je baissais la tête **«Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Ne regardes que mes lèvres » **j'hochais la tête **« Je veux que tu ne penses à rien, fais le vide, ta respiration se fera plus lente et calme » **poursuivit-elle en posant sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque **« Quand je décompterai à partir de CINQ, tout redeviendra calme parce que tu es en sécurité, d'accord** » je clignais des yeux de manière inconsciente **« Bien, 5…4….3….2….1…..0 »**

Elle vit mes paupières se fermer puis s'ouvrir

**-« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**

**-« Je ne sais pas. Je compte sur toi pour me le dire »**

**…**

**-« Merci »**

**-« Je t'en prie, je te considère un peu comme la fille que j'ai jamais eu »** je lui souris en prenant entre mes mains la tasse fumante de chocolat chaud tout en la regardant s'asseoir en face de moi **« Tu veux m'en parler »**

**-« Non….mais j'aimerai savoir comment avez-vous fait pour me calmer tout à l'heure ? Quand j'étais avec Jeremy mon cœur battait à toute vitesse »**

**-« Je ne pense pas que ça est à voir avec la frayeur » **me souriait-elle

**-« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne ressens rien à part une profonde tendresse pour Jer. Non ça n'a rien avoir avec lui. J'ai vu quelque chose, non un homme… » **Kendra me regardait intéressée, elle se rapprocha un peu plus du rebord de la table puis allongea ses bras dessus.

**-« Continues » **elle remarqua que mes yeux étaient dans le vide.

**-« Je crois que c'est un homme, il avait les yeux jaune doré. Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer puis il s'est enfuit dans les arbres sans prévenir. Il était si agile, des muscles assez impressionnants. Je me sentais à la fois attirée et effrayée par lui. On était comme connectés, la même connexion qu'avec le loup dans mon rêve. Je ressentais son énergie, ses sentiments… »**

**-« Un loup ? »** me demanda-t-elle surprise

**-« Oui, mais lui à la différence il avait les pupilles étrangement rouge. Rouge sang très rougeoyant. Et depuis cet instant, je le sentais tout près de moi, je sentais comme s'il essayait de me protéger de quelque chose mais il n'était pas là. J'entendais seulement mon prénom dans un murmure »**

**-« A ton avis cela signifie quoi ? Est-ce la première fois que cela t'arrive ? » **Je tournais la tête

**-«Oui…..enfin non, pas avec cette intensité. Tu crois aux lycans….enfin aux humains qui ont la faculté de se transformer en loup »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Ma grand-mère aussi pourtant j'ai l'intime sensation que c'est possible et puis il y a cette pièce » **elle m'observa la sortir de ma poche et la faire glisser vers elle sur la table. Lorsque que je ramenais mon bras tout le long de mon corps elle l'a prise** « Tout l'heure, elle m'a montré une sorte rite. Il y avait la pleine lune et un homme se transformait en loup dans d'atroce souffrance ça se passait très haut en montagne »**

**-« Peut-être que c'est cette pièce qui te fais penser qu'il s'agit ….comme tu dis de Lycans » « Comme je te l'ai dit je suis seulement médium .Sheila est très expérimentée dans le monde surnaturel ; elle est une puissante sorcière alors si elle te le dit… »**

**-« Elle me ment. C'est peut-être bête mais je le ressens ainsi. D'habitude, elle n'évite jamais mes questions sur le surnaturel mais là. Elle est sur la défensive, et je suis quasiment sure s'ils s'existent bien, elle a peut-être brûlé les pages du livre que j'ai emprunté au lycée à propos des loups garous »**

**-« Ok, alors si ton instinct te dis que c'est ça, alors creuse, vas au fond des choses » « Promets-moi de le faire » **j'hésitais à lui répondre puis entendit l'horloge sonner

**-« Il faut que je rentre, je repasserai demain »**

**-« Attends, promets de chercher des réponses parce que tes questions vont te hanter ensuite te ronger, peut-être ces voix que tu entends sont le signe qu'il faut que tu perces ce mystère »**

**-« C'est ce que je comptais faire ne vous inquiétez pas, encore merci »**

**-« Je te raccompagne, avec tous ces meurtres… »**

**-« Je suis au courant et je suis une sorcière tout ira très bien ! Je me défends pas trop mal en combat singulier »**

**-« On est jamais trop prudent ! Je me sentirai mieux lorsque je verrai Sheila avec toi »**

Sur le chemin du retour, je vis Elena déambuler dans la rue proche de mon quartier. Je la vis de loin. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, j'attirais l'attention de Kendra

**« Ce n'est pas Elena, tu ne veux pas qu'on la dépose quelque part ? »**

**-« Euh, non. Tu peux rouler un peu plus vite »**

**-« Ok »**

**-« Merci » **je m'asseyais bien confortablement lorsque je vis l'homme qu'Elena m'avait décrit. Il était de dos, impossible de voir son visage. Se pourrait-il qu'elle me dise la vérité ? Le moteur se coupa en même temps que le fil de mes pensées. **« A demain »** dis-je en claquant la portière avant de me retourner et rencontrer Gram's.

* * *

**-« Tu pourrais marcher moins vite, cela fait des heures que l'on marche j'ai beau être un vampire comme toi Stefan mais je… » **Son souffle se coupa quand il la plaqua vitesse vampire contre un arbre**« Stefan ! »**Cria-t-elle effarée alors qu'il posait son index sur ses lèvres **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**-« Tu les effrayes »** ils virent une biche et deux écureuils passer très affolés

**-« Désolée »**

**-« Pas, grave » **Il reprit sa route** « On m'a coupé l'appétit »**

**-« Alors pourquoi être parti »** elle essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre

**-« A ton avis »**

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous trois, Elena est trop proche de Damon et toi trop loin d'elle »**

**-« Ne t'inquiète pas »**

**-« Hey » **Elle le retint par le bras** « Tes problèmes sont aussi les miens, je suis ton amie oui ou non » **Il reprit son bras** « Alors ? »** souffla-t-elle en scrutant son regard

**-« Samedi…. après avoir ramené Bonnie chez-elle, je les ai vu, si je n'étais pas arrivé, elle l'aurai laissé l'embrasser »**

**-« Tu as fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? »**

**-« Non ! La présence d'autres vampires fait ressortir en moi mon mal être, ils me rappellent que je ne suis pas comme Matt, Elena, Bonnie et Alaric, je suis comme eux, un buveur de sang. Ils m'obligent à utiliser mes facultés, à vouloir être plus fort pour les faire déguerpir »**

**-« Stefan…. » **Elle le regardait avec un regard triste tout en caressant la base de sa nuque puis le prit dans ses bras **« je ne savais pas tout ça. J'aurai du voir plus tôt que tous ses meurtres te touchaient autant. Je ne suis pas une bonne amie, j'étais tellement focaliser par mon vampirisme et Matt…que j'ai oublié la personne qui m'aide le plus à traverser tout ça. Stefan désolée…je le suis tellement »**

**-« Chacun a ses problèmes, ce n'est pas grave » « Ne soit pas désolée » **Il la laissa derrière

**-« Mais ça l'est ! Continues »« Laisses-moi remplacer Lexie » **lui, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil derrière. Finalement, il se retourna pour lui faire face

**-« Comme tu veux » **il sourit quand il la vit sourire** «Je me suis tellement impliqué dans les recherches avec la police pour enfouir une nouvelle fois mon côté sombre que sans le vouloir je l'ai éloigné de moi. J'ai laissé le champ libre à Damon » « Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule qui est focalisée sur ses problèmes, je le suis moi-même » « Tous les jours je combats mon envie irrépressible de sang. Chaque soir, je me sers un verre de sang sans le boire. Au début c'était juste un défi pour tester ma résistance maintenant je suis très tenté. Je veux le boire avec frénésie parce que j'ai terriblement soif mais aussi parce que je veux devenir plus fort. Le sang humain peut me redonner la force qu'il me faut pour protéger les miens : Elena, Bonnie….toi, Damon. » « Maintenant, je peux à peine résister à le poser devant moi….. Ce verre m'obsède me nargue »** Caroline se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le visage.

**-« Je vis la même chose, on va combattre cette soif de sang, ensemble »**le rassura-t-elle les yeux brillants **« Ce n'est pas nous, on n'est pas des monstres »**

**-« Tu sais qu'on en a besoin, on est des vampires, on l'est et on doit l'accepter. Tu le dois et je sais que tu y penses de plus en plus »**

**-« Non, je veux juste faciliter ma vie. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Damon »**

**-« Et pourtant, c'est lui le plus à même à pouvoir la protéger, il est rentré petit à petit sous sa peau »**

**-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais » « Elena est dingue de toi, c'est toi qui lui a redonné goût à la vie pas lui. Damon n'a pas ce pouvoir ! Mais toi, tu l'as ! »**

**-« Tu verras….l'histoire se répète mais ne parlons plus de ça » « Il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour protéger Elena » **Stefan baissa les yeux, il sentit soudain une goutte tomber sur lui. Il prit du recul : il vit l'arbre secouer. Caroline l'imita, elle le suivit. C'est là qu'ils virent tous les deux 2 hommes dont un entièrement nu. Ils portaient tous les deux une chevalière. Ils aperçurent quelque chose de bizarre dans leur façon de les regarder. Eux reculèrent tandis que les deux autres fixèrent la poche de Caroline bouger. Cette dernière baissa la tête, plongea sa main dans sa poche ; Quand elle répondit à l'appel la tête levée, ils n'étaient plus là.

**-« Allo maman, tu as un problème ? »**

**-« Non bien sûr que non » **Liz tourna le dos à une porte** « Damon est avec toi, j'ai besoin de lui parler »**

**-« Vous vous êtes déjà vu non ? » **Caroline regarda Stefan

**-« Ma puce, il est avec toi oui ou non ? »**

**-« J'ignore où il est. Mais je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? »**

**-« J'aimerai mais non, à plus tard à la maison. Bye » **Liz rangea son téléphone sourit aux policiers devant elles tandis que Caroline fixait toujours son téléphone un peu décontenancé.

**-« ça va Care…. »** Elle regarda Stefan

**-« Oui…oui ça va, tu as entendu comme moi ! Tu sais où ils sont ? »**

**-« Je ne sais pas, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être… »**

**-« Comme nous ? » **disait-elle complétant sa phrase

**-« Oui »**

**-« Tu ne sens pas cette odeur »**

**-« Je ne ressens rien »**

**-« Concentres-toi »**

**-« Oui maintenant » **Des veines apparurent autour des yeux de Stefan. Il sert les poings pour les faire disparaître, ils suivirent l'odeur, virent avec effroi le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme brune et basané comme Elena. C'est Caroline qui se baissa pour regarder s'il y avait les moindres traces. Quand elle toucha sa tête, cette dernière roula par terre. Il semblait n'y avoir aucunes gouttes de sang dans le corps seulement sur les vêtements. La victime enfin ce qu'il en restait avait de multiples ecchymoses, des morsures plus ou moins légères et une griffure dans le cou très profondes.

**-« Tu avais raison, ta théorie se confirme, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de nouveau-né » « Et il semble faire une fixette sur les châtaines, Lydia, Mila maintenant elle et surement les autres que nous n'avions pas vu. Tu penses qu'Elena est la prochaine ? »**

**-« Surement » « Ou peut-être que c'est elle la cible »**

* * *

Le buste droit et les pieds bien ancrés au sol, Meredith tourna la tête en direction de la porte après avoir entendu trois coups francs lents et espacés. Dès qu'elle aperçue la petite tête blonde du Shérif Forbes dépasser l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle pivota entièrement en soufflant de soulagement.

**-« Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas eu mon message »**

**-« C'est le cas mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes » **l'informa Liz en rangeant son pistolet

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**-« Je reviens de la chambre juste en face. Lydia, c'est bien ça » **compléta-t-elle en déglutissant** « En allant discuter avec mes employés, j'ai cru entendre des bruits»**

**-« Et ? »**

**-« La fenêtre de la chambre était grande ouverte »**

**-« Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est enfuit »**

**-« Non, c'était seulement le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce qui nous a fait dégainer nos armes. Après avoir inspecté la chambre je l'ai retrouvée recroquevillée en dessous du lit complètement effrayée»**

**-« Elle est toujours dans la même position ? »**

**-« Oui, mais je me suis permise de demander à deux infirmiers de venir l'attacher »**

**-« Mais, ils n'ont pas voulu »**

**-« C'est ça. Mais les agents que j'ai engagé sont revenues de leur petite pause donc je crois que ça va aller » « Alors, vous m'avez fait venir pour…. »**

**-« Approchez-vous » « Bien » **puis elle se posta entre le shérif et le lit **« Vous souvenez-vous de l'intégralité de mon message ? »**

**-« Non, pourquoi ? Y-a-t-il un lien avec ce que vous voulez me montrer ?»**

**-« Oui » **inspira Meredith** « Lorsque j'ai donné le sang de Damon à mademoiselle GRANDE et bien elle a fait un rejet total »**

**-« Comment ça, elle l'a vomi ? »**

**-« Non….non, c'est bien pire ses yeux mais aussi ses oreilles, son nez sa bouche ont saignés abondamment » « Et c'est là que je lui ai découverte une hémorragie à la hanche droite »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« C'est peut-être étrange mais il y a une plaie béante et profonde à sa hanche. Il se pourrait qu'elle se soit infectée. Par contre les petites morsures ont miraculeusement disparues. Il ne reste que celle-ci » **compléta-t-elle en levant le drap et la chemise de nuit puis les sparadraps et les compresses.

**-« NOM DE DIEU » **s'écria Elisabeth en recouvrant sa bouche. Elle était écœurée par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ainsi que la substance noire qui s'en échappait. Elle ne pouvait pas en voir plus, mais l'image de cette plaie la hantait et tous ce qu'il y avait autour : les tâches noires qui se répandaient jusqu'à la cuisse. Alors, elle s'était retournée et fit quelques pas vers la sortie ensuite se ravisa

**« Qu'est-ce que….. »** elle pointa la substance noire du doigt **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** lui demandait-elle avec dégoût.

**-« A première vue du sang ou quelque chose de toxique » « Si c'est toxique, je pencherai pour une infection qui ne fait que de se propager. Elle est peut-être ce qui provoque chez elle : l'agressivité, convulsions, fièvre, hallucinations. » « Mais je doute que cette blessure ait été faite par un vamp… » **Comme elle, Liz tourna la tête. Trois infirmières rentraient dans la pièce avec deux chariots **« Je vais vous aider»**

De son côté Elisabeth Forbes, les regardait tirer les deux chariots.

**-« Nous allons poser la sonde »**

**-« Non » **s'écria-t-elle. Meredith la regarda** « Le docteur FELL, le fera très bien, pourriez-vous nous trouver un polaroid et une lampe pour ausculter »**

**-« Pourquoi ? » **Meredith s'avançait vers elle** « Que voulez-vous faire ? »**

**-« Ramenez ce que je vous ai demandé et partez »**

En silence, les infirmières s'en allèrent sans broncher pendant qu'elle sentait un regard interrogatif

**« Quoi ? »**

**-« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous comptez faire »**

**-« Si Lydia a raison et que ce n'est pas un vampire mais un animal. Ou si ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre qu'il s'agirait d'un être surnaturel, alors je préférerais que peu de personnes soit au courant de ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ni dans l'autre »**

**-« Je comprends et pour la lampe » **Elle la vit en sortir une de sa poche

**-« Pour essayer de trouver si nous pouvons voir quelque chose sur elle de surnaturel » **le docteur hocha la tête

**-« Ok, mais laissez-moi faire »**

**-« Bien….. »**

Toc-toc

**« Je vais ouvrir la porte** » à peine la porte ouverte, elle se referma et elle revint avec l'appareil photo **« Vous n'avez pas commencé ? »**

**-« Si, je voudrais que vous veniez voir ça »** Sans perdre de temps, elle se posta derrière Meredith. Avec attention, elle l'observa écarter l'œil de Mila avec son pouce et son index. De son autre main, elle alluma la lampe. Au contact de la lumière ses pupilles se dilatèrent puis se contractèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux marrons foncés virèrent en jaune d'or, puis redevinrent normales quand elle les fixa brusquement ce qui les firent reculer. Toutes les machines s'affolèrent.

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**-« Elle a repris conscience pendant des couples de secondes » « Regardez, elle se calme » **l'électrocardiogramme était plus lent et plus régulier. **« Je crois que c'est le moment de faire ce vous voulez faire avec cet appareil, avant qu'elle se réveille réellement »**

**-« Vous avez raison » « Pouvez-vous lever les draps et sa robe de chambre. J'aimerai montrer ces photos à un vétérinaire et aussi les comparer avec celles d'un autre dossier »**

**-« Un autre dossier ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »**

**-« Non…non, je viens juste de me souvenir qu'il y a de ça une vingtaine d'années de cela une affaire similaire avait déjà secoué Mystic-Falls. Ils avaient incarcéré le propriétaire d'un loup »**

**-« Un loup ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! »**

**-« Oui ça parait fou, comme ils ont été chassé, je crois il y a environ 164 ans de ça » « Je suis peut-être sur une fausse piste mais il faut quand même l'explorer » **continua-t-elle en prenant d'autres photos.

**-« Vous comptez commencer vos recherches maintenant ? »**

**-« Oui pourquoi ? »**

**-« C'est juste pour savoir » **Elle tourna la tête, Meredith prit la sonde et la planta dans le bras de la patiente pour commencer la transfusion. Sous leurs yeux, elles virent la blessure cicatriser à peine avant de commencer à entamer la deuxième poche de sang. Le shérif se rapprocha plus du lit pour prendre quelques photos de la cicatrice, puis du visage de Mila plus précisément de son nez, il y avait du sang noir qui s'en écoulait encore. Ensuite, elle fit une fixette sur la hanche droite. Elle pouvait distinctement voir qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, un animal était impliqué dans cette agression mais pourquoi elle était la seule à avoir eu droit à cette gentille marque d'affection ? C'était la question qu'elles se posaient toutes les deux. Mais à des degrés différents, Liz avait la pression de par le concile. Elle avait besoin de toutes aides possibles.

**-« Ah Damon j'arrive enfin à te joindre » « Peux-tu venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital c'est urgent »** téléphona-t-elle en tournant le dos au docteur **« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas…allo….allo »**

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**-« Il a osé me raccrocher dessus »** répondit Liz à Meredith en regardant son cellulaire encore très surprise par le refus du vampire.

* * *

Assise à mon bureau les yeux dans le vague, je tapais frénétiquement le bout de mon crayon au rythme de la rotation des aiguilles de l'horloge sur une des pages blanches de mon journal intime. Je repensais à Kendra, à la conversation que nous avions eue. Une partie de moi voulait tenir ma promesse tandis que l'autre….

**-« Et puis merde »** soupirais-je, il fallait que je mette en sourdine mes craintes et mes doutes sinon il y aura toujours quelque chose qui me retiendra ! **« Pas de regret ».**

Donc je poussais sur mes pieds pour faire rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'à mon ordinateur. A l'aide de mes doigts, je positionnais le curseur sur la barre de recherche puis frappais les touches alphabétiques et très brusquement sur **« entrée »**.

Mes yeux étaient instables, ils allaient de gauche à droite au fur et à mesure que je lisais, les mots pleine lune, lycanthropie, aconit, gui, alpage me sautaient aux yeux me renvoyant bizarrement à la vision que j'avais eu en faisant tourner la pièce en or. Pourtant, je serai incapable de dire qu'est-ce que l'aconit et le gui.

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait attiré mon attention. Le paragraphe que j'étais en train de lire me fit frissonner. Les poils sur mes bras étaient hirsutes, mon dos était cambré à cause…En fait pourquoi je l'étais ? Cette sensation je ne l'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle ne cessait de persister au fil de ma lecture :

**_« Peu l'ignore mais il existe deux types de lycans : ceux qui le sont de naissance et ceux qui le deviennent à cause d'une morsure et ou d'une griffure faite par le chef d'une meute. Cette différence est plus marquée lors des soirs de pleine lune. Ils ne réagissent pas de la même manière à ses effets. Le premier ne subit pas à proprement parlé des effets de l'astre lunaire car il peut se transformer à volonté en dehors de ces soirs mystiques. Par contre, la lune le fait se sentir plus fort, plus serein, il se sent lui-même et libre, entier vous comprendrez dans le paragraphe suivant. La puissance de ce type de lycan est multipliée par 1000 et parfois il acquière des nouvelles capacités. Tandis que l'autre, celui qui devient lycan par le fait d'une morsure ou bien d'une griffure devient incontrôlable durant les 3 jours avant la pleine lune et bien sûr pendant. Il est plus agressif que la normale, plus fort, plus brutal, son instinct animal, sa faim sont exacerbés. Le plus important c'est le changement physique. Le lycan a du mal à supporter la douleur de sa transformation heureusement pour lui, cela n'arrive qu'une fois par mois._**

**_L'autre différence se situe dans leur loup. Le loup du lycan original fait partie de lui. L'homme et le loup ne font qu'un alors que dans l'autre espèce, la morsure crée une autre identité. L'humain doit savoir cohabiter avec son loup intérieur qui est plus souvent nourri par des envies enfouies, ou par le côté sombre de l'humain._**

**_Dans son univers, le lycan quel qu'il soit a une âme sœur un sorcier ou une sorcière. Avec son partenaire cosmique il créera un de ces quatre types de relation : l'amour, l'amitié, la combustion charnelle et la haine. Qu'importe le sentiment qui émergera de leur connexion, un lien naîtra et aura un impact sur eux cependant nous ignorons lequel. Néanmoins, le jumelage de ces deux êtres surnaturels est à prendre très au sérieux car leur destiné est en jeu, ils peuvent devenir leur pire ennemi jusqu'à s'entretuer et risquer l'ordre des choses.»_**

_Ce récit me laissait sans voix, cet être m'avait l'air dans mes rêves certes menaçant froid mais loyal. Il m'inspirait la loyauté, et lire ceci me cloua le dos contre le dossier de ma chaise. Mes yeux se baissaient, je tombais inévitablement sur la date d'aujourd'hui_

**« Pleine lune »**instinctivement, je regardais par la fenêtre. Je me levais et enclencha la poignée avant de me poster juste en face. A cet instant, je ne me rendais pas compte d'une ombre tout en bas. J'ignorais les yeux bleus glacés qui me fixaient parce que j'étais tellement fascinée par l'astre luisant et très rond au milieu du ciel. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts car il me paraissait très proche. Je m'avançais petit à petit, posais mes doigts sur le rebord. La sensation qui avait taquinée mon échine se fit plus présente. Gênée je baissais les yeux, c'est là qu'un oiseau surgit de nulle part, m'agitant ses ailes en plein face. Je ne voyais plus rien, je me protégeais mes yeux avec mes bras tout en reculant, jusqu'à être bloquée par mon lit **« Merde ! Sale bête»**pestais-je en me relevant, toujours les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre. Il était là, le corbeau aux plumes bleus nuit avançait jusqu'au bout de la branche. Effrayée, je poussais sur mes deux jambes pour me mettre debout et le chasser, pourtant il était toujours là, à croasser sans cesse. **« Allez va-t'en oiseau de malheur »** dis-je en l'observant du coin de l'œil pendant que je me préparais. S'ils s'existaient réellement, il y a des risques d'en trouver cette nuit dans la forêt. J'assisterai à leur transformation. Je pourrais enfin mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait autour de moi et puis peut-être…peut-être que j'en saurai un peu plus sur le lien entre toutes ces attaques et les fameux lycans. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication pensais-je en me concentrant à mettre des oreillers sous ma couette au cas où Sheila viendrait cette nuit me surveiller. Ensuite, je rentrais dans ma salle de bain puis ressortit vêtue avec des vêtements beaucoup plus confortables, puis je me baissais pour récupérer un sac en dessous de mon lit. Je vérifiais quelques secondes pour voir si j'avais tout : pieux, verveine et quelques petites armes artisanales. Fin prête, je fis le mur sans avoir oublier la pièce en or sur mon bureau.

* * *

A l'entrée de la forêt, Je tournais la tête un brouillard épais apparu bizarrement autour de moi. Paniquée, je fis le tour de moi-même regardant partout. Le menton levé, je le vis, encore ce satané corbeau.

La jeune sorcière était beaucoup trop loin pour voir le reflet du visage de Damon dans les yeux du charognard. Le comportement de Bonnie l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de la nuit avec tout cet arsenal alors qu'elle disait elle-même avoir fini avec toutes ces conneries. Alors à défaut d'être si loyale, stupide, Bennett était une sacrée comédienne se disait-il en reprenant petit à petit sa forme humaine. Il la perdit vite de vue. Il n'arrivait pas à la suivre, comment pouvait-elle le semer autant ?

Un pied devant l'autre, le vampire aux yeux bleus s'enfonçait dans les bois en restant vigilant où il mettait les pieds. Il regardait partout, très concentré sur ses deux sens sa vue et son ouïe. A l'entente d'un craquement, il pivota légèrement à sa droite, arpenta un petit chemin. Il vit des traces de pas qui devait certainement appartenir à Bonnie, l'odeur de sang fit virer ses yeux bleus en rouge vifs. Perdait-elle du sang, sans plus attendre, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique jusqu'à arriver derrière Bonnie hélas, elle disparut comme soudainement. Il était étonné par ses progrès. Cette idée, le rend à la fois amusé et agacé. A quoi jouait Bennett, avec ses nerfs ? Elle ne faisait que des choses stupides comme aller seule dans les bois à une heure si tardive sachant ce qui se passait en ville depuis quelques semaines déjà.

De mon côté, je continuais mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Je me retrouvais enfin au milieu de la forêt. Les arbres se firent plus denses mais moins feuillus. J'étais à l'instant même en face de la lune, un vent frais me paralysait tout autour de moi. Quelques feuilles qui habillaient les arbres bougeaient ainsi que les petits arbustes. J'avais l'impression d'être encerclée en pivotant sur moi-même. Je laissais tomber mon sac, le poussa avec la pointe de ma chaussure puis fit descendre de ma manche un pieu puis tout commença à se calmer ce qui me permit d'entendre encore plus fortement les murmures

**-« Bonnie…»**

**-« Qui êtes-vous »** criais-je de tous mes poumons

**-« Bonnie…..Bonnie….. »** d'un seul coup je me retournais. Je croisais des pupilles jaunes qui n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer jusqu'à se détourner de moi. Le loup regardait bizarrement derrière puis se mit à courir à une vitesse affolante qui me fit reculer de neuf pas tellement l'énergie spirituelle était puissante. Au même instant, il grogna. Un autre apparu. Il le poursuivait. Ce dernier avait les yeux plus menaçants que l'autre, son pelage était à la fois beige et noir. Ce loup semblait aussi déterminé à s'éloigner de ces lieux que le premier, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Mais à la minute, où je sentis une main agripper mon cou et vis quatre autres hommes devant moi, je fis vite le lien. Malgré ma foi en mon jugement, j'ai dû m'y prendre à deux fois, en cet instant mes sens me faisaient complètement défaut comment en être réellement certaine ? Alors, je baissais mes yeux, ils portaient bien des bagues de jour.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de donner un coup avec le pieu mais il se cassa en morceaux alors qu'il resserra sa poigne

**-« Vous voulez jouer, et bien nous allons jouer »** essayais-je une seconde fois de me débattre en agrippant le poignet de mon agresseur pour le faire basculer vers l'avant. J'eus à peine le temps de me redresser que je sentis un gros coup contre mon dos. Il était suffisamment violent pour que je tousse. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient en voyant le sang que je crachais. Complètement choquée par la brulure dans mon thorax que je ne vis pas le coup venir **« AAAAAAH… »**

A quelques mètres de là, Damon se retourna à l'entente de son cri strident

* * *

Scraaatch…

**-« Aie »**

**-« NE RECOMMENCES PLUS, COMPRIS »**

**-« Non » **répliqua-il en retirant violemment la main qui le maintenait contre le tronc d'arbre. D'un seul coup il remboita son épaule** « Je ferai ce que bon me semble Trent » « Où est le mal quand on joint l'utile à l'agréable ? Dis-le-moi ! » « Hein ! » **Il força Trent à reculer** « Hein dis-le moi crétin ! » **Continua-t-il en rugissant de colère. **« Tu ne dis plus rien, assumes-tu enfin que je sois plus fort que toi »** un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres

**-« MOI JE NE RIGOLE PAS ! C'est très sérieux, on ne joue pas »** Trent lui martela la tête avec ses paroles de sagesse, alors que lui soufflait d'exaspération en regardant le ciel. D'un seul coup il se sentit attraper par son débardeur blanc ce qui l'obligea à baisser les yeux. Il le laissa plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens en sentant une nouvelle fois les écorces de l'arbre égratigner son dos** « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous rends si spécial toi et ton pote à ses yeux, je ne chercherai plus à savoir parce que j'en ai marre ! » « J'en ai plus qu'assez de ramasser tes merdes. La prochaine fois, ne fais pas plus et n'en fais pas moins » « Arrêtes de te servir de ton agressivité et sers toi de ta tête » « Remercie la nature, elle a réussi à combattre la morsure et l'autre j'ai réglé son problème »**

**-« Il n'y en avait pas, ça faisait partit du plan, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires »**

**-« Non, ça c'est dans ta tête » **s'écria Trent** « Tu crées des problèmes à cause de ton stupide orgueil et individualisme »**

**-« Ah je comprends enfin, tu m'envies » « Tu es jaloux, que c'est mignon mais tu ne seras jamais moi. Je suis plus fort plus agile et aussi beaucoup plus jeune » « Rappelle-moi encore ton âge ? »**

**-« ASSEZ JAKE ! » **le brusqua-t-il mais il ne fit que railler sa jolie tête blonde. Il arrêta de rire pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » **demanda Jacob

**-« Il nous appelle, j'espère que ton pote est là-bas » « Allez, avances »**

* * *

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous de cette seconde et dernière partie du chapitre 7?**_


	10. Ronde dans les bois

_**Coucou, me revoilà pour le chapitre 8! **_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord ma bêta pour son fabuleux travail. Merci Minashi ensuite à Aliciaa18, bdbouchra, howimymnh pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir.**_

_**_**Enfin je vous laisse bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_**_

**Mots: 6.621**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**8\. Ronde dans les bois**

**-« Allez soit un homme….BATS-TOI »** continua-t-il les poings en position de défense, en sautillant de droite à gauche avant de ralentir brusquement.

**« Ah je vois… Tu dois être fatigué ?! », Ajouta-il **s'arrêtant en face de son ami les épaules complétement relâchées, il reprit : **« Je comprends…. la chasse aux femelles m'a carrément ouvert l'appétit. Cette petite brune était un véritable délice…. cuite à point, on ne l'a pas loupée. Très rosée… prête à être cueillie. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »**

**-« C'est clair, mais je tiens à préciser une chose Toby : je n'étais qu'à disons à 10% de mes capacités »,** répondit-il et d'un seul coup, Toby remarqua un changement dans le regard d'Ethan, cela ne le perturbait pas, mais le rendait euphorique. Il était admiratif devant la transformation physique de ce dernier. Ces muscles devinrent plus gros plus imposants, sa peau légèrement plus dur…Il baissa les yeux en sentant le sol soudainement trembler et craqueler sous leurs pieds. Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ethan **« Je pense avoir largement le temps de te dépecer avant que la réunion commence »**

**-« Je suis impatient »**

**-« Arrêtez »** à ces mots Toby tourna la tête, donnant par la force des choses son dos à Ethan. Il fixait d'un air mauvais celui qui l'avait bousculé. C'était plus fort que lui, cela l'énervait de le voir rire et se pavaner comme si c'était son territoire **« Relaxe, on s'amuse »**

Malheureusement, il arrivait à peine à maîtriser sa colère : ses yeux viraient aux bleus et ses ongles s'allongeaient **« Qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu veux réellement avoir le cœur net sur ta puissance ; Je te propose de te battre contre moi, pas avec quelqu'un de ton espèce »** en entendant cela, il regarda un peu plus à gauche. Ce vampire osait réellement lancer un défi à Ethan. C'était à peine croyable. Ethan avait même du mal à assimiler ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. L'air cynique, il sourit puis s'esclaffa

**-« Toi, tu es un marrant ! » « Ne soit pas stupide et retourne dans ton bac à sable »**

**-« Je suis plus que sérieux, bats-toi contre moi », renchérit Greg.**

**-« Tu n'as donc pas froid aux yeux, la mort ne t'effrayes pas ! Bien…. C'est réellement bien »**

**-« J'ai toujours rêvé de me mesurer à l'un d'entre vous Ethan, même si on est une famille »**

**-« Quelle famille ? »** les applaudissements dans le sous-terrain laissaient place soudainement au silence ; alors que Trent avait la tête baissée. Il entendait sa voix rauque raisonner de partout. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards converger vers lui, et même discerner un corps se mouvoir parmi la foule. Il reconnaissait ces pas entre mille. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il soit encore en sa présence, le fit serrer sa mâchoire et ses poings. Il était l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Oh, s'il pouvait s'autoriser à le tuer, il le ferait sans hésiter pour avoir le plaisir de le savoir à tout jamais sous sa vraie forme : un animal plein de puces dépourvu d'âme, juste qu'un tas d'os…

Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer Jacob **« On n'en est pas une….Une famille se fait confiance, on s'entraide, on ne se bat pas entre nous. Oui on peut – être en désaccord, mais on ne touche et on ne blesse pas les siens »**

**-« Désolé, mais ici, on n'est pas chez les bisounours, Trent » **

**-« Bien, dit »** rigolèrent certains tandis que Jacob prit la parole en regardant dans les moindres recoins de leur sous-terrain.

-**« On a tous nos caractères, un passé, des ambitions »** Il pivota un peu plus vers Trent avec son sourire légendaire **« Si tu n'es pas content, tires-toi, prends enfin ta retraite, et changes de régime. Les petits lapins t'iront très bien »**

**-« Personne ne partira »** instinctivement tout le monde posa un genou au sol, et garda cette position jusqu'à ce que le martellement des talons aiguilles arrête de torturer le sol et leurs tympans **« Bonjour à tous, relevez-vous » **et ce qu'ils firent pour la plus part **« TRENT, TOI aussi »** il releva seulement les yeux. Il ne manquait pas une seule seconde de la scène. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi violente, elle avait jeté sans état d'âme une femme aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés contre le sol. Il ne tarda pas à croiser le regard de cette dernière **« Je ne vous la présente plus, hein, Trent ? »**

**-« Katerina »** souffla-t-il

* * *

**-« On a une mauvaise approche Stefan »** ce dernier s'arrêta puis se retourna vers elle **« On aurait dû rester sur place et appeler ma mère, peut-être qu'ils ne trouveront pas le corps »**

**-« Caroline »** l'interrompit-il d'une manière la plus douce et calme possible en pivotant complètement vers elle. Le vampire posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de la calmer. Il savait qu'elle angoissait, elle parlait beaucoup trop vite. Quand, il captura son regard, elle souriait un peu **« Ça va aller. On trouvera les responsables avant qu'ils s'attaquent à Elena » **pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête

**-« Mais, je ne pense pas seulement à elle, il y a toutes ces victimes, pourquoi ne pas aller directement au but. Ils ont l'air d'avoir tant de rage »** elle continua les yeux grand ouvert, très sérieuse et en colère, elle énumérait avec ses doigts chaque point de ce qu'elle avait vu **« Ils l'ont mordu, griffé profondément et décapiter. » « Je n'arrive pas à les cerner, Stefan….et si ça continue, le concile va prendre les rênes de la ville. Il n'y aura plus de police, on aura plus de liberté, on passera peut-être des tests pour savoir qui est un monstre. Personne ne pourra nous protéger»**

**-« Tu n'es pas la seule….moi aussi je suis complètement dépassé sauf qu'il faut garder la tête froide » « On est ici, autant discuter avec ta mère, elle pourrait sans doute nous en dire un peu plus »**

**-« Dire que c'est moi qui te remontais le morale tout à l'heure. Là je passe pour une hystérique »**

**-« Non, tu es seulement Caroline » **elle lui sourit

**-« Okay ! Okay, mais….. Je ne sais pas… j'ai cette mauvaise impression qui ne veut pas me quitter depuis qu'on est sorti de la forêt. Enfin, bref restons positif »** se reprit-t-elle en ouvrant la marche puis pointa du doigt le bureau du Shérif Forbes **« C'est là, tu viens »**

**-« Yep » **ils marchèrent doucement puis d'un seul coup, elle s'arrêta**« Caroline »** disait-il juste derrière elle. Il l'avait quelque peu bousculé **« qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

**-« Ecoutes »** lui répondit-elle, en lui montrant son oreille gauche. C'est ce qu'il fit, il se concentra, bougea légèrement la tête, il vit un agent au téléphone

**_« Merci, j'ai gagné mon pari ! J'étais sure qu'on aurait encore un mort aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'ils ont frappé assez tôt » « D'habitude, c'est à la nuit tombée qu'ils attaquent mais la rigidité cadavérique prouve qu'elle est bien morte environ à 15h »_**

Caroline regarda Stefan

**« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était quoi 18h-18h30 ! » « Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu rester pour s'acharner sur le corps »**

**-« Ils l'ont peut-être transformée puis tuée en la décapitant ? »**

**_« Ouais, ça c'est un élément nouveau ! Le profil change, ils deviennent de plus en plus violents et incontrôlables. On patauge tellement avec tous ces nouveaux paramètres que le Shérif elle-même a déterré une affaire vieille de 20 ans. Tu sais l'homme au loup, celui qui demandait à son clébard de tuer. Elle pense que c'est lié à cause des griffures qui semblent d'origine animale. Tu y crois toi…. » _**Disait-il en rigolant ce qui fit Caroline lever les yeux au ciel

**_« Sauf que ce n'est pas ça le pire. Elle a creusé cette piste. I peine une demi-heure, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il n'existe aucune trace de loup nulle part dans aucun registre. Les chenils, les vétos rien. Cet animal n'existe pas, ils ont peut-être incarcéré un innocent. Heureusement, que le mec est sorti il y a quoi 5 ans de ça de taule. Il a pu refaire sa vie » « Quelque chose d'autre a pu faire ça. Quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas encore et qui est capable de sécréter un liquide noir au fin fond de la gorge de ses victimes » « Le monde évolue, je ne suis étonné de rien »_**

Il se gratta la gorge quand un collègue passa à ses côtés

**_« Euh, on se rappelle plus tard et n'en parle à personne ; ciao »_**

Ni vu ni connu, il raccrocha, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, puis retourna à son poste. A peine il posa ses yeux sur son écran, la porte du bureau du shérif s'ouvrit brusquement. Elisabeth ne vit ni Caroline ni Stefan. Rapidement, elle partit vers lui

**-« Bruno »** il feint très facilement d'être dérangé. Il releva le menton et la regarda **« je ne pense pas revenir ici. Alors, prenez mes messages et si madame le maire m'appelle, dites-lui de m'appeler sur mon téléphone portable »**

**-« Et ça sera tout, madame Forbes ? »**

**-« Non, j'aimerai que vous me rendiez un grand service »**

De leur côté, Caroline et Stefan regardaient leur échange avec beaucoup d'attention.

**« J'aimerai que vous fassiez quelques recherches pour moi »** elle déposa sur le bureau un casier judiciaire **« Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver, c'est comme s'il avait cessé d'exister depuis trois ans » « Il faut que vous me le retrouviez » « C'est dans vos cordes ? »**

**-« Oui »**

**-« Merci » « Je veux que vous arrêtiez tous ce que vous étiez en train de faire » « Dès que vous avez une piste, appelez-moi »** termina-t-elle souriante puis toqua trois fois sur la table et quitta l'endroit

**-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** réprimanda Caroline, en fixant la main de Stefan sur son bras. Petit à petit, elle releva la tête. Il était au téléphone.

**-« Elena, parles moins vite » « Calmes toi et expliques »**

**-« J'hésitais à aller chez Bonnie » « Je regrette tellement tu sais mais…je n'ai pas pu et puis, il est apparu de nulle part »**

**-« Qui Elena ? » « Qui est arrivé de nulle part ? »**

**-« L'homme à la capuche » « Ne t'inquiète pas »** anticipa-t-elle le sentant même au téléphone très paniqué **« Il m'a juste épié, il m'a tourné autour pour me terroriser. Il ne voulait pas que je crie ni que je pleure. Il me disait souvent de me taire »** **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut….mais il me semble vouloir me tester. Pourquoi, je l'ignore…. »**

**-« Où es-tu? »**

**-« sur mon perron »**

**-« J'arrive et fais-moi plaisir rentre à l'intérieur »**

**-« Ok, je t'aime »**

**-« Moi aussi »** Caroline le regarda faire

**-« Je sais »** le coupa-t-elle **« Va la voir et moi, je vais voir ce que je trouve ici. Peut-être que je saurais enfin quelle personne recherche ma mère »**

**-« On s'appelle »**

**-« Comme toujours » **disait-elle en resserrant son étreinte

* * *

**-« Respires…..respires… Tu peux le faire, Bonnie….Tu peux….pe…euh »** terrifiée, les yeux écarquillés la bouche grande ouverte, j'étouffais. Je ressentais de plus en plus le manque d'air. A deux doigts d'être asphyxiée mes doigts s'agrippaient à mon cou cherchant par tous les moyens de trouver un peu d'air… Je n'en avais pas le droit…. Non aucun droit de me laisser partir. Etre faible ne m'était pas permis !

**« STOP ! »** explosais-je en me penchant vers l'avant. Une bouffée d'air frais s'engouffra dans mes poumons me permettant de respirer de nouveau. Assez pour avoir les idées plus claires et me reconcentrer sur mon objectif.

J'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Mystic-Falls. Mais le plus urgent c'était les vampires en face de moi.

Ils avaient quelque chose de différent. Ils arrivaient à combattre mes anévrismes avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils me donnèrent l'impression de connaitre chacun de mes mouvements. Il fallait trouver une solution le plus vite possible. Le sort de protection que j'avais lancé n'allait pas durer plus longtemps. Il fallait que je réagisse au plus vite sauf que je sentis mes forces s'amoindrirent.

La fatigue m'enveloppait de plus en plus à tel point que je trébuchais en avant. La main au sol je sentis d'un seul coup quelque chose de chaud s'écouler de mon nez. Instinctivement j'apportais ma main jusqu'à mes narines : du sang. A cette vue, je me mis à trembler, ma magie m'affaiblissait. Mon corps ne devait pas céder. Alors avec le revers de ma main, je chassais tout signe de faiblesse.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis évaluais la situation. Le genou au sol, je fixais mon sac. Je n'avais pas le choix que de récupérer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Donc lorsque le bouclier magique disparu faisant basculer les vampires vers l'avant, je profitais pour me faufiler jusqu'à mon sac.

A peine, je l'ouvris, une main me prit par le cou. Je ne quittais pas mon sac des yeux, les bras ballants et la rage au ventre je décidais de regarder ce satané vampire dans les yeux:

**« Alors, c'est reparti pour un second round ? » « Tu me réserves quoi cette fois-ci un coup droit dans le ventre tes crocs encore dans mon cou ? Oh, j'ai plus simple pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant? »** Il se contenta de rire en cœur avec ses camarades qui se rapprochaient de nous dangereusement. Au moment je voulais lever les bras, un autre vampire le pris à la volée d'une poigne de fer. Dans un juron je criais

**« MOTUS »** un pieu perça le cœur de ce dernier. J'étais de nouveau libre. **« Maintenant c'est à qui le tour » **je les regardais tous les quatre restant puis me concentrais sur celui en face de moi **« Toi »« j'ai une confession à te faire j'adore jouer avec l'élément qui suscite chez bien des gens la peur l'angoisse. Les mots : foyer, chaleur…ne te dises rien ? »** Crachais-je en évitant son coup droit, accroupie, avec une jambe fléchie et l'autre tendue, je le fis tomber, pris le pieu dans le cadavre et essaya de le planter dans mon agresseur **« Fematos incendia »**

A quelques lieux, entre deux arbres, Damon entendit encore un autre cri de douleur. Il pivota légèrement les épaules les yeux plissés. Il était sure que c'était elle. Il pouvait sentir sa puissance, sa magie. Ni une ni deux, Damon partit vitesse vampirique. Arrivé, il fut estomaqué de voir la sorcière du groupe se battre avec ses poings tandis qu'un vampire brulait au sol.

**-« Bonnie ! ? »** à cette voix, je levais la tête elle me semblait familière. Je ressentis d'un seul coup une douleur lancinante sur ma joue après avoir reçu le poing du vampire.

**« Merde, Bonniiiiieee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** S'énerva-t-il.

J'étais trop occupée par ce vampire, je regardais un peu partout ce qu'il y avait au sol. Avec ma main, je pris une pierre et la cogna contre son crâne. Cet abruti, s'évanouie sur moi. Tant bien que de mal je m'extirpais. Ramassa la bouteille de verveine que j'ai pris plaisir à ouvrir pour l'asperger. Je restais là, à le regarder souffrir puis détournais mon attention sur les deux autres. Un pistolet apparu dans ma main, les yeux remplis de haine, je tirais sur l'un d'eux entendant le vampire au sol reprendre un peu plus ses esprits malgré la verveine sur son visage.

**-« Réponds à ma question Judgey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » **disait-il en se rapprochant de moi d'un pas lent

**-« Rien, qui ne te concernes »** **« Toi » **le bras droit tendu en avant** « Ne bouges pas »** j'immobilisais un des vampires et finissait d'achever l'autre en vidant le chargeur.

**-« Wow »** il baissa mon bras **« Du calme Buffy la chasseuse de vampires, il est mort »** constatant qu'il avait raison, je lui tournais le dos pour regarder celui qui a voulu tantôt profiter de mon inattention pour m'attaquer. **« Hey, où vas-tu ? »**

**-« Loin de toi »** dis-je en ramassant mon sac et le reste

**-« Juste une seule question »** surprise, je me retournais **« Pourquoi, mens-tu ? »**

**-« Moi ? »** lui demandais-je en me montrant du doigt

**-« Oui toi ? Celle qui passe son temps à juger les autres pour leur mauvais choix, alors que tu n'es pas mieux. Tu es lâches Witchy »** il s'arrêta net, en me voyant prendre une autre posture. Je bombais la poitrine, croisant les bras, relevant le menton **« Prétendre que tu en as fini avec le monde surnaturelle pour ne pas protéger tes amis, c'est pathétique. Quel genre d'amie es-tu ? »**

**-« Bien »** je haussais les épaules, feignant un sourire **« Tu as fini avec tes reproches ? »**

**-« Oh non »** il était maintenant à 3 centimètres de moi **« Je ne supporte pas les personnes comme toi… »**

**-« Dis-le, les sorcières »**

**-« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Pour les gardiens de l'équilibre ? »**

**-« Si on ne faisait rien, il n'y aurait plus d'humains »**

**-« On n'a pas le choix »**

**-« Alors. Restes loin de moi, Damon. Sinon, je te jure que tu auras le même traitement »** le prévenais-je en marchant à reculons **« Si tu oses t'en prendre encore à un innocent, la prochaine fois, je te tue »**

**-« Tu n'oseras pas »**

**-« Ne »** je marchais dans le sens contraire, n'ayant pas conscience que le vampire pouvait maintenant bouger et l'autre qui était au sol, rampait vers nous. Nous n'avions pas conscience du danger parce que comme à notre habitude, on se défiait. Mon regard noir le fit sourire **« Ne » «Me » « TENTES » « PAS »** puis, il se lécha les lèvres.

**-« J'ai hâte »** maintenant à quelques millimètres de lui, je sentis une main agripper ma cheville. Alors je regardais en bas. Comprenant que je les avais oubliés. J'eus à peine le temps de me baisser que j'hurlais. Je sentis ses crocs transpercer ma chair. Damon me tira le bras et cassa la nuque du vampire

**-« Damon attention »** **« MOTUS »** Le vampire valdingua un peu plus loin. Je soufflais épuisée. Damon se releva, je le fixais m'observer d'une drôle de manière.

* * *

-**« J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde **» la jeune blonde accaparait tout l'espace de la scène où elle était debout non loin de Katerina et d'une autre fille assez étrange. Etrange de par sa discrétion et son regard triste. Trent se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici mais surtout pourquoi le roi avait envoyé sa sœur pour diriger la réunion. Cela lui semblait très bizarre, mais à quel point ?

**« On est une famille. Bien que nous sommes des êtres différents de par nos caractères, nos espèces on a au moins une chose en commun, un but » « Et c'est ça le plus important »** Il se mit soudain à rire

**-« Tu n'es pas d'accord, Trent »** il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, la porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme brun, le teint mate. Tout le monde le regardait, ils virent même l'échange qu'il y avait entre ce dernier et Jacob. Durant ce petit moment de flottement, il profita pour relever complètement la tête, ses yeux capturèrent très vite les yeux noisette et félins de Katerina. Il la détaillait, il la trouvait sublime malgré les haillons qu'elle portait en guise de vêtements. Son visage était sale : du sang tachetait sa peau basané tout autour de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air épuisée et affamée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'aider mais un homme vint la porter dans ses bras. Il était vêtu d'un costard noir avec une certaine classe. Le regard de Katerina changea, il avait l'impression qu'elle le désirait. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle le laissait même l'asseoir sur une chaise en fer et l'attacher. D'ici, il pouvait entendre la supplique de cette dernière quand elle lui attrapa la main in extrémiste

**-« Elie, s'il te plait »**

**-« Tout à l'heure, dans tes appartements »** à cette réponse, elle le lâcha et fit comme si de rien n'était

**-« Maintenant, que le petit louveteau nous a rejoint. Passons aux choses sérieuses»** d'un geste, elle demandait à la femme au fin fond de la salle de s'approcher tandis que Jacob pivotait pour accueillir le retardataire avec un sourire très amicale.

**« Le plan marche comme prévu » **poursuivit la blonde** « continuez à les suivre, à les observer, à leur faire croire qu'on veut non seulement envahir la ville mais aussi tuer cette insignifiante mais si utile doppleganger. Je veux tout savoir sur eux dans les moindres détails, rien n'est à négliger. Toutefois, ce n'est pas assez parce que vous n'êtes pas assez individualiste. On s'en fou des incohérences, qu'ils nous trouvent ! On aura toujours un plan b un plan c etc. Ils seront toujours les proies et nous les chasseurs. Alors quel que soit les cas de figure sachez rebondir. Oui on vous donne des ordres, exécutez les mais vous pouvez vous montrer créatif pour sauver les vôtres en l'occurrence nous. »**

**« Cependant que ça soit clair » **Trent la sentait se rapprocher de lui dangereusement, pour la première fois de la journée, il affronta le regard de sa patronne** « Il y a toujours une raison pour chaque mission, alors ne vous posez pas de question, faites-le et ce même si dans vos petits esprits étriqués cela va à l'encontre du plan initial » **il comprenait que cette phrase lui était destiné, comment savait-elle ce qu'il avait fait à l'hôpital ? Quelque part, il s'en foutait de savoir par qui. Le principal c'est d'avoir la satisfaction d'avoir pris la bonne décision **« Donc » **elle releva la tête** « Si le pire scénario se produit, vous êtes en face du membre de groupe le plus récalcitrant, jouez à son jeu, battez-vous avec lui pour qu'ils croient dur comme fer que vous voulez le tuer jusqu'à ce que ça soit lui qui vous tue »**

**-« Un plan est plan »**

-**« Je savais que tu allais encore être le vent révolutionnaire de la réunion » **elle s'accroupie en face de lui et lui prit son menton fermement **« Entre bien quelque chose dans ta tête, Trent ! On se salit pour sa famille, on meurt pour elle ! Tricher, mentir est dans notre vocabulaire compris ! » « Et c'est la dernière fois que j'apprends que tu nettoies après les autres….On sait ce que l'on fait. Il y avait une chance sur 1000 qu'elle puisse devenir un lycan ou qu'ils puissent croire les histoires de Lydia »**

**-« Oui…cher…. »**

**-« Chut » **elle l'empêcha de parler** « Alors si un jour vous êtes pris dans une embuscade et que vous revenez » **il l'aida à descendre. Les pieds bien ancrés au sol, elle se faufila dans la foule, tout le monde la laissa passer. Trois corps tombèrent raides au sol. Elle tenait le dernier cœur qu'elle réduisait en bouillit** « On vous tue » **finit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- « Dans tous les cas on est condamné »** demanda Jacob

**-« C'est ça, vos amis le font bien en ce moment même, ils donnent leur vie pour vous » « Mais on peut aller un peu plus loin et c'est là qu'elle intervient » **quelques vampires l'aidaient à remonter puis lui lâchèrent les mains pour la laisser se mettre derrière cette fameuse inconnue** « Pia, tu peux parler »**

**-« Merci » **Elle enleva son châle qu'elle portait sur la tête. Ils pouvaient tous admirer ses cheveux châtain clair et ses magnifiques yeux verts ce qui intérieurement la fit rire. Elle le laissa tomber par terre puis disparu et réapparu au milieu de leur QG pour distribuer une petite gélule. Quand elle arrive à Trent, elle eut une hésitation pour la laisser entre ses doigts **« Il faut toujours penser que vous serez pris en otage, alors avant de partir placez là où vous voulez dans votre bouche. Et ensuite, croquez ce petit cocktail Molotov »**

**-« Sans indiscrétion, il y a quoi dedans ? »** questionna l'ami de Jacob

-**« un mélange de tue-loup, verveine, de gui. Ce qu'i l'intérieur est capable de tuer tous les êtres surnaturels et même les humains. Sauf les originaux»**

**-« Donc, on l'avale ou le croque ? »**

**-« Tu en doutes Jacob ? » **questionna la blonde** « Vaughn » **L'un de ses gardes du corps s'agenouilla puis leur montra la procédure.** « Tu vas me manquer… » **Une seconde plus tard, il se mit à convulser, un liquide blanchâtre sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux devinrent noir et toutes ses veines ressortirent. Il était allongé sur le sol translucide. **« Trent et Jacob allez les enterrer » « Les autres vous pouvez disposer sauf toi, mon petit louveteau** » A ce surnom, Jacob se retourna vers son ami

Dès que le sous terrain fut vide, Elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers le lycan

**-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »** demanda-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches avec une certaine nonchalance.

-**« Mon frère veut te voir dans ses appartements maintenant » **il hocha la tête

**-« alors je vais le rejoindre Rebecca »**

-**« Attends »** elle le fit reculer **« J'ai un travail pour toi, il est taillé spécialement pour toi »** Pia se rapprocha un peu plus

**-« Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter » **lui répondit-il sans même regarder Pia

**-« Je sais, je veux juste que tu prennes soin de notre sorcière. On sait entre toi et moi ta fascination pour elles…cette Bennett. Je me demande qui est- elle pour toi ?»**

**-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez »**

**-« Alors, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je fais semblant de ne pas connaître tes activités et toi tu fais ce que je te demande » **Elle sourit** « Alors, je vous laisse »**

* * *

**-« Merde Damon ! Si je les ai mis à genou c'était pour les interroger »**

**-« Et sur quoi, la chasseuse? » **Damon s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je reculais pour avoir un peu d'espace mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il croit que c'était pour me protéger de lui. Alors droit dans les yeux je fis deux pas en avant. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par lâcher une phrase qui sonnait comme si j'avais gagné « ** On ne sait fichtrement rien sur cette affaire, on n'arrivera à rien »**

**-« Au moins j'essaye quelque chose » **il ne me lâchait pas du regard, il m'observait puis m'emboita le pas quand il me vit me rapprocher de notre prisonnier. Très méfiant, Damon me voyait prendre la tête de ce dernier entre mes mains d'un air interrogateur. Tant bien que mal j'essayais de lire dans ses pensées cependant il se débattait ; Alors je préférais prendre mes distances et procéder d'une autre manière

**-« J'ai un objet appartenant à un de tes amis, et lui Damon, il a le mouchoir avec le symbole de l'infini dessiné dessus. Je me demande s'il a fait exprès de me laisser des indices. Ces mêmes indices qui peuvent m'aider à vous démasquer à moins que ça ne restes qu'un jeu, une énigme ! » « Cependant, une chose est claire et constante vous suivez mon amie. Vous voulez obtenir quelque chose d'elle » « Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a pas que les vampires qui sont impliqués dans cette histoire parce que c'est le seul lien plausible entre la pièce en or et le mouchoir » « Bien que certaines choses m'échappent encore je me demande si vous faites équipe : pourquoi, j'ai vu la peur dans leurs yeux à votre arrivée ?»**

**-« C'est bon à savoir, je ne suis pas face à des incompétents »** nous souriait-il sarcastiquement

**-« Oui, je sais même qu'un de ta bande, me traque» « Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ? Dites-moi pourquoi, on me suit jusqu'à mon lieu de travail ? »**

**-« Ton sang sent merveilleusement bon »**

**-« Ce n'est pas un vampire, tu sais très bien qu'est-ce que c'est et qui il est » **Damon fronçait les sourcils tellement il était largué

**-« j'ai une info pour toi, ma beauté, on aime tous la chair bien fraiche, le sang et la viande bien rouge, c'est pareil. L'odeur du sang ça éveille nos papilles » **me répondit-il en se relevant progressivement puis bondit. Damon s'interposa entre nous, puis se tourna vers moi

**-« Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »**

**-« Non, mais il sait des choses » « Il coopérera, même si je dois lui brûler les neurones ou lui briser tous les os de son corps encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il craque »**

**-« Il ne te dira rien, tu ne vois pas qu'il se moque de toi » « Son air creepy ne dégage rien de bon et ce n'est pas en bluffant que… »**

**-« Je ne bluff pas, tout ce que je dis, c'est vrai » **répliquais-je d'une voix assurée tout en soutenant son regard

**-« Peu importe, je veux du résultat, tout ça tourne au ridicule »**

**-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes » « Allez Damon, toujours l'homme de la situation. Montres moi ! Vas-y ! » **Le défiais-je en le regardant de haut. Je le vis se baisser et rageusement, il prit mon sac et sortit une bouteille

**-« Verveine ? »**

**-« Ouais et d'autres choses »**

**-« Ça fera l'affaire » **je le suivis de près**. « Tu veux boire un coup ? » **je tournais la tête en direction de l'homme à terre.

**-« J'ai une ouïe très sensible, j'entends tout »**

**-« Oh, alors tu as entendu notre plan » « Bonnie notre plan tombe à l'eau, quel dommage »**

**-« Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera de lui »**

**-« Peut-être jouer »**

**-« C'est une bonne solution » **je fis quelques pas en avant et commença à lui faire craquer les os. Damon en profita pour lui faire boire la moitié du contenu de la bouteille. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction. Cela décupla ses forces, enfin, il était incontrôlable. Il avait sa main dans la poitrine de Damon.** « Damon? » **soufflais-je complètement sous le choc.

**-« Je vais bien » **il empoigna le bras du prisonnier et je profitais pour lui donner un petit anévrisme. Heureusement cette fois-ci cela avait fonctionné. Il était donc très amoindri. Damon alors se délivra et injuria un peu plus loin.

**-« Il faut trouver une autre solution » **répétais-je plusieurs fois en faisant des allers et retours

Je pris suffisamment de recul pour revenir vers notre détenu les bras croisés

**-« Je sais que vous savez tout sur les lycans, je sais que vous connaissez celui qui me pourchasse, je sais que vous en connaissez un rayon sur les Petrova sinon vous ne suivriez pas Elena jour et nuit »**

**-« Et surtout les victimes ressemblent mystérieusement à elle » **me coupa Damon en revenant à mes côtés.

**-« Je ne dirais rien, tuez-moi » « Tout ne fait que commencer, ceci n'est que le commencement d'un vaste plan….Un plan qui dépasse même moi»**

**-« Dites en plus » **ordonnais-je

**-« Vous croyez à la fin du monde, à l'apocalypse…. Quand la nature reprendra ses droits à cause d'un bouleversement cosmique » « la résurrection du monde comme il aurait dû être apparaitra. On construira un monde à notre image » « Un monde, où certains êtres surnaturels pourront vivre sans crainte….peut-être que demain vous vous réveillerez dans le chaos »**

* * *

**-« Merde »** Caroline perdait le contrôle, elle ferma brusquement le tiroir ; fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux. Son visage se ferma en constatant qu'elle avait fouillée partout même en dessous des étagères. Il n'y avait rien….que dalle. Complètement déboussolée, elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises présentes dans le bureau du Shérif, les yeux vers le bas, prête à laisser la tristesse envahir tout son être parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher et aller de l'avant. Il était clair, qu'en cet instant, elle était à deux doigts de laisser tout tomber. Cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas d'happy-ending pensa-t-elle en se massant frénétiquement le front puis laissa dériver ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur blond miel. Petit à petit, elle relâcha la pression. Ses lèvres s'étiraient, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours gagner conclu-t-elle en posant ses deux coudes sur la table. Les paupières à demis closes et ses sens en éveil, elle sentit des pochettes cartonnées sous sa peau. Elle n'avait donc pas tout regardé. Caroline se hâta alors pour ouvrir un par un chaque dossier. Les victimes étaient toutes pareilles : Brune, aux yeux noisette, la peau basanée, entre 18 et 25 ans, de taille moyenne 1m60…

**« Oh Mon Dieu ! »** s'esclaffa Caroline en relisant pour la troisième fois le même passage.

**_«Sur cette victime et les précédentes, il a été retrouvé dans une poche de leur pantalon la même perle bleue, peut-être est-ce une signature ou peut-être autre chose comme un indice sur leur réelle motivation»_**

**« Quand est-ce que ça va finir ? Il n'y a plus de doute à avoir, ce sont les répliques parfaites de la paire de boucle d'oreille qu'Isobel avait léguée à Elena à sa naissance » **termina-t-elle en lâchant le dossier. Les feuilles s'étaient éparpillées, elle devait toutes les rassembler ; et c'est là qu'elle vit une enveloppe cachetée. Intriguée, elle l'a prise entre ses mains. Elle la regarda des deux côtés jusqu'au moment où la tentation devint trop grande. Pourquoi Liz ne l'avait pas ouverte ? C'était cette même et unique question qui tournait en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux dessus. D'un seul geste, elle retira la petite liasse de feuilles qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle parcourra le rapport médicolégal avec intérêt. La dernière ligne raisonnait dans sa tête

**_« Après avoir effectué les analyses sur la substance noire retrouvée dans la gorge de chaque victime. Le labo confirme bien que ce n'est pas du sang mais il s'agirait plutôt d'une toxine méconnue, certainement »_**

**« Comment ça pas humaine mais d'origine animale_ » _**s'interrogea-t-elle. Entendant un bruit Caroline tourna la tête vers la porte

Dans l'urgence, elle photographie les pages avec son téléphone puis s'apprêtait à partir. Cependant Bruno était derrière cette fichue porte.

**« Merde »**

**-« Désolé, d'avoir autant tardé Liz » **Curieuse, elle tendit plus l'oreille et écouta la suite

**« Mais j'ai enfin pu mettre la main sur l'homme que vous recherchiez. Vous avez raison, il sait bien brouiller les pistes, ce n'était aisé. Bref, je vous ai faxé une photo plus récente de lui ainsi que l'adresse de son domicile et de son lieu de travail. Il semblerait qu'il s'est pris de passion pour les animaux. Il est vétérinaire à la nouvelle Orléans. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? »**

**-« Euh, non ça sera tout, rentrez chez vous, à demain »**

**-« A demain »**L'entendit-t-elle raccrocher et ensuite pousser la porte du bureau. Grâce à sa vitesse vampire elle se cacha sous la table. Elle attendit qu'il parte pour quitter le commissariat.

* * *

**-« Tu sens vraiment délicieusement très bon » **Damon fronçait les sourcils, tourna la tête et me regarda différemment. Il pouvait entendre mon pouls s'accélérer et le gémissement que j'essayais encore de réprimer. Ensemble, nos yeux descendaient tout le long de ma jambe, le bas de mon pantalon était ensanglanté. Il savait que je souffrais, que je prenais beaucoup sur moi, alors quand notre détenu continua sur sa lancée, il resta sur le qui-vive prêt à riposter** « Ton sang m'envoûte jolie cœur. On m'a dit qu'autrefois le sang des sorcières servait d'aphrodisiaque» « J'ai….très envie d'y goûter pour voir quel effet ça fait»**

**-« Ranges les crocs »** Damon se glissait entre le vampire et moi à vitesse vampirique. Avec son pied, il le fit de nouveau s'agenouiller puis plaqua sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour l'immobiliser **« Elle ne sera le dîner de personne »**

**-« On ne peut plus rigoler maintenant » « Relaxe, mais ça m'a permis de constater une chose » « Et quelle honte l'association d'un buveur de sang et d'une sorcière »**

**-« Funny !» « Bon-Bon, j'en ai marre. Il manque un peu d'action »**

**-« C'est une bonne idée, j'ai quelques petites idées pour qu'il explique ses paroles de fanatique »**

**-« Peut-être que j'en suis un…peut-être que cette planète est aux êtres surnaturels, pas à ces stupides humains»**

**-« Mais tu en étais un non ? » **lui demandais-je en poussant légèrement Damon pour être en face de lui **« Oh mais j'oubliais tu ne diras plus rien »**

**-« Pour le savoir, il te suffira juste de te rapprocher un peu plus petite sorcière »**j'allais le faire, mais Damon m'entraina en arrière

**-« Lâches-moi ! »** le fusillais-je du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche mon bras **« Et toi, un seul geste brusque et je te tue »** montrant mon pieu au prisonnier. Dès que je me rapprochais un peu trop, il en profita pour me happer le cou. Damon sans attendre, me dégagea du vampire. Mon cœur battait de moins en moins vite. Il arracha le cœur du vampire pensant que le danger était écarté même si le mystère restait intact. Néanmoins j'avais reçu le pieu dans mon flanc gauche. Je tombais sur les fesses

**« Pourquoi ?! »**

**-« Il allait te tuer »**

**-« Je contrôlais, j'allais bien »**

**-« D'où j'étais ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller, tu ne contrôlais rien du tout ! »**

**-« Imbécile, si tu étais plus attentif tu aurais remarqué qu'il dirigeait le pieu contre lui. J'essayais de l'empêcher de se suicider » « Et maintenant, je….. »** Damon me vit commencer à perdre connaissance, ses yeux descendaient un peu plus bas puis remontait légèrement tintés de rouge.

**-« Bonnie, restes avec moi…hey regardes-moi….ça va aller» **Je n'étais pas sure mais il avait l'air inquiet quand il s'agenouillait à mes côtés prêt à mordre son poignet

**-« Non…..non » **soufflais-je **« Ça va aller » **d'un geste j'allais retirer le pieu mais il tacla ma main

**« Je vais me débrouiller toute seule » **dès ma première chute, il se rapprocha un peu plus

**-« Pour ce soir, pour une fois dans ta vie laisses quelqu'un t'aider »** me disait-il en me soulevant du sol pour me porter dans ses bras. Je tombais petit à petit dans l'inconscience.


	11. Pierces

**bonsoir ou bonjour, **_**me revoilà pour le chapitre 9 hey!**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord ma bêta pour son fabuleux travail. Merci Minashi ensuite à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent et ajoutent cette fic dans leur favoris ça me fait très plaisir.**_

_**Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**Mots: 5840**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**9\. Pierces**

**-« Tu sais…Elena. Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer ta mère. Cependant je peux te répéter fidèlement ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour. Ça serait comme si elle était là ? »**

**-« Pourquoi pas… »**

**-« Ok » **elle s'installa à ses côtés puis commença à lui caresser les cheveux** « Ta maman te dirait de n'avoir jamais peur de te confier, car personne n'est là pour te juger. On veut juste t'écouter, te guider du mieux que nous le pouvons. Des fois, le simple fait de partager ses problèmes est libérateur. Cela te permettra d'y voir plus clair, d'avoir un certain recul sur toi-même » « Et crois-moi » **elle se mit plus en face d'elle pour mieux la regarder et caresser le contour de son visage **« c'est vrai, en agissant comme tu le fais comme je l'ai fait à ton âge, mes doutes, mes peurs commençaient à me bouffer de l'intérieur. Et au final c'est moi qui suis restée sur le carreau »**

**-« J'aimerai tant qu'ils soient là… que cet accident ne soit jamais arrivé » **répondit-elle en serrant les mains de Jenna s'écartant légèrement d'elle **« La vie serait peut-être beaucoup plus joyeuse, simple… Elle saurait me dire quoi faire. »**

**-« Continues »**

**-« Rien n'est terminé, Jenna » **Elle la regarda enfin** « On le croyait après le départ de Katherine, mais on avait tort… Je suis encore en danger et je ne sais même pas contre qui je suis censée me battre » **se confiait-elle les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrivait plus à la contenir : sa douleur. Ses mots avaient de plus en plus de mal à sortir de ses lèvres, tellement elle était oppressée.

**-« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »**

**-« je… je suis effrayée… » **Souffla-t-elle d'étonnement, oubliant de répondre à sa tante. **« Pas seulement pour moi »**poursuivit-elle tout en prenant conscience de la profondeur de son mal être qui la fragilisait plus qu'autre chose** « Je m'inquiète pour toi, Jer, Bonnie, Caroline…pour tout le monde » « Et… s'il s'en prenne à vous parce que je suis un double Petrova comme Katherine s'en ai prise à toi et Caroline pour m'atteindre. Elle vous a transformées et je n'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'ils pourront vous faire à vous, ma famille »**

**-« Chut…. » **Jenna se rapprocha un peu plus et la prit dans ses bras** « Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, on trouvera une solution »**

**-« LAQUELLE ? » **s'emporta Elena **« Bonnie ne veut plus me parler, Stefan est distant » « Mes repères, mes boussoles morales se sont détraqués et m'échappent » « Je sais que je dois savoir me débrouiller toute seule, pourtant, j'ai besoin d'eux : ma meilleure amie et de Stefan »**

**-« Je suis là » **toutes les deux regardèrent la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Quand la jeune Gilbert vit Stefan debout à l'entrée en train d'expirer les bras ballants ; elle retira son plaid sur ses genoux et courut dans ses bras

**-« Stefan…..ne me laisses plus jamais seule » **murmura-t-elle en se cramponnant plus que jamais à son petit-ami

**-«Plus jamais, fais-moi confiance. » **lui répondit-il les yeux mi-clos la serrant à son tour

**-« Promets-moi qu'on va continuer à affronter les choses ensembles comme on l'a toujours fait. Ça ne doit jamais changer »**

**-« Je le sais » **il l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête** « Excuses-moi, j'ai seulement voulu te protéger. On affrontera tout ça ensemble, promis… »**

**-« Sert-moi, fort tout simplement fort » **et ce qu'il fit. Ils revivaient dans les bras de l'autre.

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » **demanda Jeremy en arrivant derrière eux comme une fleur

**-« Rien, Jer » **Jenna le prit par le bras** « Viens, on va les laisser discuter »**

**-« Non… » **Il tira sur son bras et revint vers sa sœur** « Elena, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Bonnie ? »**

**-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

**-« On s'est quitté i peine deux heures d'une manière assez étrange » « Il se passe quelque chose avec elle, j'en suis certain ! Avez-vous remarqué qu'elle a changé ces derniers temps ? Ou êtes-vous trop préoccupés par vos problèmes ? Oh, j'avais oublié ce petit détail : vous vous êtes disputées elle et toi mais, ça n'explique pas que tu ne saches pas me répondre Elena… Tu savais toujours quoi dire quand Bonnie était concernée »**

**-« Elle est surement chez elle, ne t'inquiète pas. On la verra surement demain au lycée »**

**-« NON Stefan ! » « J'y suis allé, sa chambre était vide. » « Alors, je me répète encore une fois : savez-vous quelque chose ? » **

**-« Je….je ne sais pas Jer » **répondit Elena en fixant longuement Stefan puis elle regarda son frère, l'air surprise et décontenancée**« Je ne sais plus, je pensais savoir…crois-moi »**

* * *

**-« Wow, une minute Damon ! » « Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Surtout avec une Bonnie mal en point ? Dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé »**

**-« Pas le temps » **sans en dire plus, il la poussa loin de la porte et entra dans la troisième salle de consultation. Doucement, il la posa sur la table, dégagea son visage **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il faut des compresses et de l'antiseptique et beaucoup de sang »**

**-« Pourquoi ne pas lui donner ton sang ? C'est beaucoup plus simple»**

**-« Ok, ça se trouve où ? »**

**-« Réponds simplement à sa question, Damon »**

**-« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer pour ça Rick ! Le plus important c'est elle » « Alors je vais chercher ces foutues compresses ou elle fait son boulot »**

**-« Ne lui parles pas comme ça »**

**-« C'est bon ! » **temporisa calmement la doctoresse en touchant le bras de son petit ami** « Je veux juste que tu le surveilles et essayes d'en savoir plus »**

**-« Bon débarras»**

**-« Elle ne t'a rien fait, alors ne t'en prends pas à elle, Damon » **pesta Alaric en s'avançant vert lui. « **Tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Où étiez-vous ? Avec qui ?»**

**-« Le lieu, ce qui s'est passé n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance. Contentes-toi juste du fait qu'elle a fait sa Bonnie ! »**

**-« Et ça veut dire quoi ? »**

**-« Jouer sa Wonder-woman, exterminer les vampires »**

**-« Et tu étais présent ? »**

**-« Oui et alors, on croise tous les jours des gens dans la rue »**

**-« J'essaye de comprendre, tu la détestes, alors pourquoi tu l'as sauvée »**

**-« Tu aurais préféré que je la laisses mourir !? » **se moqua Damon

**-« Bien sûr que non, je suis surpris de vous savoir ensemble. Je m'interroge c'est tout » « Je la surveille ces derniers temps et son comportement m'inquiète beaucoup. Et maintenant il y a ça ! Tu es bizarrement impliqué. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, éclaires-moi»**

**-« Comme je l'ai dit, il faut se concentrer sur son rétablissement, et ensuite on trouve la tête pensante de tout ce merdier »**

**-« Ça en a pour moi ! Elle est mon élève et mon amie »**

**-« Elena court un danger »**

**-« Maintenant ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que ce n'était que des élucubrations de la population et d'Elena »**

**-« Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis »**

**-« Ça ne me dis pas pourquoi, tu joues les sauveurs et ce que tu fabriques avec Bonnie »**

**-« BIEN, ça te va si je te disais que j'ai légèrement sous-estimé le danger qui tétanise les habitants de Mystic-Falls alors que Bonnie non !? » « Ca mérites d'être creusé »**

**-« Mais encore »**

**-« Ceux que Bonnie et moi avons rencontrés semblent avoir plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur nous » « On doit agir VITE, plus vite elle sera sur pied plus vite on découvrira pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Elena ! SATISFAIT ! »**

**-« Vous allez continuer cette conversation dehors, elle a besoin d'intimité » **dit Meredith en revenant dans la pièce

**-« Elle a raison, Damon » « Allez » **d'un seul coup, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il juste eu le temps de voir Meredith passer sous le nez de Bonnie une petit fiole puis plus rien. Il était déjà dehors.

* * *

**-« Et comment tu es arrivé à cette conclusion ? » « Ok, ils veulent s'en prendre à Elena mais Bonnie, elle n'a rien avoir avec les doppleganger ? Ils auraient pu partir ! »**

**-« C'est une sorcière et une Bennett. Elles sont toujours impliquées dans des histoires foireuses et ne sont pas toutes blanches. Ne cherches pas plus loin »**

**-« Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour trouver les responsables ? »**

**-«J'ai quelques contacts un peu partout, je vais leur demander d'être vigilant, d'enquêter. Ils sont peut-être intelligents, terrifiants et plus forts que la normale mais on fait tous des erreurs. Et je compte bien les trouver pour mettre en sécurité Elena » « Toi, tu pourrais pendant ce temps faire des recherches sur les lycans. Bonnie a répété ce nom un bon nombre de fois. Cela semble avoir un lien avec elle et Elena. Je veux en avoir le cœur net sur eux »**

**-« Tu as bien dit Lycans ?»**

**-« Oui pourquoi tu sais quelque chose ? »**

**-« On les appelle plus communément : loup-garou. Quand j'ai étudié l'histoire de Mystic-Falls durant mon doctorat, ce nom est revenu plusieurs fois parce qu'ils sont des personnages marquants de l'histoire de la ville, tout comme les sorcières.**

**-« Je ne vois pas le rapport »**

**-« Ça te dit quelque chose, la chasse aux sorcières ? Il n'y a pas qu'à Salem où les habitants se sont rebellés contre les guérisseuses et les personnes de couleurs Damon »**

**-« Je sais parce que j'y étais, continues »**

**-« Et bien si mes souvenirs sont bon, plusieurs familles ont été tuées, voir chassées parce que les fondateurs pensaient qu'ils mangeaient la chair humaine et se transformaient à leur guise en loup » « D'ailleurs, les personnes accusées étaient très proches des sorcières de l'époque » « Pourtant, ce sont elles qui les ont trahis »**

**-« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »**

**-« Ah Damon ! » **à cette voix Damon pivota, il vit le Shérif venir vers eux** « désolée de vous interrompre mais, j'ai besoin de vous maintenant»**

**-« Pour? »**

**-« Un service »**

**-« Dites toujours ? » **Alaric se rapprocha d'eux

**-« J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez à la Nouvelle Orléans pour moi » « J'ai peut-être une piste solide sur tous les meurtres survenus à Mystic-Falls. J'aimerai que vous visitiez cet homme » **Elle lui tendit un dossier** « Il a été accusé pour des faits similaires et j'aimerai que vous l'interrogiez et le confrontiez aux photos des victimes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur »**

**-« J'ai deux trois petites choses à faire avant mais ça sera fait »**

**-« Non, c'est urgent et je préférerai que vous y alliez avec quelqu'un en particulier. Et c'est non négociable »**

* * *

**-« Merci, Care de me tenir au courant » **bredouilla Stefan en regardant Elena lui mimer quelque chose **« Oh une dernière question, tu n'aurais pas de nouvelle de Bonnie par hasard ? »**

**-« Non pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose »**

**-« On s'inquiète peut-être pour rien, Jeremy l'a trouvé agitée lorsqu'ils se sont quittés »**

**-« Jer et Bonnie ensemble et Elena le sait ? »**

**-« Caroline réponds à ma question, tu l'as vu oui ou non ? »**

**-« Non, mais je vais demander à Damon et Rick »**

**-« Tu es avec eux ? » **lui demanda-t-il étonné

**-« Je viens juste de dépasser leurs voitures. Je suis sur le parking de l'hôpital »**

**-« Et toi tu y fais quoi ? »**

**-« Voir ma mère, il faut que je lui parle avant de te faire part de mes soupçons »**

**-« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider » **essaya-t-il de la convaincre de continuer** « Enfin si tu veux »**

**-« Là voilà, je te rappelle tout à l'heure » « Maman ? »**

**-« Caroline » **se retourna Liz** « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…je t'ai dit que je rentrerai tard »**

**-« Mais je pouvais pas attendre pour savoir une chose »**

**-« Quoi donc ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave »**

**-« Non…tu connaissais bien les Gilbert enfin surtout le père biologique d'Elena »**

**-« John, je le connaissais relativement bien pourquoi toutes ces questions »**

**-« Et Isobel, tu sais où elle a eu cette pierre » **Liz prit la pierre des mains de sa fille

**-« Où tu l'as eu ? »**

**-« Les questions après » « Je sais seulement qu'elle l'a transmise à Elena à la maternité. Et bizarrement on a retrouvé la réplique exacte de cette pierre dans les corps des victimes » « Je pense que si on arrive à savoir où elles ont été fabriquées ou à qui elles appartiennent on coincera peut-être les responsables »**

**-« Qui aurait cru que Blondie avait un cerveau »**

**-« La ferme Salvatore…alors maman une petite idée ? »**

**-« Je crois que Miranda et Grayson m'avaient confié que la paire de boucles d'oreille se transmettait de génération en génération. Elle doit être d'une très grande valeur sentimentale pour qu'Isobel veuille perpétuer la tradition. C'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait qu'Elena ait d'elle »**

**-« Alors Katherine est peut-être derrière avec tout ça »**

**-« Tu en doutais » **demanda Damon à Alaric** « Elle n'est jamais très loin pour nous pourrir la vie »**

**-« De quoi vous parlez ? »**

**-« Rien, Sherlock »**

**-« On fera juste semblant que vous ne nous cachez pas des choses » **soupira Caroline les bras croisés les sourcils froncés tandis que Damon souriait toujours **«Bref, vous n'auriez pas de nouvelles de Bonnie, Jer s'inquiète »**

**-« Avec Meredith »**

**-« Et vous savez pourquoi ? » **lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Alaric, elle sut. Il n'osait à peine la regarder**« Non Rick ne me dis pas qu'elle est blessée ? »**Les yeux écarquillés, elle le vit passer nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque, l'air mal à l'aise** « Elle l'est, donnez-moi le numéro de sa chambre ! Maintenant »**

* * *

**-« C'est ici ; chambre 36 » **déclara Meredith posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte jusqu'alors fermée.

A l'intérieur tout était paisible et sombre, j'osais à peine y poser un pied de peur de briser ce silence. Mais ce fut trop tard, un bruit étrange le fit à ma place. Intriguée j'avançais jusqu'au centre de la pièce tandis que Meredith m'attendait à l'extérieur. Le grincement se faisait de plus en plus audible et persistant, il fallait que je sache. Je me concentrais, alors sur ce son. Arrivée à la salle de bain, je vis la fenêtre grande ouverte poussée par le vent glacial. Dès qu'elle fut fermée je soupirais mais mon répit fut de courte durée.

**-« Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? »** entendais-je soudainement en me retournant. Voir Lydia debout devant moi me fit sursauter, je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle avait l'air inoffensive à première vue de par sa grande taille, son visage angélique mais sa gestuelle et son regard ne l'étaient pas. Elle m'observait d'une drôle de manière. La lycéenne n'arrêtait pas de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche et sa voix…je ne sais pas si je dois en parler **« Et qui êtes-vous ? »** surtout quoi en dire à part que je continuais à frissonner **« Alors… »** Elle s'avançait dangereusement vers moi

**-« Je…. »** Balbutiais-je en reculant jusqu'au mur un sourire crispé aux lèvres **« Attention pas aussi prêt »**

**-« J'attends ! »**

**-« Bonnie mon nom est Bonnie Bennett » « On va au même lycée. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles »**

**-« Bizarre ta tête ne me dis rien »**

**-« Ce n'est pas grave »** ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je lui attrapais le poignet pour la forcer à reculer à son tour **« On n'a pas besoin de se connaître. Tu vas juste m'écouter parce que tu as besoin de mon aide »**

**-« Non, je veux que vous sortiez ! »**

**-« Je ne te donne pas le choix » « Ah sha lana » **ses jambes fléchirent** « Je suis désolée » **Lydia tomba dans les pommes **« Meredith ! Viens m'aider… elle s'éveillera d'ici cinq minutes. »**

**-« Ok…» **elle attrapa ses pieds**« Rassures-moi, ce n'est pas dangereux »**

**-« Non »** doucement on la porta jusqu'au lit **« Maintenant, tu peux nous laisser seule »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« J'ai besoin de me concentrer »**

**-« Je ne préfère pas, elle a des réactions assez violentes » **je soupire en m'asseyant sur le lit **« Je me sentirai coupable s'il t'arrive quelque chose »**

**-« Alors recule jusqu'à la porte, j'ai réellement besoin d'espace »**

**-« j'avoue que je n'y comprends rien tu n'as jamais exigé ce genre de précaution avant »**

**-« C'est normal, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant aujourd'hui »**

**-« Ça ne me rassure pas »**

**-« Chuttt »** réclamais-je un peu de silence en mettant mes paumes en l'air. Elle échappa un petit cri en les voyant peu à peu s'ouvrir, du sang coulait de mes mains et de celles de Lydia. Lorsqu'il y eut assez de sang je pris fortement ses mains entre les miennes en scandant une formule. Un choc électrique me traversa toute entière m'obligeant à me tenir bien droite. Ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens, elle se réveillait, je le sentais. Fermement je resserrais ma prise gardant les yeux fermés **« Phasmatos Sanguinem Tribum Nas Ex Veras Mentaem y Mi Mentaem »** des veines noires se dessinèrent rapidement tout le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon visage.

**-« Bonnie ! »**

**-« Ça va Meredith » « Sanguinem Tribum Nas Ex Veras Mentaem y Mi Mentaem » **continuais-je à murmurer jusqu'à ce que la petite lumière dans l'obscurité dans la tête de Lydia devienne plus forte plus aveuglante. J'étais happée et téléportée ailleurs…

**_« Où suis-je ? »_**_ murmurais-je en regardant partout **« 00h30** » indiquait l'horloge sur le mur._

_Lydia, elle aussi la fixait lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui caresser le visage. Apeurée, elle pivota légèrement la tête, son regard captura très vite les yeux bleus de l'intrus tandis que je m'approchais pour mieux entendre :_

**_-« Qui êtes-vous ? »_**

**_-« Ça n'a pas la moindre importance Lydia mais, ce que tu as dans ta petite tête l'est »_**

**_-« Ne…ne me faites pas de mal je vous en supplie…je ne dirai rien »_**

**_-« Du calme »_**_ il chassa ses larmes **« Personne ne mourra maintenant enfin sauf si tu m'y obliges » « Tu le veux ? », **elle secoua la tête** « Bien parce que…je déteste tuer »** disait-il d'une voix chaude. D'une voix qui nous fit toutes les deux frissonner. Non… plutôt la faisait frissonner. Je ressentais toutes ses émotions. J'avais l'impression que l'on me caressait la joue encore et encore_

**_-« Alors partez »_**

**_-« Pas avant de faire ce pourquoi je suis ici » « N'ai pas peur voyons » _**_il entoura son visage de ses mains **« Je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur ma voix…il suffit que tu te laisses faire et quand tout sera fini tu auras oublié ses trente dernières minutes et tous tes souvenirs susceptibles de me nuire. Tu agiras comme toute personne réagirait après ce qui s'est passé à la fête : Perturbée, recroquevillée sur toi-même parfois agitée, très agressive et tu ne parleras à quiconque désire t'aider. Ils ne le veulent pas, ils te veulent du mal » « Est-ce que tu as compris ? »**_

**_-« Je ne me laisserai pas faire »_**

**_-« Bien » _**_tout comme elle, je fermais les yeux lorsqu'il caressa sa joue avant de passer derrière elle tout en dégageant sa nuque** « Tu devrais ressentir un léger picotement mais je t'épargne cette douleur »** expliqua-t-il en mordant son poignet pour l'enfoncer dans la bouche de Lydia. A peine elle goutait à ce gout âpre, je gerbais, pliée en deux, je tombais les genoux au sol. Affaiblie, la main au sol je regardais la scène, il lui plantait ses crocs dans la nuque._

**-« Aïe »** hurlais-je. Meredith inquiète se précipita vers moi. En faisant un pas de trop, elle fut projetée en dehors de la chambre.

**-« C'est quoi ce bordel, Bonnie ! » **la porte se referma devant elle **« BONNIE ! »**

**-« Meredith »** murmurais-je en me retournant mais, elle n'était pas là, j'étais dans les bois. J'entendais des gloussements. Prudente, je marchais tout droit et c'est là que je les vis Mila et Lydia complètement ivres

**_-«Tu as entendu la même chose que moi ? »_**

**_-« Ouais, mais on a tellement bu que je doute un peu »_**

**_-« On devrait partir, je suis sure d'avoir entendu des pas, Lydia » « J'ai peur »_**

**_-« Ok, mais ça me déplait. Je n'ai pas vu Ronnie »_**

**_-« Et moi je veux rester vivante alors ramènes-toi »_**

**_-« Ok, Mila je te raccompagne » _**

**_-« OUh là » _**_les filles reculèrent après avoir heurté quelqu'un** « Où allez-vous jeunes filles ? »**_

**_-« Loin de vous » _**_répondit Lydia en s'écartant encore. Cet homme avec ses loups lui foutait la chair de poule_

**_-« Dommage car, ils ont très faim »_**

**_-« Dites-leur de ne pas bouger »_**

**_-« Je ne peux pas Lydia, ils aiment l'odeur de ta copine »_**

-**« _Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? REPONDEZ-MOI? »_**

**_-« Tu as une tête à t'appeler Lydia, voilà tout »_**

**_-«_****_Non vous mentez, dites-moi la vérité. Et__ écartez vos clébards ! »_**_ cria-elle en s'interposant mais, ils sautèrent au-dessus-d'elle. Terrifiée, elle pivota et ce qu'elle vit la fit crier_

**-« ASSEZ ! »**

_Tout se dissipait s'effaçait autour de moi : un nouvel endroit pour une autre époque…_

_On aurait dit une grotte non plutôt un sous-terrain. J'avais en face de moi le vampire qui avait agressé Lydia à l'hôpital avec trois autres personnes : un blond, un brun et une blonde. Ils semblaient tous très sérieux, j'avais l'impression d'assister à une réunion privée_

**_« Je compte bien évidemment sur toi pour apporter une certaine cohésion ; je veux que tu sois mes yeux, Trent. Surtout auprès de Lockwood alors, je veux savoir ce qu'il manigance, qui il fréquente » « Ensuite, il faut que…. » « Laissez-nous »_**

**_-« Non »_**

**_-« Elijah emmène là » _**_ordonna le blond_

**_-« Allez Becca »_**

**_-« C'est bon…je peux marcher toute seule » « Mais, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. On est ta famille, tu as trop tendance à l'oublier »_**

**_-« Maintenant tu viens »_**

**_-« Je te suis, Elie »_**

**_-« Enfin seul »_**_ il lâcha du regard sa petite sœur et prit Trent par les épaules **« le jour est venu Trent où notre patience porte enfin ses fruits. On va se débarrasser d'eux ensemble et je vais régner mon cher ami. Toi tu auras ta vengeance pour tous ceux qu'ils t'ont retirés et moi j'obtiendrai la place qu'ils m'ont refusée pour ma différence. Il n'y a pas que Mikael qui doit payer »**_

**_-« Je l'espère, mais il faut accélérer le processus avec l'autre double »_**

**_-« Patience, j'ai de grands projets pour elle et ses amis….surtout pour un d'entre eux. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser et lui aus... »_**

_J'avais de plus en plus de mal à les entendre et à les voir, puis soudain je me sentis propulsée en arrière._

A bout de souffle je réalisais que Lydia se tenait au-dessus de moi. J'entendais au loin Mérédith tambourinée sur la porte très fortement. Si fort qu'elle s'ouvrit toute de seule.

**-« Empêchez-moi de partir, et je vous tue » **les menaça Lydia.

**-« Ok » **Meredith s'effaça du cadrant de la porte** « Pars »**

**-« Non, il ne fallait pas la laisser s'enfuir » « Je n'avais pas fini »**

**-« Attends Bonnie » « Dis-moi ce que tu as vu »**

**-« De quoi parlez-vous? »**

**-« Tu sais très bien, tu avais l'air terrorisée »**

**-« Ce n'est rien, et surtout ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire » « Je vous le jure » « Maintenant essayons de l'empêcher de sortir d'ici » « Je vous préviens si je la retrouve avant vous » **dis-je avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Après quelques minutes de recherches en essayant de faire abstraction à ma douleur abdominale, je m'arrêtais soudainement. C'était atroce, les lèvres tremblantes, je soulevais mon t-shirt : les points de sutures n'avaient pas tenus **« Merde »**

**-« Bonnie ! »**

**-« Caroline » **soufflais-je en relevant ma tête

**-« Oh mon dieu ça va ? »**

**-« Oui, ce n'est rien »**

**-« Tu es sure parce que j'ai besoin de toi sur une affaire » **demanda Liz.

**-« Maman, plus tard » « Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est blessée »**

**-« Caroline, c'est bon je vais bien » « D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, Lydia s'est échappée »**

**-« On s'en occupera plus tard » « Toi et Damon vous irez à la Nouvelle Orléans visiter Terence Wood, un vétérinaire »**

**-« Non…j'irai nulle part avec lui. Vous savez que j'ai d'autres projets comme étudier par exemple»**

**-« Vous voyez » **Damon me montra du doigt avec un rictus aux lèvres** « elle est tellement prévisible »**

**-« Tais-toi ! Et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus »**

**-« Moi non plus, Bonnie ! J'ai réellement besoin de toi, sur ce coup » « Tu sais que je ne te mettrais jamais en danger pour rien » « Il faut que vous partiez, appelles-moi s'il y a un souci » « Et Caroline retrouvera Lydia avec moi. Ok »**

**-« Shérif, il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue que je ne vous aiderai pas pour ça »**

**-« C'est important »**

**-« Ma vie compte et mon opinion aussi »**

**-« Là ce n'est ni la mère de Caroline ou la meilleure amie de ta mère qui te parle Bonnie, mais le Shérif. Si tu ne montes pas dans cette voiture, je t'embarque »**

**-« MAMAN » **rouspéta Caroline

**-« BIEN ! » **cédais-je le cœur gros, je me retenais de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir un casier judiciaire pour mon entrée universitaire et ne pas en savoir plus sur les lycans. C'était hors de question** « Mais sachez bien que c'est la dernière fois que je vous aide. On boucle cette affaire et ça se fera à ma manière, ne me demander pas de compte ! Est-ce clair ? »**

**-« Bien »**

**-« Ok, allons-y Salvatore » **dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie

* * *

Assise au fond de sa chambre, Katherine Pierces tenait mollement les seuls barreaux de sa prison. Certes, elle n'a jamais été réellement libre mais c'était moins pire que maintenant. Le deuxième sosie regrettait clairement sa chance et son ancienne vie, enfin si elle pouvait appeler 500 années de cavales ainsi. Epuisée, elle laissait glisser ses mains de la seule chose qui lui permettait de voir le soleil. La seule chose grâce à quoi elle pouvait respirer l'air frais, garder contact avec l'extérieur. Non parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir, elle avait seulement la gorge sèche et son cœur s'épuisait de plus en plus. Elle avait même du mal à se lever du bord de sa fenêtre, c'est dire à quel point elle était au fond du trou… Ayant la tête baissée, elle leva la tête avec difficulté vers la porte. Les yeux mi-clos, elle réussit à voir une personne rentrer et fermer la porte derrière elle. Une odeur particulière la fit sourire, progressivement, elle releva son buste

**-« Ça tombe bien, je commençais à me dessécher, je dois être belle à admirer »**

**-« Ne bouge pas… Laisses-moi faire »** lui disait-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur une main sur son épaule **« Tu nous es bien trop précieuse pour nous claquer entre les mains »**

**-« Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu vas devenir comme lui et ton père… »**

**-« A une époque, tu aimais quand il te courtisait, quand on le faisait tous les deux… Tu avais une nette préférence pour lui »**

**-« J'ai vite déchantée lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi » « Et tu sais très bien que ce que nous avons vécu était sincère. J'étais encore Katerina »**

**-« Et tu ne l'es plus…elle est partie » « Maintenant boit, j'ai besoin que tu aies les idées claires »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Contentes toi de boire » **répondit-il d'un ton tranchant en avançant un gobelet proche de ses lèvres

**-« Je n'en veux pas ! » **d'un geste impulsif elle fit tomber le verre au sol

**-« Tant pis, c'était tout ce à quoi tu avais droit pour la semaine entière »**

**-« Alors autant crever ici qu'entre ses mains »**

**-« Et tu prétends que Katherine Pierces a disparue ? »**

**-« Je ne suis moi-même qu'avec de très rares personnes mais, je n'ai pas à me justifier surtout à toi ELIJAH ! Je mérite mieux, tout le monde le mérite même les monstres comme moi ! « J'ai soif et froid ! Chaque jour mon envie de tuer grandit…. Et toi tout ce que tu me donnes est un vulgaire gobelet à moitié plein ; laisses-moi rire »**

**-« Patience »**

**-« Je crois que je le suis depuis plus de six mois ! »**

**-« Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous doubler »**

**-« Je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez de moi »**

**-« Alors pourquoi être partie le voir lui : Stefan » « Si je n'étais pas venu, tu l'aurais prévenu pour le double »**

**-« ce qui compte c'est uniquement moi »**

**-« Tu ne risquerais rien sans avoir un minimum de conviction, tu sais quelque chose »**

**-« Si tu veux que je sois un peu plus coopérative, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir »**

**-« Rien de plus que tu ne sais déjà : tu as un rôle tout aussi important à jouer que miss Gilbert. On a besoin d'elle vivante et humaine. Et une des vôtres »**

**-« Tatia ? Mais elle est morte » « Alors c'est ça vous avez besoin de nous deux pour faire la revenir ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

**-« Trop de questions. C'est moi qui dirige l'interrogatoire maintenant. » « Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails sur les Salvatore. Ne te limite pas à Elena a volé ta vie » « Attardes-toi plus sur Stefan. On le trouve moins démonstratif, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il a réellement besoin de savoir plus qu'il ne sait déjà sur lui »**

* * *

**-« Ils sont partis, il y a combien de temps ? »**

**-« Environ une demi-heure, Elena…Pourquoi ? » **demanda Caroline en regardant tour à tour Stefan et Elena dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital

**-« Euh comme ça, je m'inquiète seulement pour Bonnie, voilà tout »**

**-« Je voulais lui poser des questions Caroline » **s'enquit Stefan** « savoir si elle avait réussi à apprendre quelque chose »**

**-« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mis à part que dans quelques minutes je dois chercher Lydia avec ma mère. Elle s'est enfui après que Bonnie l'ai interrogée » « D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, j'essayerai de lui faire avouer quelques petites informations »**

**-« Ok et moi je vais essayer de joindre Bonnie »**

**-« Et moi Damon » **termina Stefan **« Bonne chance »**

**-« Merci »** lui sourit Caroline en reculant en arrière puis se retourna non sans les regarder une dernière fois.

**-« Bonnie est sur répondeur et toi ? »**

**-« Ça sonne »**

Sur la route,

**-« Quand cesseras-tu de soupirer ? »**

**-« Lorsque le soleil se lèvera sans toi » **répondis-je en feuilletant le dossier que Liz avait donné à Damon

**-« Grossier »**

**-« Tais-toi et écoutes ça : Terence Wood a été incarcéré pour être le commanditaire d'une tuerie à Mystic-Falls à l'aide de son loup, il y a 20 ans de ça » « Toutes ces attaques se sont passées durant les nuits de pleine lune, une dizaine de personnes ont été déchiquetées » « Les images sont atroces mais certaines sont semblables à celles que les policiers ont prises pour les derniers meurtres »**

**-« Et le loup, il est où ?»**

**-« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas tout lu. Tu le feras je suis fatiguée » « Et tu devrais appuyer sur le champignon, à cette vitesse on n'y sera pas avant demain »**

**-« Bonnie? »**

**-« Quoi ?» **il me regardait prendre un cd et l'introduire dans le lecteur

**-« Rien, oublie »**

**-« Ok » « Enfin du calme »**

**-« Dis la personne qui n'a pas arrêté de jacasser et de soupirer depuis le début »**

**-« Je masque le plus possible ton horrible voix, ça m'évitera d'enterrer ton corps après t'avoir tué »**

**-« Bien essayé mais on est déjà arrivé »**

**-« On est à Denver ! »**

**-« Je sais, on va rendre visite à une très bonne vieille amie à moi avant » « Allez sort de ma voiture »**

**-« Sans façon, je reste à l'intérieur »**

**-« Donc toutes les informations qu'elle me donnera sur ça ne t'intéresseront pas » **les bras croisés je le regardais sur les côtés puis tourna vite la tête complètement.

**-« Redonnes le moi »**

**-« Non » **il remit le mouchoir dans sa poche **« C'est une sorcière bien plus vieille et expérimentée que toi, viens prendre de la graine »**

**-« Si je viens, c'est juste par pure curiosité Damon »**

**-« C'est ça » **sourit-il en sortant lui aussi de la voiture

**-« Tais-toi » **pestais-je en m'en allant le plus loin possible de lui en direction de la seule maison dans les alentours** « Tu es un abruti »**

**-« Je t'ai entendu Witchy et tu devrais être reconnaissante, je t'ai sauvé la vie » **trottina Damon jusqu'à moi

**-« On est quitte, je t'ai aussi sauvé ce soir ! Et, je savais que tu entendrais. A moins que tu aies perdu tes facultés de vampire sans que je le sache? »**

**-« Non, sinon sur qui tu t'entrainerais ? »**

**-« Stefan ?! »**

**-« Pff avec son régime de lapin, il ne fera pas mal à une mouche » **rétorqua-il puis il s'arrêta devant l'entrée et toqua **« Avoues-le ça t'aurait manqué, m'infliger tes anévrismes »**

**-« Chut »**

**-« Allez, avoue-le tu… »** me souffla-t-il proche de mon oreille tandis que la porte s'ouvrait rapidement

**-« Elle a raison Damon apprends à te taire » **le coupa la femme devant nous sans même le regarder** « Je suis très flattée »**

**-« Et de quoi, Billie ? » **demanda Damon un peu vexé

**-« D'avoir enfin le privilège d'en voir une devant moi : Une sorcière Wait. Le monde de la magie était chamboulé en apprenant la mort de votre père » « C'était tragique »**

**-« Ouais » **prononçais-je mal à l'aise je jetais un coup d'œil à Damon puis regarda cette Billie

**« Moi aussi…On peut entrer, je suis pressée ? »**

**-« Bien sûr » **elle s'avança vers moi et me prit par les épaules** « C'est par ici »**

Sans rien dire, je la suivis. Ne le sentant pas nous suivre, je regardais derrière. Damon avait cette expression étrange que je ne reconnaissais pas sur son visage. Il nous regardait nous éloigner, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés.

**« Encore tout droit »**

**-« Bien » **revenais-je enfin vers elle feignant un sourire tout en disparaissant du champ de vision de Damon.

* * *

**Alors votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre? Vous avez aimez/détestez ou il manque quelque choses pour que cette fic soit plus intéressante? Partagez votre avis avec moi. J'attends réellement avec impatience vos commentaires.**


	12. Billie Blackwood

**Coucou, me revoilà pour un dixième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord à ma correctrice Minashi, elle fait un superbe travail. Ensuite à mes lecteurs:**

**Aliciaa18: je suis contente que les chamailleries Bamon t'ont plu. Maintenant pour Billie, je te laisse découvrir si tu as raison de te méfier d'elle. J'espère que l'évolution de l'intrigue de plaira ainsi que celle du Bamon ;-)**

**Guest et BamonS2: vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère que le Bamon vous plaira tout autant dans ce chapitre. Enfin pour le Steroline, j'aime beaucoup écrire leurs scènes et je suis très tentée de les faire franchir les barrières de l'amitié. Cependant, je n'ai pas spécialement aimé l'évolution très forcé qu'à prit ce paring à l'écran et du coup je suis refroidie pour le faire. Pour l'instant, le Stelena est en couple mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire un Steroline bff avec quelques ambiguïtés sans pour autant les mettre en couple. **

**Voili voilu, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**Mots: 6644**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**Chap10**

**BILLIE BLACKWOOD**

Damon avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous yeux. L'air songeur, il réfléchissait à ce qui aurait pu causer la soudaine indifférence de Billie ? S'il pouvait parier, il n'hésiterait pas à tout miser sur Bennett. La présence de cette dernière avait changé l'attitude si espiègle et ardente de Billie. Il avait cru déceler dans son comportement de l'admiration et de la curiosité. C'est la première fois qu'il ressentait un sentiment de méfiance envers un de ses indics.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, elle faisait trop de zèle pour la mettre dans sa poche ; surtout qu'elle semblait connaître un peu trop le patrimoine génétique de la petite sorcière. Damon grimaça, il était coincé et cela l'agaçait. Il détestait être dans ce genre de situation où il se sentait obligé de veiller sur quelqu'un. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il aimait penser que non, fixant les deux femmes présentes en face de lui. Il se le devait par acquit de conscience et surtout pour Elena songe-t-il en rentrant dans la maisonnette.

A peine un pied à l'intérieur, son téléphone vibra. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être distrait dans de telles circonstances, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce message. Il pourrait bien s'agir du Shérif, alors il extirpa son smartphone de sa veste et la notification était surprenante : _Blondie_

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux sorcières puis l'ouvrit :

**_« Je suis sérieuse, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je te tue, Damon et ce de mes propres mains. Alors ne joue pas les brutes avec elle._**

**_Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois. Bonnie est peut-être d'apparence une dure à cuir, même imperméable mais elle est morte de trouille et meurtrie de l'intérieur. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un veille sur elle et même si cette personne c'est toi. Je te donne l'autorisation de lui interdire de jouer les héros. Fais-le c'est plus qu'une demande-Care »_**

La lecture finie, il releva la tête. Il devait bien avouer que la petite sorcière était bien plus différente ici. Quelque chose le troublait dans sa manière d'agir, de le regarder.

Elle venait encore une fois de se retourner pour s'assurer de sa présence. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et encore plus dans sa voix

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Bien ne réponds pas… mais arrêtes de faire trainer les choses, tu as voulu faire ce détour alors assume. A moins que pour une fois tu te rendes compte que tes actes impulsifs ne font qu'empirer les choses »** Non c'était bien pire, peut-être de la peur… Il ne saurait réellement pointer du doigt ce qui l'intriguait et éveillait chez lui cet intérêt si vivace en la personne de Bonnie Bennett.

**-« Rien, j'observe »**lui répondit-il simplement en les rejoignant calmement.

**« Alors » **souffla-t-il en remettant son téléphone dans sa veste** « maintenant que les présentations sont faites, parlons de ce qui nous amène ici»** Il lui tendait un collier sous le regard incrédule de Bonnie.

**-« Merci, mais nous n'allons pas parler de ça ici. Les murs ont des oreilles encore plus quand on pratique la magie la plus dangereuse de l'humanité » « Je serai plus rassurée si on allait dans mes appartements»**

**-« ça me va »**

**-« Et bien pas moi »** tous les deux me regardaient surprit **« Pas avant de savoir ce que vous traficotez. Ce bijou à quoi sert-il ? »**

**-« Ensuite, tu me suivras sans broncher ? »**

**-«Sauf si je sais que vous me mentez »** Billie sourit, elle voyait que j'avais de la ressource en prenant ses deux poignets. **« Je ne vous fais pas confiance »**

**-« C'est un trait que tu as hérité des Bennett, car les hommes Wait sont des personnes très ouverts à toutes sortes de possibilités. Mais tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois. D'après ton aura, on sent ta particularité et elle vient de chez les Wait »** je baissais les yeux, Billie retournait mon poignet **« Regardes cette boursouflure en forme de fléau sur ta peau. Vous savez ce que c'est au moins ? Une arme de guerre dotée d'une boule au bout avec des piques… »**

**-« C'est bon on sait ce que c'est » **siffla Damon les yeux rivés sur mon poignet Je sentais son regard insistant. J'avais l'impression que cette marque le terrifiait et l'intriguait autant que moi

**-« Ok » **répondit Billie** « Donc tous les descendants Wait héritent d'elle » « Mais ça tu n'y croiras pas. Et je refuse d'être celle qui te donne cette explication surtout à quelques jours de l'anniversaire de sa mort »**

Je relevais la tête à cette annonce. Le regard rivé sur elle je restais muette de stupeur

**« Simon ne l'aurait jamais accepté que tu l'apprennes de cette façon surtout d'une personne telle que moi ; alors je ne salirais pas sa mémoire. Par contre cet objet…ce magnifique bijou est un talisman, il sert à communiquer, à rester en contact permanent avec quelqu'un qui en possède sa réplique» « D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie Damon »**

**-« Attendons pour les remerciements. Voyons déjà si tu pourras réellement nous aider »**

**-« Je suis tout pour » **elle balaya l'air, un escalier apparu** « Suivez-moi on doit faire vite »**

Le regard de Damon et le mien se croisèrent inévitablement à cet instant. Il me fit signe de passer devant ce que j'acceptais à contre cœur. Souffrante, je fis abstraction de mon appréhension, de la douleur vivace dans mon ventre. Mais difficile d'y arriver. Aux simples mouvements je souffrais le martyr. Les dents serrées, je peinais à monter les marches suivantes.

**-« Alors » **il me fit sursauter, maintenant derrière moi à une marche d'escalier d'écart **« On a peur? »**

**-« Non, pourquoi ? » **déglutis-je en fermant les yeux

**-« Ça tombe bien car j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Plus vite on saura de quoi il en retourne plus vite on en sortira » « Et n'oublie pas que l'on doit aller voir le véto ; alors tiens le coup »**

**-« Ca je n'ai pas oublié crois-moi »** répondis-je en reprenant mon ascension

* * *

**-« Ah enfin je te trouve »**

**-« Que fais-tu à l'hôpital, Carole ? »**

**-« Ce n'est pas moi qui doit rendre des comptes Liz »**

**-« Euh messieurs » **s'excusa le shérif Forbes très mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation** « On reprendra cette conversation plus tard » « Contentez-vous de renforcer la surveillance. Mila Grande ne doit pas s'échapper »**

**-« D'accord chef » **dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de se mettre en retrait

**-« Carole » **cette dernière la sentit prendre son bras** « On y va »**

**-« On est bien ici »**

**-« Ok, alors dis-moi quel moustique t'a piqué ? »**

**-« Pourquoi, je suis toujours la dernière prévenue ? Tu sais que je risque gros. J'ai une image et une place importante à tenir, je dois être avertie du moindre petit détail. Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre »**

**-« Déjà calmes-toi » « Tout le monde nous regarde »**

**-« Je m'en fiche, Elisabeth » **s'emporta le maire par intérim** « Le Concile me demande des comptes et moi, je ne peux rien leur dire »**

**-« Excuses-moi, tout s'est passé si vite. Je te promets que j'allais te prévenir dès que je pouvais que Bonnie, Caroline et Damon étaient sur le coup » « Caroline, elle essaye de retrouver Lydia, d'ailleurs je devais la retrouver »**

**-« Et Damon et Bonnie ? »**

**-« Eux….Eh bien, je les ai envoyé voir un vétérinaire pour qu'ils le confrontent aux photos des morsures des victimes. Il pourrait nous dire quel genre d'animal il s'agit ; d'autant plus que lui-même a été accusé d'en être l'auteur »**

**-« Tu as fait quoi ? » **pesta-t-elle hors d'elle. D'une voix, moins forte, elle continua** « Je…je croyais que la piste des loups ou animal avait été mise de côté »**

**-« Parce que c'est impossible que ce soit des vampires » « Un animal mystique ou autre le pourrait » « Pourquoi, tu as l'air toute agitée et stressée » « Carole, tu sais quelque chose » **cette dernière leva la tête brusquement **« Si c'est le cas dis-le moi ! »**

**-« Non…enfin je…tu sais que ce n'est pas une période facile en ce moment. Il y a deux jours, cela faisait 10 ans que Paul est parti avec mon fils sans laisser un mot »**

**-« J'avais complètement oublié »**

**-« Ce n'est pas grave » **elle recula** « Je veux juste avoir tout sous contrôle, je peux au moins réussir ça, tu comprends »**

**-« Bien sûr, je t'y aiderai »**

**-« Non ! »**

**-« Pourquoi, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. »**

Carole soupira

**-« Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose pour éviter de penser à Tyler »**

**-« Comme tu voudras, mais ça me ne plait pas »**

**-« Euh concernant Lydia… »**

**-« Laisses-moi au moins régler ça, Caroline est sur le coup, je vais l'appeler »**

**-« Ok, je reste ici»**

**-« Merci » **Carole attendit que Liz s'éloigne pour appeler à son tour** « Mason, c'est moi Carole » « Je te laisse ce message pour te dire que tu avais raison. Nous ne sommes plus les seuls en ville. Il se pourrait même qu'ils soient de retour »**

**-« Carole… » **à la voix de Liz elle se retourna prise au piège « ** Avec qui parles-tu ? »**

**-« Je te rappelle plus tard, bye » **elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches**« Mason » **céda-t-elle** « j'ai toujours été en contact avec lui. Cette année, il n'est pas venu fleurir avec moi le recueil que j'ai fait construire en leurs souvenirs. Je trouve ça bizarre » « Et toi… tu as des nouvelles de Caroline »**

**-« Eh bien… »**

* * *

**-« Et puis mince, elle rappellera plus tard »** soupira Caroline en montant les marches du perron de la maison familiale des Parish tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. **« J'y suis, j'espère n'avoir pas fait tous ces kilomètres à pied pour rien** »

Elle souffla et toqua trois fois, aucune réponse.

**« En cas de force majeur »**elle empoigna la poignée **« tout est permis »** elle la tourna sèchement et rapidement **« Au moins quand tu es ce que tu es Care rien ne reste fermé et sésame ouvres-toi »** termina la blonde en tirant la porte. Caroline dû se rapprocher un peu plus pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée néanmoins elle sentait une présence, entendait un souffle court. Elle était là, apeurée. Caroline voulait l'aider comme Stefan le faisait si bien avec elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour lui montrer l'exemple.

Peu sure d'elle en cet instant la petite Forbes prit son courage à deux mains **«Ce n'est pas sorcier, tu peux le faire Care….Rassurante, prévenante, souriante. C'est tout toi »**

**« Bon »** joua-t-elle nerveusement avec ses mains avant de se lancer légèrement optimiste **« LYDIA JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA, MONTRES-TOI » « JE T'ASSURE JE NE TE VEUX PAS DE MAL, C'EST LE SHERIF Forbes qui m'envoie. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup depuis que tu t'es échappée de l'hôpital »**

**-« C'est vrai ? »** demanda une petite voix alors que son portable se mit encore à sonner

**-« Oui, elle est d'ailleurs au téléphone »** disait-elle en plaquant le téléphone à son oreille les yeux rivés sur Lydia qui venait tout juste de sortir de la pénombre avec un couteau de cuisine.

**-« Caroline, tu l'as trouvée ? »**

**-« Exacte et chez elle, je crois qu'il y a un léger problème »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire** » Liz s'éloigna de Carole

**-« Elle est sur les nerfs, je vais essayer de la rassurer ne t'inquiète pas » « A tout à l'heure »**

**-« Caroline, ne raccroche pas. Caroline ! »**

**-« Quoi Liz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » **questionna le maire

**-« Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais demander l'adresse de Lydia à la réception pour porter main forte à Caroline »**

**-« Je t'accompagne »**

De retour chez Lydia Parish,

**-« Elle est maintenant un peu rassurée »** Lydia l'observait s'avancer un peu plus jusqu'au pas de porte. Cette dernière doutait de ce qu'elle percevait. Le rictus sur les lèvres de la grande blonde devant elle prouvait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'agaçait et se pourrait-il être le fait qu'elle soit coincée ? Cette Blonde ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus, pourquoi ? **« Mais on le serait plus si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es partie » « On pourrait même en discuter à l'intérieur, il fait frisquet dehors »**

**-« Inutile, je vais très bien » **hocha-t-elle la tête** « Je n'ai plus ma place à l'hôpital. J'occupais surement le lit d'une personne qui en a plus besoin que moi »**

**-« Je ne pense pas, en tout cas pas après ce que tu as vécu »**

**-« Vous n'en savez rien »** répondit-elle avec férocité en brandissant son arme ce qui fit reculer Caroline.

**-« Pas besoin d'être menaçante, ce que je veux c'est t'aider »**

**-« M'aider ? »** répéta-t-elle rieuse **« Personne ne veux m'aider sans arrière-pensée »** Caroline recula encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord de la première marche de l'escalier. Toutes les deux dehors, le vampire baissa les bras

**-« Tout le monde n'est pas mauvais »**

**-« Mais toi, oui » « Tu fais partie des personnes qui me veulent du mal » « Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé pour m'atteindre mais je ne dirais rien, vous m'ENTENDEZ ! » « RIEN »**

**-« Merde »** s'étouffa Caroline surprise de la douleur dans son ventre. Maintenant pliée en deux, elle voyait sans trop de mal, la lame enfoncé dans sa rate **« Pourquoi ? »** disait-elle d'une voix plaintive en fléchissant les jambes.

Pin pon Pin pon

Affolée, Lydia retira le couteau puis recula en réalisant son geste et bien plus :

**-« Non…vous êtes comme eux ! Combien êtes-vous bon sang ! » **elle vit les veines rouges apparaitre autour des yeux de Caroline. Exactement comme l'homme avec ses deux loups et l'homme qui a tenté de lui effacer ses souvenirs.

**-« Comme qui ? Celui qui t'as fait du mal ? »**

**-« Caroline ça va ? »**

**-« Oui, maman » **elle repoussa sa main** « Réponds-moi : celui qui t'as fait du mal »**

**-« STOP OUBLIEZ, JE NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT, OUBLIEZ MOI » **hurla-t-elle en fermant la porte sous leur yeux

**-« Non » **explosa Caroline retenue par Liz** « Elle sait des choses » « Elle sait qui je suis »**

**-« Comment ? »**

**-« Peut-être que… »**

**-« Je vais lui parler » **les interrompit Carole** « Et je rentrerai à pied partez »**

**-« Mais de quoi elle se mêle » **demanda Caroline en voyant le maire refermer la porte

**-« Le concile m'a destitué de l'affaire, c'est elle qui s'en occupe »**

**-« Mais ce n'est pas juste »**

**-« C'est comme ça, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire avant qu'elle te coupe la parole »**

**-« Enfin, c'est juste une théorie. Je pense que Bonnie est peut-être à l'origine de tout ça »**

**-« Je ne comprends pas »**

**-« Elle a peut-être débloqué les souvenirs enfouis de Lydia, ça expliquerait son comportement et le fait qu'elle sait que je suis un vampire car elle a dû voir des similitudes entre moi et son agresseur »**

* * *

**-« Wow, du calme, du calme » **dit Damon qui m'avait rattrapé à temps. Mais il n'arrangeait rien, ses mains appuyaient sur ma blessure **« Je te tiens, Witchy. On va finir les dix dernières marches ensemble »**

**-« Lâches-moi ! »** j'exigeais, tentant de retenir la bille au fond de ma gorge tellement je me sentais en feu. La douleur était devenue insoutenable **« Maintenant ! »**

**-« Hors de question, tu n'es pas en état de demander quoique ce soit »** me répondit-il en me sentant fléchir. Il me tenait un peu plus en haut dans l'escalier **« Allez ça va aller, on y est presque »** **«Et voilà on y est »**

**-« Merci » **dis-je en me détachant de Damon. Je pus à peine faire un pas que Billie me tourna vers elle.

Brutalement, elle me tint le poignet et plaqua sa main sur mon ventre. Au début je ne ressentais qu'une chaleur puis une sorte de décharge électrique si bouleversante et éprouvante que je chancelais en avant.

**-« Ne t'approches pas Damon, je la soigne »** Damon en prit note et recula **« Carutionum Asha Cure Release Your Sister From Her Wounds, Give Her The Breath Of Life, O Asha lena Cure »**

La sentant soulagée, Billie la relâcha doucement **« Ce n'est pas totalement fini »** elle s'éloigna et lui montra une feuille médicinale **« Souvent quand on a recours à ce genre de sort de guérison, le corps peut réveiller d'autres douleurs. C'est même arrivé qu'une vieille dame déclare un cancer parce que la magie a un prix. Donc, bois ceci » **elle lui tendit une infusion **« elle te purifiera, c'est de la magie la plus pure, elle vient de la nature. Alors n'aie pas peur » « Avale »**

Hésitante, je le rapprochais de mes lèvres et le bu **« Mais rassures-toi j'ai utilisé la plus soft des incantations, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en danger de mort ! J'ai juste pansé tes plaies maintenant tu te sentiras mieux »** essayait-elle de me rassurer **« Continues, bois, cette infusion ne te fera pas plus mal que le loup qui te rode autour » **A cette phrase, je compris qu'elle avait dû apercevoir quelque chose à mon touché **« Elle est aussi inoffensive que le corbeau qui veille sur toi dans l'ombre » « Un petit conseil jeune fille »** compléta Bille en reprenant sa tasse **« Il ne faut pas avoir peur du corbeau mais des loups, car depuis longtemps la confiance entre eux et nous a été rompue. Ils nous ont trahis les premiers, ils nous ont vendus » « Alors garde seulement à l'esprit que le corbeau ne te veux que du bien » « Bref parlons de ce qui vous amène ici »**

**-« Non, continuez »**

**-« Damon »** elle se tournait vers ce dernier **« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait tant de mystères au téléphone »**

**-« Pour ça »** Billie observa Damon sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et se rapprocher d'elle. Les mains tendues à quelques centimètres du tissu, elle fut prise d'une crise d'asthme. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer lorsque le mouchoir était proche d'elle. Alors elle recula le plus possible faisant tout tomber autour d'elle **«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Prends-le »**

**-« Non, n'approchez pas ça de moi et partez maintenant » **reprit-elle enfin son souffle en prenant appui sur la table basse.

**-« On doit savoir à qui il appartient » **insista Damon

**-« Je refuse, vous devriez arrêter vos recherches ! » **

**-« On avait un deal, Billie respecte-le»**

**-« Je…je ne peux pas, Damon. Je suis sincèrement désolée. D'ici je peux sentir qu'il y a trop de personne qui l'ont touché »**

**-« Foutaise, prends-le »**

**-« JE SUIS SERIEUSE ! » **ponctua-t-elle les yeux rougies et irradiant de peur en regardant Damon** « je ne pourrais pas»**

**-« Alors on reprendra le talisman » **rétorquais-je, en me mettant entre le vampire et la sorcière**« Je me doute que c'est ce que vous voulez » **je m'arrêtais en face de Billie** « notre AMIE est en danger. Il faut qu'on la protège. Alors s'il vous plait » « Faites-le »**

-**« J'essaye de vous protéger, Sortez et ne cherchez plus » **

**-« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection »**

**-«Laissez-moi finir » **me coupa Billie** « Vous ne savez pas dans quel terrain glissant vous vous empêtrez surtout vous Bonnie » **Damon jeta un coup d'œil sur moi puis regarda Billie, pas certain de comprendre«** Vous allez y perdre énormément »**

**-« C'est juste un nom, alors »** elle me vit arracher le mouchoir des mains de Damon et le mettre dans ses mains. Je la voyais tousser et se cramponner à ma main. **« Maintenant dites-moi à qui il appartient »**

-**« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites »**

**-« Je n'ai rien à perdre »**

**-« Ok, c'est vous qui le choisissez mais avant que je commence » **elle intensifia la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main pour me maintenir prisonnière tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux **« Il faut que vous sachiez que je sens que vous allez courir à votre perte Bonnie Bennett Wait » **un vent s'engouffra dans toute la pièce, les objets flottaient dans l'air

**-« Je suis sure que vous vous trompez, j'ai appris à ne pas être pessimiste »**

**-« Mes sens ne m'ont jamais trompés mais j'espère réellement pour vous » **termina-t-elle en fermant ses yeux. **« Non, ce n'est pas possible »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez »** demandais-je penchée vers elle **« Billie ? »** une tache de sang tomba sur nos mains liées **« Arrêtez-vous MAINTENANT ! »**

Brusquement, Billie fut projetée contre le mur derrière elle, toute souffrante

**« Vous allez bien ? »**

**-« Pourquoi cela arrive à moi…ils vont savoir que je suis au courant. Pas lui, pas ce Coven» **murmura-t-elle comme une dérangée mentale dans son coin **« Il faut qu'ils partent, je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça, non….non »**

**-« Vous m'entendez ? »**

**-« Billie » **Damon tenta à son tour une approche** « tu es sûr que ça va bien » demanda-il **tout en avançant vers elle quand soudain elle se tourna vers nous

**-« ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! »**

* * *

**-« Tiens »** Alaric enleva ses lunettes ensuite il prit la tasse fumante qu'elle lui tendait

**-« Merci »** il but une gorgée **« J'en avais grand besoin »**

**-« Alors dis-nous»** il la vit s'asseoir sur sa table et Elena et Stefan s'approcher **« Ca avances tes recherches ? »**

**-« Oui, on peut dira ça»** Il déposa sa tasse et remis ses lunettes **« En poussant un peu plus mes recherches, je suis tombé sur un mémoire publié sur le net par un étudiant en force occulte et histoire. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que j'ai pas mal fait d'erreur. Ma thèse est inexacte sur Mystic-Falls. L'histoire des sorcières m'est d'autant plus trouble car j'étais persuadé qu'elles avaient trahis leur amis en premiers »**

**-« Donc qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »**

**-« J'y arrive Stefan….il a étayé la théorie que les sorcières et les loups sont les deux êtres les plus mystiques sur terre. Ils seraient présents ici-bas pour garantir ensemble la pérennité de notre monde. Il semblerait qu'un évènement majeur ait perturbé cette alliance vieille depuis la formation de la terre »**

**-« Et saurais-tu me donner approximativement l'époque de cet évènement ? » **Alaric et Meredith sourirent lorsqu'Elena lui donna un coup de coude** « Quoi ? »**

**-« Laisses-le terminer »**

**-« Ce n'est rien Elena » « Si je me souviens bien tu es fort en date non ? »**

**-« Je suis un vampire et un éternel étudiant, alors oui » « Mais pourquoi cette question ? »**

**-« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi » **il hocha la tête** « Donc à une certaine époque plus précisément à Mystic-Falls, des hommes et des femmes se faisaient attaquer par des loups. »**

**-« C'était quelques années avant l'arrivée de Katherine dans nos vies. Cela doit remonter en 1861 »**

**-« Exacte » **poursuivit Alaric** « les familles fondatrices ont décidé alors de chasser les loups. Et durant cette chasse, ils ont découvert que ces loups avaient la capacité de se transformer en humain »**

**-« Ce n'était qu'un mythe qui d'ailleurs avait été vite fait étouffé par la découverte de pécheresses en ville »**

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « Pècheresse » » **Demanda Meredith à son petit copain

**-« Ces lycans ou loup-garou, enfin appelez-les comme vous le souhaitez auraient tenté le tout pour le tout pour éviter le sort que les familles fondatrices leur avaient réservé. Alors, ils ont préféré donner des noms de sorcières. Voilà le nom pècheresse car, pour les croyants, faire de la magie ou des actes païens étaient un pêché »**

**-« Alors, je comprends pourquoi, ils ont commencé une chasse aux sorcières. D'ailleurs, elle a perdurée car Emilie Bennett est morte durant cette chasse »**

**-« 1864 »**

**-« Oui, Elena » **cette dernière sourit à Stefan, elle aimait qu'ils retrouvent peu à peu leur proximité, debout l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle se permettait-même de prendre appui sur lui en se penchant en arrière la tête sur son torse. Son visage s'illumina quand elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle

**-« Et ça a marché ? » **s'enquit Meredith après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le couple

**-« Je n'en sais rien » **tous les trois fixaient Alaric** « Je sais seulement que l'existence des lycans n'étaient pas qu'un mythe car la chasse aux sorcières a camouflé le bannissement et le génocide des loups de Mystic-Falls»**

**-« Ca explique donc pourquoi, il n'y en a aucun ni ici ni ailleurs »** le professeur d'histoire hocha la tête aux propos de Meredith

**-« l'étudiant explique aussi qu'il y a eu un pacte entre les sorcières et les lycans »**

**-« Quel genre de pacte ? »**

**-« Je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un pacte de paix, Elena » **cette dernière se détacha pour regarder son amoureux parler **« où ils ont convenu de délimiter une zone pour chacun d'entre eux »**

**-« Tu as tout compris : Mytics-falls fait partie des zones où les lycans sont interdits. S'ils s'aventurent ici : c'est la guerre»**

**-« Il a une théorie où ils peuvent être ? Les lycans ! » **Maintenant Elena regarda Meredith

**-« Non » « A l'heure actuelle, ils ne sont que des créatures littéraires ou des légendes urbaines, rien de plus pour tous historiens qui se respectent. Rien ne peux nous aider» « Et je pense que c'est mieux que cela reste ainsi »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Eh bien Elena parce qu'apparemment, l'exil des loups garous n'était pas dû uniquement au fait de les avoir vendu. Les sorcières craignent qu'à leur retour en Virginie, ils désirent utiliser le lien qui existe entre eux ce qui serait un désastre pour les sorcières car elles ne pourront pas lutter contre cela. Il peut arriver que ce lien soit nocif et cela provoquerait l'apocalypse. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre proches l'un de l'autre sans s'entretuer. Il pense aussi que les sorcières leur ont volé quelque chose d'important. Mais je ne saurais vous dire quoi »**

**-« En d'autres termes, il ne faut surtout pas que les lycans envahissent de nouveau la Virginie »**

**-« Et si c'était déjà le cas, Meredith ? Regardez toutes ces attaques, ils ont aujourd'hui plus que jamais décidé de briser le pacte. Néanmoins je me demande pourquoi aujourd'hui et qu'est-ce qu'ils les poussent à vouloir autant se lier avec elles ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ? »**

**-« Et s'ils sont ici pour tout autre chose »**

**-« Où veux-tu en venir Stefan »** demanda Rick

**-« Ecoutez tous »** le jeune Salvatore regarda tour à tour le professeur puis Elena et Meredith **« Tous les indices pointent une cible »**

**-« Moi ça on le sait. Ils s'en sont déjà pris à Bonnie par ma faute »**

**-« Non, pas exactement Elena »**

**-« Soit plus clair car je crois que nous ne comprenons pas où veux-tu en venir ? »**

**-« Ok, je vais essayer d'être plus clair » **Meredith lui sourit** « Ce que je veux dire : la cible, c'est le double »**

**-« Le double ou moi c'est la même chose »**

**-« Non, pas nécessairement parce que les personnes derrière tout ça ne s'en prennent qu'au phénomène, visiblement : ta ressemblance aux victimes, la pierre de boucles d'oreille » « Tu n'as aucun ennemi, tous ce qui t'arrive est à cause de notre arrivée ici !**

**-« Tu vois, moi je pense tout le contraire avec cette boucle d'oreille retrouvée sur chaque victime. Katherine Pierce m'en veut pour tous ce qu'elle n'a pas eu » « Tout indique que c'est elle. Que je suis la cible. Elle me veut, ou plutôt désire quelque chose de moi. Il faut savoir quoi ! »**

**-« Ça n'a pas de sens, elle est partie. Elle semblait fuir quelqu'un. Pourquoi reviendrait-elle dans un endroit où tout le monde la déteste, » « De plus, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Katherine d'accumuler des cadavres derrière elle. Manipuler, tuer quand c'est nécessaire ; dans l'urgence oui » « Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit de personnes qu'elle connait très bien ; ou dans le pire des cas elle fait équipe avec eux »**

**-« Damon pense aussi comme toi, Stefan. Vous n'avez connu l'existence des doubles qu'en arrivant ici, en 2009. Katerina est forcément de près ou de loin impliquée dans tout ça. Mais à quel degré nous devons savoir »**

**-« Ou pire qui n'a rien à voir avec elle » **Stefan entendit le pouls d'Elena s'accélérer alors il la rapprocha de lui, alors que Meredith continuait** « Je me demande quel est leur but : un sacrifice humain ? »**

**-« Chuttttttt, ça ira » **cette dernière tourna la tête, elle vit Stefan embrasser le front d'Elena** « Je te le promets »**

**-« J'espère car je ne veux plus que des personnes meurent pour m'atteindre. Ils n'ont rien demandé » **souffla Elena quand elle commença à se sentir oppressée. Elle ferma les yeux aux caresses que lui procuraient les doigts de Stefan sur ses joues, elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher les larmes salées sur ses lèvres

**-« Toi aussi ! Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il se passe » **ces mots la décontractèrent **« Quand tout ceci sera terminé, on reprendra notre vie paisible. Et j'en suis sûr que tu en demanderas un peu d'action »**

**-« Peut-être bien » **lui souriait-elle **« mais je ne comprends pas le lien avec les loups garous ? »** Elle se retourna vers son tuteur** « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans ? »**

**-« Les sorcières sont impliquées dans toutes les choses inimaginables alors pourquoi pas les lycans. Tout est lié, pour l'instant notre seul connecteur logique est Katerina, toi et… »**

**-« Bonnie » **termina Meredith la phrase d'Alaric

**-« Alors, il faut appeler Damon et lui dire de garder un œil sur Bonnie. Aucun être surnaturel ne doit s'approcher d'elle surtout les lycans » « Ce qui est arrivé à Caroline et Jenna ne doit plus jamais arriver »**

**-« On a aucune raison d'échouer, Elena »** Stefan lui frotta l'épaule

**-« Je reviens, je dois chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque de Whitemore »**

**-« Oh, je viens avec toi »** dit le vampire à Alaric

**-« Attends, Stefan »**

**-« Je t'attends dans la voiture » **ce dernier acquiesça

**-« Oui Elena » **elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres

**-« Je te remercie, de m'avoir fait part de tes doutes, de ne plus rien me cacher »**

**-« Je t'appelle quand on est arrivé d'accord »**

**-« Ok » **elle l'embrassa encore une fois** « Je veux que tu saches que je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi » « Tu me redonnes espoir, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui » **elle continua à serrer de plus en plus fort ses mains tout en les caressant de ses pouces** « Tu as réellement le don de m'apaiser Stefan. J'ai de la chance » **il lui sourit en retour puis lui caressa les cheveux

**-« C'est moi le chanceux. J'ai une seconde chance de vivre un épic love »**

Elle finit par l'embrasser

**-« Allez part sinon, je te garde ici »**

**-« Bye, Stefan **» il regarda Meredith

**-« A plus tard, docteur je te la confie » **et toutes les deux le virent partir.

* * *

**-« Non, non »** refusa Billie en secouant sa tête très énergiquement **« Laissez-moi tranquille »**

**-« Ecoutes, tu as ce que tu voulais. Maintenant c'est à toi de remplir ta part du marché » **expliqua Damon **« Elena est en danger, j'ai besoin de réponses. Donnes-moi plus de détails sur ce Coven et cet homme »**

**-« Chuttttttttttt, ils pourraient nous entendre »** évita-t-elle toutes questions.

**-« Billie ! »** rugit Damon très agacé en la voyant le contourner **« Dis-nous ce que tu sais, et on partira »**

**-« Assez, je ne veux plus rien entendre »** sa voix était si basse, tellement blanche qu'elle me fit légèrement peur. Billie n'était plus la même. **« Il faut rester calme, tout ceci n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar crée par vous. J'en suis sure que vous en êtes responsable car ce que j'ai vu est si terrible. Ca ne peut pas être vrai…cette alliance est la pire de toute : entre l'hybride et elles »**

Brusquement, elle pivota un peu **« Donc, il faut que vous partiez ! Et vite »**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, le vent s'engouffrait dans la maison **« JE VOUS AI DIT DEHORS »**

**-« On ne partira pas avant de connaître leur identité » « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire : Coven ? Ce sont ces femmes que vous craignez ? Et cet hybride, c'est qui ?»**

**-« Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas » **redevint-elle un peu plus lucide**« Je ne dirais par leur nom, cela m'est impossible » « C'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi » « Et puis tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut ni les mentionner ni faire allusion à elles »**

**-« C'est bon j'en ai assez » **soupirais-je** « Je me croirai dans Harry Potter » « Je vais la faire avouer »**

**-« Du calme witchy»** Damon me retint et se rapprocha encore de Billie**« Pourquoi, on ne devrait pas parler d'elles et de lui ?»** il la sentit un peu plus coopérative

**-« Parce qu'elles sont terrifiantes et malfaisantes, bien pire que lui : l'hybride »** ses yeux étaient grands ouverts comme une illuminée** « Ma magie noire, mes pratiques n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'elles sont capables de faire » **disait-elle en tournant la tête vers lui **« C'est pour ça qu'il faut tout arrêter » **elle s'accrocha à sa veste « ** Ta sorcière ne va faire qu'empirer les choses. Il faut laisser les choses suivre leur cours et même si le dernier doppleganger doit y passer » «Tu devrais le lui faire comprendre que sa perte c'est aussi la nôtre»**

**-« Des femmes meurent presque tous les soirs, ça ne vous gêne pas. »** dis-je écœurée par elle

**-« Le dénouement est proche, vous devez l'accepter »**

**-«Ok mais pensez deux secondes à Damon. Il est votre ami, alors au nom de votre amitié aidez-le à sauver la femme qu'il aime»**

Elle rit

**-« Je m'en balance » « On est tous leurs pions sur l'échiquier. Restez en place et tout ira bien, enfin de leur point de vue.»**

**-« Bonnie ! »**

**-« Quoi ? »** je le regardais bouger les épaules puis les bras **«Je ne peux plus avancer »**

**-« Magie noire, sans rien dire, juste par l'esprit » **d'un seul coup je me retrouvais propulser contre le mur adjacent de la porte d'entrée de la maison.

**-« Vostus »** elle aussi fut projeter contre un mur puis poof, elle disparue

**-« Merci »**

**-« Tu m'en dois une »**

**-« Pas maintenant »** il intercepta un couteau à deux doigts de sa carotide puis le relança

**-« Oh »** prononça faiblement Billie, tout doucement elle réapparut non loin de Bonnie, blessée. Grâce à sa Vitesse vampirique Damon arriva derrière elle et lui tint le bras **« Ne me touchez pas »** hurla-t-elle tandis que je me rapprochais d'elle pour la contrôler. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle prononce leur nom. Malheureusement les bougies qui s'allumèrent tout autour me perturbaient. Je perdis vite pied surtout en voyant les yeux de Billie devenir blanc. On la voyait scander un dialecte qui me paraissait si familier mais incompréhensible à la fois. Petit à petit, elle se détacha de Damon. Ce dernier d'un seul coup il fléchit les mains encore sur sa tête et moi je sentis une petite goutte de sang s'écouler de mon nez. J'étais presque somnolente « **Ce n'est pas l'histoire des sorcières. Laissez les lycans régler ça tous seuls » « C'est entre elles et eux »**

**-« Non » **rugis-je de rage. Il fallait que je reste forte, les pieds bien ancrés au sol **« C'est mon rôle de gardienne de combattre le mal »**

**-« Dommage parce que personne ne vous suivra dans cette folie »**

**-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide » « Je me suis pratiquement élevée toute seule, alors leur nom. Je ne compte pas partir sans connaître contre qui je me bats » **je la fusillais du regard la voix sifflante, elle faisait bouillir mon cerveau.

**-« Simon ne l'aurait pas voulu »**

**-« ARRETEZ de parler de LUI! Vous ne le connaissez pas, arrêter de prétendre le contraire »**

**-« Tu serais étonnée des choses que je sais sur lui, toi, ta lignée » **

**-« Défiez-moi » **mes doigts se crispaient et je la voyais toucher sa gorge, on aurait dit qu'elle avait un chat dans la gorge

**-« Ok »**souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait peur de moi** « je vous donne ce que vous voulez à la seule condition que vous ne reveniez plus ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elles remontent à moi » « Je vous donne le nom de cet hybride mais pas plus »**

**-« Vous oubliez le Coven »**

**-« Trop tard, Nicklaus Mikaelson »** en même temps que ce nom raisonne dans nos oreilles, nous nous retrouvions d'un coup à la porte.

**-« OUVREZ-CETTE PORTE ; Ce n'est pas fini » « EST-CE QUE LE COVEN EST EN LIEN AVEC LES LYCANS !? REPONDEZ-MOI ! »**

**-« BONNIE STOP »**

**-« LACHES-MOI »**

**-« J'AI DIT STOP »** disait-il en me retournant et me plaqua contre la porte **« Elle ne nous dira rien »** continua-t-il sur un ton plus doux en s'écartant de moi percevant ma gêne. Il me fixa remettre parfaitement ma veste **« On trouvera bien quelqu'un qui nous en dira plus sur ce Nicklaus »**

**-« Je ne parlais pas de ça »**

**-« Je sais, mais les affaires personnelles doivent être écartées pour l'instant » « On a le vétérinaire à aller visiter après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux et je t'y aiderai »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Damon »**

**-« N'ayons pas de malentendu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'as l'air un peu trop impliquée dans tout ça, alors si en fouillant dans le passé de ton père et de ta famille on arrive à en apprendre plus sur ce qui arrive à Elena, je te suis »**

Je le regardais sans voix, mon silence le gêna alors il continua le regard dans le vide, prêt à partir vers sa voiture.

**« Allez, on y va »**

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Laissez-moi vos impressions si l'envie vous en prend! ;-)_


	13. Terence Wood

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le onzième chapitre de cette fic. **

**Je remercie ma bêta Minashi et à Aliciaa18 , BamonS2 et Comade pour leur gentil commentaire.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Mots: 6520**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas!**

* * *

**CHAP 11 : Terence Wood**

**-« Alors, on va continuer comme ça ? »**

**-« Comme quoi ? »**

**-« Juste tolérer la présence de l'autre, parler à demi-mot ! » **lui répondit-elle en essayant d'attirer son attention, mais il ne pivota la tête que très rarement vers elle **« Ça pourrait s'arranger tu sais, je ne mords pas »**

**-« Que les choses soient bien claires : on ne sera jamais ami »**

**-« Pourquoi ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison ? »**

**-« Je ne peux pas te blairer. C'est toi et tout ce que tu dégages, Pia » « Je ne sais pas quelque chose chez toi, ne m'inspire pas confiance, tu es mauvaise et manipulatrice. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour commencer à peupler ton harem de fanatiques »**

**-« Au moins tu es franc, petit louveteau. Tu sais quoi j'apprécie ce trait de caractère» « D'ailleurs, tu n'en as pas marre que l'on t'appelle par ce surnom stupide ? »** continua-t-elle a le harceler tout en le suivant de près. Elle rechercha encore et encore son regard. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il se contentait d'inspecter le long couloir devant eux** « Tu dois surement avoir un prénom non ? J'aimerai le connaître » « Tu connais le mien. Je trouve injuste que tu aies ce net avantage sur moi »**

**-« STOP » **Pia sourit quand il vira sur elle.** « Ta voix m'agace, alors cesses de parler pour ne rien dire. Est-ce que tu es une de mes intimes ? NON » « Alors oublies-moi » « A partir de maintenant fais-toi discrète, ok ? Parce que ce n'est pas un jeu, princesse » **aboya-t-il avant de toquer à la porte juste derrière lui. Dès qu'elle s'ouvrit il recula à l'intérieur et la laissa sur le pas de porte **« Restes sage, j'arrive »**

**-« Ne sois pas si méchant Tyler, elle est des nôtres » « Tu sous estimes beaucoup trop son visage de jeune adolescente, fragile » **entendit-il son roi au loin. Curieux, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il se servit un verre « ** Elle est plus puissante que toutes les sorcières que tu aies pu rencontrer dans ta petite existence »** **« Viens, approches et bois ce bon vin avec moi »**

Il hocha la tête signe de son remerciement

**« Maintenant assis-toi, nous avons plein de choses à voir avant ton départ »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : départ ? »**

**-« Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi montrer de quoi tu es capable »**

**-« Non, je n'irai nulle part Niklaus. Il en est hors de question, je ne suis pas un de tes sbires qui exécutent tes ordres sans réfléchir. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre »**

**-« Je suis TON ROI, personne ne me dis non, personne ne me dictes ce que je dois faire. Ai-je été assez clair. C'est Moi ici qui fait le vent et la tempête, ici et ailleurs ! Tu es ce que Tu es devenu grâce à moi. Tu respires grâce à moi, je mérite bien plus que ton simple mépris, Tyler ! »** S'emporta-t-il en bondissant de son trône **« Tu vas partir ce soir » **poursuivit-il alors que sa voix devint soudainement plus douce plus chantante même ses yeux se radoucirent quelque peu mais ils restaient brillants et expressifs comme si il pouvait exploser à tout moment ?** « ton rôle est capital pour la suite de mon plan et c'est non négociable »**

**-« Ok » **souffla-t-il à contre cœur** « alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire »**

**-« C'est bien tu deviens plus raisonnable » **il l'observa se rasseoir et regarder son calice**« Je veux que tu reprennes ta place à Mystic-Falls, dans ta famille, que tu t'infiltres dans la bande d'Elena Gilbert » « Je veux que tu me fasses un résumé détaillé de tout ce qui se passe toutes les semaines. La prochaine attaque dépendra uniquement de ce que tu me diras, dans ce journal »**

**« Oh, et tu te rapprocheras de la sorcière du groupe. Son nom est Bonnie Bennett, je crois ? » **Klaus sourit en entendant le changement du rythme cardiaque de Tyler **« Je veux qu'elles te mangent dans la main surtout la délicieuse sorcière car elle détient une pièce. Cette pièce est un morceau du puzzle pour retrouver ma meute »**

**-« Ça sera tout ? »**

**-« Non ce n'est que le début. Mais il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir maintenant. Je veux que tu profites d'être avec Bonnie pour découvrir pourquoi tu as une telle fascination pour elle, en connaître plus sur les histoires de la pièce en or » **il fit quelques pas vers lui** « Ne soit pas si étonné et en colère, je fais suivre tout le monde. Et tu vas l'être bien plus quand tu seras dehors. Oh et Jacob t'accompagnera, maintenant tu peux partir et faire entrer Pia »**

**-« Et concernant la mission que Rebecca m'a donné. Surveiller la fille dehors ? »**

**-« Je m'occupe de ma sœur, va préparer tes affaires »**

**-« Bien » **retint-il sa rage en lui disant droit dans les yeux

* * *

**-« Enfin Rick, si tu me disais ce que tu es venu emprunter à la bibliothèque, ça irait plus vite »**

**-« Euh non pas la peine, il me faut juste une minute Stefan » « J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir quelques instants » **le vampire le regarda trifouiller un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende exploser de joie **« Je l'ai et maintenant l'autre il doit être par ici » « Mince ! »**

**-«Qu'y a-t-il, Rick ? »**

**-« Rien, restes-là »** Stefan l'observa prendre le large et rencontrer un employé de la bibliothèque. Vu que le visage d'Alaric se décomposait, il sut qu'il n'avait pas obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait.

**-« Alors ? »** Se rapprocha-t-il de lui complètement perdu

**-« Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que l'on ait ce bouquin…. »**

**-« L'autre que tu cherchais était moins important ? »**

-**« Non mais celui-ci est très pointu sur les sorcières » « Il se pourrait qu'on en apprenne un peu plus malgré tout sur les lycans à travers leur histoire »**

**-« Mais je pensais qu'il était impossible d'en savoir plus »**

**-« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Stefan mais… il y a quelque chose que je ne voulais pas dire devant Elena pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs»**

**-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**-« L'ouvrage que je cherchais a été transféré au lycée »**

**-« Bonne nouvelle, on part le chercher »**

**-« Attends Stefan, le problème est que le bouquin a été endommagé par une de nos étudiantes. On peut faire une croix dessus. Néanmoins, on a ce bouquin comme je me tue à te l'expliquer. Après tout ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est l'occasion de refaire ma thèse sur Mystic-Falls et les sorcières. Ma première est tellement galvaudée que je préfère tout reprendre à zéro en étudiant spécifiquement ce bouquin. Peut-être que je trouverais ce que les lycans veulent récupérer dans les mains des sorcières. Ainsi, je comprendrais mieux le lien qui les unit»**

**-« Ok, alors si je comprends bien on y va ? Ou si tu veux je peux essayer d'hypnotiser un des employés pour connaître le nom de l'étudiante. On pourra peut-être décoder ce qu'il manque »**

**-« Je crois que je le sais déjà : Bonnie. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie, ce que Liz lui a demandé, je préfère ne pas la brusquer. C'est déjà bien qu'elle nous aide » « Bref rentrons, je crois que tu es impatient de retrouver Elena »**

**-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je fais confiance à Meredith pour prendre soin d'elle. Eh bien entendu, Elena a toute ma confiance »**

**-« Non, les deux seules personnes à qui tu confierais ta vie et la sienne : c'est Damon et Bonnie »**

**-« Bonnie… »**

**-« Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore »**

**-« Elle a été attaqué, maintenant elle détient un ouvrage capital sur nos recherches sur les lycans : qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans tout ça » « A ton avis, ça expliquerait son comportement étrange depuis quelques temps »**

**-« Ne parlons plus de ça, tu veux. Tu sais que c'est une période difficile pour elle. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, je suis sure qu'elle nous l'aurait dit»**

**-« Je l'espère mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose. Je vais appeler, Damon»**

* * *

**-« Arrêtes de jouer avec ce chat »**

**-« Relaxes, Bon-Bon il ne risque pas de venir vers toi. Vu toutes les douilles que tu lui lances, depuis notre arrivée dans cette clinique » « J'adore quand, il ronronne comme ça » **je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau à son attitude enfantine. Je me contentais de le regarder faire du coin de l'œil. Mais c'était impossible de rester là sans rien faire.

**-« Rhaaaaaaa, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce véto » **Damon me fixait longuement en train de tourner en rond**« Il devrait être déjà là non ? »**

**-« Patience »**

**-« Là j'en ai marre d'être patiente et raisonnable, ok »**

**-« Regardes, tu as fait fuir cette pauvre petite boule de poil » « Elle a senti tes mauvaises ondes »**

**-« Moi, j'ai des mauvaises ondes ? » « Tu te moques de moi, Damon » « Entre toi et moi, il a moins à craindre avec moi qu'avec toi » « Je ne suis pas un prédateur »**

**-« C'est sûr qu'avec Stefan dans le coin… » **à cette remarque je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire** « C'est bon tu te sens mieux ? »**

**-« Un peu » **lui répondis-je tout en secouant la tête très reconnaissante**.**

**-« C'est les chats noirs qui te font flipper ou autres choses ? »**

**-« Ne me psychanalyse pas ok ? Le fait de m'avoir fait rire ne te donnes pas le droit de rentrer dans ma vie » « On n'est pas là pour moi, tu t'en rappelles » **il me vit passer à côté de lui très stressée

**-« Mais tu ne me sers à rien dans cet état, alors reprends toi »**

**-« C'est ce que je fais »**

**-« Non » **souffla-t-il** « Viens »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Approches » **il m'attrapa les bras et me mit devant lui** « et fermes les yeux »**

**-« Je ne ferai pas ça, c'est stupide »**

**-« Tu veux avoir des informations oui ou non ? » **me demanda-t-il en sondant mes yeux légèrement brillants **« Alors fais ce que je te dis »**

**-« Bien » **relâchais-je un peu la pression** « Maintenant je fais quoi ? »**

**-« Penses au jour le plus heureux que tu aies eu » **me regarda-t-il alors que mes yeux étaient fermés** « ça va t'aider à t'apaiser alors concentres-toi »**

**-« Désolée…. » **Abandonnais-je au bout de trois minutes** « je n'y arrive pas » **je m'écartais de lui, les yeux rougis. Comment je pouvais lui expliquer que je n'en ai aucun bon souvenir.

**-« Bonnie, tu es sure que ça va ? » **je le sentis venir vers moi d'un pas lent et hésitant

**-« Oui » **expirais-je soulagée par le timing du vétérinaire** « Ah vous voilà enfin, Terence » « Je m'appelle Bonnie et lui Damon, on voudrait vous poser quelques questions »**

**-« Reculez d'abord »**

**-« Pourquoi ? » **Damon me regarda puis vit le vétérinaire sortir un fusil de derrière son dos

**-« Sinon, je le tue »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »**

**-« Pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien, je ne connais même pas ce type »**

**-« Alors explique pourquoi, il a une arme pointée sur toi »**

**-« Je ne sais pas ma beauté je présume »**

**-« ASSEZ ! » **on tourna notre tête vers le vétérinaire** « Je veux qu'il sorte sinon je répondrai pas à vos questions sorcière »**

**-« Ok » **capitulais-je assez vite

**-« Non !?»**

**-« On veut des réponses Damon, tu sors donc dehors »**

**-« Hors de question » « Il va baisser son joli joujou et ensuite nous allons parler » **le bout du fusil était contre son torse et d'un seul coup, il se sentit mal

**-« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait » **j'amortissais la chute de Damon en l'accompagnant au sol. Le t-shirt du vampire était taché de sang** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces balles »**

**-« Verveines et autres plantes pour éradiquer son espèce »« Les vampires ne sont pas réellement mes amis, maintenant…je pense que nous pouvons parler »**

…

**-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je dois encore revenir sur cette histoire » « J'ai été déclaré innocent »**

**-« Terrence, je sais que vous ne dites pas toute la vérité » **Damon se releva un peu étourdi sur la table d'opération derrière le vétérinaire et moi. La main sur son abdomen, il avait une impression bizarre, il ne sentait plus rien

**« Il se trouve comme je vous l'ai prouvé avec les clichés entre vos mains que les évènements d'il y a 20 ans se répètent » « Et je présume que si vous êtes innocent comme vous le prétendez, vous voudriez bien que tout cela cesse, lavez une fois pour toute votre honneur en nous aidant à trouver le véritable responsable » « La ville de Mystic-Falls a besoin de vous pour apaiser les habitants, mettre derrière les verrous le véritable responsable»**

**-« Je regrette ça se fera sans moi » « j'ai refait ma vie en ayant une femme, un bébé et une profession pourquoi je ruinerai tout ça. Dites-le moi » **me questionna-t-il alors que Damon fixait la balle qui avait brulé de l'intérieur dans une cuvette. Mon long silence attira son attention **« J'en étais sure. Si vous avez fini avec vos questions. Prenez votre vampire et tirez-vous d'ici »**

**-« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais, vous m'y obligez »**

**-« A quoi ? »**

**-« A être désagréable. Je voulais que vous le fassiez de vous-même. Je sais ce que vous êtes, qu'il n'y a jamais eu de loup, d'animal sauvage » « Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir si vous connaissez les potentiels meurtriers »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »**

**-« Ce qu'elle essaye de vous dire c'est que nous savons ce que vous êtes : un lycan »**. Surprise, je me retournais vers cette voix agaçante mais familière. Damon était non seulement réveillé mais il est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Je le fixais pendant plus d'une demi-seconde puis baissa les yeux pour me concentrer sur Terence** « Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner : s'il n'y a pas de loup comme vous disiez en être propriétaire à cette époque et bien vous êtes ce loup » « Vous vous transformez en bête sauvage pour manger de la chair humaine, pas très appétissant tout ça »**

**-« C'est une malédiction, je ne peux rien contre ça »**

**-« Non, on a toujours le choix »**

**-« Vous vous trompez Bonnie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix comme votre ami » « Lui, il pouvait refuser d'achever sa transition moi…Moi seul mon corps en décide. Soit mon organisme acceptait ou rejetait la morsure » « C'est au-delà de mon libre arbitre » « Oui, j'ai tué, car à cette époque-là j'étais un jeune lycan. Je ne contrôlais pas les effets de la pleine lune. Mes transformations étaient douloureuses, la plupart du temps je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais fait la veille. Je me réveillais tout nu dans les bois le corps taché de sang avec le goût immonde d'un cadavre dans la bouche »**

**« J'ai pris du temps avant d'accepter que j'étais responsable de ces meurtres, que ce loup faisait partie de moi »**

**-« Alors pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?»**

**-« Pourquoi, eux les vampires ne disent pas qu'ils vident leurs victimes de leur sang, Bonnie ? » « Personnes ne nous croiraient si nous disions que nous sommes des êtres surnaturels »**

**-« Le concile existe, ils auraient pu vous aider »**

**-« Vous êtes naïve » **me répond-t-il** « Les deux seuls cas de figures qui auraient pu s'offrir à moi si j'avais dit la vérité c'est l'hôpital psychiatrique ou pire, ils m'étudient comme une bête de laboratoire pour perfectionner leur armes » « J'ai pris la bonne décision : mentir pour attendre d'être libéré par faute de preuve »**

**-« Mais, vous êtes potentiellement dangereux non. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas l'un des lycans qui terrorisent la ville »**

**-« Parce que j'ai appris à le contrôler, je n'ai plus peur de lui. J'ai accepté mon loup, il fait partie intégrante de moi dorénavant » « Et la lune n'a plus cet effet dévastateur sur moi » « Elle me permet seulement d'être plus en en communion avec mon loup, à vivre une nuit dans le mois pleinement ma condition »**

**-« Donc vous ne saurez pas nous dire qui est derrière tout ça ? »**

**-« Non, Damon » **ce dernier sourit en se levant de la table sous le ton méprisant qu'il réservait uniquement pour lui

**-« Ou si les lycans travaillent avec les vampires ? »**

**-« Vous blaguez là, Bonnie » « Je parle avec des ignorants ou quoi ? »**

**-« Non, c'est juste le résultat de nos recherches » « Si vous aviez regardé d'un peu plus près les clichés que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure vous auriez vu qu'il n'y a pas que des morsures de lycans mais aussi de vampires »**

**-« C'est de la folie »**

**-« Pourquoi » **demandais-je en regardant avec lui les clichés

**-« Parce que les vampires et les lycans sont des ennemis » « Si les vampires ont été créé eh bien c'est pour nous exterminer. Les lycans sont plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez »**

* * *

Chez les Parish,

**-« Tu es sure que ça va marcher » **s'enquit Carole assise aux côtés de son beau-frère Mason

**-« Si tes soupçons sont vrais, il vaudrait mieux que l'on sache ce qu'elle sait » « Il ne faut surtout pas que le concile apprenne que toi et toute ta famille sont des lycans »**

**-« Je sais tout ça Mason, mais le plus important pour moi c'est de savoir si Tyler fait partie de ces lycans » « J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va bien, je ne vis que pour ça depuis dix ans » « C'est l'espoir de le revoir qui me garde la tête en dehors de l'eau »**

**-« Moi aussi, je veux revoir ma petite terreur et mon frangin » « Mais si c'est réellement eux, il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'ils te sautent dans les bras. Tu sais que vivre dans une meute change un loup »**

**-« C'est mon fils et je ferai tout pour qu'il redevienne mon bébé » « Ce n'est pas sa condition ou sa soit disant meute de substitution qui changera qu'il est avant tout mon fils, un humain » « Paul n'a jamais accepté que l'on vive comme des faibles, mais moi, ça me convenait. Je déteste ce que la pleine lune me fait ressentir. Je refuse que cette bête en moi déteigne à jamais sur ma personnalité et j'empêcherai mon fils de devenir comme ses grands-parents paternels des bêtes assoiffées de justice » « Il faut laisser le passé derrière nous. Ce qui est fait est fait » « Les lycans ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et c'est tant mieux, restons comme on est cachés et seuls »**

**-« Alors tu es prête ? »**

**-« Oui » **Carole observa Mason sortir une pendule de sa poche et hypnotiser l'humaine

**-« Maintenant, je veux que tu me regardes et dises tout ce que tu sais dans les moindres détails »**

**-« Ils… »** Tous les deux virent les yeux de Lydia s'embuer de larmes puis elle pouffa de rire**« vous ne saurez rien »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Vous n'êtes pas eux »**

**-« Qui ? » **interrogea Carole

**-« Ceux qui m'ont fait ça »** chacun à leur tour, ils regardèrent la morsure dans le cou de Lydia **« ils sont dangereux mais vous ne l'êtes pas »**

**-« Ne me tentes pas »**

**-« Mason non »**parla un peu plus fort Carole en voyant les ongles de son beau-frère s'allonger

**-« Tu sais bien que c'est la seule façon de savoir ce qu'elle a vu et ce qu'ils ont partagé avec elle dans le processus de l'effacement de sa mémoire »**

**-« Mais tu as oublié que l'on ne doit utiliser ces méthodes dans des cas d'extrême urgence »**

**-« S'en est une. On perdra le contrôle, le concile aussi si on ne règle pas ça nous même »**

**-« Bien, mais fait vite »**

**-« Oh, faire quoi ? Répondez-moi ! »** s'agita Lydia sur sa chaise **« Pour pourquoi, je ne peux plus bouger ? »**

**-« Parce qu'il utilise sa force spirituelle sur toi. A forte dose, elle peut te tuer » « Seules les sorcières et les lycans ne sont pas sensibles à elle »**

**-« Et les autres qui ils sont ? »** questionna Lydia maintenant effrayée

**-« Les humains comme toi et les vampires comme celui qui t'a fait un lavage de cerveau » « Au début tu auras mal quand Mason plantera ses ongles dans ta chair mais après la douleur sera un peu plus supportable»**

**-« Pourquoi vous en prenez à moi ? »**

**-« Tu ne veux pas coopérer, alors on agit avec tous les pouvoirs dont nous disposons Lydia » « Après, je te promets que ta vie redeviendra comme avant »**

**-« Vous mentez, je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir » « Rien ne sera comme avant ! Vous MENTEZ »** cria-elle puis elle lui cracha à la figure.

Carole sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya son visage

**-« Eh bien, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit où tous ce que tu verras où tous ce que tu sais n'atteindra personnes parce qu'ils te croiront folle »**

**-« Non…non me touchez pas ! » « S'il vous plait A L'AIDE, SHERIF ENTREZ….A l'aide »**

**-« Cries autant que tu veux, elles sont parties »**

**-« Vous… »** disait-elle à Carole avec tellement de haine **« Vous êtes pires qu'eux en fait, brûlez en enfer ! »**

**\- « Est-ce un crime de vouloir son fils près de soi ? Tous les moyens sont bon pour m'assurer qu'il va bien »** elle recula et regarda Mason **« Vas-y »**

**-« Bien »**

**-« Vous n'y parviendrez pas, je refuse »**

**-« On verra bien »**

**-«Non… arrêtez ça ! S'il vous plait » **supplia Lydia quand les images défilèrent sous ses yeux. Plus il enfonçait ses ongles de lycans dans sa nuque plus elle se remémorait ce qu'elle s'évertuait à oublier. Les yeux embués de larme, elle crut mourir tellement la douleur était atroce** « Aiie a aie, je vous en prie arrêter !» »**

**-« Bien…ils ne sont pas très loin de Mystic-Falls, je ne saurais dire où c'est exactement » « Ils sont plusieurs : vampires, lycans. Ils planifient de s'approcher du double donc la petite Gilbert et sa petite bande. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait partie d'un plan pour exterminer un groupe de personnes. Il s'agit d'une vengeance»**

**-« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »**

**-« Carole, je te dis seulement ce que je vois et entends »**

**-« Ok »**

**-« Ne….laisses-moi finir »**

**-« Ouvrez vos yeux »** Lydia s'exécuta **« Dis-moi si tu l'as vu »**Carole montra la photo la plus récente qu'elle a de Tyler **« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as vu ce visage ? »**

**-« Brulez en enfer»**

**-« Elle ne ment pas Carole ! Si elle ne dit rien c'est parce qu'elle ne l'a pas vu »**

**-« Elle…Elle. » **réalisa petit à petit Carole** « IL N'EST PAS LA ! »** Hurla-elle de désespoir. Elle détruisit tout sur son passage **« Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »**

**-« Chutttttttttttttttttt »** la calma Mason en la maitrisant de derrière. Elle avait son dos contre son torse. **« Il vaut mieux, qu'il ne trempe pas dedans » « J'ai le sentiment qu'une guerre se trame et que nous allons en faire partie »**

**-« Je veux mon bébé »**

**-« Je sais »** il caressa ses cheveux **« Je sais Carole »** il la tourna pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux **« Mais il faut que l'on se concentre, quelque chose de grand s'annonce, il faut que l'on soit prêt, il faut que tu sois prête »**

**-« Je refuse de remettre un pied dedans »**

**-« Tu n'as pas le choix, on ne va pas laisser des petits se débrouiller tous seuls »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**-« J'emménage chez toi. Toi et moi nous allons leur donner un coup de main à distance. Je veux savoir le fond de cette vengeance »**

* * *

**-« Alors, c'est décidé tu pars maintenant ? »**

**-« Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire Trent » **expliqua Tyler en mettant des affaires dans son sac** « Toi mieux que personne sait de quoi retourne mon départ »**

**-« Alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Ne te laisses pas distraire par cette sorcière ou quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as un objectif à remplir» « C'est l'étape à ne pas louper. Si on foire, si le double meurt tous ces mois d'observation, toutes vos merdes que j'ai dû nettoyer après vous n'auront servi à rien. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on en arrive jusque-là, c'est bien clair »**

**-« Clair »** porta-t-il enfin attention au vampire devant lui. Maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui posa la question qu'il l'avait toujours obsédée

**-« Je me demande pourquoi, il ne t'envoie pas toi » « Le vampire, le plus fidèle »**

**-« Je me pose la même question te concernant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, tu étais dans ces petits papiers » **compléta-t-il en le malmenant un peu** « Dis-moi qu'est-ce que t'as de si spécial ? »**

**-« Rien » **Rugit-il, alors que ses yeux devinrent jaune doré

**-« Oh je vois » **renforça-t-il sa poigne sur le t-shirt de Tyler** « J'aurais dû m'en douter tu n'es pas comme les autres » « On risque de se recroiser. Il n'y a pas que ce fourbe de Jacob sur tes traces comme un clébard »**

**-« De quoi parlait-il Ty ? »** demanda Jacob en le séparant brutalement de Trent

**-« Rien, Jake. Il nous souhaitait simplement bonne chance »**

**-« C'est ça bonne chance »**

**-« Je n'ai pas tout entendu de ce qu'il t'a dit mais… » **S'arrêta Jacob en attendant que Trent soit plus loin** « Mais ne te fit pas à lui. Ok, jamais »**

**-« Peut-être que je suis méfiant alors toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu es »**

**-« C'est un vampire, tu sais comment ils sont…bref expliques-moi plutôt pourquoi mes affaires sont avec les tiennes »**

**« Hey »** il le poussa un peu **« Réponds-moi quand je te parle ! Tu es complètement à l'ouest. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te remettes à contempler cette vieille photo ?»**

**-« C'est pas lui, c'est juste un nouveau jour, Jack. On rentre à la maison » **il lui plaqua une petite carte contre le torse

**-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » »**

**-«Notre nouvelle adresse. Je t'emmène chez moi »** il rangea la photo avec son collier qu'il avait hérité de son père dans sa poche. Sentant une présence, Tyler se rapprocha de la porte

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »**

**-« Rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose. Aide-moi à finir de tout emporter »**

**-« Nick »**

**-« Quoi Becca » « Tu sais, si les portes existent c'est pour ne pas être importuné »**

**-« Je m'en contre fou, pourquoi le louveteau s'en va ? »**

**-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. J'envoie mes hommes où bon me chante »**

**-« On est une famille, Nick » **explosa Rebecca devant lui** « Tu continues à agir comme si Elijah et moi étions comme eux, tes sbires »**

**-« Et si c'était le cas ? »**

**-« Eh bien, je te ferai rappeler tous les jours ce pourquoi, on a accepté de participer à ta foutue soif de vengeance. Même si tu réussis, tu connais déjà leur réaction. Nous on t'a toujours accepté, on a jamais fait la différence. Tu es notre frère, pour eux tu n'es qu'un bâtard d'hybride »**

**-« Surtout toi »** Répondit-il en s'avançant pour caresser sa joue affectueusement mais Rebecca recula d'un pas.

**-« J'ai changé Nick, je ne suis plus la sœur qui t'idolâtrait» « Tu nous as promis une chose, de les libérer tous de leur cercueil pour que l'on soit une famille. Je veux que Kol soit libéré avant la fin de la journée ou je te jure, je fais capoter ton plan »**

**-« Je ne suis pas Elijah. Tes menaces ne fonctionnent pas avec moi »**

**-« Tu as fait une promesse Nick »**

**-« Je la tiendrai mais avant, retrouves-moi Elijah. Il a des informations pour moi »**

* * *

**-« Et c'est tout ? »**

**-« Oui, Eli » « Tout du début jusqu'à la fin. Ca fait des heures et des heures que je te répète la même chose »**

**-« Mais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi une ville comme Mystic-Falls »**

**-« La pierre de lune, tu le sais très bien » « Je devais trouver refuge, Klaus me pourchassais et que vaut mieux qu'un lycan pour me protéger de lui »**

**-« Tu évites ma véritable question » « Pourquoi être restée chez les Salvatore ? Pourquoi eux ? »**

**-« Il me rappelait quelqu'un » « Doux, calme, patient, fils de bonne famille : il incarnait tous ce que j'aurai voulu avoir en tant qu'humaine » « Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui vous différentie. C'est que lui en un seul regard, en un seul battement de cœur, il a su me faire redevenir Katerina Petrova, la seule et unique. Celle qui était nourri de rêve, de passion, d'aventure. En un seul regard, Elijah j'ai cru que mon cœur se remplissait dans ma cage thoracique» «Il ne l'a pas seulement effleuré ou tenté de la susciter, lui au moins a réussi à me faire sentir humaine »**

**-« Tu crois ? »** il sortit de la poche de sa veste une paire de boucle d'oreille. Cette même paire de boucle d'oreille qu'il lui avait remis en Angleterre des siècles auparavant **« Je me souviens encore, l'expression de ton regard quand je te les ai posé au creux de ta main » « Tu me dévorais des yeux, tu avais l'air si timide si humaine » « Je voyais que je te redonnais de l'espoir » « Et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que tu as plus tard retrouvé la trace de ton enfant et lui as transmis » « transmis quelque chose de positif de personnel qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. A travers elles, tu as voulu lui dire que dans la vie tout est possible. Tu voulais à lui aussi tout comme je l'ai fait pour toi : lui redonner espoir que tout est possible. L'amour est encore possible même dans les situations les plus chaotiques »** à ces derniers mots, elle baissa les yeux quand les siens rencontrèrent ceux d'Elijah.

**-« Jouer sur la corde sensible des gens c'est bas » « Encore une fois, je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai changé » « Mais comme tu veux en parler, parlons. Comment tu te l'es procurée ? »**

**-« C'est une simple reproduction, d'après les dessins de Niklaus. Tu peux les garder. »**

**-« Pourquoi me la donner ? Être ici, privée de ma liberté, ce n'est pas assez dur ? » « Que veux-tu à la** **fin ? »**

**-« Pas de mensonge »**

**-« Je ne t'ai pas menti. Stefan a été et sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi » « Et toi aussi d'une certaine manière mais Damon et Klaus…je les range dans le même compartiment trop charmeur trop pressant. Il me fallait de la romance, de la culture et beaucoup de prévenance »**

**-« Ne réécrit pas l'histoire Kat »** il se penche vers elle **« Ce jour-là quand je t'ai retrouvé dans ce jardin privé. Tu as eu cette lueur, cette joie intense qui a esquissée»** il effleura doucement avec son pouce sa bouche **« sur tes divines lèvres le plus sincère des sourires »** d'un seul coup elle captura ses lèvres puis il se retira brusquement **« et tu oses dire que Stefan a su faire apparaitre la Katerina dont je m'étais épris »** il tenait sa mâchoire alors qu'elle fixait ses lèvres puis ses yeux. Pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa à se laisser aller : elle le toucha jusqu'à se perdre en lui. « **Il a échoué car tu n'as pas su lui dire qui tu étais. Avec moi tu l'as fait en d'innombrable occasion en te confiant à moi, en te donnant à moi »**

**-« Si ça peut te réconforter »**

**-« Chut…Chutttttttttt» « Dis-moi quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas sur lui »**

**-« Le ripper, c'était lui » **céda-t-elle en retirant la main d'Elijah de son visage

**-« On le sait, creuses-toi la tête »**

**-« Il ne boit plus que du sang animal »**

**-« Continues… et je t'emmène faire une promenade»**

**-« Je ne te dirai qu'une chose et après débrouillez-vous. Stefan n'est plus celui que Klaus a connu jadis. Il est beaucoup plus faible qu'un bébé vampire et a perdu son don particulier que détient tout vampire à sa transformation. Mais retiens une seule chose : il est peut-être faible physiquement mais mentalement, il bat Klaus à plate couture. La bataille ne sera pas si aisée»**

**-« Qui te dis qu'il veut le combattre ? »**Il attisa sa curiosité**« Il était son plus proche ami»**

**-« Il n'aime personne, Rebecca, toi et moi, nous ne sommes que ses instruments » « Vous retournerez dans votre cercueil alors que moi, il me tuera aussi bestialement qu'il l'a fait avec Mickael » **il se leva

**-« Le temps m'a fait comprendre qu'il a une drôle de façon de montrer son attachement à sa famille » « Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, tu as connu plusieurs de tes descendantes. Tu les éloignes de toi, pour leur donner un meilleur avenir»** il prit une pause puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie **«** **Pia passera pour t'aider à t'habiller »** et s'en alla

* * *

**-« Tu penses réellement qu'il dit vrai»**

**-« Tu parles de qui ? » **me questionna Damon, lui aussi assit au bord de la voiture

**-« Terence sur Mila qu'elle était surement en transition. Qu'elle était un potentiel lycan mais que son corps a rejeté le venin » « La substance noire c'était en fait le venin»**

**-« Mmh ça se tient car les lycans sont sensibles au sang de vampire et Mila a rejeté mon sang »**

**-« Alors tout va bien. On pourra chacun de notre côté maîtriser les lycans parce qu'on sait maintenant qu'une seule goutte de sang vampirique rends malade les lycans »**

**-« Tu oublies qu'une seule de leur morsure signe ma mort. Leur sang est aussi fatal aux vampires » « Au lieu de faire semblant que tout va bien dans le plus parfait des mondes : tu pourrais me dire ce qui te chiffonne, on avancerait peut-être »**

**-« c'est trois fois rien» « On a eu ce qu'on voulait. Liz saura que ce sont les lycans les responsables de ces tueries. On peut donc repartir et vivre chacun de son côté»**

**-« Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose avec toi Bennett c'est que rien n'est à prendre à la légère. Je sais que tu n'es pas satisfaite de notre road trip alors dis-moi ce qui a germé dans ta petite tête »**

**-« On a eu quelques réponses. Donc on rentre » « Démarres la voiture »**

**-« Pas avant que je sache ce qui ne va pas chez-toi. Tout à l'heure tu étais hystérique maintenant tu es pensive. Tu n'es plus la Bonnie d'avant. Alors explique… On fait équipe non ? On doit tout ce dire pour travailler ensemble »**

**-« C'est bien la première fois que monsieur s'occupe de ce que pensent les autres » « Je devrais peut-être te poser la question à toi : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Damon ? »**

**-« Ne change pas de sujet, on parle de toi » « On doit tout se dire ? »**

**-« On doit tout se dire ? J'ignorais que tu en savais autant sur les lycans ! J'ignorais même que Monsieur avait fait le lien entre les lycans et Terence »**

**-« Je me disais la même chose à ton sujet. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais toute une fixette sur les lycans. Je t'ai observé pour découvrir ce que tu cachais à tout le monde » « Tu en sais plus que tu ne veux le dire ; soit parce que tu veux jouer encore ta wonder women ou soit parce que tu es liée à toute cette histoire de lycan » « Pour une raison qui m'échappe tu ne peux pas t'échapper du monde surnaturel, malgré tes grands airs de Madame détachée de tout ce qui se passe»**

**-« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »**

**-« Et tu sais quoi j'opte pour l'hypothèse numéro 2, parce que tu n'aurais pas fait tout un pataquès chez Billie et dans la clinique vétérinaire. Cette histoire te touche de trop près. Je l'ai compris chez Billie mais maintenant tout me parait plus clair »**

**-« N'importe quoi » **il me vit croiser les bras après avoir pour la énième fois gratté ma foutue cicatrice qu'il m'avait faite dans le cou.

**-« Crois-le ou non, je veux t'aider Bonnie » « On veut la même chose garder Elena en vie. Je te l'ai promis et ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air je t'aiderai à fouiller dans le passé de ta famille pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire »**

**-« Personne ne t'a menacé pour être ici ou même pour m'aider ou me protéger. C'est toi et seulement toi, Damon qui veut tout ça. Si tu n'es pas satisfait du peu d'information que je te donne et bien part et laisses-moi tranquille»**

**-« Dommage, on va rester longtemps mais très longtemps ici » « Je suis persévérant »**

**-« Tu veux dire masochiste »**

**-« Si tu préfères »**

**-« Peu importe, je m'en fous » **j'allumais la radio

**-« Pas de musique égale pas d'information » **après une longue pause il finit par marmonner ceci**« Avec ton entêtement on risque d'y passer des heures »**

**-« C'est toi qui compliques les choses »**

**-« Tu rigoles, si je me rappelle bien c'est toi qui joues la gamine en faisant la cachotière »**

**-« Tu veux savoir une chose »**

**-« Yes ! »**

**-« Bien écoutes parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Si les vampires et les Lycans sont des ennemis naturels comme le sont les vampires et les sorcières pourquoi ils feraient équipes ? Ils savent qu'ils ont chacun de leur côté les armes pour tuer l'autre. Donc s'ils font équipe c'est parce qu'ils ont un intérêt commun. Un ennemi commun » « Voilà ce que tu devrais chercher. Tu devrais te concentrer sur l'ennemi au lieu d'enquêter sur autre chose »**

**-« Pas bête pour tout ce que tu as dit avant cette dernière phrase inutile, Witchy. Je garde un œil sur toi, juste par précaution »**

**-« Si tu veux perdre ton temps vas-y. Tous ce que je veux maintenant c'est être loin de toi » **dis-je en posant ma tête contre la vitre soulagée qu'il arrête de me poser des questions. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête d'enquêter sur les lycans. Quelques secondes plus tard je vis le paysage défiler devant mes yeux.


	14. Remise en question

**Coucou, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée , que vous vous amusez bien durant vos vacances. Je suis désolée des mises à jour espacées et je souhaite que ce nouveau chapitre me fera pardonner. Je tiens à remercier ma béta Minashi et toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à lire cette fan fiction**

**Disclamer: Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas**

**Mots:9906**

* * *

**12\. Remise en question**

Il était deux heures du matin et je suffoquais, là, penchée au-dessus du lavabo. Je priais pour que mes maux s'arrêtent enfin sous la mélodie de l'écoulement de l'eau. Exaspérée, je mis un terme à ce désastre d'un seul coup de poignet exercé sur le robinet. Plus le temps passait plus je me perdais dans les profondeurs de cette eau si froide si scintillante. Elle me permit de me détendre un tout petit peu seulement après me l'être aspergée sur mon visage défait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant car elle ne possédait pas la propriété nécessaire pour me faire oublier les souvenirs qui me consumaient. Malgré tout, je me laissais aller à penser qu'elle pouvait peut-être, être la solution à tous mes maux à cet instant. Il fallait que je mette un terme à ce cercle vicieux pour mon corps et ma santé mentale, je devais dormir d'un sommeil paisible cette fois-ci.

Je décidais alors de faire abstraction de ce qui me hantait en y plongeant la tête. Ayant les yeux ouverts sous cette eau limpide, je revoyais clairement l'endroit, je revivais tout intensément. Qui aurait cru qu'une des rues de Mystic-Falls allait un jour assister à l'instant où toute ma vie a basculée :

_Deux années auparavant : _

_Il faisait froid dehors. J'étais stressée et frigorifiée scrutant chaque recoin à la recherche d'un buveur de sang oubliant l'insécurité que je ressentais dans une rue quasi déserte. Ce n'était pas un euphémisme, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Mis à part des voitures stationnées éclairant de leurs phares l'endroit où j'étais, je pouvais entendre les rats courir au sol, des craquements de détritus au contact de mes chaussures, ces petites choses me mirent les nerfs à rude épreuves. Un rien me faisait sursauter mais il fallait que je finisse quelque chose même si l'univers était contre moi. Je le maudissais en silence d'avoir fait tomber la pluie. J'ignorais encore que l'on m'observait, terré dans l'ombre. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retournais que je le vis sortir de sa cachette, s'avancer vers moi, et j'avançais à mon tour, les sourcils froncés essayant de reconnaitre la silhouette malgré les cheveux dégoulinants. Plus il s'approchait plus je le reconnaissais._

**_-« Papa?! » _**_m'écriais-je surprise **« Dis-moi** **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as raison, ne réponds pas. Je préfère que tu rentres et que tu te mettes en sécurité»**_

**_-« Bonnie…»_**

**_-« Non ! »_**_ plus il avançait plus je reculais. **« Papa, pour une fois fais-moi confiance »**_

**_-« Ce que j'ai à te dire ne peut pas attendre »_**

**_-« Alors écoutes-moi ! Rentres, je t'en supplie, rentres à la maison »_**

**_-« STOP » _**_sa voix rauque me fit tressaillir, elle résonna réveillant un peu cette rue. Une vitre s'éclaira, une femme apparue à la fenêtre pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la rue puis ne voyant rien d'inhabituel elle s'effaça. Pendant ce temps mon père parcourut quelques centimètres encore, je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un millimètre, il posa ses mains sur mes bras** « Je voulais m'excuser»**_

**_-« Pardon ? »_**

**_-« Toi et moi, on doit avoir une discussion père et fille »_**

**_-« Mais… »_**

**_-« Calmes-toi » _**_il caressa__ tendrement mes joues humides essayant de me calmer. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'un bébé vampire nous attaque par surprise_

**_-« Tu ne comprends pas la situation »_**

**_-« Au contraire si. Et c'est pour ça que le moment est bien choisi Bonnie._****_ Dans ma vie j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs et les pires ont été avec toi. Alors excuses ton vieux père, ma fille »_**

**_-« Papa, ce n'est pas le moment, tu me diras ça demain » « On aura tout le temps »_**

**_-« Je parle et tu écoutes ! »_**_Je lâchais un cri, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais réellement hausser la voix sur moi **« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être une sorcière ou de faire l'impossible pour que ta vie redevienne ce qu'elle était avant et ce même si j'avais prévu autre chose pour mon magnifique bébé. Par contre j'aimerais améliorer notre relation : être plus présent auprès de toi»**_

**_-« Papa, tu n'as pas à….»_**

**_-« C'est mon absence qui t'a forcée à être plus indépendante, à mener tout de front. Ta grand-mère ne m'a malheureusement pas aidé à entretenir un lien entre toi et moi néanmoins tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années est bien de ma faute »_**

**_-« Ne dis pas ça…»_**

**_-« Si et tu en as conscience, regardes-toi tu es beaucoup trop mûre pour ton âge. Je t'ai forcée à grandir trop vite et cette erreur sera ma dernière car dorénavant je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Tu pourras vivre des expériences de ton âge. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit pour n'importe quoi. Et ça commence dès ce soir, je te donne un coup de main»_**

**_-« D'accord enfin non, tu ne peux pas…pas après m'avoir dit tout ça. On doit en parler…»_**

**_-« Ecoutes, on est entouré de vampires du tombeau et ceux engendrés par Damon, les questions seront pour plus tard »_** _Je secouais la tête complètement bouleversée **« Bonnie, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Ressaisis-toi ! » **mes yeux perçaient les siens alors que je soufflais, inspirais puis expirais, même si je ne voulais pas me calmer, c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir._

**_ « Tu n'es plus seule. Maintenant, pour toujours c'est toi et moi » _**_continua-t-il en maintenant ma tête entre ses mains** « bien….il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter seule ces abominations, ok ?»**_

**_-« Ok»_**_m'exclamais-je de joie les larmes aux yeux, mon cœur a rarement autant battu si fort._

**_-« Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais »_**

**_-« Moi aussi papa. Moi aussi »_**

Rapidement, je sortais la tête de l'eau pour ne plus revoir ces images, suffoquant. Sans perdre de temps, je récupérais une serviette et allumais la lumière pour m'essuyer correctement le visage. Malheureusement, les images de mon cauchemar revenaient sous forme de flash et je ressentais encore les mêmes émotions mais il y avait une amélioration car l'angoisse s'était amoindrie. Pourtant mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoyait tout autre chose. J'étais méconnaissable. Mon teint était blafard, mes yeux cernés de noirs et le pire était ma musculature. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais encore maigrie. Cette triste constatation me permis aisément de prendre le flacon dans l'armoire à pharmacie et d'avaler les deux gélules sans sourciller. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour remarquer Gramme posée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**-« Je ne t'ai pas entendue venir, tu voulais la place ?»**

**-« Non ne bouges pas…. par contre je vois que tu es enfin redevenue raisonnable »**

**-« C'est juste…. »**

**-« Pour cette nuit ? Peut-être bien… seulement une petite voix me dit que les suivantes seront bien pires »**

**-« Je n'ai que quelques jours à tenir » « Je suis une dure à cuire »**

**-« Ça ne me fait pas rire…. Les nuits dernières je ne t'ai rien dit mais ce soir… Je t'ai entendue te réveiller en sursaut quatre fois et chaque cri était plus effrayant que le précédent»**

**-« Maintenant que j'ai pris la prescription du psy la nuit sera plus calme »**

**-« J'espère ma douce »** me caressa-t-elle le menton **« Mais j'en doute »**

**-« Pourquoi tu es toujours pessimiste à mon sujet ?»**

**-« Je suis une vieille dame. Le temps et l'expérience m'ont fait comprendre certaines choses »**

**-« Où veux-tu en venir ?»**

**-« Rien »** soupira-t-elle **« Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien» **elle me tourna le dos**« Et comme c'est le cas, je vais aller me coucher, fais en autant d'accord ? »**

**-« Je ne promets rien »**

**-« Alors ne laisse pas trop longtemps la lumière allumée, à tout à l'heure »**

**-« Fais de beau rêve »**

**-« Merci »**

Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, je fixais de nouveau la glace serrant de plus en plus fortement les rebords du lavabo. Je repensais à ses paroles et les doutes commençaient à m'assaillir. Les prochaines nuits allaient être atroces. Je détestais déjà l'effet de ces calmants sur moi. C'est dire, mes jambes étaient en train de flancher et ma main gauche dérapait. Alors, je décidais de regagner ma chambre et maladroitement, je m'assis sur le fauteuil devant mon bureau. Je redoutais l'instant où je décomptais les jours qui m'éloignaient de mon père. J'étais incapable de repousser ce que je pouvais faire maintenant sachant que je manquerai de courage un peu plus tard. Je saisis donc le feutre rouge et finit par faire une nouvelle croix sur mon calendrier. Il ne restait que cinq cases à barrer.

**«Il ne reste que cinq misérables jours papa. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir aidé à...à»** l'air me manqua, la douleur m'ébranla tellement que je crus mourir. Je voulais à tout prix la faire taire ou la rendre aussi sourde que possible et bien au contraire tout s'amplifiait. Haletante, les yeux entrouverts, je ne réclamais qu'un moment d'accalmie. S'il fallait que je l'obtienne de force et bien je le ferai. La respiration entrecoupée, j'abattis mes mains à plat contre la table. Je ravalais mes larmes férocement et essuyais celles qui venaient de couler d'un revers de main. Ensuite, je bouchonnais le feutre et entrepris de faire cette fois ci le vide grâce à mon journal intime. Il fallait que je me libère d'une autre façon parce que la seule manière que je connaissais s'avérait néfaste pour moi. Tuer des vampires ne servait uniquement qu'à entretenir ma haine pour eux. Cette émotion me rongeait à l'intérieur, alors peut-être que la solution se trouvait ailleurs songeais-je brièvement les yeux tombant sur mon journal intime. A la vue de ce cahier aux pages jaunies des vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface, me propulsant trois années en arrière.

_Flash-back :_

_Cet après-midi-là, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et ce malgré la magnifique journée que la météo avait annoncée. Le ciel azur, le chant des oiseaux n'y changeaient rien, je restais de très mauvaise compagnie, d'ailleurs, je n'en voulais aucune mais Elena en avait décidé autrement. Elle m'avait invitée à passer un petit moment chez-elle. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de refuser, alors me voilà devant la porte des Gilbert. J'eus à peine le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit._

**_-«Entres »_**_ elle agrippa mon bras et ferma la porte après moi « **On va dans ma chambre, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter »**_

**_-« D'accord…..comme tu veux »_**_ bredouillais-je intriguée. Elle semblait aussi stressée que moi, je le voyais bien dans la façon dont elle se frottait les mains sur son jean alors que je m'asseyais tout comme elle en tailleur sur son lit. Le silence se fit de plus en plus gênant alors je démarrais la conversation **« Tu voulais que je vienne et bien me voilà »** elle ne disait toujours rien. Ok, essayons autre chose pensais-je «**Tu as quelque chose à me dire…où une chose à me confier. Tu me connais je suis une… »**_

**_-« Je t'ai vue pleurer » _**_me coupa-t-elle dans un souffle **« sur la tombe de ta mère »**_

**_-« Elena... »_**

**_-« Attends... Je sais que j'ai eu tort de te suivre mais... tout ce début de semaine tu m'as fuie à la cantine, à la sortie de classe. Il fallait que je sache. Je ne pouvais rester dans l'ignorance alors je t'ai suivie »_**

**_-« Tu n'aurais pas dû »_**

**_-« Je sais mais tu es mon amie et quand tu souffres moi aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je te considère comme ma petite sœur et de ce fait j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Mais comment j'aurais pu te soutenir si je ne connaissais pas ton problème. Maintenant que je le sais, j'ai pensé qu'un geste valait mieux que mille mots »_**_Elle se tourna et pris le paquet juste derrière elle. Elena le déposa sur mes jambes **« Allez, ouvres-le » **sans un bruit, je déchirais le papier cadeau** « Il ne te plait pas, j'avais des doutes sur la couverture. Mais au final, j'ai choisi celui-là. Alors dis quelque chose, please ! »**_

**_-« Un journal intime… tu appelles ça de l'aide ?»_**

**_-« Ok, tu es terre-à-terre et moins rêveuse que moi mais tu verras, il sera ton troisième meilleur ami. Ecris dans ce journal quand tu seras incapable de te confier à Caroline, moi ou Sheila. Il sera en quelque sorte ton psy ! »_**

**_-« Je ne le ferai pas »_**

**_-« Tu verras ça te fera un bien fou. Mon père en a fait autant pour moi, quand mon grand-père est mort. Et une grande sœur doit faire pareil pour sa petite sœur, tu ne crois pas ? »_**_Me demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main entre les miennes et en serrant une tendrement._

***Fin flash-back***

Elle avait peut-être raison, mon psy me disait la même chose : tenir un journal. A une époque, j'écrivais à l'intérieur pour faire semblant d'écouter les conseils de mon médecin qui prenait un malin plaisir à jeter un petit coup d'œil sans jamais réellement s'y attarder. Et des fois quand j'en ressentais l'envie, je le faisais pour ensevelir mes idées les plus sombres ainsi que des questionnements qui me martelaient la tête sans jamais obtenir une réponse. J'écrivais dans le but de les enfouir profondément pour ne plus y porter d'attention ; mais j'avais peut-être tort. Car au final tout était important même quand mon unique préoccupation était Damon Salvatore.

Les pages virevoltaient au-dessous de mes paumes jusqu'à tomber sur une page blanche.

Je me penchais alors un peu plus vers lui pour que ma plume égratigne de nouveau ses pages. Mon écriture incurvée et ronde se fit de plus en plus irrégulière résultant de l'accumulation de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie additionnées aux cachets, le marchand de sable allait bientôt frapper à ma porte. Malgré tout, je me forçais à écrire à l'intérieur, il fallait que je sache si cette méthode fonctionnait. Si c'était aussi libérateur de pouvoir mettre des mots sur mes blessures comme le disait si bien Elena et mon psy afin de pointer le nœud de toutes mes angoisses. Je devrais certainement commencer par vraiment écouter les conseils des autres car maintenant je réalisais à quel point j'avais besoin d'aide pour faire mon deuil et bien d'autre chose encore. Il est peut-être plus facile de l'écrire noir sur blanc que de le dire à haute voix. Je verrai bien:

**_« Il y a bien plus que mon désir de vouloir arrêter le temps pour ne plus devoir commémorer la deuxième année de sa disparition. Je me sens terriblement responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mes actes et mes décisions ont causé des dommages collatéraux inattendus et irrémédiables. Je regrette tellement d'avoir ouvert ce maudit tombeau pour que Damon reparte avec Katerina Petrova. J'ai précipité le départ de mon père en libérant son meurtrier qui lui a ôté la vie. Chaque jour, son meurtre pèse sur mon cœur et bien plus après ces derniers événements. Je pense qu'il m'aurait guidé pas à pas. Je me souviens encore de sa promesse d'être toujours présent pour moi. Seulement c'est à cause de moi s'il n'a pas pu l'honorer. Alors ça me tue quand j'y pense. Tous ces meurtres, l'histoire de lycan auraient été l'occasion rêvée de travailler avec mon père. C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, des gens sont mort mais je me tuerais pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que passer quelques secondes auprès de lui._**

**_Et rencontrer Billie, la vieille amie de Damon, m'a fait réaliser que j'avais tant à apprendre de lui. Il y a tant de choses que j'ignore de cette partie de ma famille. Ne rien savoir me terrorise, mais aussi éveille ma curiosité. J'ai le même sentiment par rapport à ce truc qui me relie au lycan qui me guette dans l'ombre. Seulement je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer en quoi il est plus important que d'aller à la découverte de mes origines. La seule chose dont je peux être sure c'est que j'ai besoin de ce truc spécial avec cet être surnaturel. C'est vital ! Et une voix forte me crie que la découverte des lycans ne fut pas anodine. Je pressentais que les évènements futurs allaient me donner raison. Je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi dans mes veines : mes pouvoirs fourmillent de l'intérieur. Sa venue ouvre des portes sur de très grands changements. Et toutes mes certitudes et mes habitudes allaient être bouleversées. Je ne me sentais pas prête à devoir faire une croix définitive sur la vie que mon père et moi avions rêvée pour moi. A dire au revoir à la vie bien rangée d'une ado ordinaire, bien que je ne sois pas normale. Je devrais peut-être me faire une raison.»_**

* * *

Toc-toc

**-« Entrez »**

**-« Je vous prie de m'excuser Majesté mais ces informations sont de la plus haute importance »** d'un simple hochement de tête les gardes firent un pas sur le côté, le pisteur pu enfin s'approcher du roi. Pia le vit chuchoter à l'oreille de Klaus. Le sourire de ce dernier éveilla sa curiosité. Quand le pisteur quitta la pièce, elle se rassit dans une position plus sérieuse, gardant le buste bien droit et les jambes croisées sensuellement

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te supplier »**

**-« Ce ne sont que des petits détails »**

**-« Je ne te crois pas. A en juger par ton air satisfait, tu as gagné la bataille »**

**-« Oui mais pas la guerre ; alors détends-toi »**

**-« A ce stade Nick, il me faut bien plus que tes promesses pour que je berce d'illusions mon Clan. Bientôt, ils ne me feront plus confiance et je ne leur en tiendrai pas rigueur. Tout comme moi, ils ont assez attendu. Maintenant c'est à nous de briller »**

**-« La patience est une vertu que tu devrais cultiver »**

**-« Depuis quand Elijah déteins sur toi ? »**

**-« C'est bien l'une de ses qualités que je déteste le plus mais pour le doppleganger, je dois dire que c'est très utile. Il faut avancer à pas de loup »** dit-il avec amusement.

**-« Ne te moques pas ! Cela fait des semaines que l'on stagne. Les informations que tu as collectées ne t'ont servi à rien »**

**-« Je n'ai jamais rien fait par simple plaisir….elles me seront plus utiles que tu ne le penses »**

**-« Alors dis-moi à quoi sert de savoir que le petit Salvatore ne boit que du sang animal. Tant que je ne saurais pas à quoi elles servent, tu m'obligeras à vouloir trouver un autre allié »**

**-« Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur que moi. Personne ne déteste autant tes ennemis que moi ! Si je te dis que le dénouement est proche c'est qu'il l'est. Alors tiens-toi prête ! »**

**-« Ça ne marche pas avec moi »**

**-« Je ne te demande pas ton avis » **il but une gorgée de vin**« Parlons d'autre chose » **ajouta-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus**« J'oublie les bonnes manières, tu en veux peut-être ? »**

**-« Viens en au fait ! »** exigea-t-elle à bout de patience

**-« Ok….j'ai pensé que de te mesurer à une descendante Bennett te ferai du bien ou…tu pourrais tout aussi bien éteindre leur lignée à travers elle. Cet avant-goût de victoire pourrait t'apaiser avant d'avoir ce que ton clan réclame depuis un petit bout de temps »**

**-« L'idée me plait assez, néanmoins, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas de retour»**

**-« Le louveteau est en marche pour cela »**

**-« Je ne comprends pas! Avec tous les hommes dont tu disposes, c'est lui que tu as choisis. Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Tu poses trop de questions Pia »**

**-« Je peux faire la sourde oreille sur beaucoup de choses mais là. Pas sur le petit chiot…Allez dis-moi de ce qu'il a de si spécial ? »**

**-« Non »**

**-« S'il te plait. N'oublie pas que tu ne peux rien me refuser quand je te dis ces trois petits mots. S'il te plait », répéta Pia triomphante.**

**-« Ah…..Je me vois en lui »**

**-« Non ça je le saurai ; il est seulement différent des autres. Continues »**

**-« Ca il l'est ! Original. Il possède une chose importante et je veux l'obtenir »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »**

**-« Une clé, elle est le passe-droit pour m'amener à la cachette de ma meute »**

**-« Ce n'est qu'un petit détail par rapport à ce que nous t'offrons. Cette clé ne te servira à rien quand on aura acquis notre plein potentiel. Le Coven et moi-même allons te permettre de parvenir à eux et de les battre. Tu pourras les tuer de tes propres mains alors n'oublies pas le but de notre association »**

**-« Je le sais »**

**-« Non je ne le crois pas, s'il faut que je rafraichisse ta mémoire dis-le moi mais je ne choisirais pas la manière douce »**

**-« Pas besoin de me rappeler le souhait le plus cher de ma délicieuse mère mais »** Pia le vit se relever avec une moue sombre, ses yeux bleus foncèrent mais restèrent néanmoins tout aussi brillants. Sa mâchoire se desserra quelque peu. D'une voix monocorde, il continua **« Elle n'est qu'une raison parmi tant d'autre à ma vengeance »**

**-« Elle aurait dû être la numéro une : Pour Esther on était sa seconde famille. Grâce à nous tes parents ont évité une mort certaine que ces chiens assoiffés de sang leur avait réservée. Ils voulaient tuer tes parents car ils étaient incapables de les laisser te tuer. Grâce à nous, Esther a réussi à protéger ses cinq enfants. On lui a sauvé la vie de pas mal de façon, elle aurait aimé que tu nous viennes en aide pour que l'on trouve notre place parmi la communauté du surnaturel. »**lui expliqua-t-elle en manquant de tact. Elle détestait sentir un certain mépris dans la voix de Klaus quand il parlait d'Esther. Elle qui était un grand personnage de leur Clan. Elle devait lui montrer que ce n'était pas qu'une vengeance qu'il se jouait mais bien plus. C'était leur destin** « Il est temps que les gens comme mon clan. Des personnes qui n'ont pas la chance de naître avec des aptitudes magiques malgré leur digne lignée de sorciers se vengent. Il faut que l'on se venge de toutes les personnes qui se sont mis en travers de notre chemin qui nous ont persécutés. Mais pour cela, il nous faut notre leader. Avec notre leader à nos côtés on obtiendra la vie, l'honneur qui devait nous revenir»**

**-«Tatia viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en train de planter les graines. Je vais les déstabiliser et Elena s'offrira à moi »**

**-« Je l'espère bien sinon la petite doppleganger, j'en fais mon affaire et tu ne pourras pas profiter du pouvoir de son sacrifice et de son sang »**

**-« Ne me menace pas »** L'un et l'autre se jaugeaient debout face à face **« Des sorciers, je peux en trouver des biens meilleurs que toi »**

**-« Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis réellement capable. Et moi aussi je peux te tuer. Ne me tente pas » **Klaus rit au moment où elle le poussait pour passer. Il fallut qu'elle parte de la pièce pour que son visage se durcisse

**-« TRENT »**

Les portes le dévoilèrent rapidement

**-« Me voilà »**

**-« J'ai besoin que tu m'escortes, j'ai envie de faire un petit tour du côté de Mystic-Falls »**

**-« Et je ferai quoi pendant ce temps ? »**

**-« Ce que tu sais faire le mieux : surveiller que le travail soit bien fait. Il faut qu'elle soit secouée et lui il sera sur ses gardes »**

**-« Bien monsieur »**

* * *

**-« En fait je pensais à tout autre chose lorsque tu es rentré à l'appartement »** Alaric sourit la voyant lui retirer sa lecture du bout des doigts et passer ses mains sous sa chemise.

**-« Je crois avoir une vague idée de ce que tu as en tête »**

**-« Je suis contente que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde »** dit-elle, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses**« parce que tu m'as terriblement manqué »**

**-« Moi aussi…mais »**

**-« Ok »** soupira-t-elle. La doctoresse se releva et réajusta ses vêtements **« Tu sais quoi, je vais partir à l'hôpital voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide supplémentaire. Tu auras plus de temps pour tes recherches »**

**-« Ne dis pas ça »**

Meredith le regarda se rapprocher étroitement d'elle alors qu'elle cherchait ce qu'il lui voulait réellement dans ses yeux.

**-« Je vois bien que je te déconcentre »**

**-« C'est faux…je peux arrêter quelques heures mes recherches et m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites »**

**-« Tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Je vois bien que toute cette agitation t'émoustille. Tu aimes l'action »**

**-« Je t'adore et aime mon travail. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles »**

**-« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu es un chercheur dans l'âme. L'histoire te fascine et le surnaturel t'obsède ; c'est d'ailleurs un point commun que tu avais avec la mère biologique d'Elena non »**

**-« Plus ou moins mais, je ne vis pas que pour ça. Tu es ma source d'inspiration, je rêve d'un monde meilleur pour toi pour moi et notre future famille »**

**-« Je t'aime »**

**-« Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe. Ma surcharge de travail, et mes travaux pour l'université ne t'ont jamais réellement dérangée auparavant donc….. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse »**

**-« Elena »**

**-« il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ? »**

**-« Rien, c'est juste… elle ne m'aime pas »**

**-« Tu dois te tromper. Elena aime tout le monde : Damon en est la preuve »**

**-« Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire parce qu'elle l'a pensé si fort que je l'ai compris. Elle doit se sentir coincée entre Jenna et toi. Rester ici quand il n'y a que moi à l'appartement, c'est comme la trahir. Elle a quand même admis qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu aussi épanoui »**

**-« Désolé » **il l'embrassa sur le front puis l'entraina dans une forte étreinte, le menton au sommet du crâne de Meredith** « Jenna ne devrait pas mêler les enfants à nos histoires. Je vais lui parler »**

**-« Ne fais pas ça »**

**-« Regardes-moi bien, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme une pièce rapportée, alors que tu ne l'es pas à mes yeux »**

**-« Ok….mais ne le fais pas devant moi. Je vais prendre une douche »**

**-« D'accord »**

Une demi-heure plus tard,

**-« Alors tu as réussi à la joindre ? »**

**-« Non aucune des deux», répondit-il en regardant **vers le couloir où il l'aperçut furtivement enveloppée dans une serviette blanche

**-« Tu as essayé Stefan ? »**

**-« Non….. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »**

**-« Rien malheureusement »**

**-« ça sonne »**

**-« Rick ? »**

**-« Stefan, tu es avec Elena ? »**

**-« Non »** il arpentait une rue animée par des musiciens de rues **« Je suis à sa recherche. J'ai écumé, les bars, le Grill, le poste de police, la forêt et chez elle, toujours rien »**

**-« Tu en as parlé avec Bonnie ou Caroline ? »**

**-« Bonnie c'est impossible….mais Caroline peut-être. Elle doit être avec Liz. Je vais faire un petit tour à l'hôpital. Elles doivent encore y être »**

**-« Tu me tiens au courant »**

**-« Bien sûr »**

L'hôpital,

Elena aussi arpentait des allées à la recherche de visages familiers. Elle en avait besoin, ayant l'impression d'être une brebis égarée poursuivie par des chasseurs inconnus. Elle était épiée, elle en était sure depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Peut-être des vampires parce que de temps à autre elle croisait des visages déformés par des veines. Ces mêmes personnes la bousculaient. Perturbée, elle quitta la foule affolée, se colla à un mur pour souffler et reprendre ses esprits.

Dès lors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux une Caroline amaigrie lui sauta dessus

**-« Elena, je t'en supplie. Aide-moi ! »**

**-« Oui bien sûr mais d'abord expliques moi tout ce qui t'es arrivée. »** Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir avec elle par terre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-« Je n'ai pas le temps. Tous ces cœurs, ces artères, ce sang me rendent dingue. Dis-moi où est Stefan, j'ai besoin de Stefan ! »**

**-« Je ne sais pas »**

**-« Si tu le sais ! Alors dis le moi »**

**-« Arrêtes tu me fais mal **» elle retira ses mains sur les bras violacés d'Elena.

**-« Pardon… pardon »** se confondit-t-elle en excuse **« Je t'implore mon pardon. Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner si tu me le trouves »**

**-« Il n'y a rien à pardonner…moi, je peux t'aider. On est amie »**

**-« Je sais, alors trouves le…Je cicatrise très mal et je ne crois pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps. Donc trouves le moi au plus vite. Il sait me calmer comme personne. Alors trouves le »** Elena la vit se coucher par terre complètement affaiblie en essayant de se concentrer sur les bruits provenant du sol. L'écoulement de l'eau des tuyauteries du sous-sol de l'hôpital la déconnectait **« surtout empêche quiconque de s'approcher de moi surtout ma mère et Bonnie »**

**-« Pourquoi » **demanda Elena accroupie devant son amie **« Elles t'aiment »**

**-« Pas plus que je les aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elles voient le monstre que je deviens lorsque je ne contrôle plus rien »**

**-« Bien mais je reste avec toi » **Elena s'assit confortablement dans un couloir désert de l'hôpital, et installa la tête de la petite blonde sur ses jambes** « Je resterai là tant que Stefan ne sera pas là »**

**-« Je t'adore, Lena »**

**-« C'est réciproque, essaies de dormir un peu »**la réconforta Elena en lui caressant ses long cheveux blonds bouclés. **« Il viendra sous peu et si ça peut te rassurer à cette heure-ci Bonnie doit avoir rejoint le monde de Morphée »**

**-« Elle nous manque à toutes les deux, hein ? »**

**-« Oui, terriblement »**

* * *

_Dans un profond sommeil, je me voyais le visage bouffi marcher vers eux, les mains garnies d'un gros bouquet de fleurs. J'essayais d'être forte mais rien n'y faisait. Les lèvres salées et tremblantes face aux tombes d'Abbygail Bennett et de Simon Wait, je m'écroulais en larmes tellement le chagrin me brulait de l'intérieur._

_Pour sauver les apparences les épaules secouées, je me pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier mon désespoir. Sous contrôle, je séparais en deux le bouquet de fleurs avant de les déposer sur leur pierre tombale. Après un moment de recueillement, je finis par faire demi-tour._

_A ma grande surprise je n'étais plus dans le cimetière fleuri par le printemps. J'étais projetée à une autre époque un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Cet endroit m'était familier. L'odeur carbonisée me fit baisser la tête, les mêmes signes sous mes pieds me rappelaient que je refaisais le même rêve prémonitoire. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Baignée dans une atmosphère apocalyptique, l'éclipse rouge faisait encore rage alors que j'entendais Damon crier mon nom. Soudain tout près de moi un grognement se fit entendre. Je pivotais légèrement et je vis un animal sortir derrière les arbres. Il était si majestueux, ses poils étaient si brillants et longs et ses yeux rouges si étincelants que je pu voir mon reflet à travers eux. A moitié médusée, je le laissais venir à moi. Et progressivement, il baissa la tête tout en s'asseyant face à moi. Il ne me resta plus qu'à m'agenouiller et poser mes mains aux deux extrémités de sa tête. Ce simple touché le fit lâcher un long soupir ce qui eut pour effet de m'apaiser. Détendue, je posais mon front contre mon lycan les yeux noyés dans ses yeux rouges ignorant les cris persistants du vampire_

**_-« Bon-Bon »_**_ appela Damon, il sortit à son tour des feuillages. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »** demanda-t-il. Le vampire se pencha sur le côté pourvoir ce que je faisais. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il chercha à attirer mon attention **« Hey ? »**_

**_-« Ne bouge plus et tais-toi »_**_ rétorquais-je, m'accroupissant d'avantage pour être plus en contact avec le lycan. Dès que le lycan chercha lui aussi plus de proximité une énergie s'échappa de nous. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant sur la même longueur d'onde avec quelqu'un. Je pouvais jurer qu'il pouvait voir en moi, la véritable Bonnie tandis que moi... J'apercevais l'homme dans le loup celui que j'avais rencontré durant mon escapade avec Jeremy._

**_-« Hey Sorcière de l'Est, il est temps de descendre de ton balai »_**_ s'énerva Damon, il avançal vers nous l'air menaçant **« Et me dire en face ce que tu es en train de me faire. L'air est différent, le niveau atmosphérique a changé** » je me tournais vers lui et notais sa difficulté à marcher. Est-ce nous qui l'affaiblissions ? Mais je ne me posais pas plus de question que cela, le lycan devenait hostile à Damon._

**_-« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger »_**

**_-« Comme si j'écoutais qui que ce soit d'habitude »_**

**_-« C'est vrai, tu es Damon »_**

**_-« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... »,_**_ il continuait péniblement d'avancer, entendant de plus en plus un grognement_

**_-« Que du moment que l'ordre ne vient pas de toi, il est facultatif. Les idées des autres seront toujours plus débiles et moins percutantes que les tiennes », précisais-je_**

**_-« Wow du calme poisson armé! Si je suis là c'est pour toi »_**

**_-« Moi »_**

**_-« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici »_**

**_-« Non »_**_ dis-je en me relevant doucement pour cacher le lycan mais par malheur Damon le vit et comprit d'où venait le bruit_

**_-« C'est quoi ça? »_**

**_-« Rien »_**

**_-« Tu appelles un loup « rien »»_**_ ironisa-t-il ma réponse en chargeant sur nous. Le loup recula alors que je m'interposais entre eux._

**_-« Tu lui fais peur »_**

**_-« C'était le but, les loups sont les pires prédateurs qui existe sur cette putain de planète »_**

**_-« Tu t'es regardé! »_**

**_-« Oui, j'en sais quelque chose » _**_répliqua Damon avec mépris** «Ils mangent les humains vivants, ils aiment sentir la peur émaner d'eux. Tu devrais reculer et me laisser m'occuper de lui »**_

**_-« Rétractes-tes crocs ok. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est mon ami »_**

**_-« Quoi? »_**

**_-« Mon lycan »_**_ précisais-je un peu plus les yeux rivés sur lui. Les siens me détaillaient de haut en bas. Il avait l'impression que je délirais. **« Il ne me fera jamais de mal »**_

**_-« Tu parles ! Un prédateur reste un prédateur »_**

**_-« Tu changes bien pour Elena non »_**_ persistais-je toujours à quelques millimètres de lui, je pouvais sentir qu'il commençait à se calmer_

**_-« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »_**_ demanda-t-il, encore quelque peu méfiant pendant que l'homme loup s'enfonçait dans les feuillages. Leurs frottements nous firent pivoter, nous pouvions le voir redevenir humain. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, il s'arrêta quelques secondes juste le temps pour m'adresser un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement dans son plus simple appareil muni seulement d'un cordon autour du cou. Damon fut témoin de cet échange et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il prit un air dégoûté_

**_-« Quoi? »_**

**_-« Tu ne m'as encore pas répondu »_**

**_-« Il m'a réconforté, je sens tout simplement que je peux lui faire confiance c'est tout »_**_ soupirais-je_

Et c'est en soupirant que j'ouvris un peu les yeux, le corps plongé dans le noir de ma chambre. Sereine, je pivotais la tête et aperçus la demi-lune haut dans le ciel.

Deux cris de loup percèrent le silence de la nuit. Je pouvais sentir la présence de mon loup si proche que mon cœur fit un bond. Je n'ai jamais été aussi calme depuis que j'ai vu le corps de mon père s'écrouler sur le goudron trempé par la pluie. Le reste de la nuit allait être plus douce et peut-être même les jours à venir pensais-je en tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Il sera là, rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

* * *

**-« Tu es sûr que l'on est au bon endroit »**

**-« Certain»** souffla Tyler relevant la tête vers l'imposante villa dressée devant lui, l'air penseur serrant un pendentif étrange

**-«Donc…..qu'est-ce que tu attends ? A moins que tu commences à douter ? Tu sais il n'est que 7h30 du matin ; prends tout le recul dont tu as besoin »**

**\- «Pas besoin Jake… j'ai seulement l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté par ici»**

_Flash-back_

**_-«Coucou mes amours ! »_**

_Tyler glapit sentant sa mère ébouriffer sa petite frimousse tout en le torturant de papouille baveuse. Elle le quitta pour rejoindre son père qui se tenait de dos. Tous deux pouvaient ressentir sa mauvaise humeur. Alors doucement, elle se releva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui caressa de bas en haut le dos. Carole finit par enfoncer ses doigts dans la chevelure jais de Paul en écrasant ses lèvres dans son cou. Hélas, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. D'habitude son simple touché le faisait gémir de contentement. Alors, elle se contenta de reculer et de le regarder s'affairer dans la petite chambre bleue de Tyler décorée dans l'esprit football américain. Mais après quelques minutes interminables d'attentes religieuses, elle décida de mettre fin à ce silence douloureux **« Je pourrais au moins savoir ce que tu fabriques »**_

**_-« Je te croyais à ton club »_**

**_-« J'ai…. annulé le brunch et la partie de tennis pour passer du temps avec les deux hommes de ma vie »_**_ répondit-elle souriante et un peu plus sûre d'elle**« Je pensais que ça te plairait de…. »**_

**_-« Personne ne t'as demandé de penser »_**

**_-« Je te demande pardon ! »_**

_Il souffla et se tourna vers elle_

**_-« Tu n'aurais jamais dû assister à ça Carole »_**_ répliqua-t-il en mettant une certaine distance eux_

**_-« Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse, Paul ?»_**_ il la contourna et trimbala derrière lui son vieux sac marin. **« Paul, je te parle »**_

**_-« C'est… »_**_ il lui arracha rudement le vêtement de Tyler qu'elle venait juste d'emprisonner entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de le prendre**« Trop tard, fais-toi à cette idée »**_

**_-« Et moi je te demande de prendre du temps. Paul, on a toujours agi ainsi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer »_**

**_-« J'ai dit : Arrête de parler ! » _**_se tourna-t-il de nouveau ivre de colère, après avoir bouclé son sac de voyage, il la poussa brutalement pour attraper leur fils par le col**« Et toi tu viens avec moi »**_

**_-« NON! » _**_Tyler se sentit partir en arrière avec les bras de sa mère autour de lui **« Alors c'est ça que tu veux….partir avec lui sans me le dire !? Mais tu es dingue ! Si tu veux partir et bien fait le mais ne l'entraine pas dans ta folie »**_

**_-« Tyler viens voir papa »_**_ l'implorât-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce_

**_-« Tu ne vois pas que tu l'effrayes »_**_ elle le fit passer derrière elle, tandis que Paul lui tendait sa main **« Ne t'approches pas de lui tant que tu n'as pas les idées claires. Quand tu agis ainsi j'ai l'impression de voir ton père. A une époque tu le méprisais, tu veux réellement que ton fils te méprises à ton tour ? Le souhaites-tu, Paul ? »**_

**_-« Peu importe…il est un lycan. Il a besoin de connaître son histoire de savoir où est sa place, ce qu'il est vraiment, un jour, il m'en sera reconnaissant »_**

**_-« Il t'a encore fait un lavage de cerveau ? » « Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait…mais bon sang, il n'y aura pas de guerre. Les choses sont ainsi, le passé doit rester derrière nous »_**

**_-« Non toi écoutes ! Je n'ai jamais vu aussi clair. Si tu veux rester dans ton ignorance, c'est ton problème pas le nôtre »_**_ il brandit son doigt sur elle, les yeux sombres et sévères **« Mon fils et moi, nous allons être prêts pour affronter ce qui va se passer pour reprendre ce qui nous a été enlevé. Mais le plus important Carole, c'est que je dois éviter à Tyler de ressentir ce mal être constant de ne pas être à sa place»**_

**_-« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles….Tu…tu divagues complètement, si j'avais su je serais partie avec toi le voir! »_**_ elle se releva pour lui caresser le visage de nouveau. Sans aucune réponse de sa part, elle laissa sa main glisser **« Paul…si tu ne dis rien comment, je pourrais… »**_

**_-« Tu n'as rien à comprendre, je te demande juste de rester à ta place d'épouse. Ne complique pas plus les choses »_**_ Tyler recula un peu plus contre le mur comprenant la situation sous les yeux de Paul. **« Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, mon fils. Tu n'as aucune idée de la vie qui t'attends dehors, du monde qui s'offre à toi »**_

**_-« Il restera avec moi ! »_**

**_-« Il est ma progéniture Carole, tu sais très bien que c'est dans notre coutume que le mâle de la famille éduque les enfants. On copule uniquement pour que le leader soit pur sinon depuis longtemps j'aurai choisi ma sorcière »_**

**_-« Ne t'avise plus de dire une chose pareille ! » _**_perdant enfin son self-control, ses yeux devinrent par la même occasion bleu glace. Elle souffla un bon coup pour que ses ongles se rétractent. **« Je l'ai porté durant 9 mois, je l'ai aussi soigné depuis qu'il est venu au monde ! Je suis ta femme mais ne crois pas que je vais réellement te laisser m'éloigner de mon fils. Je suis amoureuse pas stupide. Je me battrai, tu m'entends. Je me battrai pour qu'il ne devienne jamais comme tes crétins de parents »**_

**_-« Stupide, tu es tellement naïve Carole ! »_**_ il lâcha son sac pour se rapprocher d'eux **« Tyler DOIT me succéder c'est dans l'ordre des choses. On ne sera jamais épanouis sans meute. On doit vivre en communion avec la nature et avec notre loup ! Que tu le veuilles ou non il sera à la tête de ma prochaine MEUTE ! Il est né pour devenir un LEADER et participer à tout ce qu'un bon lycan désire depuis qu'elles ont signé notre exil : vengeance**. **Mais toi comme tes crétins de parents tu te contentes de vivre en stupide humain. Tu passes ton temps à le ramollir, tu me l'as rendu faible fainéant. J'ai devant moi une vraie LAVETTE ! Tu ne me donnes pas le choix »**_

**_-« ON EST HUMAIN ok. Il est MON SANG ET MA CHAIR, IL A BESOIN UNIQUEMENT DE MOI »_**

**_-« C'est là où tu te goures. Il fut un temps où je croyais qu'être avec toi me suffirait. Mais il me manquait quelque chose : la nature me manque. Je ne ferai pas souffrir mon fils comme j'ai souffert dans cette cage dorée. Il a besoin aussi de devenir un homme, de s'endurcir »_**

**_-« Il n'est pas toi »_**

**_-« Si ! Il est en tout point comme moi »_**

**_-« Non, il a aussi hérité de moi»_**

**_-« Peut-être mais je doute que tu puisses gérer sa colère, les changements de son corps et le développement de ses sens. Ce n'est pas en restant dans tes jupes qu'il sera capable de ne faire qu'un avec le loup qu'il a en lui»_**

**_-« Mes parents l'on fait avec moi. Je pense être à la hauteur pour élever un futur Alpha ! Parce que quand je regarde ses yeux et qu'ils deviennent en une fraction de seconde rouge à cause de la rage que tu provoques en lui ; je sais que je serai à la hauteur. Il a confiance en moi et ça c'est suffisant »_**

**_-« Ce n'est pas une option »_**_ Paul arracha Tyler de Carole. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir pour empêcher cette séparation. Les yeux rougis il assista à la course folle de sa mère. Elle essayait en vain de le rattraper. Contre son gré elle tomba les genoux contre la pelouse fraichement tondue et mouillée par les arroseurs électriques._

***Fin Flash-Back***

Dans le temps présent, Tyler prit le chemin inverse. Il s'arrêta net au même endroit où elle avait tendu son bras vers lui, comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'aimanter vers elle, le reconnecter à elle. La mâchoire serrée, il se retourna vers Jacob.

**-« cette propriété est restée glaciale, mon frère » **s'adressa-t-il à Jacob**. « La couleur ocre des briques de la façade n'arrivera jamais à gommer la froideur de ces lieux, et les piliers de marbres blancs du perron me feront toujours penser que même si les Lockwood ont essayé de se dissoudre dans la masse, ils n'ont jamais pu réellement ; du moins mon père. Ils sont beaucoup plus loup que tous les autres. On peut le remarquer grâce aux gargouilles taillées dans le marbre. Même en faisant abstraction de l'omniprésence de ces petites touches surnaturelles, je sais que je fais tâche dans ce tableau d'époque »**

**« Jake, je ne suis plus le même, je ne serai jamais le gentil fils qu'elle aurait voulu que je devienne. Mon loup est ma seule famille avec Klaus. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec cette femme et les souvenirs dans cette maison dorée. »**

**-« Penses seulement à notre mission et tout ira bien »**

**-« Je m'en croyais capable mais maintenant en plein milieu de cette pelouse…je me dis que c'était peut-être mieux au QG »**

**-« Cette terre est la tienne, tu es un Lockwood. Prends ce qui t'appartiens. Tiens-toi à ce que tu désirais depuis des mois : Prendre ton indépendance, ne pas être uniquement le pupille du roi, ne plus être le loup d'une meute. Simplement être libre et avoir ton propre libre arbitre »**

**-« Pupille »** ria-t-il **« Je ne pense pas qu'il me qualifie comme tel »**

**-«Il t'estime plus que ses propres frères et sœurs. Tu es comme son fils. Et il est comme un père pour toi, il était là quand….»**

**-« Je sais »** le coupa-t-il** « Il m'a secouru quand mon père est mort…il était là lorsque j'étais redevenu un bêta. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Enfin bref, attends-moi ici. Je vais voir s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur »**

Tyler fit le tour, aucune porte n'était ouverte. Heureusement les clés étaient toujours cachées sous un pot de fleur. Calmement et sans bruit, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit signe à Jake de le rejoindre. A peine, il fit un pas à l'intérieur que quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière. Alerté par le bruit, le louveteau marcha vers l'entrée.

**-« Ty, dis à cette femme qui tu es. Elle ne me croit pas »**

Surprise, Carole tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit la désarma. Aisément Jacob se délogea **« Bon, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles »**

**-« Tyler c'est bien toi…. »** Prononça faiblement Carole à Tyler qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, les muscles tendus **« Tu es bien plus beau que les centaines de portraits robots que j'ai dû faire pour te retrouver »** sourit-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tyler ne la laissa pas se rapprocher de lui. Trouvant son attitude stupide, il arrêta de fuir. Il la laissa le toucher avec réticence **« Oui, c'est bien toi. Mon dieu, Mon bébé est de retour à la maison »**

Les mains sur son visage, elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures, remarquant ses cicatrices, sa nouvelle musculature, ses tâches de naissance **« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, un vrai homme »**

Remarquant sa gêne, elle recula** « Désolée, je suis beaucoup trop collante. Mais s'il te plait dis quelque chose »**

**-« Bonjour, Carole »** finit-il par dire en sortant de son mutisme ; glaçant en un claquement de doigts le sang dans ses veines. Elle était complètement étrangère à lui, alors qu'elle sentait toujours le lien qui l'attachait à elle.

* * *

**-« Carole, tu as mal choisi ton moment »**

**-« Là, je n'ai pas besoin du shérif mais de ma meilleure amie, Liz ; tu es sure que tu ne peux pas prendre ton service plus tard ? »**

**-« Justement, je ne suis pas au commissariat. Depuis hier soir, je suis à l'hôpital »**

**-« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »**

**-« Non pas à moi…. il semblerait qu'il y ait de nouveaux arrivants en ville et ils se sont déchainés hier »**

**-« Ok, je vais aussi donner un coup de main. Il doit peut-être me rester quelques notions de mes études d'infirmières. Je te raconterai tout là-bas »**

**-« d'accord »** Liz regarda surprise son téléphone mais une voix la sortie rapidement de son béatement **« Stefan….heureusement que tu es là »**

**-« Pourquoi, il y a un souci ? »**

**-« En fait, je ne sais pas trop » **disait-elle en regardant autour d'elle puis continua **« Depuis que j'ai ramené Caroline ici, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien sachant qu'un simple coup de couteau dans le ventre ne la tuera pas mais….ici nous sommes dans un hôpital. J'ai peur qu'elle perde le contrôle »**

**-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire….sinon vous n'auriez pas des nouvelles d'Elena »**

**-« Non, d'après Caroline elle se trouvait avec toi »**

**-« Plus maintenant »** répondit-il en marchant à reculons, « **je vous tiens au courant pour Caroline »**

**-« Merci »**

Stefan sortit de nouveau son téléphone, rappela encore Elena et par chance, il sonna. Il pouvait l'entendre d'ici.

Il tourna la tête. Il pouvait la voir rendre un chargeur sans fil à un accompagnant d'un patient

**-« Elena ! »**

**-« Stefan »** la délivrance et la joie pouvait se lire sur son visage et s'entendre sur sa voix. Elle l'accueillit chaleureusement entre ses bras **« Toujours là quand on a besoin de lui »**

**-« Tu as mal quelque part »**

**-« Non »** elle rit le voyant chercher une quelconque blessure sur elle **« Ce n'est pas moi mais Caroline. Elle est blessée et cicatrise très mal. Caroline est encore au bord du gouffre et je ne peux pas l'aider, elle ne demande que toi »**

**-« Bien » **il l'embrassa sur le front **« Elle ira mieux, je te le promets, montres-moi où est-elle ? »**

**-« Là-bas derrière les poubelles »**

**-« Tu m'attends ici, je reviens »**

**-« Je t'aime »** l'embrassa-t-elle en le laissant partir

Très vite, il accouru au chevet de Caroline. Il la porta dans ses bras et l'installa dans une chambre inoccupée.

Quelques minutes à peine couchée sur un lit bien confortable, elle se réveilla en expirant bruyamment

**-« Hey, du calme, Caroline »** lui caressa-t-il le dos **« Tu es ici avec moi »**

**-« Tu es venu ? »** se retourna-t-elle vers lui

**-« comment tu pourrais croire le contraire, tu es ma meilleure amie »**

**-« Stefan »** elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs **« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur…je me sens si dangereuse tellement la soif de sang me contrôle. Je vais devenir folle, il faut que tu me canalises ou m'hypnotises. Peu importe ce que tu feras, il faut que tu m'aides »**

**-« Ok »** il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes après avoir dégagé quelques mèches blonde sur le visage de Caroline ensuite il la fit relâcher les pans de son blouson **« J'ai une solution, mais elle ne va pas te plaire »**

**-« Tant pis, dis la moi » **reniflant pétrifiée de peur

**-« Bois du sang humain »**

**-« Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. COMMENT ! Comment peux-tu oser ? »**

**-« Calmes-toi »** lui ordonna-t-il et la fit se rasseoir auprès de lui puis captura son attention avec sa voix calme et chaude. Elle ne quitta pas ses yeux à bout de nerf **« C'est la seule solution pour que tu puisses cicatriser »**

**-« Je ne me sens pas le courage, Stefan. Je te le jure. Des milliers de poche de sang n'arriveront pas à me contenter. Juste la vue du sang, les pulsations du cœur, les artères qui tapent sous la peau me fait déjà me sentir prise d'une frénésie meurtrière. Trouves autre chose »**

**-« Ok »** céda-t-il à court d'idée **« Personne ne doit le savoir »**

**-« Savoir quoi ? » « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stefan »**

**-« Je te donne mon sang, tu cicatriseras »**

Elle hocha la tête muette sachant que ce que s'apprêtait à faire Stefan n'était pas bien vis-à-vis d'Elena. Elle se sentit mal quand elle le vit retrousser ses manches après avoir enlevé sa veste. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Elena rodait vers la porte. Elle fit des allées et venues scrutant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Quand elle vit Caroline prendre entre ses doigts le bras de Stefan et le mordre avec passion tout en s'enroulant dans ses bras ; elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se cachait d'ailleurs dans l'ombre, le souffle coupé la main sur la bouche pour éviter de crier toute sa douleur. Après quelques secondes à pleurer contre le mur, elle se releva du sol, jeta un regard bref vers eux avec les paroles de Katerina en tête :

_« Ce n'est pas rien lorsqu'un vampire boit le sang d'un autre vampire. Chez nous, cet acte est bien plus fort que le rapport sexuel parce que c'est sensuel, intime, intense. Tu donnes une partie de toi, ce qui te fait vivre. Alors poses-toi la question si Stefan t'aime vraiment quand il offre son sang à une vampire en particulier moi ou la jolie et pétillante Caroline »_

Les yeux maintenant ouverts, Elena se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de prendre le chemin inverse, ses doigts effleurant les murs.

**-« Quoi ? »** demanda Caroline voyant l'air légèrement préoccupé de Stefan, lentement il se tourna vers elle, **« Tu as vu quelque chose à travers la vitre »**

**-« Seulement une ombre sinon, tu vas mieux ? »** essaya-t-il d'oublier le bruit qui lui bourdonnait dans les oreilles

**-« Ouais mais c'est le sang le plus immonde que j'ai pu boire »** ils éclatèrent de rire

**-« C'est la faute du lapin ou de l'écureuil de ce matin »**

**-« Merci »** répondit Caroline très reconnaissante

**-« Je te l'ai dit que je serai là toujours pour toi »**

**-« Je sais que tu ne laisseras rien m'arriver, mais je tiens à te dire encore merci »**

**-« De rien »** regarda-t-il la main de la blonde serrer la sienne **« Mais dis-moi, je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à boire normalement, ne pas avoir peur constamment de replonger dans l'excès et avoir une vie normale »**

**-« C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais….j'ai essayé avec Andrew, un mec de biologie durant l'interclasse et son cœur était si faible. Stefan….** » ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes **« j'ai réussi à l'hypnotiser, mais il est tombé dans un état comateux, je ne sais pas s'il se réveillera un jour »**

**-« Hey, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'aurai pu donner mon sang incognito »**

**-« Bonnie et Elena sont plus importantes. Je ne dois pas me concentrer sur mes problèmes d'alimentation»**

**-« La prochaine fois, appelle moi »**

**-« D'accord » **acquiesça Caroline tandis qu**'**il l'embrassait sur son front puis se leva **« Tu pourras prévenir Matt pour moi ? »**

**-« Oui bien sûr»**

**-« Et dernière petite chose, embrasse Elena de ma part, elle a été géniale cette nuit»**

**-« Je n'y manquerai pas. A plus tard »**

* * *

Au moment où Stefan la cherchait de nouveau dans le hall de l'hôpital, interpellant des infirmières en la décrivant physiquement pour savoir dans quelle direction elle était partie ; elle marchait sur le pont Wickery. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La jeune double connaissait la profondeur des sentiments de Stefan pour elle ; la petite Gilbert savait aussi qu'à une époque Caroline n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune homme. Elle avait certes confiance en eux, mais ils étaient tellement amis, si proche qu'à un moment donné l'un ou l'autre pouvait franchir la limite. Elle en était consciente car elle-même avec son amitié avec Damon avait presque plus d'une fois flanché. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun doute sur son couple. Stefan et elle sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Il est son âme-sœur alors elle devrait lui faire confiance. Par contre, elle devait parler à Caroline. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

**-« Demain tu lui parleras »** soupira Elena en s'arrêtant devant la couronne de fleur à l'honneur de ses parents. Elle hésita puis, une à une, elle retira les fleurs fanées sans se rendre compte qu'une personne tapie dans l'ombre l'observait

**-« Alors, comment ça se passe de ce côté de Mystic-Falls ? »** Demanda Klaus devant une construction en plein milieu de la forêt

**-« Tout est en train de se mettre en place, le doppleganger est seule, la phase trois de votre plan est presque enclenchée »**

**-« C'est bien. Je te rappellerai plus tard »**

**-« D'accord » **Trent raccrocha, les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le doppleganger n'était plus seule sur ce pont et le ressentait. A l'instant où elle décida de reprendre la route, un homme et une femme marchèrent droit vers elle. L'homme la bouscula et la femme en profita pour voler son sac. Elle se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de la rattraper, étant d'un seul coup entouré d'une dizaine de personne.

* * *

Alors votre avis? N'hésitez pas à le donner. Bsx et bonne soirée


	15. Klaus

**Bonjour, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer: vampire diarie's ne m'appartient pas**

**mots: 6622**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Klaus**

Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, la tête posée contre les longs cheveux châtain d'Elena. Stefan était certain de ne pas la retrouver si facilement la prochaine fois et cette pensée le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cette culpabilité de ne pas être le héros, le petit copain idéal dont elle avait besoin dans ce genre de situation le rendait dangereux. Elena le ressentait à la manière dont il s'accrochait désespérément à elle au sein du salon de Jenna.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal même si c'était déjà le cas. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était sa présence, son odeur, ses muscles contre son corps mais elle souhaitait avant tout oublier et profiter de ce moment d'accalmie. Le doppleganger sentait ses poils s'hérisser tout le long de ses bras, signe, qu'ils n'auraient plus de simplicité dorénavant, alors elle prit sur elle et fit comme si les deux dernières heures n'étaient jamais arrivées. A son tour, elle s'accrocha à lui. Un de ses bras entourait son cou et l'autre son dos. Sa main droite se cramponna aux vêtements de Stefan comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait besoin à tout prix qu'il lui transmette de sa force et de son calme. Les murmures de Stefan au creux de son oreille lui permirent bien plus : il la délivrait quelque peu, son visage s'adoucit. Il continua à la détendre en l'entrainant dans une danse lente parce que le plus important n'était pas lui, mais elle, son bien-être. Il devait la faire se sentir vivante et joyeuse et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire durant les prochains jours à venir et ce dès maintenant.

**-« Tu es en sécurité…Tu le seras toujours tant que des personnes comme Damon et moi seront sur terre pour te protéger »** continua-t-il en prenant une de ses mains. Leurs bras tombèrent tout le long de leur corps. Il apporta à ses lèvres leurs doigts entrelacés et y déposa un baiser en ne cessant de l'admirer. **« Tu peux en être sure »**

-**« Je le sais…mais c'est toi et moi Stefan. Je l'ai su au moment où nos yeux se sont croisés après qu'on s'est percutés au lycée. Tu es celui qui m'a permis d'affronter toutes ces choses qui me sont arrivées. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez de fois pour cela »**

**-« Pas la peine »** répondit-il en nichant son nez au creux du cou d'Elena et ajouta sans relâcher son étreinte, luttant contre son envie de sang **« Ton amour me suffit amplement, tu me permets de tenir le coup »** de son côté Elena resserra leur embrassade en soupirant les yeux fermés.

**-« Et tu l'auras toujours »**

**-« Alors sourions »** elle expira sentant la main de Stefan parcourir son dos, ses caresses la firent tellement vibrer qu'elle s'abandonna dans ses bras **« Dehors, il fait beau. Ton frère dort, on a donc le salon rien que pour nous tous les deux, alors profitons »**

**-« Je suis bien d'accord » **acquiesça Elena les lèvres contre celles de son cher et tendre. Elle attendit qu'il appuie ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut tendre et intense quand elle y répondit. **«J'aimerais arrêter le temps et apprécier cet instant pour toujours »**

**-« On peut »**

**-« Alors restons dans cette position pour les trente prochaines minutes »**

**-« D'accord »** elle le vit lever son bras en l'air, une invitation silencieuse pour qu'elle passe en dessous et elle le fit. Elena poussa un léger cri de surprise quand il l'attira à lui, le dos de la jolie brune était contre son torse **« Ensuite, tu me promets que tu te reposeras ? »**

Il la regarda lever le menton vers lui. Le vampire la sentit pensive quand elle caressa sa nuque et ses joues dures. Au contact de sa peau sur la sienne ses instincts vampiriques ressurgirent. Elena était comme hypnotisée par la réaction du corps de Stefan à son touché, tellement qu'elle revint face à lui. Les deux mains enfouies dans sa masse capillaire, elle siffla d'une voix envoûtante les yeux noirs de désirs.

**-« Seulement si tu es avec moi. Je me sentirai mieux si tu fais aussi la sieste »** elle l'empêcha de l'interrompre **« Je te promets que l'on ne fera que dormir. Je veux juste te sentir présent autour de moi »**

**-« Hey….j'allais te dire que j'acceptais. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu sois rétablie »**

**-« Je t'aime »**

**-« Moi encore plus »**

Ils continuèrent à danser et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Stefan embrassa son front **« Je vais m'assurer que tout est ok et après on monte »** A regret, elle le laissa partir. Il verrouilla tous les accès. Il ne restait plus que la porte principale. Devant la baie vitrée, son visage se referma à ce moment-là Elena sentie le vent tourner. Il se passait quelque chose.

**-« Stefan »** prononça-t-elle le cœur lourd s'avançant doucement vers lui **« Si tu n'es pas d'accord, on peut faire autre chose. Je sais très bien que ce qu'il m'est arrivé t'a autant affecté que moi alors… »**

**-« Ce n'est pas ça, je veux tout comme toi oublier ce début de journée désastreux »** répondit-il d'une voix éprouvée comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules

**-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**-« Je sais où est ton sac »** lui avoua-t-il sans détour

**-« Comment ? »** un sentiment de trahison émergea d'elle. Comment le savait-il ? Il ne pouvait y avoir que cette raison, il ne l'avait pas questionné sur l'absence de son sac bien qu'elle l'avait durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble** « COMMENT STEFAN ? Je veux une réponse avant que j'imagine le pire »** cria-t-elle les nerfs à vif

**-« Sur la véranda »** répliqua Stefan d'une voix basse en se retournant. Il plaqua son dos à la vitre** « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne sais pas qui l'a posé ici »**

**-« Alors comment tu as su qu'on me l'avait volé ? »** s'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, ne savant plus quoi croire.

**-« Je n'ai fait que supposer, Elena. Tu étais tellement prostrée. Je voulais te protéger en évitant de te replonger dans ce que tu voulais oublier. Rien de plus. On est une équipe, non ? »**

**-« Oui »** répondit-elle dans un souffle, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception dans ses yeux verts mais Stefan ne lui laissa pas le choix quand il ramena son visage près du sien avec son index sous son menton.

**-« Alors ne doute pas. Aie confiance en moi »**

Ces dernières barrières se rompirent, elle n'allait pas y échapper même en faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

**« Tu veux en parler… peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire depuis le départ pour passer à autre chose»** ajouta-t-il conscient que de faire référence à cet accident la faisait souffrir.

Hélas, elle se déroba. Elena courut dehors pour prendre un bol d'air. Son sac se trouvait à ses pieds, ses jambes flanchaient, elle relâcha toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'il était venu la sauver. Elena luttait pour ne pas y penser mais ses efforts furent vains. Elle se revoyait debout en plein milieu du pont Wickery et des hommes et des femmes l'empêchaient de poursuivre la furie aux cheveux flamboyants. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ils se dispersèrent un peu partout. Certains la fusillèrent des yeux, d'autres la bousculaient et d'autres la malmenaient. Elle fut ballotée jusqu'à se trouver nez à nez avec une voiture noire. C'est le klaxon de la voiture qui la réveilla ainsi que les grondements du moteur. Quand elle enleva ses mains tremblantes du capot, elle fut projetée contre une barrière du pont et un autre la fit basculer par-dessus bord. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, elle ressentait encore la peur du vide, la peur de finir comme ça aurait dû se passer si Stefan ne l'avait pas sortie de la voiture. Ses mains sur ses genoux, elle hésita à fouiller dedans. C'est la présence de Stefan dans son dos, qui la poussa à le faire.

-**« Il ne manque rien » **combla-t-elle le vide insupportable sous le porche. **« Elle n'a rien pris, la rouquine. C'était une rousse avec une super force et une super vitesse »**

**-« J'imagine que c'était un avertissement. Ils voulaient surement nous dire qu'ils connaissent ton adresse »**

**-« Ouais » **elle inspira fortement après avoir essuyé son nez. Derrière, il la regardait se relever lentement, le regard perdu dans l'horizon ensuite elle se retourna vers lui** « Tu as surement raison. Tu sais ce qui m'attriste le plus ? »**

**-« Non »**

**-« J'ai envie de me battre comme une lionne mais le truc c'est que je suis déjà épuisée, Stefan. J'en ai plus que marre d'être au centre de tous ces Drama et que Jer et Jenna en pâtissent. Oh mon dieu….Jeremy n'est plus en sécurité, ils vont s'attaquer à lui »**

**-« Chut… » **il s'avança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras **« Je sais que tu as assez de force en toi, Elena » **il s'arrêta de parler la serrant plus fort puis reprit** « On saura le fin mot de cette histoire et ton frère et toi aurez la vie que vous devez avoir »** il embrassa le haut de sa tête **« Je te le promets »**

**oOo**

Il quitta la demeure Gilbert quelques heures plus tard, il sut qu'il pouvait se retirer après qu'elle se fut endormie pour enfin aller rassurer Alaric et Meredith.

Devant la pension Salvatore, il aperçut un homme grand et blond admirer la façade. Intrigué, il s'avança en silence et se positionna de la même manière que l'inconnu.

**-« Elle est belle n'est pas »**, déclara Stefan. Le blond sourit et regarda l'homme qui lui adressait la parole.

**-« Oui, elle me fait penser à mon ancienne maison. C'est assez rustique, tout est pur et brut. Vous êtes un des occupants ? »** S'enquit-il

**-« Oui mais elle n'est pas à vendre. Alors si vous avez fini d'admirer, veuillez sortir de ma propriété. C'est un domaine privé » **Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire, voir Stefan devant lui, calme, les mains dans les poches sans un souvenir de lui, d'eux. Savoir qu'il avait ce net avantage, accentuait le rictus qui déformait ses lèvres. **« Je vous donne deux minutes »** Stefan monta lentement les marches du perron pour se donner de la hauteur **« Sinon, je me sentirai obliger d'être désagréable »**

**-« Ok » ** Stefan fut surprit qu'il n'oppose pas de résistance pourtant il aurait pu jurer qu'il était du genre Damon. Un homme qui ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Ce type-là dégageait quelque chose qui le gênait. Il détestait la sensation de malaise qu'il faisait naître en lui« **Je vais décamper seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé Ripper. Je crois avoir mal choisi le moment, ou à moins que je te mette sur la défensive.»** termina-t-il en faisant semblant de partir définitivement, il savait qu'il allait le retenir.

Stefan fut maintenant devant lui.

**-« On se connait ? »** le questionna Stefan en scrutant son regard.

**-« Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Une chose est sure, on sera bientôt des frères d'âmes et d'armes. Toi et moi Stefan. J'ai attendu longtemps pour pouvoir te rencontrer. Je sens que le sang baignera sur notre passage. On fera tomber les femmes à nos pieds. Rien que de l'imaginer je sens déjà ce liquide métallique et âcre dégouliner de mes lèvres. Ça me donne faim, pas toi ?! »**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux.

**« Oh j'ai compris » **poursuivit-il** « Tu es végétarien. Je comprends. En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir vu…bye »**

Pour la deuxième fois il le retint.

**-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Répondez-moi» **explosa Stefan très agressif. Il empoigna son tee-shirt.

**-« Ah….de la rage, de la passion. J'entraperçois enfin celui dont on m'a tant parlé, alors patience » **Klaus tapota amicalement les épaules de Stefan. Trouvant ce geste déplacé le cadet Salvatore le regarda d'un air méfiant** « On se retrouvera plus vite que tu ne le penses, mon ami. Et une dernière petite chose: bon choix de fiancée. Je serai toi, il n'y aurait pas une seconde où mon regard la quitterait. Les accidents de nos jours... sont vite arrivés. Et ton frère pourrait te la shipper. On a ça encore en commun »**

**-« Ne t'approche pas d'elle »** Klaus le plaqua à son tour contre le mur de la villa.

**-« Et moi je t'ordonne de lâcher prise »** vociféra-t-il de ses lèvres légèrement rosées et vibrantes **« Ressent la soif de sang, apprécie de te sentir galvanisé par le plaisir de la chasse, du sexe » **continua-t-il sifflant sans le quitter des yeux** « Ne te contrôle plus, autorises toi à écouter le sang taper sur chaque artère, de le sentir, d'y gouter. ****Redeviens enfin ce que tu es : ripper**** !»**

**-« Non! »** il le repoussa rejetant dans tous les sens du terme de redevenir le boucher, d'être commandé par ses pulsions. Épuisé, il exhala haletant très transpirant. Il l'avait poussé à bout: ses crocs, ses veines sortirent. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit un changement en lui. Un changement désagréable.

**-« On se reverra... je te le garantis»**

* * *

Il était un peu plus de 9 heures du matin quand je quittais la salle de bain pour regagner ma chambre.

Je fini par enfiler des vêtements confortables et boucler mon sac pour la journée. C'est en rangeant le superflu que je fis tomber un livre dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence. Je restais peut-être une dizaine de minutes à fixer la première page de couverture avant de parcourir ses pages. Il était l'aide précieuse qu'il me fallait pour décrypter mon rêve.

Pendant ce temps en bas, plus précisément dans le salon la voix de Sheila s'éleva, remplie toute la pièce et résonna à l'étage. Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état, je décidais de la rejoindre. Je la découvrais pendue au téléphone, l'air las et stressée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de frotter son front, faisant ce tic bizarre de manque après une longue période de sevrage d'alcool.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus et m'arrêtais à trois marches de la fin pour écouter la conversation comme quand j'étais petite. Et plus la conversation se prolongeait plus j'avais le sentiment étrange qu'elle apprenait une mauvaise nouvelle, une de ces nouvelles qui bouleversait le cours d'une vie, comme le soir où nous avons appris que ma mère n'allait pas rentrer de l'hôpital. La plupart du temps quand elle se mettait dans des états pareils c'était au sujet d'Abby. Elle détestait lorsque je lui posais des questions sur ma mère, alors elle s'énervait et buvait plus que de raison. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens puisqu'elle était morte songeais-je les yeux encore rivés sur ma grand-mère.

Dos à la pièce Sheila regardait dehors par la fenêtre. Une mère apprenait à sa fille sur le trottoir à faire de la bicyclette. Cette vision la rendit très nostalgique mais ce sentiment fut chassé par de l'angoisse et du mépris. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'après tout ce temps d'absence elle ait le culot de réapparaitre. Elle avait perdu tout droit même en voulant revenir dans leur vie par le passé. La grand-mère de Bonnie ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, en tout cas pas maintenant. Bonnie était sur le chemin pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

**-« Non, je regrette, elle ne veut pas te parler. Il est trop tard, je dois raccrocher » **mais en entendant cette phrase, je n'en étais plus sure. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans ma cage thoracique et mes yeux se faisaient plus brillants. Je mourrais d'envie de la faire se retourner et la confronter mais la douleur et les incertitudes me paralysaient. Je sentais le pouvoir gronder en moi alors je la laissais remettre le combiné en place, se diriger vers le bar et se servir un verre de Gin. Ce n'est que quand elle s'assit la tête lourde qu'elle me vit. Elle but son verre en me fixant intensément de son regard noir égyptien.** « Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Bonnie. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des moments de faiblesses »**

**-« Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien »**

**-« J'en ai l'air» **rétorqua Sheila en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour qu'elle réalise que son comportement envers moi me blessait**« Excuses-moi, je m'en prends à toi, alors que tu n'y es pour rien »**

**-« il n'y a rien à pardonner. La personne avec qui tu parlais doit être une personne très importante pour toi. Tu sembles y tenir beaucoup. Est-ce que je la connais ? »**

**-« Non ! » **s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant du canapé**« Tu ne l'as jamais vu et c'est d'ailleurs tant mieux. Ce n'est pas une personne stable »**

**-« Oh »**

**-« Viens approches » **m'invita-t-elle à m'asseoir à ses côtés les bras grands ouverts. J'avançais le demi-sourire aux lèvres avec toujours le livre entre mes doigts** « Tu es toute belle aujourd'hui, tu fais quelque chose de spécial »** continua-t-elle en jouant avec ma frange.

**-« la psychologue de l'école m'a donné un rendez-vous dans son cabinet qui se trouve en dehors de la ville elle aimerait faire plus de séances avec moi. J'hésitais encore jusqu'à ce matin. A vrai dire écrire dans mon journal m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. J'ai besoin d'aide »**

**-« Tu y vas, alors ? » **me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir et j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. A cet instant elle ne regrettait rien. Bonnie était réellement sur la bonne voie** « Je suis fière de toi, tes parents le seraient s'ils étaient là »**

**-« En parlant d'eux hier j'ai fait un rêve étrange »**

**-« Comment ça étrange ? Tu as rêvé d'elle ou de lui ? » **L'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de peur.

**-« Ce n'était pas un simple rêve comme un fantasme exacerbé par mon désir immense d'être prêt d'eux. Tu comprends ? »**

**-« Vaguement » **Sheila se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon poignet. Elle se pencha en avant et extirpa le livre de mes mains** « LA SIGIFICATION DES REVES. Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un rêve prémonitoire »** affirma-t-elle en lisant le titre du chapitre que j'avais écorné

**-« Oui, cette explication m'a traversé la tête mais ce livre est du charabia pour moi »**

**-« Tu veux que je t'aide à y voir plus clair ? »**

**-« J'aimerai bien »**

**-« Ok » **répondit-elle en jouant avec quelques-unes de mes mèches** « Ton rêve portait sur quoi ? »**

_Devrais-je lui dire qu'il s'agissait encore des lycans au risque de créer une nouvelle dispute entre elle et moi ? A son regard, je pris ma décision, elle était déjà assez à cran, grand-mère devait m'aider._

**-« La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir c'est qu'il n'est pas le premier que je fais »** expliquais-je vaguement** « Chaque nuit, il change et je ne sais pas quoi penser à ce sujet »**

**-« Par expérience, ce genre de livre est très mal documenté »** je la vis le fermer puis le poser sur la table basse** « Et on ne peut pas l'être concernant le domaine de la divination. Il est très peu probable de pouvoir déterminer avec exactitude ce qu'il va se passer dans dix ans ou dans trente ans »**

**-« Pourtant tu m'as dit que dans la famille nous avons ce don. Je suis persuadé d'avoir prédit ce qui allait m'arriver très prochainement. »**

**-« Ce n'est pas possible parce que ce genre de rêve ne te dévoile pas réellement ce qu'il va se passer. C'est comme un puzzle, on te donne des indices. Et c'est à toi de faire le reste, de trouver la logique, le but caché dans tout ça »**

**-« Tu m'aides pas, je suis encore plus embrouillée que tout à l'heure »**

**-« Malheureusement, tu dois faire ce travail toute seule, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. » **Dit-elle en enlevant mes mains sur mes tempes** « Il faut que tu trouves, ce qu'il a de constant de ce rêve, poses-toi les bonnes questions : où il se situe, avec qui tu es qui est en danger. Le plus souvent les personnages de ces rêves auront un grand rôle dans un grand évènement. Une chose dont tu peux être sure, dans les prochains jours, il risque de nouveau de changer car l'avenir est incertain, changeant. Promets-moi de ne pas prendre à la lettre tout ce qui se passe dans ce rêve et de ne rien vouloir changer »**

**-« Oui, je te le promets »**

**-« Bien parce que c'est très dangereux de tout connaître à l'avance, les retombées sont terribles, encore plus terrible que ce qui avait été prévu »**

**-« Je sais, il y a un prix pour l'utilisation de la magie »**

**-« Je suis contente que l'on s'est bien comprises. Mais, je ne comprends pas ce que tes parents ont à voir avec tout ça »**

**-« J'allais y venir » **répondis-je mal à l'aise

**-«Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander »**

**-« Je sais, alors éclaires-moi sur une chose qu'une vieille amie de Damon m'a dite sur moi, ma lignée. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'elle m'a dit a accentué la fréquence de mes rêves »**

**-« Je peux surement donner toutes les réponses qu'il te faudra dans la mesure où j'ai l'explication »**

**-« Alors » **doucement, je relevais la manche de ma chemise blanche et fluide et montra ma boursoufflure** « Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur elle et sur la famille de mon père ? »**

Sheila sourit et retira ses mains sur moi de manière sèche.

**-« Tu seras en retard à ton rendez-vous avec ton psy, on en discutera plus tard »**

**-« C'est maintenant ou jamais »**

**-« Alors jamais, je refuse de parler des Wait »** son ton se durcit** « Ton père avait pris les trois des meilleures décisions de toute sa vie, la première étant de couper les ponts avec les parasites qui lui servaient de famille, la deuxième de s'éloigner de la magie. Il savait mieux que personne comment est la magie, le pouvoir est mauvais. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour ça, ma chérie. Pour être avec ta mère, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, il a fait pas mal de sacrifices. Lui, je le respectais mais pas eux. Ne me force pas à souiller ma maison en prononçant encore leur nom et leur sale et dangereuse pratique »** cracha-t-elle malade de devoir ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit victime de ces viles personnes comme l'a été Abby. Elle a perdu sa fille, il n'aura pas sa petite fille même si elle avait en elle cette essence, cette aptitude en elle depuis qu'elle était née **« Et la troisième est de me laisser t'éduquer comme une Bennett, une Bennett à part entière. Tu portes le nom de mes ancêtres ce n'est pas pour rien. On t'a protégé, je continuerai à le faire tant que je respirerai. Porter le nom Bennett est une bénédiction pour toi, une protection, Bonnie, gardes ça à l'esprit»**

**-« Tu fais comme d'habitude, tu me brides »**

**-« Non ! »**

**-« Soit une Bennett, Bonnie ! Mais je ne suis pas qu'une Bennett. Une partie de moi est une Wait et je porte sur ma chair un signe de mon appartenance à cette famille. Que tu le veuilles où non je suis une Wait, je chercherai le temps qu'il faudra pour que je sache qui je suis vraiment »**

**-« Ton père n'aurait pas aimé, tu veux le décevoir ? »**

**-« Non, bien sûr que non » **protestais-je hors de moi, comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille.

**-« Moi, le voudrais-tu ? »**

**-« Grand-mère, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou lui »**

**-« Si justement, tu ruineras tout notre travail. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Excuses-moi, j'ai beaucoup à faire »**

Démunie, je la regardais s'en aller. Tout mon sang se mit à bouillir, je me sentais rejetée par Sheila. Elle me prenait pour une demi-personne. Et cela me mettait hors de moi car elle ne comprenait pas le vide béant que j'avais dans mon existence. Je compris enfin que cette histoire de lycan et ce besoin de trouver mes origines, c'était pour combler ce vide immense. Et elle osait me dire que pour mon bien il y avait des choses qui devaient rester sans réponses ? A cet instant, j'avais un trop plein d'émotions à gérer, elles étaient toutes aussi mauvaises que les unes que les autres, je sentais que j'allais exploser. Les larmes aux yeux, je grimpais les escaliers, je longeais les murs sans me rendre compte que le bout de mes doigts jetait des charges électriques, ensuite je finis par claquer la porte. Je voyais tout autour de moi trembler. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais tellement j'étais furieuse. Pendant une demi-seconde je fixais un stylo jonché sur le bureau. Et sans savoir comment, il flotta dans les airs et comme une flèche il atterrit en plein milieu du miroir de ma chambre. Ensuite, le miroir explosa, je vis des morceaux de verre passer au ralenti et frôler mon visage, deux des morceaux entaillèrent mes poignets. A bout de souffle, j'essayais de me reprendre, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone que les bouts de verres firent le chemin inverse et reformèrent de nouveau un magnifique miroir. Il me fallut presque trois minutes pour me reprendre et regarder la notification de mon téléphone. Le message de Damon passait inaperçu tellement ma boursoufflure me faisait peur. Elle était chaude presque brulante. Je remarquais que ses contours étaient presque rouges comme le feu. Plus les pulsations de mon cœur ralentissaient, plus la température baissait. Mon téléphone me ramena à la réalité, Damon m'avait donné un rendez-vous hors de la ville.

* * *

Arrivée à la sortie de la ville, je vis Damon adossé à sa camaro. La première chose qu'il remarqua était les bandages à mes poignets, gênée je tirais sur les pans de ma veste en jeans et croisait mes bras contre ma poitrine. J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre sur mon visage en arborant un sourire léger mais Damon ne fut pas dupe.

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Judgey, tu as l'air encore plus inutile que d'habitude ?»**

**-« Ce n'est rien, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tout ce mystère, nous deux seuls au milieu de nulle part. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes derrière le dos de Stefan ? »**

**-« Non » **refusa-t-il de passer à autre chose** « Il t'est arrivé quelque chose » **ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre** «Il ont quoi tes poignets ? »**

**-« Juste un malheureux accident rien avoir avec Elena, le coven. Alors déballes »**

**-« Ok, juste parce que ça ne m'amuse pas quand tu ne rentres pas dans mon jeu» **répondit-il en faisant un pas vers moi** «Comme je m'ennuyais j'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que l'on a appris la dernière fois durant notre raod trip et j'ai voulu te faire partager ma découverte »**

**-« Développes»**

**-« Tu sais sur le supposé ennemi des vampires et des lycans. Je pense qu'il s'agissait des sorcières**. **De 1, les sorcières veulent éradiquer les vampires après les avoir créés et de 2, les lycans sont reclus à cause encore de ces saletés de sorcières. Tu connais ça mieux que personnes les mauvaises tendances de ces jeteuses de sorts. Ta-dam, on a résolu le problème »**

**-« Tu oublies le Coven qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à voir avec ça, hein ? ! Si je me souviens bien de ce que Billie nous a raconté, elles sont bien plus fortes qu'elle. Alors ce clan doit être obligatoirement composé de sorcières avec des pratiques très douteuses. Entre sorcières nous sommes solidaires donc oublie. Billie l'a elle-même précisé ce n'est pas une affaire de sorcières »**

**-« Elle a surtout dit que ce n'était pas ton problème Witchy mais celui des lycans »**

**-« Mais les lycans sont impliqués pourquoi voudraient-ils affronter le peu qu'ils leur restent de leur espèce si tant est que ta copine nous dise vrai »**

**-« Alors tu penses à quoi ?»**

**-« Si on analyse bien » **réfléchissais-je à voix haute, décroisant les bras, il avait réussi à m'apprivoiser chose qui était difficile en ce moment car il m'écoutait, on parlait de choses importantes pour moi. Je peux avouer que cela me faisait un bien fou** « tout est relié aux lycans, à leur histoire. Et cela expliquerait tout » **le changement de ton de ma voix l'intrigua, il se rapprocha un peu plus

**-« Que veux-tu dire par tout, Bonnie ? »**

**-« Mon rêve, la venue de mon lycan en ville…ici c'est le commencement de tout **» continuais-je plus pour moi que pour lui. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais piqué à vif son intérêt.

**-« Depuis quand tu fais ce rêve ? »**

**-« Quoi ? » **surprise par sa question, je relevais enfin la tête vers lui.

**-« Ton rêve depuis combien de temps tu le fais? »**

**-« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir » **par contre là c'était trop personnel.

**-« Vu ta mine, tes cernes et ton effroyable irritation. Même si c'est bien connu que je te rentre constamment sous la peau. Ça ne change rien à ta froideur envers moi donc je dirai trois voire quatre semaines»**

**-«Trois semaines content ! Mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance » **répliquais-je**, **irritée qu'il soit aussi observateur **« rien n'indique un danger imminent pour Elena »**

**-« Mais pour toi, oui, tu dois être plus vigilante à l'avenir. Le mec du mouchoir n'est peut-être pas seulement là pour Elena»** me répondit-il très persuasif car je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude.

**-« Je ne suis pas en danger »**, affirmais-je.

**-«Comme tu veux mais quoi qu'il en soit l'un de leurs ennemis c'est vous, les sorcières. Les Bennett ont peut-être quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Tu es sur la sélect »**

**-« Je suis certaine que tu as tort, à propos de moi, des sorcières, les lycans sont le problème »**

**-« les sorcières aussi »**

**-« Ok, alors partons sur la base que c'est un mélange des deux. »**

**-« Possible, c'est un bon compromis »**rétorqua Damon, l'air légèrement absent et amusé. Il ne faisait que de me regarder comme si quelque chose le tracassait, le gênait. Mal à l'aise, je tournais la tête et embraillait sur un autre sujet pour le sortir de son mutisme.

**-« Dis-moi que tu m'as fait venir pour tout autre chose.»**

**-« J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin » **il me tendit un dossier et je m'empressais de le feuilleter

**-« Tu trouves ces informations comment? »**

**-« J'ai des indics » **répondit-il en gardant un regard sur moi

**-« Ok, je ne veux pas savoir...alors ce fameux Nicklaus serait un hybride. Ce nom me dit quelque chose »**

**-« C'est comme ça que Billie l'avait appelé la première fois »**

**-«Je m'en rappelle »**

**-« Hybride, pour mi- vampire, mi-lycan »**

**-« C'est écrit noir sur blanc ici, mais c'est impossible, les mélanges des espèces »**

**-« Proscrit ne veut pas dire impossible »**

**-« Tu peux utiliser un autre mot qu'impossible mais la vérité est qu'une sorcière ne peut pas être un vampire. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre. Les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Alors, je vois mal comment ils peuvent être les deux à part la magie »**

**-« C'est pour cela que ce mec est un mythe comme sa famille d'ailleurs, les originals, quel nom stupide ! » **Je le fusillais des yeux et secouais la tête. Il avait raison, à sa place j'aurais fait la même remarque mais il fallait se concentrer sur le sujet chose que Damon ne savait pas faire.

**-« Donc il serait le premier vampire sur terre tout comme sa famille »**

**-« Bingo » **confirma Damon, il me sourit, malicieux.

**-« Tu me laisserais ce dossier ? »**

**-« Bien sûr pourquoi ? »** s'enquit-il

**-« Je vais approfondir ces pistes »**

**-« C'est-à-dire… »**

**-« Me renseigner sur les mélanges des races puis sur la formule pour devenir vampire. Les grosses lignes sont que chaque sortilège porte la signature de son créateur. Il est possible, seulement si je retrouve le grimoire de la sorcière peut-être que je pourrais trouver sur qui elle l'a utilisé. On pourra ainsi découvrir comment vaincre Klaus »**

**-« Je ne te suis pas »**

**-« C'est simple, on trouve le nom de la sorcière à l'origine du sort. On creuse son passé, pour voir quelle famille était susceptible d'être condamné à boire du sang jusqu'à l'apocalypse. On saura le nom de famille de Klaus. Et à partir de là on pourra apprendre à connaître notre ennemi mais surtout comment le tuer »**

**-« Perspicace, j'aime ça »**

**-« Je veux aussi parler à tes informateurs »**

**-« Trop dangereux »** il réfuta l'idée de suite

**-« Je suis une sorcière, deux gugusses comme toi, j'en fait une bouchée »**

**-« Ils sont plus âgés que moi et même à mon pire ennemi, j'éviterai de le donner en pâture sans que je sois présent »**

**-« Ok, mais ta collaboration s'arrêtera là. Je te suis très reconnaissante pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté mais ta place est de veiller comme Stefan à ce qu'Elena n'ait aucune égratignure »**

**-« Non » **sa réponse me surprit, je le regardais les sourcils arqués légèrement sur la défensive j'effaçais les derniers mètres entre nous,** « je suis dans ton équipe Bennett et quelque chose me dit que tu as besoin de ma protection » **ajouta-t-il fièrement

**-« Non seulement Elena »**

**-« Petit frère n'aimerait pas que je rode trop près de sa chère et tendre»** heureux de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir encore m'embêter un peu plus.** « Alors on commence par quoi? A moins que tu veuilles que je perturbe le couple d'Edward et de Bella des temps modernes….A toi de voir» **il m'avait mise dos au mur. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Quel genre d'amie je serais si je mettais Damon dans les pattes d'Elena ? Peut-être que les choses devait se dérouler ainsi. Damon était toujours présent dans mes rêves. Gram's disait de ne rien changer, alors j'hochais la tête.

**-« Mais pas maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à faire »**

* * *

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle pour Alaric. Il avait pu régler certaines choses avec Jenna et Elena. D'ailleurs, il avait longuement discuté avec cette dernière. Elle s'était confiée à lui sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il lui avait promis de ne pas se reposer tant qu'il y avait cette menace sur leur tête. C'était pour cette raison qu'il trainait encore dans la bibliothèque. Il cherchait des réponses mais avant il peaufinait ses cours pour la semaine prochaine. Il devait retravailler sur sa manière d'enseigner pour rendre ses cours plus attractifs. Les mots de Bonnie résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle y a peut-être été un peu fort mais c'était pour son bien. Dorénavant il allait bosser dur pour que ses élèves ne veuillent plus quitter son cours. Pendant qu'il s'instruisait une femme s'arrêta juste de l'autre côté de la table d'étude. Elle sourit et décida de s'assoir.

**-« J'y crois pas ! Alaric Saltzman devant moi, que le monde est petit »** ce dernier releva timidement la tête vers elle. Il fut autant surpris qu'elle **« Quoi, tu me reconnais pas ? Je n'ai pas si changé que cela rassure-moi »**

**-« Je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire » **lui répondit-il en déglutissant sans la quitter des yeux. Il l'observa poser son sac sur la table ainsi que sa liasse de livres. Il sourit à sa tentative de charme très subtile.

**-« Si Isobel n'était pas si jolie, je suis sure que je t'aurais tapé dans l'œil »**

**-« Sans doute »**

Elle hocha la tête et arrêta de tripoter sa boucle d'oreille.

**-« Tu as d'ailleurs des nouvelles d'elle depuis….tu sais »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Qu'elle est devenue vampire »** susurra-t-elle

**-« Elle est morte pour moi. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas de nouvelle d'elle. Je croyais que tu étais sa meilleure-amie »**

**-« Si tu veux savoir toute la vérité c'est notre fascination sur le surnaturel qui nous a beaucoup rapprochées. Mais au fil des années, elle était devenue réellement bizarre. Elle ne se contentait pas d'apprendre des choses sur les vampires et les sorcières. Elle voulait devenir un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas la suivre là-dedans. Moi, ce sont les loups garous qui me fascinent. Je pourrais écrire toute ma vie sur eux et ça s'arrête là »**

**-« Dis-m'en un peu plus »**

**-« Je te trouve vachement curieux Ricky »**

**-« N'oublie pas que je suis un féru d'histoire et de sciences occultes. Tu en connais vraiment beaucoup sur les lycans : vrai ou faux ? »**

**-« Oui, j'ai même écris un bouquin et j'en suis très fière »**

**-« Je pourrais avoir un exemplaire dédicacé ? »** si son intuition était bonne, elle était l'auteur du livre que Bonnie avait emprunté.

**-« Ça serait plus amusant si je te fais la classe et peut-être que je te donnerais les notes de ta chère Isobel. J'ai encore toutes ses recherches sur les Mikaelson jusqu'à Katerina son aïeul maléfique »**

**-« Je dois décliner, je ne suis plus célibataire même si ton offre est très tentante »**

**-« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre » **Elle se leva et enfouie sa langue dans l'oreille droite d'Alaric** « Penses-y. Je pourrais t'ouvrir beaucoup de portes car je ne suis pas seulement une historienne talentueuse, je suis aussi la gérante du plus grand musée du surnaturel des environs»**

**-« On peut trouver un autre arrangement »**

**-« Non » **il l'observa fouiller dans son sac, elle en sortit une carte de visite qu'elle lui tendit** « Appelles-moi quand tu auras changé d'avis »**

Il résista pendant une minute jusqu'à ne plus entendre les talons de la jeune femme puis se leva

**-« Natasha ! »**

**-« Oui »** sans se faire attendre, il la rejoignit

**-« Seulement un tête- à -tête »**

**-« Il y a du progrès j'arriverai à changer la suite du programme. J'arrive toujours à mes fins »**


End file.
